The Fiery Scorching Son of Hestia
by Monster'Slayer23
Summary: Story of a Forbidden Child, a Child that was not meant to be born. Join Theo as he helps Percy save the world. Who knows! Maybe Theo's save the world from some thing as well
1. How it all started

Hi, my name is Theo Draco Lysandrian (the 1st). I have Crimson red eyes with small specks of yellow and black dreadlocks with a somewhat **sligh t** red tint to them

I will only say that I discovered a power I like to call 'Sword Birth'. (High School DXD, just roll with it)

We are playing a game we created that is called 'Elemental Warrior'. My 'Warrior' is a Dragon-Headed Ninja with Dual-Wielded, Double-Edge, Long Swords as his MAIN weapons and I call my 'Warrior' Alpha Dragon, who is made of **light, fire, and electricity**. And Leon's is a Lion-Headed Hunter with Dual Hunting Knives as his main weapon and his name is Perseus, Greek for 'The Destroyer' and is made of **Electricity, Metal, and Wind** , and they are the size of our heads. While playing, we see through our fighters eyes and the first one to 'disperse', loses and right now 'I' am losing as always.

AD dodges a strike from Perseus's left knife, only to be punched in the face by Perseus. AD stumbles for a sec, giving Perseus the chance to stab AD's heart, 'dispersing' me.

"HA, Theo, I win again." Said Leon, doing a victory dance, and me, grimacing in defeat. we went home after practice. My dad gave me some red cookies for getting good grades. And I went to sleep, having a strange dream:

 _I was surround by darkness and heard a voice, saying "Do you accept us? As you will become our Wielder"_

 _I then said "Who are you? Are you in my room?"_

 _'t_ _hey' responded "Yes, you are floating right now"_

 _"I accept" I said and suddenly, 8 beach-ball sized balls of light, or energy, surrounded me and spun a circle of light around me, growing smaller and smaller, until it was absorbed into my body, sending a searing pain coursed through my body._

 _"Thank you, Master" said the strange voices._

* * *

I woke up and actually **felt** the pain from the dream, but ignored it and decided not to tell Leon. I got up in the morning and got dressed for school, wearing a blue t-shirt, gold leather jacket, blue jeans, and red Jordan's. Leon is wearing the same, just opposite colors. We got to school and, funny thing is, almost every one was glaring at us, but we ignored them.  
 _Probably Brad 'Tucker' or Brad 'Fucker' spreading rumors_ I thought as I ate my food.

By the end of the week, everybody hated us, except my girlfriend, Stephanie Watson, a pretty brunette with green eyes, and Leon's girlfriend, Anna Lee, a Chinese-American girl with hazel eyes, although they have been somewhat distant lately, making up excuse to leave when try and talk to them, and we have only been dating them for 2 weeks, and haven't even had our first kiss, yet. But today is Anna's birthday, January 9, and Stephanie follows with January 13, and Leon's step sis gave him a **14 carrot gold choker** , so he could give it to Anna, and my cousin, Helen Jayla Swatson, a 5'6 12-yr old with chocolate brown eyes and jet-black hair, gave my a amulet with me and Stephanie's initials on it.

What we saw in the courtyard will scar us mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

We ran to school as usual and, another funny thing, is that some people were giving us looks of pity or sadness, but we ignored them and went on with our day, but by the end of the day, it was confusing us because some 6th grader apologized to us for social lives.

"Why is everybody looking at us like that?" asked Leon, as he was shutting his locker. I just shrugged and we walked to the exit, but we saw a crowd in the courtyard and we went to see what was going on. We grabbed the door, but I paused, my instincts yelling at me to stooped, but I ignored it and opened then door and we pushed through the crowd, some giving us looks of pity or hate, and what we saw 'broke' us.

Stephanie was kissing Brad 'Fucker' and Anna was making out with Nathan Reesko.

they stooped once they realized we were there and looked at us with smirks on their faces. They were smirking, **_THEY WERE FUCKING SMIRKING_.**

"Why?" asked Leon, both of us with tears of betrayal in our eyes. Stephanie and Anna looked at us incredulously, as if they couldn't believe we were asking that, but then their eyes quickly flared in anger.

"You cheat on us with some random girls named Helen and Isabelle and you guys have the audacity to ask that?!" Said Anna.

"Isabelle is my stepsister" said Leon, surprisingly calm.  
"And Helen is my cousin" I said angrily.

With that said, we pulled out the necklaces we were going to give them, not like this though, and threw them on the ground.

"They gave us these to give to you for your birthdays, but keep them, we don't need them any more, **_BITCHES_**!" said Leon, yelling the last part. Then, faster than any one could see, we ran out the school.

We ran to our apartment complex, us being neighbors. Opening the door, I saw my dad, stabbed with a weird looking knife, but he was still breathing. Closing the door, I went to my dad and he looked at me with sad smile, his forest-green eyes glancing to the cooler-sized chest and I went over and grabbed it and it opened at my touch. I turned around and saw my dad, with a peaceful smile on his face and some how, still alive.

I found a letter and opened it, but I realized our house is empty. I shrugged and read the letter and it said:

 _Dear Theo,_

 _Remember when me and Selene said you and Leon's other parent were like gods? Well we weren't lying. It is true, Gods and Goddess from all pantheons exist, and sometimes they come down and have demigod, and you and Leon are Demigods. You and Leon are both Tri-Bloods. I'm actually the one and only Demi-Titan Son of Helios/Sol,_ _making you one quarter Titan_ _, but H/S wasn't allowed to take care of me because of the Ancient Laws, so he called in a favor from Apollo, Greek God of the Sun, Light, Music, Prophecy and Foresight, Poetry, Archery, and Healing. H/S and Apollo adopted you and stole a 25% piece of both the Sun and Moon each, making 50% piece all together, and put it inside of you._

 _We don't know who your Godly parents are, though. I do know Iris, Greek Goddess of Rainbows and Colors adopted Leon. So remember, you guys still have some family to go to, even if your 'Father' and Selene are dead. You and Leon are also half-Dragon, known as Draconics. Don't ask. Oh, and Selene is the one and only Daughter of Oceanus. You are also a Dragon Rider, like Leon and your Dragon's name is Dragold._ _ **A** King of all the Dragons and Reptiles in the World of any form, kind, or type and He is your 'Tattoo'. Leon is the same. except his dragons name is Theron._

 _The chest is enchanted to hold a house and the rings are Dual-wielded, Double-Edged, Long Swords, who can talk, and like to be called Draco and Alex, and they do have souls, and the result of fusing **Eve** **ry** **Single Last Sacred Weapon from Every God or Goddess from Every single Last Pantheon ever in the Universe (I guess). And Draco and Alex have chosen you as Their 'Wielder'.** And the man taking care of you is your adopted dad, because of my scent, A Demigod smell that attracts all kind of monsters, mines being so powerful that I had to give you up for your own protection, but I still over you, and Ryan Jordan, The most powerful Demigod Son of Apollo to ever live, was the best choice and what luck for you. Also have Leon read this letter, his is different, and the ring in the chest is call Heaven, what remains of Helios in the form of a weapon, so basically you are hold one of your Dads, and it is the sword that belonged to your 'Father'. The other reason why I gave you away was because you were born with **PART** of my curse, the Curse of Monsters. It give the 'victim' the ability transform into monsters, but it give **YOU**_ _the ability to take on their Physical Abilities and Powers (Most or Some, Anyway)_.

 _Love you son, Dad (Ryan Lysandrian)._

 _P.S: I put father in air quotes because I may be your sire, but Ryan was the one that cared for you. and your 'medicine' is a potion used to hide a Demigods scent._

I was smiling, despite the situation. _I still have family._ I thought happily. And that explains my African-American an Nigerian heritage, and why dad is always bugging me about my medicine I. I unsheathed my swords and got a good look at them. They are Long Swords, Draco is made of a White Matter, Alex in Black Matter. They are well-balanced, Draco has a 5-1/2 inch-gold leather grip with small blue glowing cracks in it and the sword itself is gold, blue, and white. Alex has a 5-1/2 inch-silver leather grip with small red glowing cracks in it and the sword itself is silver, red, and black. Draco's pummel has Blue gem in it, and Alex's has a Red gem in it. And they are ever-changing weapons, taking the weapon forms that suits the Wielder the most and the swords can change colors. The blades are both 4 feet long. I smiled, closing my eyes thinking about them being rings, and when I opened my eyes they were rings again. Heaven is a Spatha, golden blade with carvings of runes, hilt is silver, cross guard in the shape of a pair of dragon wings, and with a yellow gem embedded into the pummel. I now have 3 **_EXTREME_** ** _LY_** powerful weapons. Correction, 2, 'Helios' fused with Draco. It is unknown what Draco and Alex are made of, though.

Leon's weapon are like mine, but in dagger form, with 2-foot long blades, and are named Ilios and Fengari, Greek for 'Sun' and 'Moon', and have 1 3/4 foot long scythes on the pummel that unsheathed at will.

My dads body disappeared, somehow, and I went to Leon's apartment and we look at each other, exchanging a look of understanding, and we read each others letters without a word, and we grabbed 'everything in our 'houses' into our chest and they morphed into backpacks.

"Cool" said Leon, in fascination.


	2. Music makes things better

We Hydro-traveled (courtesy of Leon) and we grabbed our guitars, ones that we got for our 10th birthday, and started to sing: _"Stitches"_ by us (Shawn Mendas).

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_  
 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_  
 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_  
 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _Tripping over myself_  
 _Aching, begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_  
 _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_  
 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_  
 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_  
 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_  
 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_  
 _If I quit calling you my lover_  
 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _Tripping over myself,_  
 _Aching, begging you to come help_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _[x3:]_  
 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head_  
 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gonna wind up dead_

 _Needle and the thread,_  
 _Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_  
 _Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)_  
 _Tripping over myself,_  
 _Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")_  
 _And now that I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(And now that)_  
 _I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_  
 _(And now that)_  
 _I'm without your kisses_  
 _I'll be needing stitches_

Next, we sung _"Heartbeat"_ by us (Marcus and Martinus):

 _You said, "Why am I holding on, baby?" Ooh._

 _I would never back down._  
 _Are you walkin' out of my life?_  
 _Saying you really don't love me. Ooh._  
 _Baby, you don't mean that._  
 _You remember all that we had_

 _I took it for granted that you loved me the same_  
 _But I gotta keep on talking_  
 _Listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat_  
 _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone_  
 _So I put you in a song_  
 _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

 _I know I haven't been the best lately. Oh._  
 _And I really know now I should give you all of my time. Yeah._  
 _You really do deserve better. Oh._  
 _Gotta get you somehow._  
 _Can we start over again now?_

 _I took it for granted that you loved me the same_  
 _But I gotta keep on talking_  
 _Listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat_  
 _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone_  
 _So I put you in a song_  
 _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

 _Why am I holding on, baby?_  
 _I would never back down._  
 _Are you walkin' out of my life?_

 _So listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat_  
 _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_  
 _Oh, saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone_  
 _So I put you in a song_  
 _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

 _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone_  
 _So I put you in a song_  
 _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

Finally, we sung " _Personal"_ , by us (HRVY):

 _I don't know why'd you do this to me_

 _You're so cold_  
 _You'd be playing like_  
 _Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye_  
 _I got told danger follows everywhere you go_  
 _But I still be like_  
 _Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye_

 _This the part where I'm gonna get hurt_  
 _I never listened but I didn't deserve it_  
 _I was young and she was my first love_  
 _So they say that you live and you learn_

 _Like ye she gon' mess with your head_  
 _Oh ye and she'll flirt with your friends oh ye_  
 _Make you wish you were dead_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_  
 _Don't take it personal_  
 _(Don't take it personal)_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_

 _Who else knows_  
 _All my friends are blowing up my phone_  
 _Somethings telling me_  
 _No no no no no no no no no_

 _This the part where I'm gonna get hurt_  
 _I never listened but I didn't deserve it_  
 _I was young and she was my first love_  
 _So they say that you live and you learn_

 _Like ye she gon' mess with your head_  
 _Oh ye and she'll flirt with your friends oh ye_  
 _Make you wish you were dead_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_  
 _Don't take it personal_  
 _(Don't take it personal)_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_

 _She won't do you no favours_  
 _Beautiful but she dangerous_  
 _She was only gon' break you_  
 _Drive me crazy like_  
 _Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye_  
 _She won't do you no favours_  
 _Beautiful but she dangerous_  
 _She was only gon' break you_  
 _Drive me crazy like_  
 _Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye ye_

 _Oh ye she gon' mess with your head_  
 _Oh ye and she'll flirt with your friends oh ye_  
 _Make you wish you were dead_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_

 _Ye she gon' mess with your head_  
 _Oh ye and she'll flirt with your friends oh ye_  
 _Make you wish you were dead_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_

 _Ye she gon' mess with your head_  
 _Oh ye and she'll flirt with your friends oh ye_  
 _Make you wish you were dead_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_

 _Don't take it personal_  
 _(Don't take it personal)_  
 _Everytime she moves on she says_


	3. Escaping the Hunt

"That was awesome, did you make those?" said a female voice behind us and we wheeled around to find a group of girl, some either staring at us with sympathy, and most were staring at us with loathing, mostly Leon. The one who said that remark is a blonde-haired, about 15, 6'1, sky blue eyes, and wearing a circlet a rearing a silver T-shirt saying **'Ass kicking Queen'** , Silver parka, ripped jeans, and silver hunting boots. The rest of the group was wear a silver parka, silver jeans, gray shirt, with silver hunting boots. And the girl was looking at our chest with curiosity.

"What are those?" asked the girl.

Me and Leon answered at the same time "Our chest"

She came closer to shake our hand "My names Tina, Tina Hawkins. Nice to meet you"

We stood up to shake her hand, and the women behind her pulled out silver bows, but we didn't even flinch, but when we got within a foot suddenly we felt that tingle sensation that meant our bodies were absorbing either electricity or energy. we looked around for the source, but it seemed to be within the crowd, so we shook hands and introduced ourselves quickly.

"My name is Theo Draco Lysandrian" I said, introducing my self boredom.

" I'm Leon Fero Johnson" said Leon, also very bored.

We then grabbed our backpacks and turned to leave, when one of them yelled "stop", But we kept walking, but this time, there was a flash of light a 12-year old with auburn hair and cold silver eyes, like the moon, wearing A silver the same as everybody else, but she had an Aura that makes you **want** to bow down to her, and I assumed she was the leader, despite her age, but that doesn't work on us, So we shrugged, sat down, and asked what they want.

"Who are you?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Is that a tattoo?"  
"Why so many tattoos?"  
"Aren't going to answer our questions, _boy_?"

I decided to be funny, by saying "Why can't you people be more civilized like her?" and pointing to Tina, who was enjoying this. They all reeled back in shock at this remark, but quickly regained themselves.

"Answer our question, _b_ _oy_." Said a buff girl walking to the front.

 _"tsk-tsk,_ That is not how it goes, It is Like this: My name is Theo Draco Lysandrian. Nice to meet you" I said with a hint of fake courtesy, holding out my hand, like the 'civilized' person I am. but Leon couldn't keep a straight face and busted out laughing. The girl's face became red with embarrassment "You wi-" was all she got before the 12-year old held her hand up

Leon then said "I have got to learn have to do that." At that remark, The silver-eyed girl smiled, but her eyes remained as cold as the moon.

"And, just what do you 2 Demigods think you are doing here?"

At the world Demigods, we looked confused, but we then remembered our letters and pretended to act confused. And we did a pretty good job of it too.

"What do you, mean Demigods?"  
"Yeah, are't those myths?"  
"Yes, and I am Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon, Archery, Nature, The Wild, Childbirth, Forest, and Minor Goddess of Light." She answered and we didn't react the way she wanted.

We laughed, and her face became red with anger asked, gritting her teeth, "What so funny?"

"It is hard to take you seriously when you are in the body of a 12-ye-" was all I got out before she lunged, unsheathing silver Hunting Knives. I was able to dodge her and hide in the shadows, but Leon wasn't so lucky. He freak out, probably in fear of hurting them, and improvised and unsheathed Ilios and Fenghari, blocking her attack and after mumbling under his, she was immediately thrown back. The rest of the Hunters immediately pulled out their bows, with arrows nocked and aimed them at Leon. Tina realized his fear and yelled "Hunters, hold your fire."

The Hunters, reluctantly and resentfully, lowered their bows. I then, stupidly, chose that time to come out and they aimed there bows and arrows at me and accidentally fired them. I then uncapped Heaven, which, turns out can be pulled out of Draco, and it was something that made Tina's and the rest eyes widen, and deflected all the arrows.

Tina started asking questions.

"Where did you get that?"  
"How did you get that?"  
"Why do you have it?"  
"Did, by any chance, a forest-green eyed dude with sun-blonde har give it to you?"

We perked up at the mention of my dad and Leon said "Yeah, he is Theo's dad, Ryan Jordan, right?"

The 'Hunters' perked up at my dads name and Tina grabbed my shoulders and said "Can you take him to me?" in a frantic, but hopeful voice.  
At this I shook head sadly and we explained what happened at my house and by the time I was finished, she was in tears, confusing us.

"Did you know Mr. Jordan?" asked Leon, still confused  
"H-he w-w-was m-m-my b-b-brother" said Tina, wiping the tears.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Artemis, coldly.  
"It was our secret cliff to play Elemental Warrior, that is before you guys got here" answered Leon, with a face that says he wants to 'battle' me right now.  
We 'made' our warriors, Alpha Dragon (or AD) and Perseus, earning a gasp of shock from the girls, and started the battle:

Perseus starts off with an attack from long range, using to pistols. AD deflect the attack with one of his Vambraces giving Perseus the chance he needs to try and attack. Keyword= _Try_. I anticipated this and AD attacked in a unpredictable pattern, catching Leon by surprise. I smiled and AD Pulled out a rifle and fired 20 shots, and using that as a distraction, AD slashed a gash into Perseus's Chest, causing him to stumble. We had a few more close-combat battles after that, having fun, But I was getting tired and so was Leon after plating for 7 HOURS straight no break at all.

 _Time to finish this_ I thought, as AD stopped for a sec and I said "Ansatsu no Jutsu: The Hundred Piece Puzzle."

And, suddenly, AD was in front of Perseus in a flash, both vambraces out, slicing n'dicing, literally. Perseus was 'dispersed' to pieces.

I then said, in a heroic voice, "Victory is Mine"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" scream Artemis, enraged and confused at the same time. Most of the Hunters started to laugh at their leader saying a modern-day remark, but went silent when their Artemis held up her hand. Artemis sighed and said "We have to take then to Olympus, they have info on Ryan Jordan, they are powerful, giving off Auras that rival our strongest **_Minor_** God and Goddess, and they are only Demigods."

I was tempted to say we are actually 'Tri-Bloods' or something like that, but kept my mouth shut. Me and Leon looked at each other and nodded and Leon asked, stubbornly "What if we don't wanna go?"

Tina face palmed, smiling, said "You really do know Dr. Sunshine."

After that remark, I grabbed Leon and shadow-traveled, but instead of a the safe-house we found in New Jersey, we ended up in a strange part of the forest that we have never seen before. We stood up and looked around when Leon said "I found something"


	4. I can impress ANYONE

I looked over to where Leon on was pointing and saw a entrance, with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' in Greek, engraved into the top of it. There was a sort of strange wind blowing. in the distance.

We saw a group of people in orange, walking toward us with confused looks on their faces. One of them stepped forward, a about 13, brunette, and 5'2, girl with calculating gray eyes and wearing a orange t-shirt and black jeans, with arms crossed, asked " My name is Anna Johnson, Daughter of Athena, and who are you?"

"I am Leon Fero Johnson. please to meet you" said Leon, introducing himself.

"And I'm Theo Draco Lysandrian-" was All I got out before something huge slammed into us and started licking our face. On instinct, I uncapped Draco and Alex, earning a gasp from some people, and was about to attack, when someone yelled "STOP", the thing stopped licking me and got off of me, letting me breathe.

I looked to see the voice was coming from about 15 something, 5'10, African boy, with black curly hair and brown eyes in black clothing, wearing a t-shirt that said **'WHAT THE FUCK',** black leather jacket, and black camo shorts. He looks like the King of Mechanics, with all the oil on his clothes. The 'thing' that was licking me turned out to be some kind of mechanical dog made of metal.

I just didn't care at the moment, so I just shrugged it off.

"Charles Beckendorf and sorry, she isn't usual-" he then noticed my sword and his face change from sheepish, confusion, and then to admiration. What happened next shocked me, Charles raised his hand and the fire appeared, but I smiled, which confused him and waved my hand, the shadows obeying my will, and started to move, which shocked every one there AGAIN.

Everyone started asking questions

"Why do you have that sword?"  
"How do you have that sword?"  
"Do you know a guy named Ryan Jordan?"  
"Where did you get that sword?"  
"How did you do that?"  
"Are you a son of Hades?"

"SILENCE" yelled a voice from the back, someone coming through. The 'person' is actually a centaur, horse waist down, the rest is human. He then saw my sword and asked in a slight Victorian accent, calm, and gentle, voice " Where, when, and how did you get that sword?"

"His dad left it for him" answered Leon, in a cautious voice, holding up a pic of me, Leon, and my dad at the fair.

The Mechanic King tired to snatch the pic out of my hand. Keyword= _Tried._ Leon's reflexes kicked in by accident and he grabbed Charles's wrist and broke it it. Charles howled in pain and a anther blonde, boy, 5'1, about 13 with sun-kissed tan and hair and blue eyes, wearing a sky-blue t-shirt and cargo pants ran over to him and looked at it and, glaring at Leon, said "It is broken"

"Sorry, we are a bit on edge today" Said Leon sheepishly. Charles smiled, despite the pain and said "It is normal for Demigods to be that way."

I suddenly felt drawn to the forest and Leon followed me into a place near a lake and we saw a sword and pair of guns and we grabbed them, me grabbing the sword and Leon grabbing the guns. We jumped of and I got a good look at my new sword.

It is made of a white matter. It was a Ninjato, white with black grip. The grip looked like it was made of obsidian. It was black, but there is small red glowing cracks in it, the blade and pummel are white. I played around with it for a bit and wondered _Ho_ _w I am going to take this with me_ and at that thought it disappeared and a tattoo gold and black flame appeared on my left arm.

Leon's new guns were M&P40 Performance Centered Ported Smith and Wesson hand guns (PCPSaWHG), turning into a pair of tattooed bullets, one on each arm.

"Sweet" We said in fascination. I looked around to see people staring at me in shock. A female voice voice said "How did you get that?"

I didn't answer, I just walked away, along with Leon, but we then tensed and, at the same time, said "Ansatsu no Jutsu: Unreachable Target" and back flipped over the barrage of daggers meant for us and Leon shot them all into a tree with on hand gun. Another voice from the shadows, male this time said "Man, you must losing your touch, Lia"  
I yanked him out of the bushes using the wind, too, catching him by surprise and he looked at Lia, saying "It was just a joke, jeez"

"I didn't do it, he did" said Lia, pointing at me. I saw a dude with all black eyes and hair, wearing an black blazer, red Nikes, and black jeans.

"And who are you?" he asked. We introduced our selves and found out his name is Shay Doe. We walked passed a shocked crowd of campers, most of the girls blushed when we looked at them and we wondered what that was about when we were on our way to our cabins, Apollo for me and Iris for Leon.  
I went to sleep as soon as I set my stuff up, organized, and climbed into bed, wearing basketball shorts and a red t-shirt.

* * *

I woke up to some one saying "The Hunters are here." After that remark, I shot out of the bed and got on the clothes I was wearing when I can to camp, gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's. And Leon, being Leon wore the same clothing, just opposite colors. When saw each other, we walked together to the dinning pavilion I got some red cookies, earning weird stare from everyone there, and Leon got yellow cookies and we had an all you can eat buffet. We decided to stop at 70% and went to the arena.

When we got there, some people stop and stared, making us uncomfortable. A buff girl, 5'9, 13, with reddish-brown eyes and brown hair, and small, but pointy nose that could probably poke holes in paper, and wearing a blood red t-shirt, cargo shorts, and hunting boots with an evil smile on her face walked over to us with two people wearing the same thing.

"What do you want?" said Leon, annoyed. She seemed be shocked, as if nobody has talked to her like that in her life. She became angry and started glowing, saying "For your tone, I should beat you up right now"

I then said, in a irritated, but cheeky tone "You don't like black? Black is beautiful and what I don't like is how your nose is pointed at us and so close to my face, maybe you could stab us with it"

Her face became red with embarrassment, anger, and humiliation when everybody in the arena started laughing. Me and Leon were laughing as well when we tensed and said "Ansatsu no Jutsu: Absorption" and we GRABBED the ball of light meant for us and absorbed it, Gaining new combat skills and martial arts. "Thanks, we needed that, our combat skills were getting rusty" said Leon, in mock gratitude.

She then, in anger, pulled out a spear that crackle with electricity, gut it started to sizzle out because of us. She was to angry to noticed and attacked us with it. Leon surprised her by catching it and snapping it with one hand. She started cursing at us. "How dare you, my dad gave me that spear, asshole"

"My name is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and these are my siblings" She said, introducing themselves. Then she said, evilly, "We are going to 'initiate' you into camp" and started to advance in on us. I used my right poisoned claws (Yes, I have claws) and willed the poison to paralyze and cut at the back of their necks, paralyzing them. they all went down, which confused them and everyone. I sheathed my claws right after the slash.

The Hunters with other with a lot of other woman, who are clearly not Hunters, arrived in the arena and this caught us by surprise, as we thought they would be eating. The same buff Hunter pointed at us and we looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _We are so dead._ We turned around to walk away, but she called out to us.

"Hey, you, _boys!_ " said Buffy. I sighed in annoyance and we turned around to find she had her bow out out and with THE SCARIEST GRIN PEOPLE HAVE EVER SEEN IN THEIR LIVES on her face and asked "The name is Phoebe and wanna have an archery contest, first one to miss an arrow, loser has to do what the winner says for a week, I swear on the Styx?"

"Hey Buffy, and sure, but first, let me do something" and with that I pulled out a wine bottle. Yeah, we are 'alcoholics', so what?  
I drunk half of it and started to feel completely tipsy. Other people in the arena looked at me like I was crazy and one ask "Aren't you too young?"

"Yes, yes I am, oh and by the way I promise not to cheat in any way or form" and with that we started the competition


	5. I am AWESOME

_**Time skip (3 hours)**_

Phoebe was sweating like a pig and had blisters and sores on here fingers, but was still shooting. Meanwhile, I was still shooting, just without any pain, blisters, or sweat on my fingers. Phoebe finally missed a her shot and looked down in shame. everyone who was still there was shocked. I came over to her and put an arm on her should, instinctively, and concentrated. Almost immediately, a warm glow appeared around her body and she started to heal up. She looked at me in confusion and shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Phoebe in shock. I just shrugged.

"What do you want?" asked Phoebe gritting her teeth.

"I save that favor to cash in later" I said making a decision. She just walked away and Shay came to us saying "Time for the camp fire"

We followed him to were all the campers were located at the moment. As soon as we got near the fire, the color changed to a very, very, sad and dull gray, which made most of the campers give us confused looks. We shrugged and sat down

I woke up and went to breakfast with Leon wearing the same clothes, which are enchanted to clean themselves and regenerate, as yesterday, gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's. And Leon, being Leon wore the same clothing, just opposite colors. We walk into a clearing to see evey on , in blue of red helmets, preparing for something.

Chiron announced "We shall hold the traditional Hunters vs Campers Capture the Flag game and Artemis shall be playing"

At this, the campers suddenly looked fearful, but the Hunters cheered. I just got ready, as I already know the rules. A horn blew, signaling the start of the game. I started to use the Light to find the flag, feeling a familiar tugging sensation in my gut. I found it and pulled out my wine bottle, drunk half of it, increasing my physical attributes and senses, and said "Ansatsu no Jutsu: Light Speed"

And I was there in a flash, surprising the 3 Hunters there. One of them tried to say "How did yo-" was all she got out before I knocked her on the head. The other pulled out silver hunting knives and H1 ran at me, and tried to stab me but I caught her wrist and punched her in the face. H2 met the same fate. I avoided all the traps and grabbed the flag. I then ran as fast as I could in a stealthy way, but encountered some trouble on the way.

Phoebe came out of no where and slashed at me with her daggers. I dodged and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, slowing her down. I punched her which she blocked with one hand, and using that block as a distraction, I kicked one knee, causing her to fall on the other. I hit her with the bottle and she fell unconscious. I finally made it to to my team, and Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded voice " The campers win."

This shocked the campers, who were looking at us, in shock. And then they looked above our heads in shock.


	6. Who I am (I'm shock)

An Azure club appeared over Leon's head.

Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded voice ""All hail Leon Fero, Son of Hercules, God of Strength that is both Inner and Outer, Electricity, and Metal.

A Crimson red torch appeared over my head.

Chiron announced in a shocked, confused, and astounded (AGAIN) voice "All hail Theo Draco Jackson Lysandrian, The very first Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth(s) ,Fire of any Kind, Type, or Form, Heat, Peace, Family, Home, Virginity, Warmth, and Minor Goddess of Light."

All the campers went to their cabins, except the councilors.

The Hunters looked at Leon with disgust and then Leon said, in a irritated voice "What?"

Phoebe then said "Your father is one of the reasons girls join the Hunt, especially since Hercules, surprisingly for the very first time, cheated on Hebe, his wife"

A angry voice said "That is not true"

We turned to find a man in a sky blue dress suit, khakis, and dress shoes, with Azure Blue eyes, and blonde hair, like Leon. "Dad?" Leon said with hope.

"Yep" said Hercules.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Zoe" growled Phoebe.

Hercules glared at her and said "I didn't cheat on Hebe, she herself called in a favor from Selene to be surrogate mother. Hebe adopted Leon after he was born. And are you still going on about that Zoe incident? I tried to tell you I couldn't be with her because of Hera/Juno could and would kill her and my Demigod scent was tainted on her body. And she was a Demi-titan, So I couldn't tell Father about her or he would kill her, and that also means no safe haven for her. I explained the situation, as I discovered H/J drove me mad that time. and Zoe understood. Didn't you find it odd that she just happened to be there? I told her about you and told her change her name. She handled the rest. The rumor of me defeating Ladon was change along the way, and every time I try and correct it, it would come out as something different, so don't you dare tell what I've don. You can ask Zoe herself, cause it was for her own safety. I help her out when she unable to protect her, to make up for what I done, so back off"

Artemis and her Hunt were shocked at what he just said.

Hercules turned to Leon and said "I leave in your hands my sacred weapon" and a tattoo of a club appeared on Leon's arm. he tapped it and suddenly a Long Sword appeared, double edged, with a blue gem on the pummel, hilt encrusted with sapphires, blade is made of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Crystallized Sun Rays, blade is 4 1/2 ft long, and is blue. I knew those metals on instinct. **(AN: It looks exactly like Brisingr from Eragon. Look it up)**

"I don't need it any more, so you can have it" said Hercules proudly.

"I'll name it 'Shockstrike'

Every one there was shocked by Hercules appearance. I was still shocked at who my mother was when a torch appeared out of thin air. I looked at it as it turned into a sword that looks exactly like Leon's sword, except for it was red, complete red with orange and yellow. I picked it up and it became a tattoo on my left arm like Blaze. **(AN: It also looks exactly like Brisingr from Eragon, but imagine it as red, orange, and yellow)**

"The Flaming Torch of Hestia/Vesta and her sacred weapon" said Hercules in wonder. _Heatstrike._ That is the name of the sword. I felt a surge of love that the fact my mom really does loves me.

All the campers had already gone back to their cabins after Hercules arrived, except the all councilors. I then went to go to the arena when random camper said "Percy and the others are back" and at the all the councilors suddenly went to the camp entrance.

At the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, is a boy about 13, 5'9, sea-green eyes and jet-black hair, wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans, and, black combat boots with a blonde girl about 13, 5'7, with gray eyes, wearing the same clothes, but her shoes were red vans. Then there is the satyr, who has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tiny horns on his head that were concealed by a Rasta cap, wearing a orange t-shirt and black jeans with fake feet. He looked 28.


	7. Mom Really Does Love Me

Every one seemed shocked they were alive, but the councilors quickly went to congratulate them on some thing. "Did we miss something?" I asked in confusion.

Anna then said "Oh, we forgot to tell you about Percy Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood. Percy, Annabeth, Grove; Meet Theo Draco Lysandrian, The very first and only Son of Hestia and Vesta and Leon Fero Johnson, First Son of Hercules/Heracles."

The looked at us in shock. I shrugged and said "I just as confused about my mom as you are, dude"

Leon then explained "My blood mom is a surrogate mother, owing Hercules a favor, but she took care of me though. My other Mom 'adopted' me at birth." Annabeth looked a us, calculatingly and asked "Were you born in special way?"

This confused us and Leon said "What do you mean?"

Percy yawned and said "She'll tell you in the morning. It has been a long day, I just found out I am a demigod and have been accused of stealing a gods sacred weapons, so we need sleep, Oh and do you want to come on the quest with me?"

Annabeth nodded, though she did look angry at not knowing what she wanted to know. We nodded and Leon said "We'll go." I felt a hand grab me and saw Luke, a Son of Hermes looking at us in sympathy. "Here, I want you to have these." He gave Annabeth a shield, backpack that has been enchanted, and a enchanted map. He then went to his cabin and we all went to sleep

Dream:

 _"You look just like you father" said a voice, in a motherly tone. I turned around and saw an 8-year old, red eyed, redhead tending to an fire with a poker. She looked at me in motherly pride. "Mom?" I said with tears in my eyes. She nodded and said with a sorrowful look "I saw what happened at school." I sighed and look at Mom incredulously and said "Have been watching me this whole time?" that would creepy if she were watching everything._

 _She nodded, with an mischievously look on her face "Everything"_

 _"Mom" I whined. She laughed, but then gained a serious look on her face._

 _"I put 25% piece of the Sun and a 25% piece of the Moon into you. I also put 50% of the Hearth(s) into you. 25% Moon, 25% Sun, 50% Hearth(s) all in you, to enhance all your powers." Said Mom, with a knowing look on her face._

 _She pulled out something from the Hearth, a wolf charm bracelet, she pressed the wolves head charm on the bracelet. it sprang to life, soon it became a beautiful gleaming silver bow. It wasn't too long, but not too short, carved in the wood, was a similar wolves head, along with the words. 'May your arrow always fly straight'._

 _I carefully took the bow from Mom, and ran my hand along the wood. I pressed the buckle, and my eyes widened. On the belt appeared two silver daggers. I took them both out, one in each hand and looked at them awe struck. I looked at the blades, they were about one and a half feet long. I looked at her in confusion and she said "For someone in the future"_

 _"Look, son, I love you, but there will be some challenges along the way, so make me proud son" She said, in pride._

Dream end

I woke up and got ready: gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's. And Leon, being Leon wore the same clothing, just opposite colors.

"I will, Mom" and with that, I went out to meet the others. Percy, Annabeth, Leon, and recited the lines of the prophecy he received:

 _You shall go west, and face the god who turned._

 _Children of the Sea and the Hearth(s) lead the way with two more._

 _You shall find what is stolen and have it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend._

 _You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

"That doesn't sound good" bleated Grover, nervously. Chiron came up to us and "Now you two are leaders on this quest, I just wanted to wish you luck. Also I have some things for both of you." He said reaching into his bag.

"First for Percy." He said.

He pulled out a normal looking ball point pen. What was he expecting Percy to do? Write Hades a letter? 'Dear lord Hades, please return the master bolt, and my mother. Regards Percy Jackson'. However Percy uncapped the pen, probably thinking the same thing as me initially.

The pen sprang to life, revealing a 3 foot long, celestial bronze blade. Percy seemed as awe struck, as was I. That sword looked absolutely deadly. I kinda wished I had one of those. As soon as Percy and Chiron exchanged a few more words he turned to me.

"I'll keep the van waiting for you, we'll be in LA in no time." He said before walking to the van.

Chiron rummaged through his bag again and pulled out two thing. One was a normal looking red belt, the other was a ruby charm bracelet with a Phoenixes head charm in the middle.

"Now Theo, a few years ago your mother visited camp. You may have noticed that I wasn't as surprised or shocked as the rest of the campers when you were claimed. That's because your mother told me about you when she visited." He explained to me.

"Okay, and what are those?" I asked.

He smiled. He pressed the Phoenix head charm on the bracelet. Similar to Percy's sword, it sprang to life, soon it became a beautiful gleaming Ruby bow. It wasn't too long, but not too short, carved in the wood with Rubies, Topazes, and Citrines veins running through all of it, and was a similar Phoenix's head, along with the words. 'May your arrow always fly straight'.

I carefully took the bow from Chiron, and ran my hand along the wood. "All you have to do, is pull the bow string back, and imagine whatever type of arrow you want in it." Chiron explained.

I imagined a normal arrow and pulled back the bowstring. A gleaming Red arrow appeared in my fingers. I let the arrow fly and it found the center of a tree trunk, I looked in awe at the bow. My mother left this for me? Such a powerful weapon, I felt a warm surge of love for my mom go through me. I pressed the Phoenixs head charm again and soon the bow was a bracelet again.

Chiron next handed me the belt. "This is also from your mother. It'll adjust to your size, put it on and press the belt buckle." He said.

I did as he instructed. I pressed the buckle, and my eyes widened. On my waist appeared two Red daggers. I took them both out, one in each hand and looked at them awe struck. On one of the daggers I saw my reflection along with my name, _Theo_. On the other one my last name was engraved as well, _Lysandrian_. "The blades are 20 inches long and is made Godly Marble, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Atlantean Stone, Sun Gold, Lunar Silver, Divine Ice, Electrium, Vibranium, Ivory, Bone Steel, Fire Steel, Heat Stone, Flame Silver, Hearth(s) Gold and Crystallized Sun Rays" Chiron says. They fused with Heatstrike and Blaze, becoming 12 inches longer, with fiery red Ruby Gem, with specks of orange and yellow, in the cross guard, With Multi-colored Glows around them, the topaz stones in the hilts seem to be eternal flames.

"There deadly to monsters. When you're in public, press the buckle and the blades disappear until you press the buckle to make them reappear." Chiron explained. I felt loved, again. _Thanks, Mom. I love you._


	8. Never trust a lady who lives with statue

We walked all the way to the first pearl to a place called 'Aunty Em's garden gnome emporium.'

"What do you say guys? Wanna see if anyone's home?" Percy asked.

Something odd was coming from the store. Other than the smell of cooking food, it had some sort of smell that was drawing. The smell made me want to go closer, and see what was inside.

Annabeth spoke up. "Yeah, maybe they have some stuff we can buy, like food or water."

Grover just shook his head. "I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling about this"

Part of me wanted to agree with Grover, but the smell of the cooking food was to alluring. We all walked up to the door and before we could even knock, the door swung open. A lady walked out, she looked to be in her forties. She wore a pair of dark black glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her head.

She spoke in a calm soothing voice. "Ahhhh children. I simply love children, what are the four of you doing outside so late? Please come in come in, I will make you something to eat." She said gesturing for us to come in.

Leon, Percy, Annabeth happily obliged. Too happy.

As we got deeper into the store, and passed through Aunty Em's 'Statue room'. I could seriously feel something fishy about Aunty Em. She had this disturbing Aura around her, it made me wanna grab Percy, Annabeth, Leon and Grover and leave. I leaned to Grover, since he was a Satyr, his sense of smell, normally, is better then most animals.

"Do you feel it coming off her to?" I asked in an extremely quiet voice.

Grover nodded. "No, but I smell it, there is without a doubt something off about her. We need to leave now." He said.

I shook my head, "No, we can't. One, she has Percy, Annabeth, Leon in some sort of trance, we need to reveal her first. Two, we can't just leave her here so she can prey on innocent mortals, or other Demigods." I whispered again.

"Well I hope you have a plan." He said in a mumble.

I certainly hope I did to. Aunty Em walked us through her garden, to her little dining area. She started making us food, and telling us how her sisters had died and left her all alone. Percy and Annabeth were fixated on the food, Leon was trying to warm up, while Grover looked nervous. I was working out a game plan.

The first thing I needed to do, was figure out who the monster was. Second, I needed to figure out how to reveal her, third I needed to find a plan to kill her. Easy enough I hoped.

She was female, which helps trim down my options. I ruled out a dracaena, she didn't have any features or behavior issues at all. She certainly wasn't a cyclops, too short. What other female monsters were there? I had to go over the facts and clues I had.

She was a female duh. She wore those dark glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her hair. She had two sisters who died. She had a room full of stone statues, which creeped me out. I almost could feel the eyes following me... No way.

I needed one last piece of evidence. She walked back over to us with a large tray of burgers, fries, other great foods. For the split second she was near us before leaving, I focused my hearing the best I could. I heard faint, very, very, VERY, faint hissing sound. That was all the proof I needed.

"Guys, when I make my move, run. Get to the statue garden and hide if my arrows doesn't kill it." I said in a loud whisper.

Grover look and shakily nodded. Annabeth, Percy, and Leon however looked at me with odd looks. "What are you talking about Theo?" Leon asked.

There was no time for explaining it. I started to run my hand over my red charm bracelet. "Listen whatever you do... just don't look at her eyes." I said.

"Now, I was wondering if you could pose for a quick picture. I would love to use you all as models for my next statue?" She asked

I stood, keeping my hand close to the Phoenix's head charm. "A picture, yeah of course... I just hope you don't mind if I have a little prop!" I said pressing the Phoenix head charm.

As quickly as I needed it to, the bracelet morphed into a bow. I quickly pulled back the string and when the arrow appeared I screamed to my friends. "MOVE NOW!" I yelled.

I turned back to let my arrow fly hoping to find the beast heart. However she had noticed that she was found out. She had just begun to pull the hat off her head, and the glasses off. I turned my head, since I had no intention of being turned into stone. But I did it so fast, my bow jerked to one side, and the arrow left the bow flying off course. I heard Aunty Em wail in pain, but she sounded very much alive. I must have hit her leg or arm.

"You will pay dearly for that Son of Hestia/Vesta" She bellowed,

I quickly darted out of the room, towards my friends. I arrived and found the three of them waiting for me. Percy, Annabeth, and Leon seemed completely out of their trance. Percy had Riptide drawn, and Annabeth had her knife out.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

I was breathing heavy. "Medusa, quick we need a plan to kill it!" I urged.

Leon seemed to have an epiphany. "I got it! Lure her outside in any way you can, I got a plan!"

We start shouting insults like:

"Over here, Snake Face"  
"Can't catch me, you Ugly Queen."  
"Ha, your slower than a turtle."  
And so on.

It had the intending effect, because a red-faced Medusa came out of the emporium, mad as hell. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THOSE IN-" was all she got out before Leon punch the air sending a shock wave through the air that knocked her down. Percy said "Guys, she's not dead yet" and that is when I realized what I had to do. I then said "Ansatsu no Justsu: Light Speed" and in a flash I cut of her head with Blaze.

I felt a sensation that meant I was absorbing her weakest abilities. I sighed and said "Leon, it was plan so you should have it

Leon shook his head."No, you can have it, Theo. If it weren't for you, we would be statues right now. We never would have broken out of the trance, you should be the one." He told me.

In the end, it Percy idea to send it to Olympus, as a way to try and communicate and let them know what we were attempting to do.

I had a rush of blood everywhere in my body. We had really just killed Medusa, while the others searched the warehouse for supplies, I just sat out front _Of course we were on a dangerous life threatening quest, but I am felt pretty good_ I thought.


	9. Problems

To say the last day had been hectic was an understatement. After leaving the emporium, Percy was able to lead us out of the forest and into Denver. We rented a room for the night, had a little bonding session that night and fell asleep. We certainly didn't expect to meet Ares the war god in the diner we were having breakfast at that morning. Just the sight of him made my blood boil, it was an effect of his godly aura I assumed. I still didn't have any like for the god however. Grover and I had to use all out strength to restrain Leon however. Ares made a comment about Hercules/Heracles, something about him being nothing but a ' 'split', self-centered bastard who doesn't respect other people'. Leon really wasn't happy about his dad being insulted, he tried to lunge at the god but thankfully Grover and I restrained him.

Part of me couldn't blame Leon, if Ares said something like that about my mother or father, I would've done the same. So after that Ares sent us to some deserted water park to retrieve his shield, which apparently he left there when he went there to meet his girlfriend, the love goddess Aphrodite. After me, Annabeth, and Percy were almost killed in the love tunnel ride, Leon and Grover managed to save us. We returned the shield to Ares, who gave us a backpack of supplies. After that he got us a ride to Vegas in the back of some zoo truck. After a few unpleasant hours we arrived in Vegas, when the sun was just setting.

When the sun started to set, we were walking through downtown Vegas trying to find a place to stay. I was lagging a little behind, so Percy, being the good friend he is, decided to come and talk to me. He then said What's wrong, dude?"

"I'm alright. I'm just thinking... what am I gonna do when the summers over? I don't have anywhere else to go, my dad's gone. I obviously can't stay with my mom, Zeus would have me killed." I said.

Ares had also told Percy that his mother was still alive in the underworld. After we rescued her, he would have to go live with her and smelly Gabe again. There's no way he would leave her alone with him again. After he saved his mom at least he would have her. Me and Leon, we would have nobody.

"Well you could always stay at camp year round?" He suggested.

I shrugged his shoulders. "I know I could, but not a lot of other campers do. A few do, but could you imagine spending almost a whole year with Clarisse?" I said, laughing a little.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess. Right now, let's focus on getting to LA, and getting you your mom back." I said, smiling.


	10. Lotus Casino Fiasco(& Meeting new people

I was suspicious straight away when the bellhop stopped us. After me and Percy's little heart to heart conversation, a bellhop stopped us outside a very large hotel. It said in big flashing lights. "Lotus Hotel and Casino." I didn't know why some bellhop would offer four obvious minors stay in a casino. After we saw the huge game room, initially I reacted like my other three friends, amazed and dazed. I shook it off straight away. Thankfully the casino had a large window above all the games along with the lamps on the game floor. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for the moon being there I'd be in the same trance like state my friends looked like.

Oh great it's medusa's lair all over again. Except this time, I felt absolutely no monsters. That is what surprised me most, the people I saw were without a doubt in some kind of trance. Their eyes were so fixated on the games it was scary. I don't know what stopped me from being brainwashed as well.

The bellhop handed all of us game cards, and I studied it carefully. Nothing weird about it. I guess I would have to do the same thing I did in Medusa's lair. One, find whatever was causing this. Two, find out how to snap my friends out of the trance. Three, get the hell outta here.

The bellhop was about to lead us to our rooms but I stayed put. Annabeth grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with them. I knew for a fact she was in a trance, I knew it by one fact. The way she talked,

"Come on Theoooooo. All of us could use a small break. Come up to the room with us." She whined like... such a girl.

She leaned up to my ear. "Maybe, you can cuddle up with me in my bed haha." She laughed into my ear.

Okay yeah, there was something seriously wrong. Annabeth would never act like this. However I needed to keep my cool. It would be useless to try to reason with them now especially with the bellhop and employees watching me. If I let them know I wasn't in a trance like my friends, they would probably drag me off to who knows where.

I turned to Annabeth and just smiled. "Okay, yeah that sounds fun. Why don't you guys head up to the room? I wanna check out around the game room, come meet me when you guys get settled." I said adding in a wink for good measure.

Annabeth had a pouty face. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." She said before winking and walking away with the bellhop, Percy, Leon, and Grover.

Okay I had to get us outta here. Annabeth would never forgive me if I let her "do" something when I could've stopped it. Seeing her like that scared me a little, I preferred the know it all, up tight, Annabeth I'd come to love. After they were out of sight I slowly began walking around the game room. My hands were right near my belt buckle, in case I needed to summon my knives.

The more time I spent in the game room the harder it became to resist. The more urge I felt to just break down and start playing games. My willpower was breaking. I needed to figure out what the hell this place was.

A server came up to me and offered me a green little candy, which kind of looked like a piece of green chocolate. I looked up at the moon, it was almost full. I took one smell of the candy and straight away I dropped it to the ground. It smelled terrible, it smelled exactly like Aunty Em had back in New Jersey, and we all know how that turned out.

Think, Theo, THINK! What could this possibly be? I scanned through every Greek myth I could think off. The stories of Theseus, Perseus, Hercules, Achilles, and Odysseus... wait a minute. Odysseus! I slapped myself right in the middle of the casino for being so stupid!

The Odyssey was my favorite Greek story my dad used to tell me. I remembered the name "The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Odysseus had landed on the island of the lotus eaters with his sailors. He felt like he was there for a few days, eating the lotus. However in reality, months passed! He had to drag his sailors off the island by their ears. I couldn't do that with my friends. It seems since Odysseus they had buffed up there security, making sure nobody left.

Okay step one identify the problem complete, now I had to find my friends and get them outta here. I was about to rush to where I last saw them, but I heard three young kids arguing and I stopped. "Come on Nico! We should get back to the room for the night." one of the older girls said.

She was pretty, cute dark eyes, with black hair and olive skin. She was wearing a green hat and a simple t-shirt and jeans, she seemed to be my age. A younger boy was next to her, stuck on a pinball machine. He looked just like her, except he was probably around ten. Then there was the other girl. She is REALLY pretty. She has auburn hair, but has dyed it red, silver eyes, and skin the color of caramel, wearing a orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and red vans, looking about my age. The really pretty girls isn't what stopped me about them, it was there Aura.

It was the same smell that came off of me, Annabeth and Percy. It the scent of a Demigod. However there's was even stranger. Just like Percy did, there scent seemed to be even stronger than that of a normal Demigod. I didn't have time to worry about that. I wasn't about to leave two of my fellow Demigods to be trapped in this place.

I needed to do this carefully though. I slowly approached them and as I got close, all three looked at me. The girl seemed to be blushing while the boy had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey you two, how's the game?" I asked examining the pinball machine.

The younger one seemed to never run out of energy. "It is awesome! You see it's based on the Greek gods look!" He said pointing to the pictures.

"There's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis!" He said excitedly.

I laughed a little at the picture of my mother on the machine, tending to an Hearth(s) in the background. "Haha that is pretty cool. So what are your names?" I asked.

He grabbed my hands and shook it. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is my big sisters Bianca and Bailey Tex Argent Di Angelo!" he said gesturing towards his sisters.

I laughed at his energy and shook his both sister's hands, which made Bailey blush even more. "It's nice to meet you guys, my names Theo." I said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you Theo. So when did you start staying here? Nico, Bailey, and I have been here for a while." Bianca explained.

This was bad, if this really was the lotus eater's lair "a while" could mean years. I really had to get them out of here.

"Tell him about the voice though!" Nico chirped up.

They sent their brother a death glare, which made Bailey look even cuter. "Nico! That's private, besides I doubt Theo cares that much about us being crazy." She said kinda nervously.

Crazy, haha she had no idea what awaited her. "No, go ahead. I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life." I said ironically.

She hesitated then told me. "Well lately, Nico, Bailey, and I have been having these odd dreams. We keep hearing this voice talking to us saying things like "I will retrieve you soon" and "Fear not my dears you will be free soon." It's always the same, it's just that voice." She explained kind of scared.

She set everything up perfectly. It was without a doubt their godly parents talking to her in her dreams, like the dreams Percy got often. I made my move, I gently grabbed their hands and lead them to a corner. Both of them had odd looks on their faces. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, what do you two know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" I asked them.

Nico popped up again. "Gods and goddesses? Like my mithomagic card game! People like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" He asked.

I nodded my head but Bianca still looked confused. "Well these gods... they're real. They still have children with humans, and those children are what are known as Demigods." I told them

All three of their eyes lit up. "Wait you mean people like, Hercules, Theseus, Achilles?" Bailey asked.

I looked at her with an impressed look and nodded my head. "You're a smart one, yeah, just like them." I said.

She blushed at that comment, I continued. "Well what I'm trying to say is... the three of you, you're Demigods! The voice that talks to you when you dream, is your godly parents talking to you." I said as slowly and clearly as possible.

Nico seemed to get even more excited, he was practically jumping up and down. Bailey started to realize things. Bianca however just seemed worried. "How... how can you be certain?" She asked.

"Okay, tell me if you can see these." I told them

I pressed the middle of my belt buckle, and my two Ruby hunting blade appeared at my waist. The two Di Angelo's and Argent looked in awe, I pressed the charm on my bracelet, and it magically morphed itself into my gleaming red bow. I materialized and arrow and held it in front of them.

"Is this visible to the three of you?" I asked them.

"Cool..." Nico said running his hand over the arrow.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Bailey said eyeing my bow.

Bianca just look ready to faint

I pressed the charms and my weapons went back to their normal forms. "Good, you see only other Demigods and monsters can see my weapons. I'm here with two other Demigods and a Satyr, they protect Dem-gods. This whole place is a trap, Guys do you know the story of the Odyssey?" I asked her.

They still seemed mystified but nodded. I continued on. "Good, remember how Odysseus landed in the lair of the lotus eaters?" I asked her.

Their eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, Nico, Bailey we need to get out of here! Theo can you help us?" She asked grabbing her sibling's arm.

I nodded my head. "That's why I came up to you guys, I could feel your Demigod Aura. My friends are still in the trance, I need to free them first. I couldn't just leave you guys here." I told them,

Bailey blushed but Nico and Bianca perked up. "So are you a Demigod to!? Who's your parent!? And what about us?" He asked.

I pointed at Bailey and said "I do have an suspicion about yours. You could be..." I trailed off and look at a happy Nico.

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "Well I don't know you guy's parent yet. However me? I'm The very first Son of Hestia/Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth(s). Fire of any Kind, Type, or Form, Heat, Peace, Family, Home, Virginity, Warmth, and Minor Goddess of Light." I said proudly.

Nico just looked amazed and started talking about my mother's attack and defense powers in mythomagic, but Bianca seemed confused. "How can you be Hestia/Vesta's son? I thought they are a maiden goddess." She asked.

I was about to answer, but I started to notice some of the security guards eyeing us closely. They all wore sunglasses and black suits, and looked like they could be secret service agents. They all had their eyes on us, they had a look that said clearly. "Put one foot out of line and your dead." I needed to find my friends and get out of here now.

I quickly summoned my knives and took them both out. I handed one each to the Di Angelo kid and I gave the silver bow and daggers Mom gave me to Baileys who looked at me confused. "Look I'll explain and answer your questions later. The guards might be onto us. You take those, they were gifts from my mom. I know you guys don't have training, but I can't leave you guys defenseless. If things get outta hand stay near me, I found you guys, which means now you're my responsibility." I told them. And I then said to Bailey "If you are who I think you, then these is your natural weapons"

Nico and Bianca too busy looking at the knives in awe, while Bailey looked scared. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you and Nico out of here, then you'll go somewhere safe." I told her staring into her silver eyes with my crimson red ones.

She blushed and just nodded. "Now come on, we need to find my friends." I said gesturing for them to follow.

Giving my knives to the Di Angelo's was risky and so was giving my bow to bailey. I only had My bow to defend myself now, which in close quarters like this was risky. I rushed around trying to find all of my friends. The first one I spotted was Percy. Being a typical son of Poseidon, he was playing a virtual surfboarding game, and was currently beating the high score when I ran over and started shaking his shoulders.

"Percy! Snap out of it dude! We need to get out of here! We gotta find your mom and the bolt remember!?" I said trying to snap him out of it.

He just laughed. "Haha, what are you talking about man? My mom's fine, we're here to have fun remember? Annabeth has been looking for you." He said wiggling his eye brows at the last part.

I face palmed and turned to the Di Angelo's. Bailey seemed to get a little upset when Percy mentioned Annabeth, but didn't have time for that. What could wake Percy up? I felt stupid when I realized. Water! He is the son of Poseidon.

"Do either of you have any water on you!?" I asked.

"Sure here ya go!" Nico said handing me a bottle of water he had been carrying.

I turned to Percy who had started playing the surfboarding again. I pulled him down much to his dismay and shook him again. When he still wouldn't break, I uncapped the water, and splashed it all over his place.+

"Wake up Percy! It's the lair of the lotus eaters! If we stay here any longer we'll be trapped here forever!" I pleaded with him.

He wiped his eyes and started shaking his head. He looked up slowly. "T...Theo? What... what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Oh thanks the gods, Percy it's the lair of the lotus eaters! We need to find Annabeth, Grover, Leon and get outta here! Who knows how much time passed in the real world!?" I exclaimed.

Percy seemed to recover quickly, he glanced at Bianca, Bailey, and Nico. His eyes widened when he saw they had my knives.

"Who are they? You never give your knives to anyone?" He asked.

"They're demi-gods I smelled it on them. This is Bailey, Bianca, and Nico, I couldn't just leave them here." I told him.

"Well what are we gonna do with them when we get outta here?" He asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get outta here. You go find Grover, we'll go find Annabeth and Leon! Meet us near the entrance." I told him.+

"Do you really think they'll just let us leave?" Bianca asked

I shrugged. "Well if they don't we'll just force our way out." I said with a smirk. Percy did the same. "Alright, go find Annabeth, I'll get Grover." He said running off.

I gestured for Nico and Bianca to follow me. "Come on!" I said.

While I was scanning the area for Annabeth, Bailey spoke up. "So... um this Annabeth girl is she your... uh... girlfriend?" She asked.

I laughed. "Haha Annabeth? No, she's just a really good friend. She's the one who told me I was a Demigod. Besides, I think Percy has a crush on her" I told her.

She seemed to get a little happier after that. Before she could say anything I broke out into a run when I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. I found Annabeth in absolute bliss. She was playing a city building simulator and had just started redesigning central park when I found her and started shaking her.

"Annabeth come on! We need to leave!" I urged her.

She just smiled, laughed and threw her arms around my neck hugging me. "Hahaha, Theoooo there you are! Look, I'm redesigning central park, there's gonna be a big Athena statue right in the middle!" She said excitedly.

I never expected Annabeth, the smartest person I knew, to be this taken by the trance. "Annabeth, come one! You need to snap out of it, you're a daughter of Athena! You're too smart for this!" I pleaded.

She just laughed and with one arms till around me she started fiddling with the controls. "Hahahaha, don't worry, Theo. I'll put a statue of Hestia/Vesta there as well to make you happy." She said pressing a few buttons.

I was getting tired of it and uncapped the same bottle of water I used on Percy. I splashed some in her face and shook her again. "Come on, Owlhead! Wake up! This is the lair of the lotus eaters, we need to leave!" I yelled at her.

She just like Percy rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She eventually came through and seemed tired. "Ughh my head, Theo what happened?" She asked.

I supported her until she could stand on her own. "Thank the gods you're awake owlhead. This is Nico and Bianca, I found them here their demi-gods." I said introducing the siblings.

After introductions and explaining to Annabeth the situation we started making our way to the front. "What would we do without you, Theo?" Annabeth asked half-jokingly.

I shrugged, but before I could answer, we made it to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Percy, riptide drawn and Grover, trying to figure out if his reed pipes could help. They were surrounded by guards all in suits and sunglasses. Some had swords, some had daggers, and others had their fists. Nico and Bianca tensed as they gripped my knives I had given them. Annabeth had her knife out ready to go., but before I could answer, we made it to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Percy, Riptide drawn, Leon threatening any dumb enough to come close to them with Shockstrike and Grover, trying to figure out if his reed pipes could help. They were surrounded by guards all in suits and sunglasses. Some had swords, some had daggers, and others had their fists. Nico and Bianca tensed as they gripped my knives I had given them. Bailey nocked an arrow, ready to shoot. Annabeth had her knife out ready to go. I had Draco and Alex out. "What up, du-" was all he got out before they realized what situation they where in.

The carvings on their blades glowed red with tiny bit of anger. "What did you do now, dude?" asked Alex, The **TALKING SWORD** and Draco, who is also a **TALKING SWORD**. Yeah, I think we already covered that. Every one, except Leon looked very confused, shock, baffled, and creeped out that I had talking swords. Whats next? a talking arrow head. I think that all ready existed though. I sheathe them, hoping The talking swords scared them. It didn't work.

"Now is not the time, guys!" I said as they realized it wasn't my fault this time. I pressed the phoenix's head charm and my bracelet morphed into my gleaming, red, half crystallized bow. I notched and arrow and the five of us rushed besides Percy, Grover, and Leon. They weren't going to let us leave, but I still tried reasoning first.

"Alright, no blood needs to be spilled. Let us go peacefully, and we won't kill you." I told them with venom in my words. I felt Bailey grab into my arm. "He's right, if you let us leave we can avoid a fight." Percy said.

The bellhop who led us in smirked at us. "My dear children, I'm sorry. We cannot allow you to leave here. Not alive anyhow. ATTACK!" He ordered.

All Hades broke loose. I fired my arrow at the guy charging and it found his shoulder sending him back. I felt a pang of guilt. It felt different fighting humans, rather the monsters. However the thoughts quickly left as another charged at me from the right. I turned, he swung his sword down on me. Thankfully Percy was there just in time and stopped his blow with Riptide.

I turned to my left and found another suit charging. I sidestepped and slammed the top half of my bow into his stomach. While he was hunched over, I wacked him on the top of his head with my bow knocking him clean unconscious. More started charging, and with the speed and grace of the hunters of Artemis, I fired arrows in a flash. Red arrows flew everywhere finding everything I targeted.

Annabeth, Percy, Leon, and Grover were having similar success. However the faster we beat them the faster they came. The game floor was now in total chaos with people screaming everywhere trying to find safety. They screamed about terrorist, that must be what they saw through the mist. I wondered, what side they thought we were on?

"We need to go now!" Percy yelled slashing away with riptide.

"Well where do we go seaweed brain!?" Annabeth yelled flipping a guard over her shoulder.

I scanned the game room until I saw a doorway. It said "roof access" on it. An idea formed in my head, a crazy plan. It was the only option however. I turned to Nico, Bailey,and Bianca after getting another guard with an arrow.

"Now you three, I want you to stay right next to me alright!? I have a plan, it's crazy, but it's all we have! Follow me!" I said running towards the door.

"You better know what you're doing, Hot head!" Annabeth yelled.

I burst through the door, only to find another guard charging down the steps. He swung a sword at me, I ducked and slashed at his legs with the tip of my bow. After that I knocked him out and gestured for my friends to follow me.

I hope it worked, we neared the top of the roof. I burst through the door and let the 3 Di Angelo's go first. Annabeth, Percy, Leon, and Grover followed. We ran all the way out onto the edge and guards started piling out onto the roof after us. They had bows now and began firing. Thankfully they were terrible shots. We were extremely high up, and we were right near the edge.

"THEO! You said you had a plan, now would be a good time!" Percy yelled dodging an arrow.

"I got it!" I yelled back firing back, my shots were much more accurate.

I was just about to start praying for Mom when I heard a three screams pierce the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The first one yelled,

"BAILEY, NOOOO!" I yelled the other two .

I turned and saw Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo holding onto the roof by her finger nails. I ran over to the edge and just before I could reach out my hand for her to grab, she fell over the edge.

"NO!" I yelled.

I didn't think twice, before slinging my bow back over my body and leaping after her.

Thank the gods it was a very, very, very high building. The bellhop had told us our room was almost 300 floors up. I could see Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo falling, screaming. I heard my friends screaming my name behind me. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her protectively as we fell.

"Don't worry!" I yelled as the wind went through my hair. Safe to say she was still screaming. I tried controlling the winds, but Bailey was screaming to much.

 _Happy early birthday, Theo_ said Mom's voice in my head. Suddenly, a black speck soared through the sky. It was a dragon. That looked about the same size as a Hydra, and it just looked so beautiful. It had scales as black as night, bright orange eyes, and wings that seemed to sparkle like the stars.

I closed my eyes, we were almost near the bottom now. Bailey hadn't stopped screaming. I felt the wind go through my hair. I felt Bailey's grip tighten around my waist. I was just about to accept fate when I felt the dragon under us, and before I knew, it I was laying on a bed of color-changing scales. The second I touched the dragon, there was a blinding flash of light. A searing pain coursed through my body, but I ignored it. It wasn't the time.

Bailey screamed for a few more seconds then opened her eyes, realizing she was in fact not dead. She looked in awe at the magnificent form of a Dragon as he flew through the sky. How I knew he is a he, I don't know. She looked up at me and blushed like crazy when she realized her arms around me.

"Wow..." Was all she could say as she watched us fly.

I smiled at her. "I told you, I found you guys, you're my responsibility now. I wasn't about to let you die." I said.

Her arms stayed wrapped around my waist. I adjusted myself, putting my legs hanging from her neck in a driver position. A crazy idea formed in my head.

"Hey, my friends are still on the roof. Can you go get them?" I asked the dragon, feeling stupid.

The looks on the guard's faces were priceless when they saw the dragon. My friend's faces were even better! I pulled out my bow and started firing on the guards as dragon got into position to let everyone board his back. My friends all looked too stunned to speak.

"WELL! Come on, let's, go get on!" I yelled.

I kept firing into the crowd of flustered guards as my friends climbed on to the dragon's. I felt bad for the dragon, having to carry all my friends, so much weight.

The dragon let out a mighty cry and lifted himself into the air. We left the lotus casino in the dust.


	11. My Guardian

The dragon let out a mighty cry and lifted himself into the air. We left the lotus casino in the dust. Bailey's arms wrapped tightly around waist, her head was leaned against my shoulder, and I couldn't help but blush (Yeah, I may be Black, but I still blush).

After landing gracefully into the forest just on the outskirts of Vegas, we all dropped down from dragon and almost all of us collapsed. Luckily my friends had not left any of our things in the hotel room. I petted the dragon and I noticed everyone looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is..." I trailed of because I didn't his name. _D_ _amien_ said a voice. I looked around, but realized it was the dragon. I decided to keep this to myself. "Damien"

"Well I gotta admit, that was a pretty good plan hot head." Annabeth said chuckling.

After a few more minutes of resting, we decided to just make camp in that forest. I got my knives back from the Di Angelo's and they smiled at me, but I let Bailey keep her weapons cause they were meant for her. However something Percy asked came back to me.

"What are we gonna do with you guys?" I asked.

"We can come with you!" Nico said still full of energy.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Haha why I would love for that to happen it can't. We're on our way to the underworld. It's a really important mission for the gods. You guys did great at the casino, but you're untrained. It's dangerous in the outside world for untrained demi-gods." I explained to them.

Nico seemed upset, but nodded and sat by the fire Annabeth had started. She looked up at me. "We need to get them to camp." She said.

I sat down with Bailey at my side. "What camp?" She asked.

"Camp half-blood. It's a place where demi-gods train, it's the only safe place for demi-gods in the world it keeps monsters out." I told her longingly.

"So how are we gonna get them to camp all the way back in New York, and then get to LA all in one day?" Percy asked.

Grover to my surprise spoke up. "You know, I could take them it's what us Satyr's do. You three could continue on to LA. Leave me some mortal money and I'll get them back to New York." He said.+

Bianca tensed, and I could see Nico a little worried. "Umm Theo, could you take us back? I'm sorry, it's just I feel a lot more comfortable with you." asked Bailey, looking at me with her pretty silver eyes.

I sighed, I couldn't. It pained me to have to say no. "I'm sorry you guys, I can't. If we don't get the mater bolt back from the underworld, there will be war. If there's war my mom would be in danger, I can't have that." I explained to her sadly.

"Also, Theo is one of our best fighters. We really need him with us id we're gonna be in the underworld. I'll get you guys there safe, I swear." Grover said.+

The Di Angelos looked upset but nodded their heads. I just smiled at Bianca. "Don't worry, you can see me after I get back." I said reassuringly.

The morning was pretty routine. After breakfast, Grover left with Nico, Bailey, and Bianca. They said they would catch a train from Vegas, to New Jersey. From there they would take the bus. They should be back within two days if lucky. Bailey quickly kissed my cheek before leaving, which made me blush. I needed to focus however, I put my backpack on and got ready to move.

"So we need to get to LA before midnight, any ideas?" Percy asked.

I looked over at Damien, who was stretching his wings. "Can you carry four people, Damien?"

He nodded and the others looked at me, confused. "Since when do you have a pet dragon?" asked Leon. Damien just snorted. Leon looked at me and asked "Did I insult him?" I nodded and started firing questions left and right.

"Who are you?"  
"How do you know me?  
"What was that pain at first contact?"  
"Did Mom send you?"

Damien nodded at the last question. A voice suddenly spoke to me:

 _I am your guardian dragon, given by your mother, so when you need help, just pray and I will come. I am your 'early birthday present'. I connected to you the day you were born. Once you touched me, you unlocked the connection between us._

"So that explains it, but what does that do?"

 _It means that you and me are now bound to each other. Which means that we can now speak to each other through our minds, and feel when the other is in danger. Now, you and your friends climb on when your ready._

I explained Damien to the others. "Hope you guys like flying

Percy had a sick look on his face. _"Tell your friend not to worry, I am undetectable even by Zeus. Your mother made that so."_ Damien said in my mind.+

"Don't worry Perce, Damien says my mom blessed him. He can't be detected even by Zeus when he flies.

His face perked up. "Then what are we waiting for, all aboard the .dragon" I said climbing into my guardian.


	12. I hate being a Demigod some times

Sometimes, I really hated being a demi-god. After Damien had dropped us in LA we just started wondering the streets. We were almost jumped by a gang of mortal teenagers. Of course we couldn't even defend ourselves since they were mortals. We got chased into some mattress shop. It turns out with our extreme demi-god luck, we ended up in the mattress shop of Procrustes. One of the only humans who were evil enough to become a monster.

So here I was now strapped to a bed, tied to the post, slowly being pulled apart. My arms felt like they were on fire, I looked over and saw Annabeth and Leon, who was trying their best not to scream. Percy however was talking to the monster, asking him about his beds. I knew exactly what he was doing. It worked eventually, he had him strapped to his own bed, and he managed to kill him.

Percy ordered the binds to be released from Annabeth, Leon, and me and we both slumped to the ground. I got up slowly rubbing my shoulders. "Great job Perce. That was really smart what you did." I told him.

"Thanks, but we can't waste any time. We got about ten hours till the solstice. Let's see if we can find anything to tell us where the entrance to the underworld is." He said.

We spent the next half hour picking the shop clean of supplies. We found out that the entrance to the underworld was at a place called DOA recording studios. At about 3 o'clock we had finally found the blasted place. It was such a huge pain trying to get to Hades palace. If it weren't for Annabeth, we would've been eaten by Cerberus.

I saw a murky river, the River Styx, River of Mortality, Lost Dreams, Invulnerability, Oaths, and Hate. It was so murky, it bothered me. "You guys go, I catch up" I said. they looked confused, but they kept walking. I closed my eyes and focused on the my Power over Hope and Warmth, infused the River with Hope. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful river ever seen. "Woah" I said to myself. _Thank you_ said a joyful and happy female voice. I didn't pay much attention to the voice and caught up with the others.

As we got deeper and deeper into the underworld and got closer to Hades palace, something weird happened. As we grew near the lord of the dead's palace, I felt myself growing continually weaker and weaker. As we entered the palace of the dead I stumbled as we entered. Thankfully I was caught by Percy and Annabeth who helped me to my feet.

"Theo! What is it are you alright?" Annabeth asked as I finally got to my feet.

I gingerly nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, it's just I feel kinda light headed." I told them.

"Don't worry we'll be out of this place soon." Percy assured me as I saw him with his hands near his pocket.

The guards ushered us into the throne room of Hades. The lord of the dead, scared me. I didn't get scared of many things, especially after I had become a demi-god. However Hades, he managed to scare me. His cloak made of trapped dead souls, which sent shivers down my spine. His presence really made me want to lay down and die. Not that it would've been hard for me at this point. My knees felt like all the energy had been zapped from them.

Percy had begun to speak to the Lord of the Dead, however I was having a hard time focusing. My hearing was becoming weak, my knees began to buckle and I slumped forward. Annabeth caught me and looked at me worriedly.

Hades had just finished explaining how his helm of darkness had been stolen as well, and he had nothing to do with stealing the bolt. To my absolute surprise, the bolt appeared in the bag that Ares had given to us! They both stopped talking however and looked at me.

"Theo! Theo!? What's wrong!?" Annabeth asked as I saw my vision begin to blur. I could see little black spots all around.

I heard Hades laugh. "Hahaha, you're Hestia's little brat aren't you?" He asked.

"Y... yes... I'm Theo." I said weakly, while I was being supported by Annabeth.

Percy slung my other arm around his shoulder. Leon was wondering what to do. I was able to find the strength to stand. The lord of the dead laughed. "Hahaha, you shouldn't be here you idiot boy. It is dangerous for you in my domain." He said. Hades laughed wickedly.

I almost fell again, when I felt a surge of pain go through my head. "What!? Why!? What are you doing to him!?" Percy asked.

"Hahahahaha, you really have not figured it out? You foolish boy. His mother's domains are the Hearth(s), Fire and Heat, and Hope. I am not doing anything. His strength is weakening. There are no Hearth(s) in the underworld, and certainly no Hope, Heat, or Fire. His strength is weakening because of this." He explained.

It explained a lot to me. That is why Dad had live in the happiest part of town. Dad had moved us to New York so I could go to camp half-blood. If I didn't get out of the underworld soon, I would die. Percy looked at Hades with rage, while Annabeth was trying her best to hold me upright. Leon, however, was trying to restrain himself from messing up Lord Hades.

"Listen I didn't steal the lightning bolt! Or your helm of darkness! I just came for my mother!" Percy yelled.

"Ah yes, your dear mother." Hades said before snapping his fingers.

In a magical cage, appeared Percy's mother. Long black hair, and sea eyes just like Percy's. Through my blurry vision I could see Percy's eyes widen.

"Now, give me the bolt and my helm! Do this now, and I will allow you to take your mother and your friends and leave unharmed!" Hades bellowed.

Percy looked over at me and Annabeth and Leon. I could see the conflict in his eyes, I gave him a look that said "Don't worry about me, I'm with you." He then took on hard look at his mother. He reached into his pocket. He had 4 small green pearls. I remembered them, we had found them at Aunty Em's all the way back in New Jersey. (A/N: ) I know that's not how he got them in the books but it's changing just for the sake of the story. He got that look he gets on his face that he gets when is about to do something stupidly brave. He handed Annabeth, Leon, and me each a pearl.

"Well Lord Hades, it's a really generous offer but my friends and I are gonna have to decline." He said with a smirk.

The four of us got ready to drop the pearls, Hades stood up enraged. "WHAT!?" He questioned.

Percy looked over to his mom. "I'll get you out of here I swear!" He told her.

Through my really blurry vision now I could see his mother smirk. "NOW!" Percy yelled.

With the little bit of strength I had left I smashed the pearl to the ground.

We land , but I felt the golden arrow head go into my chest with out actually killing me. I decided to worry about that later.

"Percy what are we gonna do! We need to get that bolt back to Olympus!" She yelled.

"B... before midnight... War." I croaked out weakly from the ground

The two of them argued with each other like usual. They were meant for each other I knew it for a fact. I was just starting to gain feeling back in my legs when I heard the rev of a motorcycle. I managed to weakly sit up, and my blood boiled.

"Ares!" The three of us said at the same time.

The god of war laughed. "Hahaha, hello kiddies. Did you all get the little package I gave you?" He asked.

I wanted to scream out, but was far too weak to do that. "You! You set us up! You stole the bolt!" Percy yelled.

He shook his head. "No kid. I didn't steal the bolt, I had one of your little campers do that for me. Gods can't steal other god's symbols of power. This war is exactly what I need! It will make my domain even stronger, which in turn strengthens me." He said

He reached into a bad and placed a helm on the head of his motorcycle. It was Hades helm of darkness. I could feel the situation was about to get bad. I slowly and wobbly made my way to my feet. I had no clue how we would get out of this. However Leon seemed to have an idea, an absolutely crazy one.

"Fight me Ares! I challenge you right here right now! If I win you give us back the helm and you leave!" He bellowed at the war god.

I put a hand on his shoulder, my Red eyes were wide and worried. "Leon, are you sure about this? He's a god! The god of war for that matter!" I urged him.

He nodded his head. "I can do this. Don't worry, I'm near the sky and there is Metal in the earth. I'm in my own territory." He said with a smirk.

Leon then started a Iris Message to Camp Half-Blood so they could watch it, courtesy of his other mom, Iris.

The god of war smirked. "Ha you got guts kid I'll give you that! However I think it would be... unfair that your friends will not be entertained. I'll leave them to my associate." He said with the snap of his fingers.

A flash of light, a man, with red eyes, white hair, dressed in Greek battle armor, with a Long sword at his side. I knew him immediately and spat with with disgust "Perses, Titan of Destruction"

Perses chuckled and said "You have been well informed, but I am going to have to kill you"

"Why are you even here?" I asked in a raspy voice. He didn't answer. but had a pained look on his face.

Despite my state, I pulled out Heatstrike and Blaze and got to a fighting stance. He charged at me, but I dodged, and I noticed his eyes were a bit glazed, but I ignored it. He then did a jab to my ribs which I blocked, but I wasn't fast enough to block the stab to my Heart.

I actually died, but then there was a pain in my chest and I look to see the arrow head glowing, my wounds healing, and then the arrow sunk into my chest and I felt more powerful. _Great, just what I need, EVEN MORE POWER._

I got up, earning a gasp from every one who was watching from the Iris message and looked around. I had only been out for 5 mins, and Leon just almost defeated Ares with Percy's help and were going to help Annabeth with Perses. That is when they ALL noticed me, but kept on fighting.

Perses recovered quickly. Ares recovered as well. "So, quite the pretty girls you pick up at the casino"

If Bianca and Bailey heard the rest of this conversation, they would be blushing.

Yeah, So? Whats it to you?"

He smiled an evil smile. "Well, when this is all over, me and Ares are might have some...'fun' with them." Me and Leon froze and looked at the duo with Anger and Rage. "Maybe we'll take virginity" said Perses.

We snapped at that comment and all Hell broke.

It took all the strength I had left in my body. Much to Annabeth's protest I lunged forward, my knives ready to be driven straight through the Brother of Kronos's chest. However as soon as I got close, the Titan smirked. He simply swung his fist and hit me directly in the stomach. The force was so great that it sent me flying back ten feet. I landed hard onto the sand. I felt all the air in my body flow out at once. I could hear Perses laughed and Annabeth screamed.

I turned and found her in an attempt of fighting Perses. The Titan now had his long gleaming gold sword and was swinging mercilessly at Annabeth. Annabeth was holding her own. She ducked and dodged strikes but could not get any off of her own. He finally caught her with the butt of his sword making her stumble.

"NO ANNABETH!" I yelled.

She tried desperately to fight back, but the injury to her head was too much. He slashed his sword along her arm which made her scream and finally fall to the ground. My anger was at an all-time high. I could hear the water behind me begin to violently turn, and I could feel the moons light become even brighter. He stood above Annabeth no doubt bragging or spewing some nonsense. I slowly stood to my feet. I clenched my fist.

Inside the palm of my palm I felt something begin to violently swirl. I held up my right hand and my eyes widened. On the palm of my hand a ball of violent light began to swirl. It looked the same color as the Sun rays and was somewhat multi-colored, like a Rainbow. The more I directed the energy in my body to my palm the bigger the ball of sunlight got, until the bright swirling ball was the size of my hand.

I felt the immense energy in my hand coarse through my body, rejuvenating me. I looked down at my blood soaked gold leather jacket. I held the ball of energy in my right hand and a gleaming dagger in my left. The water was now coming down behind me in violent waves. I looked over at Perses, who was raising his sword to finish off Annabeth.

The anger coursing through me only made the waves crash even harder, and the ball of energy and light grow larger in my hands."PERSES! I yelled just before he could swing his sword down on Annabeth.

He turned with an amused look at first. His face turned dark when he saw the angry determined look in my eyes. My normally bright red eyes were now dark, fuming with rage and anger. For a split second I saw fear in his eyes as the energy was basically radiating from me.

His face turned back to one of amusement. "Ahhh yes show me your full power son of Hestia(/Vesta) AND Apollo. Did your man whore of a father show you that trick?" He asked.

The light became even brighter. Even Percy and Ares who had been fighting a distance away from us both stopped and looked at me, it wasn't long before they resumed however. I looked at Perses and lightning started to spark in his fist. Soon like my hand his palm was filled with a ball of Destructive energy, with lightning fuming from him like moon and sun light was fuming from me.

The comment from my mother pushed me over the edge. I had a hard time believing my small 13 year old body could produce this much power. "I am going to end your existence!" I said to him darkly.

He just laughed. "Show me your power then boy!" He yelled

I prayed in my head as hard as I could. _"Mom, I don't know if you can hear this prayer or not. Please though if you can hear this, help me. Help me protect my friends in this fight and get back to Olympus. If I die know I love you, and I'm sorry."_ I prayed _._

We don't even remember what happened, but we Charged, and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the Apollo cabin, along with Leon. I had a massive headache and rubbed my forehead. "Aaagggghh...What did I do last night?" I asked myself. I groaned, gaining the attention of every one there. I finally realized that some one was holding my left hand.. I looked to see it was Bailey, asleep. She was wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jeans, silvery blue leggings, and blue Nikes. Bianca was holding Leon's hand, wearing the same t-shirt, but with black jeans and black combat boots. They were both asleep and are starting to wake up. It was hard to NOT stare, I then noticed most of the infirmary was looking at me.

"What?" We asked at the same time in confusion. They all face palmed. a flash of black with a familiar mop of onyx-black hair and blonde hair and suddenly we were engulfed in a hug by Nico Di Angelo Annabeth Chase, but he was squeezing extremely hard. "Guy, just got up and i still need air to breathe" I said in a hoarse and sore voice.

Annabeth looked at me incredulously "You accidentally reveal that it was you who, somehow, have _**Every Single Last Sacred Weapon from Every God or Goddess from Every single Last Pantheon ever in the Universe (I guess),**_ you came back from the dead, something that puzzled Hades himself, you almost tore Perses apart, but instead you woke him up from the trance he was in by defeating alone, and By the way he apologized to Bailey and Bianca, but will remain neutral in the war. You a not one, but 2 **_TALKING SWORDS,_** which still puzzles every one. You might be the one of prophecy, and all you can say is 'What'?!"

I said something along the lines of "Oh" and they all face palmed. Every one went back to what they were doing and I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bailey, blushing. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" She asked. "Sure" I said.

We walked to the Artemis cabin and walked in. She closed the door and locked it, confusing me. all of a sudden, she said "I can trust you, right?" and I nodded and to reassure her, I said "I swear on the Styx that any info revealed will not be said to any one else but those you trust and if you give me permission to" and lightning boomed, sealing the Oath.

She relaxed a little and said "it is a little embarrassing to show this, but-"

"Don't worry about it, for all you know, I might be jealousy of you after this" I said with curiosity in my tone. She said "Ok" and an actual tail, probably able to grow endlessly, snake its way out of the back of her shorts, I was jealousy because there are so many things you can do with tails:

Use for self-defense.  
Hang from things.  
Able to grab things that are far away.  
Able to pull things apart or away.  
Able to push things apart or away.

"Hey, quit staring" Said Bailey, blushing. "What were you think about, anyway?" asked Bailey.

I answered, casually "Well, I thinking about all the reasons why I am so jealousy right now. Tails are awesome, Bailey. And yours just makes it harder not to stare at you."

She looked at me, confused and said "You don't think of me as a freak?" she was shifting uncomfortable and was very nervous.

"Nope" I said, bluntly. "I like you just the way you are" and I gave her a hug then went to leave when she said "Wait!", so I turned around and she KISSED me. It lasted for 3 seconds, the best 3 seconds of my life


	13. The WHOLE prophecy comes true

**Authors note: The System is mixing them chapters up, so if the Chapter(s) are wonky, please don't blame me. I have tried every thing, but nothing is working.**

I then went to bed. Dream:

 _"Hey, son, how you doin'?" asked a cheerful voice. I immediately knew it was my Dad, Apollo. I turned around and saw a man with sky blue eyes, sun-blonde hair, and 6'4. looked in his 30's and wearing a yellow leather jacket, black combat boots, and black jeans_

 _"Well, thanks to your full Sun trick I'm feeling much better. Most of my injuries have healed, but I feel completely drained of power. That thing I did with the palm of my hand. You know the one you used to blast Perses out of existence, what is that exactly?" I asked._

 _He sighed, He must have knew this would come up. "That is your most powerful ability, Theo. It is an ability only my children and I can use. Since you're obviously my first and only child I will ever have adopt, this ability was passed to you. In ancient times this ability was called the Ilios Ekrixi." He explained._

 _" 'Sun Blast.' That's what it translates to now right?" I asked._

 _He nodded his head and continued. "It is an extremely dangerous and power consuming ability. It take a lot out of me and I'm a god. It can only be used at day, but thanks to having those Pieces of the Hearth(s), Sun, Moon, you can use it any time you want. You draw the energy and rays of the sun into your palm. You focus as much energy as possible into your palm and that glowing ball of light forms. The more powerful emotions you're feeling the more powerful the blast can become. The blast from it is dangerous to every being, even mortals. Other than you and I of course, we are the only ones who control it and not be harmed." He finished explaining._

 _"Well, then how come I almost died when I used it on the beach?" I asked._

 _"It's partly because Perses used his destructive powers and as much as I hate to admit it he is extremely powerful. It hurt you this time because your body isn't properly attuned to handle that kind of energy yet. Your too young, and haven't been trained to use it yet." Apollo finished again._

 _My face fell slightly, He knew what I was upset about and my words confirmed it. "I kicked Perses's ass. I would've died if not for that arrowhead. Also, you're probably in trouble now for breaking an ancient law, Dad. You wouldn't be in trouble if I was stronger." I said sadly. Annabeth told me Apollo came personally and shot Ares, like 25 times._

 _"Listen to me Theo, don't worry about me. I broke an ancient law yes, but I would do a lot more to keep you safe. Also don't feel bad, the fact you were able to conjure such a powerful Sun blast is amazing. You went toe to toe with a TITAN! You almost defeated him. You're only just turned thirteen 2 and 1/2 months ago Theo, the day "It" happened, you will be so strong by the time you're older." He told me, running his hand through my dreadlocks._

Dream end

* * *

Note to self: NEVER EVER reveal any powers that might get you sent to Olympus.

I was training my Umbrakinesis, when 13 flashes of light became present in the arena. The Gods appeared in their full glory. Zeus looked at me with a 'bow down to me or face my wrath' face . "Are Theo Draco Lysandrian?"

"Yes, who wants to know?" I asked, my voice laced with caution. I heard about Zeus from Myths. In some he is nice and misunderstood and in some, he is just a flat-out dick.

"I want my Master Bolt back" said Zeus, holding out his hand. I looked confused. _Was this what Annabeth was talking about_ I thought to myself. "I swear on the Styx I would if I could, but I don't know how." I said, sheepishly, thunder boomed and the Gods saw I was still standing, so they relaxed. I turned to Apollo, my dad "Hey, Dad, how you doing?"

Dad smiled, which literally shined like the Sun, "I'm doing fine, son. How about you? I hear that you got girls looking at ya from a far." That last sentence made blush with embarrassment and confusion. "Daaaaaadddd" I whined.

Hermes chuckled and said "Looks like Apollo adopted someone for the first time."

Zeus then asked "Is this true, Apollo?" and Dad nodded. Hades came up to me wearing a style similar to the Di Angelo's, a green hat and a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled warmly at me and then gave me a ring and said, in a relieved voice "Thank you for rescuing my children, Theo"

"All them are you children?" ask Artemis, who was, somehow, sort of angry. Hades then said "Bailey is adopted, mainly because she is your child"

Athena then looked at Artemis in disgust and said, with distaste, "Hestia(/Vesta) ,I can understand, but I you too Artemis? I can not believe you." Artemis looked down in shame. I felt angry. People can change if they want to. So what if it includes seeing how not all people are what you believe in?

"It doesn't matter whether she broke her oath, what matters is if she is ready to accept that her beliefs can be changed and that she is a Mom now. This actually can be a good thing for the minor gods who don't respect her at all, just fear her." I said with a hint of venom in my tone.

Athena looked taken back, but kept her mouth shut. I then put the ring on and a onyx black glow appeared around my body, along with a Multi-colored glow, which confused Hades, because he said "The Rainbow colored glow wasn't supposed to happen"

Athena then said "It seems Theo has gained the Blessings of Primordials, a blessings that chose the person to wield it in the form of a Symbiotic slime and it was created by 80% of every single Primordial" and as if on cue, a golden slime spread from the ring on to entire my body and sunk into my skin. I didn't feel it much, though.

I then went on my way to Apollo cabin, since Hestia's cabin is still being built, thinking _What am I going to tell Leon._ Then the the giant form of Luke came up to us. The son of Hermes looked troubled however. He looked at Percy and me, not with the happy go-lucky look he usually did. He seemed on edge. He eyed us weird, and it didn't sit well with my Demigod instincts.

"Hey Luke, how's it goin?" Percy asked happily as if this was normal.

He cracked a smile, but I could see it was forced. "I'm good. Just came to see my two favorite newbies. Hey what do you say we just head out into the forest? Find some monsters to fight. Just something to do before you two head out." He said with another forced smile.

He said "favorite newbies" very strangely. He said it as if it was difficult for him to say, like he didn't actually mean it. He was up to something. I hoped it was a prank, but I mean Luke wouldn't try to hurt us. Would he? Since Percy and I returned from our quest he has been pretty cold to the two of us.

He avoided us like the plague, and now he wanted to take us into the forest for monster hunting? It didn't sit right, weather it was a prank, or a trap I didn't want to put myself and Percy in that situation. Percy has become practically my brother, but he was too trusting. I learned the hard way that, unless a person would die for you, never trust them 100%. People like Percy, Bailey, Leon, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca and Nico, Zoe, Chiron, my mom, they were the few people who had given me reason to trust them 100%.

Luke however had never given me any reason to trust him that much. I was going to deny his offer, but of course Percy spoke up for both of us.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Let's get going!" Percy said smiling.

I forced the smile this time. Thankfully we would be heading into the forest at least. Luke tensed more and more as we walked, his hands and shoulders were twitching like something was trying to burst out of him. It made me even more uneasy, even in the forest I was in trouble now. I didn't know if Percy and I could take Luke, even with having the numerical advantage.

We stopped at Zeus's fist near the river. It finally seemed as if the thing inside Luke was ready to burst. He started sprawling on about how terrible his life has been. How he had to run away, how he wanted to avenge Thalia. He said words against the gods. He was on an absolute rant.

"LUKE! Calm down what are you telling us all this for?" I asked tired of hearing him rant.

He looked at me murderously. "Theo, Theo, Theo, you have no idea how much trouble you've caused my lord! It was bad enough having a new sea spawn in the world, now we have a Son of the Hearth(s) and a Son of Hercules. Another worthless Olympian, who will leave you the moment they no longer have use of you!" He shouted at me.

Those few sentences made me angrier then I'd ever been. He called my mother worthless. He said she was just like all the other Olympians, well she isn't. I knew for a fact my mother would never abandon me. She loves me. Saying that about HESTIA(/VESTA) is like saying Aphrodite CAN stop sleeping with half the male population

I was extremely lucky I could keep myself calm. My Father had explained to me more about my Sun blast ability in my dreams. He said that I would have to be at least 15, to have the body mass to handle it repeatedly. He said strong emotions trigger it on its own in the day. The amount of anger I was feeling right now, the ball of Sun moon energy could be as big as my head.

"Don't you DARE say a word against my mother! My mother loves me, and I know it! She'd never toss me aside like you saw!" I shouted back.

Percy's hand was in his pocket. He only did that when he sensed danger. He must've caught onto what was happening. Good, now Percy realizes, after we walk into this now obvious trap. I loved Percy, I really do, but he can act rash sometimes.

Luke just laughed. "Haha of course she does, Theo. You're her only child ever, she treats you like a pampered servant. Just wait, she'll toss you aside once the great prophecy is-"He couldn't finish. A slender shadow from the tree next to him, hit him in the stomach. Through my rage though, I assume I was able to force the tree branch's shadow into Luke's stomach. He wasn't hit very hard but the force was enough to make him stumble and fall onto his back.

Percy and I tried making a run for it, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. I heard a small hissing noise. I pulled Percy back and in front of us on the ground stood an extremely deadly looking scorpion. I heard a second hissing sound and another showed up right next to it.

"Pit scorpion, it'll kill us!" Percy said quietly as we slowly walked backwards.

We ended up sitting up against a rock, with the two scorpions closing in fast. As the two creatures slowly crawled up the legs of me and Percy, Luke stood in front of us, with a glare of death on his face.

"It was all supposed to be so simple. I steal the bolt and the helm from Olympus. I give it to Ares, he gives it to you. You bring it to Hades, Hades starts a war of the gods. Then it would give my lord Kronos the distraction he needs to rise." He told us shaking his head.

Between the extremely poisonous scorpion crawling up my arm now, and Luke's revelation my blood turned to ice. Kronos. The king of the Titans former ruler of the world. The lord of time. One of the most powerful beings in history. He was returning, and Luke was trying to help him! My blood boiled, he would let Kronos rise just to get back at the Olympians.

"Now I'll let my little friends here take care of you two. Goodbye Percy, Goodbye Theo. It was nice knowing you." He said with an evil smirk.

"Luke." I said calmly.

He turned back to me. "Luke, you had better hope these things kill us. Because if it doesn't... I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will kill you." I said in a deadly tone.

Luke just laughed and pulled out his fancy new long sword. "Good luck." He said.

He swiped his sword and opened a portal, which he stepped through. He disappeared.

The scorpions were on Percy and I's shoulders now. I had to be extremely slow, then extremely quick.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Y...yeah?" He asked.

"Slowly, ever so slowly, reach and press my belt buckle." I told him in a calm and collected voice.

His hand was close to my side, he very slowly reached up his hand. He pressed the center of my belt buckle. I prayed my knives would open silently, which they did. I very slowly reached my left hand onto my dagger.

"Percy, take my right knife, and in the name of the gods be fast." I told him.

He slowly nodded. With the speed and grace of a true hunter of Artemis, I pulled the dagger from my belt and swiftly slashed the tiny scorpion in half. I was breathing heavy and noticed the dead beast at my feet. I then noticed I didn't hear Percy. I turned around and my heart dropped. The scorpion lay dead at Percy's feet, but he did not look to good. He was curled almost in a fetal position, color quickly draining from his face.

"Oh gods Percy no!" I yelled crouching down next to him.

I managed to secure him onto my back, and I dashed into the forest back towards camp. I felt Percy's body go limp, and I knew I only had a little time left. If only the moon were out, I could heal him, and move even faster. Chiron was his only hope now. I needed to get him there, I kicked it into high gear, and I bounded through the forest like one of my mother's magical phoenixes. The ground always seeming to be perfect for my next leap. I soon had the camp in sight.


	14. Believe it, Woman!

I was running along the beach now, so my super speed was running out. I spotted Percy's cabin. In front of it stood Annabeth, looking around for Percy and me most likely.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She turned with a jolt and looked at me wide-eyed. "Theo, where have you been? I've been looking for you and, oh my gods Percy!" She yelled, noticing him on my back.

"What happened to him!?" She asked, looking at his face.

"No time, where's Chiron!?" I asked frantically.

"He's at the big house come on!" She yelled.

I used what bit of strength I had left and hoisted Percy back up on my back. Wow all the blue food this kid ate sure weighed him down. I wouldn't be surprised if his blood had blue food coloring in it. When we finally reached the big house, we rushed in, not even bothering to knock. Chiron came clonking into the room in horse form.

"Theo, Annabeth, where is-. Gods of Olympus what happened to Percy!?" he asked us as I was setting him down on the couch.

After I set him down Chiron went straight to work. As I started to explain the story.

"It was Luke! He led me and Percy into the woods and set two pit scorpions on us! I killed the one on me, but Percy got stung! Luke was the lightning thief, he stole the bolt from Olympus! He wanted to get it to Hades, so a war of the gods could start, and while the gods were distracted he could raise Kronos!" I explained loudly.

Chiron froze at the mention of Kronos. I saw Annabeth tense straight away. The whole camp seemed to grow quiet for ten seconds. Chiron shook himself back to reality and turned to me.

"Theo, do not mention this to anyone yet. Also I want you and Annabeth to see if you can find Luke. Go now! Percy will be fine, I promise." He said, not bothering to make sure we listened.

He was focused on using his magic to heal Percy. Annabeth seemed too stunned to talk, but I grabbed her hand and forced her out of the building. I grabbed her shoulders and met her stormy grey eyes. It was well known in camp that Annabeth really liked Luke. While I personally thought she should be with Percy, everyone knew she liked the son of Hermes. She had told me how he and Thalia had rescued her when she was seven, and he protected her. I knew hearing about Luke's betrayal would hit her hard, I needed her to stay focused. I didn't know much about Kronos or the titans but I knew them returning would be bad. I needed Annabeth.

"Annabeth listen to me, I need you to stay focused. Alright, now don't let this get to your head. We are gonna be just fine, Percy is gonna be just fine." I told her seriously.

She took me off guard and hugged me, I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I just hugged her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"He... he couldn't have done this, Theo. Luke would never, he promised me." She said fighting the sobs.

"I wish it wasn't true Annabeth. He tried to kill Percy and me! As much as I hate to admit it he is the enemy now. He wants to overthrow Olympus because his father abandoned him." I told her recalling what he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I can't believe he'd do something like this willingly. I just can't." She said.

That honestly annoyed me. I tell her Luke tried to kill Percy and me and she still defends him. I wanted to get angry but I managed to keep my cool. Also my mother told me if she ever saw me being mean to a sad person dealing with problems they just found out about, she'd feed me to Cousin Arty's wolves as a jackleope. She would have Artemis turn me into a jackleope so I couldn't talk to them.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry I really am. Its just that Luke tried to kill us though, he's turned, and you didn't see the evil in his eyes. Let's just go do a sweep of the camp, and get back to Percy." I told her trying to sound reassuring.

She just shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe he's doing all this! Not willingly anyway." She said with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"Annabeth he tried to-." I started.

 _"Don't you even think about yelling at her, Theo!"_ I heard my mother's voice yell in my head.

Sometimes I regretted the mental link I agreed to share with my mom.

 _"I heard that young man! Now do not yell at this SAD girl, your father and I taught you better!"_ She scolded _._

Man, growing up I had always wondered what it would be like to be scolded by my mom. Now that I actually had it, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

 _"I heard that to young man! You better wear a helmet to sleep tonight, cause I'll smack you upside the head if you yell at this sad girl."_ She yelled again.

 _"Mom, she's defending the boy who tried to kill me! The guy who is working for Kronos!"_ I tried arguing.

I could almost hear her sigh. _"Be that as it may, Theo, you will not scream at a sad girl or boy dealing with a problem he or she just found out about."_ She told me.

 _"How did you know I was going to scream at her?"_ I asked trying to defend myself.

 _"Because I'm your mother! Also I can hear your thoughts, I swear I love you, Theo, but you're so dense sometimes."_ She told me.

I wasn't about to argue with my mother. I had learned in the two months we've had this link, arguing like her, is like arguing with a brick wall.

 _"THEO!"_ She yelled.

I shut her out before she got to loud. When she yelled to loud, it gave me a headache. After thinking that, I heard what sounded like a loud muffled yell in my head. Yeah, I was totally gonna get it in my dreams tonight.

Annabeth looked at me like I was going crazy. "Theo! Earth to Theo what's going on with you!?" She demanded.

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. I abandoned all my previous anger for her and just looked at her. "Just go check the left outsides of camp, I'll go right. If you see Luke, don't try to reason with him just run." I said leaving before I could get angry again.

I felt really bad for getting mad at Annabeth. The girl really had done so much for me. If it wasn't for her, I would be dead many times over. She had let me know I was a Demigod. She had taught me so much in the last two months. She really was my best-friend, behind Percy. I also couldn't blame her for thinking Luke could still be himself. She did have a point however about one thing. Luke could be being influenced. Kronos may be manipulating his thoughts.

I scanned through the cabins letting them all know what has transpired and to be watchful of Luke. I let them know that if they say him at any point during the year to contact camp straight away. I entered cabin 10, the Aphrodite cabin, and found about a dozen campers still packing. Their heads all shot up and they all smiled.

"Theo!" some of them said.

The about 8 girls left all hugged me, while I waved my hello to all the guys. After they all went back to their bags one camper stayed. Silena the head councilor of Aphrodite cabin. She two years older than me now. She had taken me on as her honorary little brother. She was beautiful, like every other Aphrodite girl.

"Ah Theo, how's your last day going? You're gonna write me this year, right?" She asked happily.

"Of course I will. I wish I came with better news though." I told her.

I told her what had happened earlier, and what Luke had done. She seemed pretty furious when I was finished. However, behind the anger, I could see another look in her eyes. It seemed like... guilt? However, she was mainly angry. An angry Aphrodite camper may not seem like an angry thing, however you would be wrong if you thought that.

"That dirty, rotten, lying son of a-! Well I'm angry I know that, but if I see Luke, I'll contact camp. You should get going, I'm sure Percy will want to see you." She said, smiling again.

After a few more goodbyes, I left. I made my way back to the big house to see Percy sitting on the couch. He was still pale, but it was better than having him dead. We spent the rest of the time we had at camp packing. Percy and I finally around noon began to make out way towards the camp van. We said goodbye to Annabeth, she hugged us both. However she seemed colder towards me. It was all fine by me, she would come around eventually.

I just couldn't believe a daughter of Athena could be so-.

 _"THEO! Don't you ever block me from your head again, young man!"_ Mom scolded in my head.

I erased all thoughts from my head, before boarding the camp van. I was not looking forward to my dream tonight.

Dream: _A sea-green eyed dude wearing beach wear_

 _Poseidon came to me, gave me two pens, green and silver & blue and gold, and said "Blue is for Percy and is named Typhoon. This will substitute for what I am going to do to Riptide. and Green is for Tyson and is named Storm. Tell them I love them."_

 _He tapped my forehead, giving me all the info on the Pens. They are made of Mortal steel, Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Atlantean Stone, Silver, Gold, Bronze, and Metal, Hydro Stone, Silver, and Gold, and Sea Stone, Silver, Gold. This is what he is going to do to Riptide_

 _'I do it when the time is right' I said to myself._

Dream end


	15. ATTACKING A SCHOOL! SERIOUSLY?

I've faced a lot of things in my life. I've face cyclops, hell hounds, the lord of the dead, a godly titan brother of Kronos, my angry mother. However none of those things compared to one thing. 7th grade at this school. It was just so tedious and pointless. One time, Bailey visited me in one of the dream meetings in place of my mother who was busy. I told her about school, and when I started explaining math, she had went on a nerd rant about it. Leon went to another school because my, Leon's, and Percy's scent attracts too many monsters

 _"I'm telling Bailey you said that."_ My mother's voice rang in my head.

" _Be quiet, Mom, I'm in school."_ I told her not wanting to talk.

 _"It's not like you're learning anything from your idiot teacher. They really should have a happy and gentle man teaching you. That would be much more effective."_ She said.

I knew as soon as she started talking about the superiority of being happy and gentle, she'd never be quiet so i-

 _"I HEARD THAT YOUNG MAN!"_ She yelled.

I shut her out of my mind, and tried to focus on the lesson. The worst part of all this, Percy wasn't in the same class as me. Both of our grades in our previous schools have been... well not good. However, mine had been better then Percy's so he was in the lower level classes, while poor old Theo was alone. Well almost alone. Percy had met another good friend, a bigger goofy kid named Tyson. There was something about him, when Percy introduced me, it was just something about the way he smelled. It really just irked me the wrong way.

I stared into my binder, and looked at my favorite picture. It was from back at camp half-blood. It was taken at the Fourth of July summer last year. I had just won a duel against Clarisse LaRue, and we were watching the Camp fireworks. I was on the left, Annabeth was on my right with her arm around me, with Percy next to her. On my left side, hugging my waist and with one of my arms around her, was Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo and her little brother Nico and her sister Bianca next to her. I missed her, I really did.

I had talked to her through iris messages but it was nothing close to the same thing. She had her auburn, soft, slightly curly, hair flowing freely down her back. Her silver eyes were gorgeous, she had a face that, literally made her look like it was sculpted by gods. It was scary for me however when I think of her. Part of me though the love goddess Aphrodite was messing with my mind.

I snapped back into reality when the period bell rang. I gathered up my few school things and walked towards the gym wanting to find Percy. Gym period was the only time during the school day I got to see him. Today I had my reddish-black dreadlocks smoothed and combed, I had a red t-shirt on with a pair of long dark jeans, and a pair of red running shoes. I wear a lot of red as you can tell. Don't judge me. it matches well with my bright red eyes.+

As usual, as I walked through the halls, I had girls look at me and laugh. They blushed and waved, which was something I'd become accustomed to throughout the years. Sometimes I just wanna smear dirt on my face, and get tons of acne just so they would stop staring.

I found Percy just as he and Tyson were about to enter the locker room.

"Hey man, ya didn't fall asleep did you?" He asked as we walked into the locker room.

I shook my head. "It was pretty hard not to, but I managed." I said taking the gym outfit out of my bag.

I looked over next to Matt Sloan. Right near him were kids who really seemed like they shouldn't be in seventh grade. They were absolutely huge, towering over Matt Sloan who didn't seem to be fazed. They eyed me and Percy as if we were snacks. It was times like this where I wish I was in a forest, or it was night time. There was seriously something wrong with them. If I was in a forest or it was night time, I could **see** what they were.

"Who are those kids?" I asked Percy.

His eyes narrowed. "Apparently there exchange students or something. They've been eyeing Tyson and me all day. I got a bad feeling about them." He said putting his jeans in a locker.

"Big kids scary." Tyson said nervously.

I reluctantly took off my magical belt. All I had to do was press the buckle and bam, I'd have two magical monster killing daggers at my side. I put on the gym uniform, but I kept my bracelet on. If I pressed the phoenix's head charm, I would have a bow in my hands. I didn't wanna get rid of it, I may not be in the forest, and I may not be outside in the sun, but I just had a bad feeling. It was probably my Demigod's instincts. Being the **FIRST** son of the goddess of the Hearth(s) and **adopted** Son of Apollo, my instincts for finding monsters were really good. I learned to sense or **see** a monster, also if I was in a forest or under the Sun, I could smell them.

I may be a little rusty monster fighting wise, and I didn't have my heightened senses. However I could tell either these kids were monsters, either that or they just smelled really bad.

"Percy... keep Riptide in your pocket." I told him quietly.

Percy gave me a grim look, he knew that my instincts 99.9% of the time were correct. "You smell something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but my Demigods instincts are going crazy. There's definitely something wrong with those kids. I may be wrong, but just keep riptide handy." I told him.

He nodded and put riptide into the pocket of his gym shorts. Tyson walked behind us looking scared, and worried. I hoped I was wrong. Percy and I had somehow managed to avoid monster attacks all school year. It was surprising to say the least. Percy being a son of Poseidon, had a very strong Demigod scent. Then there was me, I was the only Son of Hestia(/Vesta) and adopted Son of Apollo in existence, so my scent was probably stronger than his, but my power is weaker, like a illusion to keep the monsters away. I didn't wanna fight in front of all the mortals, so I prayed to the gods I wouldn't have to fight.

* * *

I say this a whole lot, but I hated being a Demigod sometimes. Honestly what kind of monster attacks during a dodge ball game!? Laistrygonian Giants, they were a new one. I'd never seen one before, and quiet honestly, I could've dealt with not seeing one. There were three of them, they were all taller than cyclops. They stood at least 25 feet tall, with rippling muscles. They hurled flaming dodge ball and Tyson, Percy and me. They actually **multiplied** when they changed into their monster forms/

My knowledge of monsters was better than Percy's, he'll even admit it. I noticed when Tyson caught a flaming dodge ball with his own hands, he wasn't burned. I wasn't worried about that right now. I had my bow drawn trying to get a clear shot. Percy hid with Tyson behind a set of bleachers. I was jumping, spinning, dodging, flipping, and trying to avoid dodge balls.

 _"Theo, remember the last ability I taught you!"_ My mother yelled in my head.

 _"Mom, I'm ready for that yet! Besides were inside!"_ I urged.

 _"Theo, believe in yourself! You can do this!"_ She said. I sighed. My mom had been working with me on one ability over the year. I didn't know if I could do it yet, but I needed to try.

"Percy! I need a distraction!" I yelled to him.

I fired an arrow which managed to intercept a dodgeball aimed at him and Tyson. "I hope you have a plan!" He yelled as he sprang from his hiding place.

As soon as Percy had the giant's attention I ran behind the bleachers. I took in a deep breath and channeled all my strength. I focused all my attention on the what I wanted to summon and concentrated. Percy could control water, cause earthquakes, and control horses and pegasi. I could control the fire, heat, and light, hit a target straight on from about any distance but that is not from my parents, and summon phoenixes, together we made a dangerous team.

Suddenly, as I intended, the manifestation of a flaming phoenix-headed human-body warrior, with human hands with phoenix claws and claws on the feet, appeared around and above my body. The Phoenix Warrior screeched and slashed at two of the Laistrygonian Giants, killing them instantly. I decided to name it Astro. Astro sent a blast of what Mom calls Comsic Light, the most powerful Mystery Element form of Light. I felt water begin to pour down in the gym like rain. I looked up and saw that the water pipes in the ceiling had been busted! Percy had manipulated the water into bursting! Percy could be clueless sometimes, but he sure made some great plans. I let Astro dispel, the effort to maintain him too great for me to handle.

"Great job, Percy!" I yelled

I saw him trying to fend off all the rest of the giants, Riptide was clutched in his hands. He swung and hit the leg of one of the giants. The giant bellowed in pain and fell to his knees, and Percy delivered the killing blow to the giant slashing its neck. The monster crumbled into dust. Percy stood and admired his work.

I saw the other giant raise his hand to smash Percy as he stood on the ashes of his brother. With the speed of a hunter of Artemis, I notched an arrow and let it fly. As I expected, it found home in the second giants neck, causing it to fall to its knees roaring in pain. Percy quickly turned and noticed the injured giant. He quickly finished him off by tabbing riptide through the beast heart.

Soon he was by my side, along with Tyson. "Thanks for the save, did it work!?" He asked frantically.

"We'll figure out soon!" I said notching another arrow.

"Look, Piggy!" Tyson said happily.

As if on cue, the gym doors burst open. I managed to finally smile, my summon ability finally worked! There stood a huge brown skinned boar. My mother could transform, talk to, and summon into any animal she wanted, courtesy of Cousin Artemis because of her respect for Mom as a Maiden. I have that ability, but I can't really control it, however, which bummed me out. However, I felt pride surge through me, I hadn't been able to get this ability to work all year!

The big ran over to me and grunted a few times and bowing its head. "Go attack the giant!" I ordered.

It squeaked loudly and charged at the giant who seemed enraged. Percy grabbed my shoulder. "Me, the boar, and Tyson will handle the last giant, you go get our bags from the locker room! I have a feeling we'll have to get going after this." He told me.

He had a good point, I nodded and took off towards the locker room. After I got there I quickly gathered up me and Percy's things. Just as I was about to leave, I heard my name being called.

"Theo! Percy, Theo, are one of you there!?" It yelled.

I'd recognize the voice anywhere, I turned and in an Iris message, was one of my best-friends Annabeth Chase. Her flowing blonde hair was in a ponytail down her shoulder, and her stormy grey eyes had a worrisome look to them. Annabeth and I had mostly made up since last summer. Her best-friend, secret crush, and big brother figure Luke, had tried to kill Percy and me, and was working with the titan lord Kronos. Annabeth refused to believe that Luke had done what he did. It made me angry that despite the fact, Luke had tried to murder Percy and me, and she still wouldn't believe it.

She eyed me curiously. "Why are you so dirty? What happened? And where's Percy?" She asked.

I shrugged trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, some lystergonian giants attacked us at school. Percy is finishing off the last one now, I'm getting our stuff together, odds are we'll have to head to camp half-blood after this." I told her.

She sighed. "Well, you guys really do need to get to camp! We need you, Leon, and Percy!" She pleaded.

The look on my face turned to one of worry. "Why? What's happening!?" I asked frantically.

"We're under attack! There giant-." Is all she got off before a giant ball of flame cut off the iris message.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I yelled.

She hadn't been hit, but Percy and I needed to get there now. How could camp be under attack!? The border should keep monsters out! I rushed out into the gym to find Percy and Tyson standing alone, the boar was gone, and they were by themselves.

I tossed him his bag and he slung it over his back. "Percy, we need to get to camp now!" I yelled as we rushed towards the exit.

"Why what's wrong!?" He asked.

"There under attack! Annabeth called me in an iris message, and the place looked like a war zone! We need to get there and help them!" I urged.

It was no secret Percy and I were some of the most powerful campers we had. Percy was the only child of the big three, which naturally made him powerful. Since I was the **only** child Hestia(/Vesta) had **ever had, and ever will have** and let Apollo adopt, I received a lot of their power and are probably stronger than Percy according to Chiron and my mother and father

"Well how do we get there!? If camps really in trouble, then we need to get there fast. It takes like an hour to get there from here, we don't have the time!" Percy urged.

"There's one way." I said, smirking a little.

I burst into an apartment complex and with Percy and Tyson behind me, we started climbing the steps up towards the roof. Percy knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Ah come on, Theo, you know I hate flying!" He complained as we neared the top.

Being a son of Poseidon Percy was naturally scared to enter the skies, Zeus's realm. "Come on Percy, we need to get there. We can't let Annabeth and the camp down. Besides, you know Zeus can't track Damien." I told him.

He stopped complaining and I closed my eyes. I began to pray to my guardian Dragon.

 _"Damien, its Theo! Camp half-blood is under attack, can you help us get there!?"_ I asked urgently.

Within seconds I had an answer. _"Of course Theo! I'll be there soon!"_ He answered back.

I reached the roof with Tyson and Percy closely on my heels. Sure enough there he was. The giant multi-colored form of Damien, my guardian. He was a beautiful multi-colored Dragon my mother had raised since I was born. He is multi-colored because his scales change color. Whenever I needed him, I just had to call him. I leaped off the building and landed onto his back. Tyson was hesitant, but he and Percy soon followed suit.

We sped towards Long Island sound, towards camp at an incredible speed.

 _"Theo, why are you traveling with a Cyclops?"_ Damien asked me. I looked around and saw no Cyclops, but then Damien pointed a claw at Tyson, who was still scared. I was confused, but then realized what he was talking about and that it would explain all that strength and the fire resistance. Percy, as always was still confused.

 _We will worry about Tyson later_ I said,

He let out a mighty cry. _"Alright then, let's get you to camp!"_ He said, speeding even faster.

After my conversation with Damien, my mother's voice rang in my head. _"I told you they would work, Theo, I'm very proud of you."_ She said, I could sense the pride and happiness in her.

I smiled. _"Thanks mom. So how long before I can actually see you in person again?"_ I asked.

 _"Ah I'm sure you'll be on some dangerous quest this summer. I'm sure I'll have to send Damien to save you, and you can see me then."_ She said happily.

She was probably correct about that. _"Well you're probably right."_ I said.

Her voice turned serious. _"Now, Theo, your father, Apollo had informed me that you will be given another quest this summer. He said the details he can't see, but just promise me you'll be careful."_ She urged me.

I smiled myself. " _Don't worry, mom, I always end up fine. I need to go, I love you!"_ I said happily.

 _"I love you to son."_ She said before leaving my mind.

Another dangerous quest this summer huh? Well, it was nothing new. However, my mother was soon proved right. We approached camp half-blood.

And what I saw made my heart drop.


	16. Punch a bull, Get a new DIRECTOR?

As we landed, I saw campers ran about frantically. Fires were everywhere, campers rushed to try to put them out. Clarisse LaRue was leading the Ares camper against two huge bronze mechanical bulls. They made the boar I summoned at the gym, look like a puppy. Clarisse lead the Ares cabin in defense near the camp boarder. She had them in phalanx formation. They were fighting their butts off, but the bulls just rammed through their phalanx and sent campers flying.

The second bull was inside the camp itself, I could see Apollo campers firing arrows at the beast in vein. Hermes and Aphrodite campers were trying to help, but even with the three cabins combined the bull was to powerful. I had no clue what we were gonna do! My brain became frazzled, but thankfully Percy managed to keep a calm head.

"Theo! Tell Damien to let Tyson and me off near the Ares kids! We will help them out, you go help with the other bull! Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite need your help!" He ordered.

Thank god, he was calm, because I was freaking out. I wasn't the natural born leader Percy was, so thank the gods he was with me.

"Alright, I'll let you down good luck man!" I yelled over the chaos. He nodded and I steered Damien towards the Ares kids. I looked over at Percy and he nodded, he grabbed Tyson's arm. When we were hovering above the bull, he uncapped riptide and leaped off Damien's back. Tyson followed suit. I saw Percy yell his battle cry and leaped onto the bulls back. Hopefully he would be alright.

I steered Damien towards the second bull. I told him that he could drop me, and I would call he back later. As soon as we were above the bull, I stood up. Here we go. I had never faced a monster like this. I couldn't see any visible weak points. However my mother's voice rang in my head, repeating the same advice she had repeated to me over the months.

 _"No matter what any beast looks like, it always has a weakness. Every enemy has a weakness. You can do this, Theo."_ She told me.

I didn't have the time to answer her back. I swiftly pressed my belt buckle, and my hunting knives appeared. I did the same with my bracelet, and my bow appeared. I grabbed a knife in both hand, and leapt off Damien. I guess it was time to see what I was made of. Tyson stopped one with his bare hands, literally, shocking all of us, and said "Bad Bull" like he was a 8 yr old. The bull then pulled out a blowtorch and blasted Tyson, causing Percy to freak out, but Tyson wasn't hurt at all, which confused everyone, except me. He, somehow, threw the Bull over into the lake.

The other one came at me, but I was ready and I said "Art of Assasination: Mlojnir";

My fist glowed with orange, gold, and black, so I punched the bull and it completely shattered, but the backlash that went through the bull destroyed 2 cabins Zeus and Athena. I then said "Sorry, Guys" to the sky. The sky rumble in response, but it was in anger.

If I'm being completely honest I was having a hard time being brave. Those were Colchis bulls. They were forged by Hephaestus himself. Wow I can't believe I knew that, Annabeth must be rubbing off on me. However there's no way they should've been in the camp borders. Thalia's tree should've been protecting the camp with its barrier. I was scared, how could those things have gotten through the barrier? Maybe Luke had let them in somehow.

That was my last thought before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up and felt like I had just went ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

 _"Theo! Thank the gods you're alright! You gotta stop scaring Bailey and me like that."_ My mother's voice rang out in my head.

 _"I'm fine mom, I always am. I'm just worried, how could those things have gotten into camp?"_ I asked.

 _"Well I can't answer, Theo, I don't know either. I know the attitude on Olympus is really tense right now, with Kronos gaining more and more followers. Just be careful at camp, you never know what can happen."_ She told me seriously.

 _"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful."_ I said reassuringly

 _"Good, well I need to get going. Bailey says good luck and try not to get yourself killed."_ She told me before breaking the connection.

After the conversation with my mom, Percy finally was next to my bed now. His black hair was slightly singed and unruly. He wore a bronze breast plate and held his pen in one hand, and his helmet in the other. Next to him was Annabeth who wore similar armor, and had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes had the look they got when she was in deep thought.

Percy smiled and gave me our secret hand shake we did. "Good to see you still kicking man. I take it you handled your bull?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it'll take more than a giant bull to kill me. I take it you took care of yours to?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's dead. If it weren't for Tyson, though, I'm pretty sure me, and a lot of Ares kids would be dead." He said, he seemed upset, and I didn't see Tyson anywhere.

"Where is the loveable cyclops anyway?" I asked him.

Percy seemed to tense. "Well after the battle with the bull... Poseidon claimed him. He's being shown around, it looks like I got a brother." He said. And then he asked "What do you mean by Cyclops?" that question seem to get every ones attention, I sighed and said "Tyson is a Cyclops, but before you people go out and do something uncalled for, He is a teenager with the mind of a kid, so he's cool."

Everyone relaxed.

Wow, Percy had a brother, a cyclops at that much. I was not the biggest fan of Cyclopes, seeing as one killed my father, which . However Tyson was harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well don't worry about it, Perce. I'm sure Poseidon did it for a reason. We have more important things to worry about and you know it." I said seriously.

He seemed to know I was right, he nodded and continued. "So while you were unconscious, Annabeth explained to me what's happening." He said gesturing towards Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena sat down next to me and had a grim look on her face. "The camp boarders are failing. Thalia's tree has been poisoned, it's starting to die. If the tree dies, then the barrier around camp will die. Then monsters would attack non-stop, and the mortals could find us." She explained.

That made my heart sink. Thalia had given her life so that Annabeth could live, it must be personal for her. However, how could someone possibly poison the tree? They had to be inside the camp to access it. No camper would do that, even if they were a spy! The tree protected everyone, I knew it could only be one person. It had to be Luke, he was the only one with a motive, and a way to get into camp. I wasn't going to say it in front of Annabeth however. Her and I were still in a rough patch, with her still believing Luke could be good.

"Well can't Chiron heal the tree? He can heal almost anything!" I urged.

The comment made the two of them tense and grow sad looks. "What!? What's wrong?" I asked.

Percy spoke up. "Chiron has been dismissed. They assume he was the one who poisoned the tree, since Kronos is his father." He explained to me.

"What! That's insane Chiron would never do anything to harm the camp!" I exclaimed.

"We know that, Theo. However the Olympian council dismissed him. He has been replaced by a man named Tantalus. He and Mr. D are in charge now." Annabeth explained.

I knew the name Tantalus from the Greek legends, he wasn't exactly the best person to run a camp full of kids. "Isn't Tantalus the guy who killed his children and tried to feed them to the gods!?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Well, why exactly is he running a summer camp?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Theo. All I know is that we need to find a way to save Thalia's tree. It's going to be an interesting summer. Now, Bailey, Bianca, and Nico want to see you next. Dinner is in about two hours, we'll see you then." She said trying to smile reassuringly.

I could see her smile was forced though. I didn't blame her. After hearing this news, there wasn't much to smile about. I would have to make it a point to ask my mom about why Chiron was dismissed in my dream tonight. How could we possibly save Thalia's tree? Maybe tonight I could sneak out and try to heal it with the sun magic. That could heal almost anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blurs of auburn and black hair slamming into me. I recognized, Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo anywhere. She pulled back and smiled at me, the smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Her siblings Nico and Bianca was behind her. The three still had not been claimed, I felt bad for them. The three were still cramped into the Hermes cabin.

"Theo! We were fighting the bull, when we saw you jump and land on top of it! Then you punched it and you killed it! The whole thing was just awesome!" Nico exclaimed.

I laughed, I envied him. He was only 9, yet he still had that little kid mentality. He had become an excellent swordsman in his time here so far. He practiced with Percy, and older campers a lot. He wasn't exactly on Percy's level, but he was still skilled. Bailey had been taking archery lessons from me, and she was deadly with a bow now. Today she wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, with jean shorts, and a pair of running shoes, with silver leggings. They all looked extremely tired from the last battle.

"Well I just did what I had to do. Are you three okay?" I asked them.

They all nodded and Bailey spoke up. "Don't scare me like that again though! I saw that piece of metal hit your head, and I was so scared! You're to brave for your own good sometimes." She said sounding worried, and impressed.

I grabbed her hand, which we both blushed at and smiled. "I promise I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore. I couldn't leave you behind." I said smiling.

Bailey blushed more and kissed my cheek. "Well okay then. We need to go help with repairs, we'll see you at dinner tonight." She said reluctantly letting my hand go.

The three siblings walked out of the infirmary. It was not long however before I had another visitor. This one kinda scared me. He was a tall intimidating man. He sort of reminded me of the lord of the dead Hades. He had grey hair and dark intimidating eyes. They seemed to be looking into my soul. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ahhh, so what I heard is true. You are the first Son of Hestia(/Vesta) I have heard so much about. I am Tantalus, you're new camp activities director." He said in a deep intimidating voice.

The voice shook me to the core, he wasn't someone I wanted to be on the bad side of. "Yeah, that's me. My names Theo." I said shakily.

Tantalus nodded his head. "I've heard many things about you Theo. Word has it you're very powerful. I just wanted to stop by and make sure of some things." He said.

"What things, sir?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you will not be any trouble to me this summer. I plan to change a few things. I hope you will not cause trouble." He asked me.

I didn't like the sound of these "changes" he would be making. I had heard stories of Tantalus. He was evil, but he was also a Demigod king. I haven't had any bad experiences with sons of Zeus so far, but there will be a time when my luck runs out. Not to mention he killed his own children and tried to feed them to the Olympians. I decided on the spot that I would probably be eating vegetarian this summer.

"No sir, you won't get no trouble from me." I lied, I knew I would more than certainly be breaking a few rules this summer.

He nodded. "Good, now dinner is in an hour." He said walking away.

So I went through my checklist of what I needed to do this summer in my head. 1, find a way to save Thalia's tree. 2, find a way to prove Chiron's innocence so he could come back. 3, figure out how I feel about Bailey. 4, try to find a way to see my mother in person. 5, and this was the most important one,

It was to stay alive.


	17. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DICKS IN THE WORLD

I've never seen camp in the middle of the night before. The lava from the rock wall, and the light of the moon would be any other camper's only source of light. However, me possessing a piece of the Moon, gave me perfect sight at night. There was a brilliant shimmering almost full moon out tonight. I loved being outside at night, it made me feel so alive. The moon to me was the prettiest thing to look at, the fact it could heal my injuries helped to. That's what I was out tonight to try and do.

I needed to make my way to Thalia's tree. I wasn't a trained healer like the kids from Apollo cabin. I wasn't nowhere near as skilled as Chiron. However if the sun or moon was bright enough, I could heal almost anything with my sun and moon magic. I had been on the verge of death the day I found out about my powers. I used the sun rays to heal myself, hopefully I could heal Thalia's tree. If I couldn't, then this would be on hell of a summer, and not in a good way.

I was near the hill with the giant pine tree. I wore as much black as I could. I tried to squint my eyes, I didn't want someone recognizing the red in them. Yes, they were that bright. I had my belt on, and my bracelet at the ready. You never know what you'll find at the camps borders.

I was about 15 yards from the tree when I heard a bush rustle. I stopped in my tracks, I leaped into the lowest branch of the closest tree to me. I leaped from branch to branch until I the view of the base of the tree came into view. My blood pressure spiked to a dangerous level when I saw who was standing there now. The sandy blonde hair. The tall, muscular, athletic frame. There was no mistake. Luke was back in camp.

I tried to get the drop on him, but scolded myself mentally when I made some of the leaves rustle. Luke's head shot up and he turned away from Thalia's tree. He looked panicked at first, but his face turned into a smirk. He chuckled slightly.

"You can come out, Theo. I know you're there, why don't you come out and say hi." He said, mockingly.

I reluctantly leaped out of the tree, and I found myself face to face with my old friend. He was such a good guy when I first met him. He showed me what it meant to be a Demigod. He showed me how to fight. He taught Percy much of what he knows about sword fighting. It all changed that day he tried to kill Percy and me.

My anger was out of control. How dare he come back here, and mess with Thalia's tree! Thalia saved his life, and in return he poisons her tree?

I felt bits of moon light start to flicker in my right hand. No, I couldn't, not in camp. When my anger or emotions got out of control, my most powerful ability(s) as a **adopted son of Apollo** with a **Moon piece** could be unleashed. The moon blast and/or sun blast. It was a giant ball of moon or sun light that would swirl in my hands and became even bigger the more my emotions grew. I had almost blew up Santa Monica beach in my fight against Hercules because of it. It was deadly to everyone except my father, Cousin Arty, and I. Not to mention the use of it would literally drain all of my energy to the point where I could almost die. I can control which light appears, sun or moon, but they are weaker when I use them in their opposite element.

"You gotta a lot of nerve coming back here, Luke! How could you poison Thalia's tree, and what are you doing back here! You poisoned it already!" I yelled at him, hoping maybe I could catch the attention of someone on guard duty.

He grew very angry at this. "Don't you speak of Thalia as if you knew her! If she was alive now, she would be right alongside me! I know she would support my actions! If you must know, I am merely checking to see if my poison did its job. As it is now, it did. The tree has one month at the most." He said with anger and pride.

He seemed proud of the job her did. The blood in my body was boiling over board. The moonlight began swirling even more violently in my right palm. Luke looked directly at this and just smirked.

"You disgust me Luke! Camp half-blood has been your home! You would see it destroyed!? You have to get through me first!" I said, summoning both my hunting knives and my bow.

My fist were clenched and the moonlight swirled in my right hand. I needed to calm myself down, if I unleashed a moon blast I could do some serious damaged to the area. Also according to my mother and father, I was still far from ready to use it at will, I just didn't have the energy inside me.

Luke just laughed and it made me even angrier. "Hahaha, I'm not a fool, Theo. I know better than to fight you, in a forest, at night or especially in the day. You're worthless Olympian parents makes you to powerful, even for me at night, even more powerful than me." He said, clearly trying to get under my skin.

It worked, insulting my mother and father was what sent me over the edge. I loved my mother and father, there were all I had left family wise. They had showed me so much, after 'IT' , over the last year, and had acted like a true parents. If it weren't for them. I would be dead ten times over.

"DON'T insult my father or mother!" I yelled out at him. The light in my hand had formed a ball of moonlight now. The ball of light swirled violently, and grew larger and larger, and changing color between gold and silver. It could easily kill Luke where he stood.

Luke laughed and held out his arms. "Oh does it make you angry? Does it make you angry, Theo, when I insult your worthless parents!?" He yelled.

I snapped. I lunged at him with the giant ball of moonlight in my hand. I screamed a loud battle cry and slammed the ball of moonlight straight into Luke's chest.

To my horror, just before I slammed the ball into Luke's chest, he smirked. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. One of Hermes's main abilities, transportation. How Luke learned it was beyond me. I couldn't stop my momentum. I diverted myself towards the ground so I didn't hit Thalia's tree. I slammed the ball into the ground.

The explosion boomed and sent me flying back, knocking me unconscious.

Again.

 **Zoe's POV (1st person)**

It was great, normal day at the camp. The girls, Lady Artemis and I all sat around the fire for our nightly bonding session. We had just finished a long hunt, and finally found and killed that pack of Dracaena we had been searching all week for. It had been a good year to be a hunter of Artemis. Lady Artemis hasn't been as strict and uptight as she usually was. I was the only person who knew why. Theo. Theo doesn't know this, but he is the first Warrior of Artemis and Artemis was appointed as Theo's Guardian.

The first son of Hestia(/Vesta) was on my mind much more then he should be. His soft, silky, fluffy reddish-black dreadlocks. His speed and grace as a fighter. Those bright, bright, gorgeous red eyes. Gorgeous, and a males name? Those two words have never been used in the same context before for me.

We were all telling stories, huddled up by the fire. Suddenly Lady Artemis's head shot up into the air and she stood. She had a look of horror in her eyes. I knew it could only mean on thing. Theo, was in trouble again. I knew he was very capable, however knowing he was in danger... made me worried. Last time I had seen/watched Theo from afar, I didn't know if my feelings for him were positive or not. Now I was leaning towards the positive side.

The girl's watched in curiosity as Lady Artemis dashed to her tent. "Girl's, Lady Artemis and I need to discuss something. To bed, we move camp tomorrow afternoon." I ordered them.

They grumbled complaints, but agreed. It was becoming harder and harder to hide Lady Artemis's situation from them. "ZOE! GET IN HERE!" I heard Lady Artemis yell.

It must be pretty bad.

When I got into the tent an iris message was already there. In it, I saw Theo, and another boy. I noticed him, I had seen him when I was at camp half-blood last. It was Luke, the one who tried to kill Theo last month. Theo had a look of pure rage and anger in his eyes as the boy talked.

The ball of moon and sunlight began to swirl in his hand and Artemis gasped. "No, no, he still isn't ready. He could do some serious damage to himself if he unleashes that." She said panicked.

"Well, let's go stop him!" I urged.

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Apollo himself was lucky enough to escape punishment. My father would smite me if I even tried to interfere." She said as she began to think deeply.

I watched in horror, as the ball of moon and sunlight was now fully formed in Theo's hand. He charged at the Son of Hermes, who just smirked and snapped his finger. Luke disappeared and Theo didn't keep going. He steered himself from the magical tree which provided the camp its barrier. He slammed the ball of moonlight into the ground. Artemis yelled Theo was sent flying back and hit a tree knocking him clean unconscious.

"Man, that boy gets knocked out a lot." I said.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, far too much. Zoe I need you to go help him. If the campers find Theo there, they'll assume he is the one poisoning the tree! Just get him out of there and back to Apollo cabin!" She pleaded with me.

"Don't worry my lady, I'll get him out of there." I told her without thinking twice.

It felt conflicting to me. I wasn't just going to get Theo because he was Hestia(/Vesta)'s son, I was going to get him because... well I cared for him. I had strong feelings for him, I just didn't know if they were positive or not yet. Now, as I stood there looking at him laid there unconscious, the feelings leaned towards positive ones.

"Thank you Zoe, I knew I could always count on you. Also tell him this, tell him that his mother said the fleece is the only way he can save the camp." She told me seriously.

"Fleece? What do you-?" Is all I got out before a flash of silver sent me on my way

* * *

You never get used to godly teleportation. It never gets any easier whenever you do it. Lady Artemis has transported me so many places and the feeling is always the same. It sent a wave of shock up your whole body. It wasn't painful, however it wasn't exactly pleasant. I landed in the exact same spot I had seen in the Iris message. The tree had somehow managed to be unharmed. However much of the other foliage was singed and I could smell the burning plants smell.

Sure enough, I found Theo unconscious leaning against the tree he had fell on. He seemed completely unharmed to my amazement. He had no scaring, bruises, blood, not a single scratch on him. He was very pale and obviously was unconscious. I remembered how Lady Artemis had told me, the blasts ability had no effect on her, Apollo, or Theo, and it just zapped much of their energy.

I walked over and managed to wrap Theo's unconscious arm around my shoulder. I started to frantically drag him away, however him being completely unconscious wasn't helping me.

"Gods, Theo you're heavy." I muttered as I tried to find somewhere for us to hide. I could hear the campers starting to close in on our location.

Theo began to stir, and gained some footing. Thank the gods, now we could actually move faster. I kept going, desperately looking for a cave. We found one eventually. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to get us both in. I leaned him up against the wall and covered the entrance, just as I heard a stream of campers, and harpies running by. I made my way back and examined Theo, whose eyes were partly open now. They widened and he smiled when he saw me.

That smile, it could literally melt ice. It just gave you such a warm, comforting happy feeling. It sent a surge of warmth straight through my heart. His wonderful smile, the brilliant bright red orbs of his. They were just absolutely gorgeous-. No I had to stop right now. This was my commander, patron, and best friend's Warrior I was talking about. However I had never felt like this for a male since... him, Hercules, a man who did everything to protect me from afar, even though he couldn't see me directly, for in fear of Milady. Theo fought him to defend his mother and prevent a war of the gods. That right there, and Hercules would probably agree, made him twice the man.

"Who are you? Here to save my life again?" He said weakly.

His voice, which just added to the attractiveness, not overly deep, but not too high. Woah, did I really just think that? I needed to bonk myself on the head a few times when I got back to camp.

"Already took care of it. You know that ability takes too much out of you! Your parents must worried! They'll probably give you the yelling of a lifetime later." I warned him knowing how protective Hestia and Apollo was of him.

I remember one story Artemis told me. Lady Hestia was on Olympus for some Olympian business. She was stopped by Aphrodite, the love goddess, and she had the nerve to ask Milady if her son was available for her to take for her own! The boy is thirteen years old, and she thinks she can have him!? Safe to say after that Hestia wasn't exactly happy, and she had to be restrained by both Apollo, who managed to restrain himself, and Hephaestus before she calmed down. They would have had to find a new love goddess if could've had her way.

The thought of Theo having romantic feelings for a girl was... frighting to me. The thought of him being all romantic with someone else made me feel, what was the mortal word for it? Oh yes, jealousy. However I had to push the thoughts from my mind. I was Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I did not get jealous.

"Well I'm certainly not looking forward to that. Man, I do get knocked out a lot, don't I?" He said as if it was a joke

I slapped his arm. Hard. " The name is Zoe Nightshade" his eyes widened at my name "And you idiot boy! How could you treat this as if it was a joke!? You probably scared your parents to death when this happened! There's a difference between being brave, and just being stupidly reckless!" I scolded him, not raising my voice too high in fear a camper would hear me. I have to admit that Hestia called in a favor from me to keep an eye on her son after 'IT' happen, so I have beeen basically stalking him when I can, and I have learned lots of things him and never has he done something this idiotic

He seemed to have a sad look on his face. I know what I said hit home. "And worst of all you scare me... every time you recklessly endanger yourself. It scares me." I said quietly.

I wasn't trying to be heard, but apparently he did. He gingerly put a hand on my shoulder. His touch sent a warm soothing blast through my whole body. "I... I'm sorry. I promise, I won't do anything stupid again. I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore, I'll be careful. I don't want my mom... or you to worry about me." He said, staring at me with those brilliant red eyes. Even though we have just met, I feel like there is a connection between.

I felt myself melting like ice cream on a summer day. I finally out a sigh and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Theo. I... I just don't like seeing you hurt." I told him honestly.

The boy actually had the nerve to laugh! "Haha, Zoe Nightshade. The mighty hunter of Artemis, you don't like seeing a boy hurt?" He asked.

I responded by punching him in the shoulder. "Of course I care you idiot. Look you can be brave, go ahead. Just don't get yourself knocked unconscious anymore, I have a life. I don't have time to save your life every week or so." I said, a tad smug.

He smiled again, that brilliant smile. "Okay I promise not to get knocked out every week. I need to do something soon though. I'm in a tough situation." He told me.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked him, genuinely caring.

He had a really upset look. "Percy and Annabeth had a falling out today. Annabeth is deathly afraid of Cyclopes, and she said something rude about Tyson Percy's new half-brother who's a cyclops, with the mind of an 8-7-year old." He started.

"Poseidon claimed a cyclops as his son?" I asked

He nodded. "Yes, just this morning, he had been going to school with Percy and me all year. Anyway, the two of them got into a huge fight, they yelled and insulted each other, and I was there stuck in the middle. I tried to get them to calm down, but I couldn't because they were both just so angry. I had to drag Percy away before he made the waves go crazy." He continued.

He seemed so sad, talking about his two friends like this. He truly did care a lot for them, I found it... sweet. He was so distraught I, gingerly and very softly grabbed his hand. He flinched at first, but after that he laced his fingers in mine. He smiled at me weakly and went on.

"That was early this morning. I had to spend the day with Percy, he kept complaining about Annabeth. I didn't wanna take sides. I had spent a year with Tyson, he couldn't hurt a fly, literally he is kind of afraid of insects. so I didn't hate him no. However Annabeth has a point, he's a Cyclops, a monster. I mean a monster, most likely a Cyclops did kill my and Leon's mortal parents... my dad and his mom." He said, stopping at the mention of his dad.

Lady Hestia never talked about Theo's father. All I knew about him was his name was Ryan, and that Lady Hestia said to this day, he was the greatest man she'd ever met. I wanted to know more about his father. However, I knew better then to pry, he seemed on the verge of tears.

I squeezed his hand. "Well... you all seemed to really care about each other when you were at our camp. Won't they just make up eventually? Also what about the Satyr, Grover was his name, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "That's ANOTHER problem. Percy tells me Grover developed an Empathy link with him. Grover has been sharing dream visions with Percy. Grover is trapped in a cave smack dab in the middle of the sea of monsters, trapped by a HUGE Cyclops. He's ten times bigger than any cyclops I've ever seen." He told me.

"Well, why don't you go rescue him?" I asked. As if it was obvious.

He looked kind of insulted. "Don't you think Percy and I thought of that? We would, but we can't. First, Tantalus and Dionysus wouldn't let us go, they'd blast us. Second, Percy won't go without Tyson, I won't go without Annabeth, Annabeth won't go if Tyson goes, we need all four of us to have any chance of surviving. Third and probably the most important, it's the sea of monsters, I'll give you one guess what it's full of." He said, sounding insulted.

I felt bad straight away. The way I said it, it did make him sound like kind of an idiot. I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. My onyx black ones meeting his red ones. "I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't mean to make you sound stupid." I said sincerely.

He sighed and leaned back. "It's alright. I think it's clear I could have Damien drive you back to your camp?" He suggested.

Before I could answer thunder boom. Rain started pouring from the sky, it was clear. Damien wouldn't be doing any flying. "Gods of Olympus! Dammit. Well I guess you should get back to Apollo cabin, I can stay here, just come back for me in the morning." I told him letting go of his hand.

He grabbed it again and sat me down next to him again. "Oh no, there's no way I'm leaving you out here all alone. I'll stay with ya." He said, kinda nervously.

I gulped. "You mean here... in the same cave?" I asked.

He laughed nervously. "Ha, unless you want me to go find a different cave?" He asked.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean that... I mean... thank you." I said scooting a little closer to him.

Our fingers were still intertwined. "I guess we should get to sleep, it's almost 3 a.m." He said.

"Yeah... I guess we should." I said awfully nervous.

I very gingerly put my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was in total bliss. Warmth surged through my body, as I felt his warm breath down my neck. I have never experienced anything like this before. I knew it was wring, but... what was the harm in one night?

"Hey Zoe, was there anything my mom wanted Artemis to tell you to tell me? She keeps trying to poke into my head to talk to me, but I don't want her to because... well I'm here with a lieutenant of Artemis." He said nervously.

I blushed, wow my first blush in 2,000 years, it felt weird. Then I remembered what she did tell me to tell him. I almost forgot. I sat up. "Yeah actually. Hestia must have told her to tell you something about a fleece... yeah she told me to tell you. The fleece is the only way to save the camp. Whatever that means, I don't know how some fleece could heal a tree." I said not knowing.

His eyes widened and a smiled stretched across his face. "The fleece! YES! Mom you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"What fleece are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"The golden fleece! The one the original great hero Jason retrieved! The legends say its magic can heal anyone, or anything! No matter how close to death it is! I remember reading about it with Annabeth!" He said excitedly.

I recalled the tale from the years, and slapped myself for being so stupid! "If you can retrieve it, you can save your camp!" I said, sounding as happy as him now.

He nodded happily. "Yeah! If I tell Tantalus and Dionysus about it, even they'll have to see reason and let a quest be issued! Also if I tell Percy and Annabeth, they'll have to see sense and come together! Also, the fleece is said to be on an island in the Sea of Monsters! We can rescue Grover while we're there! Zoe, you're the best!" He yelled.

He threw his arms around my waist and hugged me, sucking the air form my lungs at first. I struggled at first, but hugged him back. I was just as happy as he was at the news. We pulled back, still holding each other and locked eyes again. He had a huge smile on his face, same as me. We stared at each other, wondering where it would lead.

I finally just cleared my throat and we both let out sighs and sat back down. It was an unspoken agreement, we both needed sleep. He sat down first. I sat down on his right side, and his right arm stretched around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and was in bliss once again.

It took minutes, before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	18. The Foot is down!

**Theo's POV (1st person)**

We woke up, made our way out of the cave, and I had Damien send her back to her camp. She didn't say much, she just kissed my cheek, told me not to get knocked out anymore, and she flew off. Now I was walking back to camp, with very conflicting feelings. On one hand I was ecstatic, I had a plan that could, save Grover, and save the camp! I could retrieve the fleece just like the original Jason.

I carefully snuck back to Apollo cabin. Thankfully, nobody saw me walk in, it was still pretty early and almost everyone was still asleep. I sat down at my desk in the cabin and began to think how I would break this to Percy and Annabeth. I was just gonna grab them at breakfast and drag them away and tell them. I had enough of their petty arguing.

I got changed into an orange camp shirt, and cargo shorts, with my gold leather jacket. I missed Leon, who said he was coming back when he is 16. I then put on a pair of sneakers and made my way out the door just as the breakfast horn blew. As I expected Percy and Annabeth went to their respective tables without even glancing at each other. I ate at the Hera table, as a favor for partially changing her husband's ways, alone in silence as usual. After I was done I walked over to the Athena table.

"Oh hey, Theo, what do you ne- hey! What are you doing?" She asked. I grabbed her by her arm and started walking her over towards Percy.

Percy looked up and initially seemed happy to see me. However, he scowled at the sight of Annabeth. "What are you doing with- hey! What are you doing!?" He said, as I grabbed him the same way.

"Come on, Tyson." I said to the cyclops.

"Okay Crimson Theo." He said, in child-like way, following me.

The two of them started to protest as I dragged them towards the canoe lake. Tyson just followed, trying to grab the butterflies and small birds as they flew by. Finally, when we reached the lake I tossed the two of them in front of me. I looked at them with my arms crossed.

"What's the big deal, Theo!?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah! Why did you drag me away from breakfast, and why am I anywhere near her!?" He said, pointing disgustingly at Annabeth.

"Oh that's rich Percy, I'm the bad one, huh? You are insufferable, you seaweed brain!" She shouted, as if it was the worst insult she could think of.

The two started going at it. They started yelling at each other as Tyson splashed around in the water. Percy insulted her, Annabeth insulted him, and I was so tired of us fighting. After everything we had been through, we should be like peas in a pod. We shouldn't be letting something as simple as this ruin us. We needed to be together now more than ever. Grover was in danger, Chiron had been dismissed, and worst of all, the camp was dying.

"I found a way to save the camp!" I yelled, when they wouldn't shut up.

Safe to say, they both shut up really quick after that. They both looked at me with wide eyes. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, and Percy's sea green one's, both had looks of hope on their faces. I had spent a lot of last night thinking this plan through.

"I'm sick and tired of you two arguing! In case you both haven't realized, Grover is missing, and from what Percy told us, he's in danger! Chiron is gone, so the camp is sure to start going downhill soon! Worst of all the camp barrier is failing! And you two are here arguing over something as stupid as this, it's honestly SELFISH!" I yelled at the two of them, finally unleashing my frustration.

Percy straight away had a look of regret on his face, I knew he understood. However, Annabeth didn't seem to feel the same. "Theo, how could you defend this!? He's a CYCLOPS! He's a monster, one of the kinds of monsters that killed both of dads, Ryan and Jack!" she reminded me.

If it was anyone else besides Annabeth, I would've snapped. They would have an arrow in their necks in a second. However I knew she would remind me of this, and prepared for it.

"The actions of one member of a group, shouldn't characterize the rest of the members of said group. Annabeth, answer me this. Just because you see a Mexican as someone's gardener, does that mean all Mexicans are gardeners?" I asked her.

That stunned her. She looked like she either wanted to pat me on the back, or slit my throat. She was a daughter of Athena, and I just stumped her. She just stuttered and I went on.

"Annabeth, I know what a Cyclops has put me through, trust me I remember. I'm sure you have an entirely good reason for not liking them as well. However, you can't judge Tyson, just because of what other Cyclopes did to you. I mean look at him! Do you really think he would hurt anyone unless he was attacked first?" I said gesturing to Tyson, who was happily running and splashing about in the water, saying "Here, Fishy, Fishy."

"If I were to set up a bouncy house, Tyson would be the first to come" I said, stating a fact.

To my complete surprise, she started sniffling. Then tears started coming down her face. She was crying, Annabeth was crying. She never did that, she was always so strong. Percy placed a hand on one of her shoulder, while I put one on the other.

"Annabeth, you're one of my best friends. You showed me who I really was. You finally found me a place where I belong. You've saved us so many times. I owe you a lot. Please though, put aside your pride, and your prejudice. I found a way we can save Thalia's tree, save Grover, and get Chiron back! I need you though, I need you to Percy, and we'll need Tyson as well." I told her softly.

She stopped her tears and looked up at me and Percy. "I... I'm sorry, Theo, you too, Percy. I'm really sorry. I'm a daughter of Athena, I should've been smart enough to realize I was wrong. Now, Theo, what's this plan you have? You're right, we have more pressing issues." She asked me, seeming fine now.

I smiled and nodded. I told them what happened to me last night. I left out the part about me and Zoe however, I didn't want word of that getting out. I could see Annabeth cringe at the mention of Luke. I felt bad bringing him up again. She had finally accepted that he had turned. However I knew it was still hard for her to hear about him. I told them my mom told me the idea in a dream.

"She told me, the fleece is the only way to save the camp! The Golden Fleece! It's in the Sea of Monsters, I remember reading about it! Grover is trapped in the Sea of Monsters too, we can go, get the fleece, and save Grover. Percy, you said Grover was being held by a Cyclops?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah a giant one. He's pretending to be a lady Cyclops. The giant cyclops thinks there getting married in about a week. He keeps using the excuse he is making a wedding dress. He just keeps unweaving the dress to stall him. It's weird though, the Cyclops looks right at him, but can't see he's a Satyr and not a Cyclops. It's like his eye is blinded." He explained to us.

"Grover, you genius!" I said aloud.

"What?" Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

I can't believe the Satyr came up with a plan like that! "You remember the Odyssey right!? Unweaving the wedding dress, it's just like How Odysseus's wife Penelope stalled to wait for him to return! She told all the suiters she would pick when a weaving was finished, however, every night she would sneak into the chamber and undo some of it! Also, I bet you any amount of money, the Cyclops on the island, is Polyphemus! The same Cyclops that trapped Odysseus! The Cyclops can't see Grover, because he's still blinded from his run in with him!" I exclaimed, so happy it was all coming together.

Annabeth looked shell-shocked, as did Percy. It was a perfect plan! We could rescue Grover from Polyphemus, get the fleece, get it back to the camp, save it, and get Chiron back while we're at it!

"The Fleece is guarded by Polyphemus! We could get it and save Grover! That's why we need Tyson to, Polyphemus won't attack another Cyclops." Percy said, excitedly

Annabeth got that look in her eye. The one she got when she was thinking through a million scenarios. "Do you really think Tantalus and Mr. D would let us go? If we find the Fleece, Chiron would come back, and Tantalus would have to go back to the Fields of Punishment. I'm sure he doesn't want that to happen." She said.

It was true. Tantalus wouldn't want to be forced back to the underworld. Also, Mr. D just didn't like us, so I'm not sure how he would like the idea. However, I needed to appear confident in front of them.

"Come on guys, since when has a little thing such as permission ever stopped us?" I asked them.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "That is very true. Come on for now though, we should get back before anyone thinks were up to something." Percy suggested.

We grabbed Tyson and we walked back, laughing. It felt good to be friends again. I was confident my plan would work. However, I had a sneaking suspicion in the pit of my stomach. This plan seemed almost too perfect. It was as if it would be easy.

However, I've learned the hard way, nothing is ever easy for me.

 **Hestia's POV (1st Person)**

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach my dear niece didn't call me to her palace just for a friendly chat. Athena and I had always had a good relationship, We respected each other as fellow maidens, even though she has children. However, we weren't the type of relatives who would have tea on the weekends. You only got called to Athena's palace for a lecture, or if she was mad at you. Neither one I was in the mood for.

I was in a red t-shirt, skirt, and running shoes in the form of a fifteen year old girl. I knocked on the giant door to my niece's palace, and within a minute she answered. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes studied me.

"Ah, Hestia, you received my call then?" She said.

I nodded, "Yes I did. Not to be rude, but why did you call me here, Athena?" I asked her.

"Ah, yes, please come in and I'll explain." She said, gesturing for me to follow.

I carefully walked into her palace, and to my surprise when we reached her living room an iris message was active on the coffee table. In the message, I saw my son, along with his friends, Perseus, the cyclops Poseidon has claimed, and Athena's daughter Annabeth. They were all at the archery station at camp. Annabeth was firing arrows, not hitting the center every single time, but doing well. Theo was trying, without luck,to show Perseus how to shoot. He finally took out his own bow, and in a matter of five seconds, hit the center target three times. I felt pride surge through me as Athena offered me tea and a seat on the couch.

"Your son, he is very wise." She complemented, sipping her tea keeping her eyes on the message.

I was doing the same thing. "Yes, I'm very proud of the person he's grown up to be." I told her honestly.

She eyed me curiously. "He is very powerful as well. I saw his little encounter with Hermes son last night. That blast was very powerful, more powerful than any Demigod his age should be able to produce." She said, as if she was eluding to something.

My eyes turned to a death glare. "Athena, you better not be trying to-."

"No, Hestia, don't worry. I'm not asking to have your son romantically. Aphrodite ended up in Apollo's palace for a week after you were done with her when she asked." She reminded me.

Okay well if that wasn't what she was eluding to, what was it? No... she couldn't know. I know she is the goddess of knowledge, but even she couldn't have figured out.

"Well if that's not it... what is it you called me here for?" I asked her, trying to play stupid.

She had the straightest face possible. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Hestia." She told me.

"No, I don't." I said, sternly not wanting to accept the fact she figured out.

She had a sad look now and sighed. "Don't play stupid, Hestia. No other god is smart enough to figure out. The power of his sun and moon blast, his control over the elements and the forest, his ability to summon animals. The Aura he radiates in combat. It is so powerful, it's on the level of some minor gods and he is only 13! There is only one way he could be that powerful!" She urged me.

I finally broke. "Fine, yes, you figured it out. It's true, please Athena, you can't tell your father!" I pleaded with her.

She looked at the iris message and sighed. "Hestia, if he ever learns of his true power, and how to control it... He could be almost as powerful as one of us! If he ever realizes his other lineage, if he realizes he is half god, half-."1

"STOP! Don't speak it aloud, you don't know who could be listening." I urged.

She stopped and looked at me with concern, "Hestia, if anyone else on the council, other than Apollo, learn who his father truly was, they will not let him live. Especially father, if Zeus figures this out, he will smite the boy on sight. No Demigod has ever been born like this." She explained to me.

I knew all of what she said was true, which was why I needed it to remain a secret. "That is exactly why it needs to remain a secret. At least until he is old enough to be able to fully control all the power he has. At least until we deal with Kronos." I pleaded with my niece.

She nodded sympathetically. "I swear it on the river Styx that I will not reveal the true circumstances of Theo's birth. We will discuss this more once we have dealt with the titans. However, I urge you to tell Apollo. He may be immature, but he will keep this secret if you ask him. Also, him being the god of prophecy, you will need him in the future." She urged me.

I nodded, knowing she was correct. "Thank you, niece."

She stood and showed me to the door. "Of course, auntie. Please be careful, and I know I will be watching over your son seeing as he is close friends with my favorite daughter." She told me.

I nodded and she closed the door. I let out a long sigh, and slumped to the ground against the door to her palace.

My son never had it easy. Him, just being born to me and his father, meant he would be **forced to endure** many hardships.


	19. I have to be cursed or SOMETHING!

**Theo's P.O.V (1st person)**

Camp half-blood had become a literal punishment. It was like a war-zone for the last week! So Annabeth, Percy, and I asked Tantalus and Mr. D to get a quest from the oracle, to go and get the fleece and Grover. As Annabeth predicted, they said no. Then proceeded to threaten us if we left camp. With the barrier starting to fail, more and more monsters began to pour in. We fought most of them off with ease. However, our strength was beginning to falter. We could only repel so many attacks before we finally get overwhelmed! Surely you would think Tantalus and Mr. D would eventually realize we have to do something right? You think they'd buff up defenses, or train us extra hard. Or maybe even get some godly support?

Well you'd be wrong. Instead they're bringing EVERYONE, including people on guard patrol. To come watch chariot races. Which could possibly danger us more. Yeah, real good guys to put in charge of the dying camp with all your children in it Olympus.

Since there had to be one chariot per every cabin occupied, at first I was alone. Percy naturally had to partner with Tyson. Thanks to Tyson they had made a wicked looking chariot, which could move itself. Annabeth had gone with her brother from the Athena cabin Malcom. Being children of Athena, I'm sure their chariot could kill us if they really wanted it to. I'm pretty sure all the other chariots could as well. Clarisse and one of her siblings had a chariot decked out with spikes, and it looked ready to kill. Charles Beckendorf had a completely mechanical chariot, which seemed like a laser would start firing from it at any second.

Tantalus had let me take Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo as my partner, since I would've been on my own. Our chariot was pretty awesome looking if I do say so myself. From me, a kid who barely knew the difference between a hammer and screwdriver, and Bailey, who just realized chariots were still a thing it was pretty good.

Selena Beauregard was able to convince her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, to give Bailey and me some assistance. Our chariot was full metal with silver and red paint. The silver was Bailey's idea. Coming off the sides were what looked like dragon wings, which Beckendorf made out of metal. We had several drawings of stags, wolves, dragons, phoenixes and falcons painted on the sides. The gorgeous silver and red colors were a sight to behold.

Our chariot was the only one that didn't pull itself automatically. Thanks to my absolutely wonderful mother.

 _"Your damn right, I'm wonderful!"_ She echoed in my head.

 _"Mom, quiet, I need to focus."_ I told her.

 _"You better win this, Theo! Also, I swear you are in serious trouble if anything happens to my phoenixes."_ She warned me.

 _"Don't worry mom nothing will happen to your precious phoenixes."_ I told her reassuringly.

 _"Good, I don't want a scratch on them. Good luck son, I love you. Try not to get hurt, Zoe is in pretty bad shape, so she can't come and save you."_ She told me worriedly.

 _"What's wrong with Zoe!?"_ I asked straight away. I didn't want one of the only sisterly figures in my life gone.

She seemed a little taken aback by my inquiry. _"She'll be fine, just took an empusai claw to the stomach in her last fight while hunting with the Hunt. She'll be fine, now I have to go, good luck son, I love you."_ She told me.

 _"I love you to."_ I said, before she disappeared from my head.

As you may have guessed, our chariots were pulled by four gleaming red phoenixes. These weren't your normal phoenixes. These were **some (this means that there are WAY more)** of the legendary phoenixes of Hestia(/Vesta). They were huge, all of them. Their body was about up to my head, and the towered over Bailey. Their bodies were a gleaming crimson red color, with long claws which gleamed in the bright sunlight. Their eyes were a piercing gold, which seemed to speak to me. Well, I could talk to them if I really wanted to.

Many campers came over to gawk at the phoenixes, but were quickly waved away by Bailey. She looked absolutely brilliant. She was wearing full Greek armor with her helmet in her hands, the bushy red plume blowing in the slight wind breeze. She had her silky auburn hair tied back in a ponytail. Her silver eyes were gleaming, with a look that could either be described as madness, or pure genius. To me, the word that described them was beautiful.

"Theo? Are you alright?" Is what woke me out of my little trance.

I realized I had been just staring at the Phoenixes for about 5 minutes. Bailey seemed to think that I was loosing it, and came over to me. She had her full armor, like I had described, and a bow had been slung across her back. She left her silver Hunting daggers at her cabin.

"Y...yeah I'm okay. How much time do we have before we start?" I asked her.

"About 5 minutes. I came to tell you Percy and Annabeth were looking for you." She told me with a smile.

Wow, it was brilliant when she smiled. I smiled back at her. "Thanks B, you said you wanted to drive?" I asked her, calling her the little nickname I had for her.

She had worked and now managed to not blush every time I complemented her. However, hearing the nickname I had given her finally made her crack. She blushed a deep shade of red and nodded her head. She looks cute when she blushes.

"Anytime, Torchie, and yup. I'll take the reins, you keep everything off our backs." She said, smiling. Okay I'll admit it, I blushed at her nickname for me, too.

I smiled one last time and walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were talking near Percy's chariot. They spotted me and tried to offer me a smile. They failed badly and frowned. Okay, I knew something was seriously wrong. Percy, no matter what, always tried to keep a smile on his face. If he was frowning now, the news couldn't be good. However, good news is all ways rare in times like this.

They too were dressed in full Greek battle armor, with their helmets under their arms. "Alright hit me with it, what's wrong THIS time?" I asked them glumly.

"Percy had another dream with Grover in it last night, tell him Percy." Annabeth said.

Man, did this kid ever get a decent night sleep? "What happened to him, Perce?" I asked him.

The poor kid looked pale, like he had barely slept a lick last night. If Percy is this scared, even with all the stupid ideas he makes that actually work in somewhat necessary situations, then his news must be bad. He sighed and started. "Well. Polyphemus is getting impatient with Grover. He says that he is going to wait only one more week before marrying Grover. If we don't save him by then... he's doomed." He said dreadfully.

The thought of losing the Satyr made me shudder. Grover was the glue that held us together. You saw personally how much we fought when he's gone, especially about stupid stereotypes involving a certain Cyclops son of Poseidon who has the mind of a 7 year old (*Cough*, Tyson, *Cough*). However, I knew that there was something else was bothering Percy. I knew my best-friend to well to not realize.

"You saw something else didn't you? It has to be something bad if you are this scared. Come on, Perce, I can tell it's bothering you." I urged him. I Didn't expect him to answer.

He took in another sigh. "I had another vision. I saw Luke. He was on this cruise chip, it was packed to the brim with monsters. Also, it was very faint, but I heard voices of people who sounded like they were being held hostage, but there could barely be heard over the sounds of waves and...Luke. He was... talking, to this golden sarcophagus. It talked back to him. I've heard the voice before... it was the voice of Kronos." He told us in a low voice.

A chill swept through my whole body at the mention of the king of the titans. My mother told me about the great prophecy, which basically said Percy would eventually have to go sword to sword with him. The prophecy said he would make a decision when we turned 16 that would either save, or destroy Olympus. So naturally whenever Kronos came up, Percy would get all scared and 'lone wolf' on us. I couldn't blame him, Kronos is the KING of TITANS, and TITAN of TIME, meaning he can CONTROL TIME. If Kronos had his way, he could stop Percy from even being born.

"So... it's true, did Kronos say anything important?" Annabeth asked.

"He's close to rising, they say he only needs a few more pieces." Percy told us, still pale. He was Nico-Bianca pale.

It was certainly a lot to handle. I mean we were just three 13 year old Demigods. I don't know how we could pull all this off. However I needed to remain optimistic. We can pull this off if we remain confident in our abilities so that we may succeed, or else we will fail.

"Well it's simple really. We sneak out on the quest tonight. We save Grover, get the fleece, and smash Kronos's little golden toy box." I said, trying to sound confident.

They both flashed small smiles, but they soon faded. The horn blew, it was time to race bloody chariots. "Well, I guess it's time for Tyson and me to win this race. We'll have a good laugh about it later, haha." Percy said, trying to lift the mood.

Annabeth scoffed. "Ha, really, seaweed brain? I think Malcom and me are going to take this. We are children of Athena, so we always have a plan." She said a tad smugly.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Me and Bailey, are going to take this. Watch out, or you might end up with an arrow in your wheels." I said with a wink.

I put on my helmet, a traditional Greek armor helmet, with a red plume. Annabeth's was a bright red colored plume. Percy's, of course was a blue.

"Good luck guys, we'll talk more about this after." I said before turning and rushing back to my chariot.

Bailey was already in the chariot. Her helmet was on, a bright silver plume from the top. I could see those beautiful silver eyes from behind it. She was at the reins, smiling at me. To me, her smile can light up the world.

I smiled back at her. "You ready to win this thing, B?" I asked her.

She smiled that brilliant smile of hers. "You know it, Torchie." She said, happily.

* * *

Do you ever have the feeling God, oh wait I'm sorry, GODS! Have it in for you? Because I have that feeling all the time. Stymphalian birds, what, the, actual, HADES! Every time I think I'm gonna do something even semi-fun, something goes wrongs, like some one is out to get me. Bailey and I were being swarmed along with the rest of the chariots by hundreds of the little black demons. Bailey was trying her best to control the Phoenixes of our chariot, while I was busy firing arrows everywhere.

I spotted Percy and Tyson's chariot besides us, they weren't having much better luck. I saw one dive-bombed right for Percy's head. I pulled out an arrow and knocked the little devil from the sky. Percy saw the arrow wiz by his head, he turned, saw me, and nodded. He then proceeded to knock more birds out of the air with Riptide. I saw finally clearing the swarm off Bailey and me, when I was knocked to my feet abruptly.

"Theo! I need some help!" Bailey yelled, trying to regain control of the reins.

I looked next to us, and Clarisse LaRue and the Ares chariot began bumping us! They had wicked spikes protruding from the side, which were doing some serious damage to our chariot. Clarisse and I were neutral, she didn't hate me, like she hated Percy. However she neither hated, nor liked me. Figures, she would be the only one still concentrating on trying to win the race, while the camp was under attack by crazy, black, devil birds. They must be from the Underworld or

I notched the special arrow I had. I launched in at the wheel of the Ares chariot. I cursed in ancient Greek, when Clarisse sped away just in time. My arrow soared past, and to my horror hit the wheel of the Athena chariot! Annabeth yelped as the arrow exploded into a mechanical net around her chariots wheel. It spun out of control and smashed into the stands. Sending my poor best-friend flying! She might hunt me down for that one.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth!" I yelled back at her as she was groggily making her way to her feet.

Just as I turned my head again, another one of the birds slammed into me, directly to my face. It, of course was the only part of my face, not covered by my helmet. I stumbled right out of the chariot, and rolled halfway down the race track. I could hear the camp start to go crazy. The birds had made their way to the stands causing complete chaos. Why do the baddest things happen around me?

"THEO!" I heard Bailey yell.

I tried to look up, to see where she was coming from. However, all I could see was the ruffle of the birds all around me. It seemed as if over 50 of the crazy things were swarmed all around my head. I couldn't even summon any animals, animals like crows, squirrels, pigeons, and foxes, which I seem to have a **SPECIAL** connection with. If it weren't for the armor I would have peck marks all over my body, and I'd be bleeding. I didn't know what to do. I tried to communicate with the birds, as I thought they were creatures of the forest. However with the sheer number of birds surrounding me, I couldn't lock onto them all fast enough to communicate. I made a mental note to work on my powers later.

"THEO! I'm coming!" I heard Bailey yell.

Sure enough just, as I was thought I was about to go unconscious, again, a giant blur of silver and red saved my life. Bailey drove the chariot right through the crowd of birds! She had a knife in one hand slashing away, while the other controlled the reins. She looked amazing, and dare I say, hot, driving into battle like that. I have weird taste in girls, but it feels so right. The crowd of birds left me and started dive bombing straight for Bailey!

"NO, B!" I yelled getting up and racing towards the chariot.

To my absolute horror, the chariot slammed into the empty stands. Bailey was sent flying and landed with a thud against one of the other empty set of seats. It seemed as if every bird in camp was descending on her! I rushed over, she was almost completely covered with the demons. She had just saved my life, I was not going to let her get hurt!

However I didn't need to.

A wicked black AND silver Aura started swirling around the swarm of birds, which made them all back away slightly in panic. I looked and saw her. Bailey, with her scraped and battered armor, her helmet had been knocked off and her hair was a tangled mess. She slowly stood to her feet, the black and silver Aura started swirling around her. It was much the same way gold floated around me when I used my moonbeam or sunbeam ability. She looks like she has been bathing in silver and obsidian, fused with Shakira and Kim Kardashian, put through plastic surgery that makes people's skin acquire a certain glow, been given the blessing (CURSE!) of Aphrodite, then have been healed by angels.

"BAILEY!" I heard Nico and Bianca yell.

Surely enough, I saw Nico and Bianca run past me. I grabbed them in my arms, before they could reach the dangerous birds. They kicked and flailed, but I held them back, even though i was barely able to restrain myself. Bailey was on both her feet standing up now. She looked at Nico , Bianca, and I, her silver eyes went wide, and looked as if they were power filled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, slamming her knife into the ground. I could sense a surge of power from her as big as Percy.

The whole camp was watching now. They all seemed shocked, normally, sweet, quiet, caring Bailey (Tex Argent) Di Angelo was now emanating the most intense power they'd seen since Percy and I had been introduced.

The ground shook. From where her knife entered the ground a long crack in the earth itself was sent across the ground. Causing everyone to scream, about 15 undead skeleton warriors rose from the depths. The warriors attacked the birds, and some helped campers, and they left Bailey alone in a second. After the birds were safely gone, the warriors simply returned to the underground. Although, I already knew who their father is, I have a a hunch that Bailey is something more.

Everyone looked at Bailey, wide-eyed. She slumped to the ground, looking extremely pale. I rushed to her side with Bianca and Nico. I picked her up bridal style in my arms. She looked at me weakly, and put a weak hand on my shoulder. she was surprisingly light.

"Wh... what happened? Did I save you this time?" She asked.

I chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah you did, you were fantastic, B." I said to her. She looked so fragile.

She smiled weakly one more time before passing out from exhaustion. Just as she did, the whole crowd gasped. They had looks of surprise on their faces, that were even greater then when they figured out I was a son of Hestia(/Vesta). I looked above Nico, Bailey, and Bianca's head, and a black symbol appeared, but a silver symbol appeared above Bailey's head, too. I knew exactly what it was.

The symbol of Hades for all of them and **A** symbol of Artemis for Bailey. "They're all children of Hades! They can't be trusted!" One camper yelled.

More followed, all the same. Saying how children of Hades were dangerous. How they couldn't be trusted. I needed to get the three of them out of here. There is no way it was safe here. I'm sure Tantalus wasn't a fan of Hades, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to his children. Percy and Annabeth ran to my side. I needed a plan quickly. They may be children of Hades, but they have got the kindest hearts of anyone I know.

The campers began to move closer, led by Tantalus who suddenly appeared. "Give the three of them to me, Theo. Remember, you told me you'd give me no problems." He said in an evil, deep voice. I don't care if I swore on Chaos, Tantalus won't lay a finger on them

Percy and Annabeth ran to my side, weapons at the ready. I had finally formed the plan in my head. "Hey guys, I think it's time we get going." I told them. I don't care if I get kicked out, I just won't my friends to be safe.

Percy and she looked at me oddly at first. I gave them my "I have a plan" look. They nodded and we turn and ran. We disappeared into forest before they could even start running. I made contact with my mom in my head.

 _"MOM! We need help now! Can you flash us to Artemis's camp!?"_ I asked her frantically.

 _"No worries. Theo, I'm already on it. I saw what happened. You better give me more of an explanation when you get here!"_ She told me.

 _"Yes, yes, yes, I will. Come on we gotta save Bailey, Bianca, and Nico!"_ I yelled.

Not a second later, we disappeared in a flash of red.


	20. Zoe's problems

**Zoe's POV (1st person)**

I hated guard duty. I know my leg had just been healed, but why did Lady Artemis have to put me here? She didn't even put anyone on guard with me! I was all by myself guarding the eastern entrance to our camp. It was the oddest thing, she seemed rushed when she gave me the order. We were in the middle of dinner. Milady had one of her random zone outs, and then hurriedly asked me to go relieve Erika at the east gate.

So now here I was, lazily sitting back on a chair leaning my head on my bow. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard rustling in the bushes. Ha, maybe I wouldn't be so bored after all. I stood up and slightly raised my bow. I raised it fully and had an arrow ready to fire when I saw a boy emerge from the brush. I was ready to let an arrow fly, but then I noticed his hands were up, and he seemed so harmless.

He could only be about 9 years old. He had dark black hair, with dark beady eyes much like my own. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a jet black shirt. His hair was in a tangled mess. He was completely covered in cuts, bruises, and he seemed as if he had just been fighting for his life.

"Please! Please, Ms. Hunter lady, don't shoot!" He pleaded with me, his breath labored.

I noticed the celestial bronze sword in his belt, was coated with monster blood. The blood was dark green... that was impossible. We hunters haven't seen that blood since...

"State your business, _boy_! Why is your blade coated in blood!?" I demanded, not taking my arrow away from him.

He gulped, it seemed I was scaring the poor kid pretty badly. "I... I... my sister, she's hurt pretty bad. Theo sent me to-." He didn't finish, I sent an arrow which I aimed two inches from his head.

"Tell me how you know that name right now, _boy_! Tell me now or my next arrow, I swear won't miss!" I yelled at him.

He seemed to be trying to shrink his head into his body like a turtle. He reached into a knapsack he had. He rummaged through it. What he pulled out made me gasp. It was one of Theo's gleaming, crimson red, 20 inched hunting knife. It was coated in the same green blood the boys blade was. No... if Theo was fighting what I suspected he was... I ran over and snatched the dagger from the boys' hands. Theo NEVER gave his daggers to other people unless the situation was absolutely necessary.

"Theo... he told me to go to the camp of the hunters. He told me to show this knife to Lady Artemis, or a girl with black hair and black eyes, wearing the lieutenant tiara, and ask them if they could and these are his words. "Help save his and his friends life yet again." He told me still very scared.

It was true then, only one monster I could think of had this blood. If Theo really was fighting it, even with his two friends... they would be having a very hard time. I looked up, the sun was just starting to set, and so the moon would be up soon, Theo would be a **little bit** out his element. Also I knew a river was in the direction the boy came from. So the son of Poseidon would have an advantage as well. However the creature was fierce, he would be tough even for Theo.

I put the dagger in an empty sheath, which seemed to have absorbed the green blood. I looked back in the camp. Lord Apollo couldn't directly interfere with Theo's life anymore. I knew if I told Artemis what creature Theo was fighting, she would rush out in a second, saying damn the consequences if Apollo found out she didn't help, he would not be happy. I couldn't let her do that to herself. I needed to help Theo myself. I turned and made sure nobody could see me, then turned back to the boy.

"What is your name boy?" I asked him in a lighter tone.

"Nico... wow, Theo was right." He said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"He said, you'll be stubborn and probably try to shoot me at first, but in the end you'd help us!" He said, starting to sound excited, like he was on a sugar rush.

I just laugh lightly and shook my head. "My help won't mean anything if we don't kill this ting. Now come on, hurry, and show me where they're at!" I demanded.

He nodded and took off into the forest. I followed closely behind scene was even crazier than I thought it would be. The giant scaly heads of the Hydra were everywhere. Flinging themselves around, trying to snap up Theo and his friends to make them its next meal. Percy, being the son of Poseidon was attached to one of its head, trying to chop its head off. Theo, meanwhile was perched on-top of another head, while the daughter of Athena, Annabeth was distracting all the heads, giving the boys time to strike. Tyson the cyclops and another girl was protecting an unconscious girl, who Nico ran directly to, I assumed that was his hurt sister.

Theo was busy fighting off Hydra fins on-top of its head when he spotted me. "Ah, Zoe! It's good to see ya! AHHHH!" He yelled as the Hydra chucked him off its head.

He landed with a thud right next to me. He cheekily shook it off and looked at me with a smile. Idiot.

He stood up and dusted himself off. His face was beading with sweat. His t-shirt was in ruins, his reddish-black hair was a mess, and his crimson red eyes glowed with energy. He looked ready to pass out, however he also looked like he could take on a full grown cyclops with his bare hands. It was an odd look.

"So my dad can't come, I get it. I'm sorry to drag you into this." He said sincerely with a bloody green knife in one hand, and his bow on his back.

I pulled out his knife and handed it to him. "It's no problem. I think you'll need this." He looked confused and asked "Where is all of the blood?" I smirked and said "The blade of the dagger absorbed it, like the other one is doing right now", pointing to the other one, which had already absorbed the blood and was as good as new.

I then looked at him. "Now you've heard the legends I assume?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smirked. "Annabeth has a plan, but we needed someone else other than Nico to help us, that's why I sent him to the camp." He said, launching an arrow at the beast head. It pierced right through the eye of a head that was about to eat Percy whole. He looked over and nodded before being sent flying from the head.

"So what's this plan of Annabeth's?" I asked.

He smirked again. "It's pretty brilliant. You see the moons out now, and it's full. I'll worry about that with Percy. You and Annabeth just need to give us some time!" He urged.

I nodded my head, a plan by a child of Athena was always a worthy one. "Alright, let's do this!" I said, pulling an arrow into my bow.

Theo nodded, then he did something that normally would have gotten any other man killed on the spot, by the other Hunters. The hothead kissed me, on the cheek. It lasted for about 2 seconds, and the kissed me on the forehead and 2 seconds again, but in the back of my mind it felt like forever. At the touch of his lips a thousand thoughts went off in my head. Half of them were alarms, saying I should cut his throat. Other ones were saying that it was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced.

He pulled back and looked at me with a serious expression in his glorious Red eyes. "If I somehow survive this, I need to go on another crazy, life-threatening, dangerous quest, I couldn't leave without doing that. Tell Artemis so she can tell my mom and dad I love them when you get back, Sis." He said before turning and running away.

"PERCY, COME ON, IT'S TIME!" He yelled to the son of Poseidon.

My life really was getting complicated.


	21. Multi-Vitamins Rock!

**Theo's POV (1st Person)**

Okay, you'll probably want to know why I kissed Zoe, like that, but sorry to disappoint, but there's a Hydra in front of me. That kinda take priority. Zoe didn't kill me on the spot, instead just nodded and ran over to join Annabeth with her bow drawn, already firing her arrows all over the place. I reached Percy, he decided to ditch his Greek armor from the chariot race like I had. I always moved faster without armor anyway.

"You got the bag from Hermes still?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Right here, the multi-vitamins right?" He asked rummaging through it as the battle raged behind us.

I probably forgot to mention how we met the messenger god. After my mom teleported us away from the camp, Bailey was still in pretty rough shape. We found the river we were on now, and started following it. Bailey seemed to not improve at all. Then we met this jogger, some crazy middle aged guy going for a run in the middle of the forest. Red flags went up in my head straight away. However, it wasn't anything bad, unless you don't like meeting another Olympian. He explained to us what his son, Luke, was trying do. He said that he wanted to help us out in our quest for the fleece. He handed us a bag, with almost anything you would need in the mortal and godly world. We finally had nectar and ambrosia to give Bailey. I could've hugged the god right there for helping her out, but I decided against it. For Annabeth's brilliant plan to work, we needed the multivitamins that were in the bag.

Percy pulled the bottle out of the bag and twisted the cap open. He tossed one of the pink candies to me, and took on for himself before closing it. I examined it. With the moon **light** from the moon out, I smelled it, making sure the messenger god wasn't fooling us over. You never know with Olympians. They claim you as their own children then you're suddenly dragged into a live of magic, mythology, and monsters.

It smelled fine, great in face. I looked at Percy and gave my nod of approval. We both popped the pill in our mouths and swallowed. My eyes widened straight away, and Percy had a similar look on his face. I felt the energy course through me and I felt great. I looked at Percy gain and smiled. I feel like I just drunk 10 cans of Red Bull.

"What do the moon and the water have in common?" I asked smugly.

He smirked. "Let's do this." He said. He was twitching, like he couldn't wait to let loose.

We raced over behind the Hydra, avoiding its snapping jaws. The thing was absolutely huge. I saw Zoe firing arrows, leaping out of the way of attacks, she had the same fighting style I did, except she's had 3,000 years to master it. We finally found ourselves behind the hydra, just on the edge of the riverbank.

Percy looked at me. "Okay! Let's do this! You remember what to do?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at the moon. I held both my hands up to it, concentrating my power on the full moons intense rays, channeling the power of the Moon through the Piece of the Moon. I could feel the ray start to flow through my body, and I could see the river start to churn violently. Percy was doing his part as well, between the two of us, the river was swirling so violently the banks overflowed, and was now soaking through our shoes. Between the intense moon rays and Percy's control, the water was going crazy.

"Okay now, Theo ! It's big enough! I can take it from here!" Percy yelled.

Okay, part one of the plan done. Part one, was for Percy and I to create a way that was big enough to smash over the Hydra's head. Now I made my way to the side of the Hydra, all of its slimy deadly heads were in view of me now. This is where the vitamins would have to help us out. There was no way Percy and I should have been able to do this in a normal state. However with the vitamins would give us the extra power we needed.

Soon the wave was at least 25 feet high! The vitamins gave Percy so much energy, wow a son of the big three hyped up on multi-vitamins wasn't someone to mess with. He held the wave up ready to bring it down on the Hydra, who was still busy trying to snap up Zoe and Annabeth. I heard Percy yell, and squeeze his hands into fist. The huge wall of water, slowly started... to freeze over, turning into ice! I have to admit I didn't think this crazy plan of Annabeth's would work! The giant wave formed a jagged edge, and with sweat beating down his face, he brought it down on-top of the Hydra.

Annabeth and Zoe screamed and jumped back. All the Hydras head were gone.

"THEO! THEO, THEO, THEO, DO IT NOW AND HURRY!" Annabeth yelled to me.

Right, now it was my turn. It was time to see what I could do now. I focused all the energy of the full moon, through the Piece of the Moon, and into my palm, just like my dad and Cousin Artemis had shown me how. I gathered up all the energy I could, I let the moon beams flow through me, Piece of the Moon, and straight into my palm. I thrust it forward, and thanks to these vitamins I had the energy to launch a fully-fledged moon/sunbeam. Like the exact ones my father and aunt could do. The blast hit every single Hydra head stump, absolutely frying them.

The whole clearing was silent except for the rush of the river. It seemed as if we were just about to start celebrating, when a large _BAM_ pierced the air. The remains of the hydra burst and faded into golden dust. Zoe and I had bows raised in a second, while Percy and Annabeth raised their weapons towards the river were the shot had come from.

There was a big ironclad warship, which looked like something straight out of the civil war.+

On the top deck, stood Clarisse LaRue.

"Hothead, Prissy, Princess, Tyson! What in the Hades are you guys doing here? The whole camp is looking for you four, and the three Hades brats as well." She said from the bow of her ship.

I straight away ran over to where Tyson was standing by an unconscious Bailey, and a scared Nico and Bianca. I raised my bow at her. "Listen Clarisse, I won't let you take these two. I know Tantalus probably ordered them to be captured! I won't let you take them back there!" I yelled over to her, thinking tghat she had come for the Di Angelo trio.

Zoe, Percy and Annabeth were by my side, weapons raised. Clarisse just leaped onto the shore and walked over to us. She didn't have any weapon and just raised her hands up.

"Easy there, Hothead. I'm not here to get those three, but you are right Tantalus did order them and your captures. He's told the camp that you guys were the ones who poisoned the tree." She explained to us.

"That's insane! We would never do something like that!" Annabeth screamed as I knew she would.

Clarisse held up her hands in defense. "Hey, relax princess. Me, as well as a few others who have been at camp a long time, don't believe him for a second. I'm actually on a quest." She said a bit proudly.

"What quest?" I asked lowering my bow.

She cleared her throat. "Well Tantalus figured out, that the only way to heal the camps border, is for me to go to the Sea of Monsters and retrieve the Golden Fleece." She said proudly.

"That was our idea! We asked Tantalus to do that almost a month ago!" Percy yelled.

Clarisse just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it doesn't matter now. So are you guys gonna come or not?" She asked.

I nodded, sure that all of us were going. "Yeah Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and I are going to come. Just wait a couple minutes, let us get everything sorted." I told her.

The daughter of Ares nodded and walked back to her ironclad ship. I turned to Percy, and Annabeth. "Gather what we have, take Tyson and get on the ship. I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to take care of Nico, Bailey, and Bianca, and I need to see my mother. I'll be on the ship in 20 minutes." I ordered them.

They nodded, we all agreed, this was my quest. Of course Clarisse had officially gotten it, however Percy and Annabeth told me they would answer to me for orders on this quest. They said since it had been my idea, I should be the one to lead it. I was anxious. Percy had led the quest last year, and has pretty much been a picture perfect leader figure. I hoped I could be as good a leader as he was. Leading people just seemed natural to him, while me meanwhile I was always either unconscious or flying around on my silver falcon. It was time for me to prove myself.

I walked over to Nico and Bianca, who were on their knees at Bailey's side. Zoe was next to her, trying to speed up the healing process. "How's she doing?" I asked her.

She stood up and looked at me. "She'll be fine, she's just depleted of her energy. It's like how you get after you use too much of your powers. She will sleep for a while, but she will live." She explained to me, trying not to meet my eyes.

I nodded my head. "So do you think we could-."

"THEO HUNTER DRACO LYSANDRIAN!" I heard before I could finish it.

My mom bounded out of the woods and was soon at Zoe's side. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress and orange leggings. She was in the form of a 8-year old as usual. Her red eyes gleamed from the moonlight, like I'm sure mine were doing as well. Wow, being yelled at by a eight year old, who's actually your mom feels really weird.

"Hey mom." I said weakly, knowing I was about to be scolded.

To my surprise she didn't. She grew to her 18 year old form, and hugged me. She smelled like she usually did, like the forest, cinders, and food. It was the greatest smell in the world to me.

"Why didn't you call on me, Theo!? The Hydra could have easily killed you and you know it." She told me.

"But it didn't, we got it. We would be dead if not for Artemis's lieutenant over here." I said gesturing to Zoe.

She turned to Zoe and smiled. "Well then Zoe, thank you for saving my sons life, yet again." She said laughing slightly.

Zoe did the same and nodded. "Of course Lady Hestia. It wouldn't be the same without him around." She said making eye contact with me for the first time.

Then I remembered, what she was remembering. I kissed her, in a sisterly way and I totally forgot. I wanted to talk to her about it. I wanted to explain to her how I felt, and ask what she would like me to do. However I couldn't with my mother there. We just seemed to make a silent agreement. We would speak of it later.

"Well Zoe, please return to the Hunters camp, and let them know everything is alright. They were quite worried about you when you went missing." My mother instructed.

Zoe nodded to both of us, then bounded off into the woods. My mother looked at me, then down at Nico, Bailey, and Bianca, then back at me. "Okay tell me what happened." She instructed.

So I told her about our very eventful day. I started with the chariot race. Then how Bailey saved my life, revealing her, Bianca, and Nico to be children of Hades in the process and Bailey being the First Daughter of Artemis. She listened intently and seemed to be thinking of a plan already.

"Children of Hades? While I don't think my brother evil personally, his children do always get a back reputation. Also from what you told me, until Chiron is back in charge, it is not safe for these two at camp half-blood. And it also seems I am not the only one to break my oath, Bailey is the First Daughter of Artemis(/Diana)." She explained, retelling my story shortly.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we'll be gone for a couple days. I don't want to leave them be alone, also, Bailey is in no condition to travel, and Nico, I don't think it'd be safe for someone so young." I told her, making sure Nico and Bianca didn't hear me.

My mom smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well, I will ask Artemis if they can stay with the hunt!" She said happily like it was an obvious answer.

I love my mother I really do. However I was scared to leave Nico alone with Artemis's Hunt. Her hunt wasn't exactly known for being willing to take in young males. I was scared the poor boy would get tortured. I almost got shot with an arrow for just being near them for a few hours, last time I saw some.

"Umm mom I really wouldn't feel comfortable with Nico at the camp-."

"Don't worry, Theo. Zoe and I will make plenty sure that he is not tortured. I assume he will be with his sister most of the time anyway. I'm more worried about you and this suicide quest. Even Artemis and the Hunters steer clear of the sea of monsters." She told me, sounding kinda worried.

"Oh don't worry mom. The son of Sea and Hearth(s) Olympians on the same boat? The sea is probably the safest place for us to travel." I explained to her.

She nodded. "Yes as true as that may be, the sea of monsters is still dangerous. Please if you encounter them... be careful with Scylla and Charybdis. They have killed even the strongest heroes." She warned me.

I just smiled at her. "Oh come on mom, Percy, Annabeth and I we always face dangerous life threatening situations. We haven't been killed yet." I said confidently. The I thought, sadly, _I just wish Leon were here_

"Yet..." She mumbled.

I hugged her tight and smiled at her again. "Trust me mom, we'll be just fine. We always are." I said happily.

Yeah, I had no idea how wrong I'd be.


	22. WHAT!

Okay, some of you reading are probably jealous, admit it. You guys probably think Percy, Annabeth, and I are living every young child's dream. To be half god, fight with swords, shoot a bow and arrow. Fight monsters, and fight in glorious battles, go on dangerous quest. Well to all those people who are jealous, don't be. The Demigod life is not one you want to live. Most of the time, you have worry which monster is going to try and eat you first. I thought about all this, as I sat on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean.

We managed to get to the sea of monsters in about a day, which left us about 3 more to get the Fleece and get back to camp. Sitting in Clarisse's iron clad war-ship, with a huge crew of dead skeleton confederates, was fun kinda. I speak figuratively of course, it was an absolute nightmare. I ended up sleeping above deck, to be under the moon. Being so compacted underdeck, was just so... odd feeling to me. Being a son of **Hestia** and _**Apollo**_ with the power of Hearth(s), Sun, and Moon, I needed to be out in the open. I even slept with the window open in Apollo cabin more than anyone else at Camp.

We entered the lair of Scylla and Charybdis, and as soon as we did all Hades broke loose. Within a matter of seconds Scylla had snatched up most of the zombie soldiers. She tried to grab me as well. Probably because me, being the giant ball of crimson red I am, was an easy to see target. It struck at speeds I've never seen before. I was faster, and managed to save myself, but there were a few close calls. I tried to distract it, while Tyson attempted to fix the engine of the ship, which had been damaged by Scylla. He wasn't able to fix it in time however, because there was a _BOOM!_. The whole ship exploded, sending us flying.

Now here I was, in the middle of nowhere. I was on a floating piece of driftwood from the crash. I had no idea where Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, or Clarisse were. I could be the only survivor for all I know. This was just absolutely great. I tried to call Damien, but apparently he was busy with "Dragon Business." So now I was stuck in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of the day, with nothing but two powerful daggers, two talking swords, a powerful bow, and a piece of driftwood. Part of the survival instincts that I gain from Australia 'leak through' and started to kick in.

I was trying to lay out my options, when the water around me began to stir, causing my little raft to shake.

"What is that?" I muttered looking into the water. Nothing.

"Crazy ocean." I said to myself looking up to the sky. Gods it was hot, I am pretty dark skinned and tan as it was, but I didn't want to get burnt. I maybe Black, but we still get sunburn. My Dad must be in a really good mood today for some reason.

"Yo, Dad! You mind toning down the sun a little, I'm already screwed as it is, and I don't need it being 98 degrees to!" I yelled to the sky falling backwards on the raft.

Within another minute, the sun seemed to die down. "Thanks Dad!" I yelled.

I almost laughed, when the raft shook again, this time it seemed more forceful. I shot up into a sitting position.

"What in the world was that!?" I asked out loud.

Before I could look over the edge of the raft it was slammed again. This time I wasn't so lucky, I flew at least 5 feet in the air and landed back on my raft back first. It hurt. A lot. It was the middle of the day so I felt pain like a normal Demigod.

"OW! What the Hades!?" I asked in frustration.

I looked over the edge of the raft. The water was spiraling around violently. Four mini black whirlpools were around my mini raft. The black pools of water sent eerie shivers down my spine. What could it be? I already missed Percy, the last thing I needed was some sea creatures, which he easily could've controlled, messing with my raft. I wasn't a very strong swimmer I never got any better no matter how much Percy taught me. It was an even thing, no matter how much I taught him to shoot, he sucked and no matter how much he taught me to swim, I sucked. We agreed we'd just give up on them.

I looked over the edge, and as fast as a strike from Scylla, a hand shot out of the water. However I had managed to evade Scylla, I fell backwards in a second. I heard another shoot out of the water behind my head, and I shot to my feet avoiding another hand.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THIS!?" I screamed, scared out of my mind.

Around the four edges of my raft, four men's heads slowly broke the surface. They had tanned skin, and rough faces, littered with scars, and mangled expressions. How in the world where they under water though? I thought through the long dictionary of monsters and creatures Annabeth and I had studied together. As soon as I realized what they were, I prayed that Percy was with me.

"Rough mermen, gods Percy I wish you were here." I muttered to myself as I dodged their attempts to grab me. I could NOT get pulled into the water with them. I'd be dead in a minute.

If Percy were here he could simply tell the mermen to get away. They would have to listen to a son of Poseidon. However, Percy was either dead, or off somewhere, probably looking for me and Annabeth. I didn't have his power, or Annabeth's brains to get me out of this one. I was in it by myself, in the middle of the ocean, no forest in sight, just a distant island, and worst of all, I am in water, no fire any were at all.

No problem at all. I had to think through my options. However the mermen didn't give me enough time. They stretched their bodies out of the water, so now they were showing from the torso up. One was holding a long celestial bronze spear, with a wicked sharp point, with a contraption on his back which held more of the same spear. Another held a huge two handed battle axe, which seemed to be able to chop me in half with one swing. The third, had two celestial bronze swords in his hand, he seemed like he could use them. The last one worried me, he had a bow and quiver of arrows on his back, and so if I tried to run, I was sure he'd skewer me.

"What are you doing here!? I'm warning you! My best friend is a son of Poseidon! He and his father won't be very happy if you fight me!" I warned them, hoping using Poseidon's name would help me.

It seemed like it would work for a second. Three of the mermen seemed to shiver in fear at the sea god's name. However the one with the bow just laughed.

"Haha! Poseidon is old, and weak. The Titan Lord minion, Luke, has promised us new, better lives, position's in his Titan army! All we have to do is kill the son of the peaceful Fire goddess." He said smugly.

My blood boiled at my arch enemy's name. Luke. Now he was sending monsters after me specifically. What was so special about me? I was Theo, the First Son of Hestia, that's pretty much all there was to it about me! It's not like I had some secret identity or power or anything, at least not that I know of. Me and Leon are hiding a lot of powers from people, but there isn't a power we haven't discovered among our hidden ones we don't know about.

"Why me!? Why is Luke sending monsters after me specifically!?" I demanded of him.

He just laughed a deep sinister laugh. "Hahaha, foolish boy. We don't ask why, we just get the job done, and get rewarded. Now son of Hestia, prepare to die!" He bellowed, loudly loading his bow.

"Good luck, scarier creatures have tried!" I yelled summoning my daggers and bow.

One of his arrows fired at me, and I leaped out of the way. I was sent straight into the path of the merman with two swords. He tried to swing both of them down on me, I parried the strike with as much force as I could muster. After his body was free I struck at his stomach. He back up but I still got part of him, causing him to yell in pain and disappear into the water.

I heard a bow twang, but turned around too late, and found an arrow embedded in my shoulder. It hit right in my rotator cuff, wow this guy had god aim.

"AHHHH HADES!" I yelled ripping the arrow out of my shoulder. Wow, this guy had good aim.

I just recovered from the arrow when I heard a yell. The one with the battle axe swung down, and I rolled out of the way. The axe kept going and my wooden raft got even smaller. Just great.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I parried away a spear strike. If this thing got any smaller I would sink it.

Another arrow grazed my shoulder, leaving another cut. I stumbled backwards, and was grabbed from behind by the merman with the axe. I elbowed him in the nose, then turned and plunged a dagger straight into his chest. He screamed and erupted into a gold dust. Okay one down, two to go, well three, I still didn't know where the one went. I had an arrow sticking out of my leg, and my rotator cuff was torn to shreds, which made it extremely painful to lift my left arm.

I went to face the one with the spear, when I was finally knocked from the raft, and into the sea.

I fell into the sea and straight away I felt my hands grabbed behind my back. I looked and in front of me were two of the mermen. My breath was already starting to fade. I had one holding my hands behind my back. Two were in front of me. The arrow was ripped out of my leg by one of them. It took all my willpower not to scream. The water around me grew to a scarlet color. I could feel the blood rapidly trickle out of the wound. Also with the merman holding my arms back, it was tearing my rotator cuff even more. I was trying not to scream in pain.

The one with the bow on his back had a smug look on his face. He raised an arrow, which I was sure would fly just as well under water, and pointed it at me. I was slowly passing out form blood lost, my breath was failing, when suddenly, the three mermen stopped. I was released and slowly began to sink, I had no energy to pedal myself upwards.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE NOW, BECAUSE MY FATHER WILL NOT BE HAPPY!" I heard, the saving grace voice, of my best friend Perseus Jackson. _Your timing could not have been better_ I thought as I was sure that I was going to die.

He sped through the water like a speeding bullet. He sliced the merman with the bow, and the other two disappeared into the ocean. My breath was gone, I was thrashing wildly, clawing at my throat desperately. I felt Percy grab my under arm with one hand, and shot upwards towards the surface.

When we broke the surface, I had never been so happy to see the sun.

"A little... *cough*, *cough*... late fish head." I said to him as we floated on the surface.

He chuckled a little, he was completely dry. Sea god powers sure must've come in handy. "Well better late the never. ANNABETH, I FOUND HIM!" He yelled.

I heard a loud wind gust. My favorite blonde daughter of Athena came riding towards us in a small life raft. It may be small, but it was bigger than mine, and could fit all three of us. She was using the thermos of winds to propel the raft forwards. After she was close, Percy hoisted me up and onto the raft.

"Oh my Gods, Theo! Finally, we've been searching for hours." She said wrapping a few towels from Hermes pack around me.

I wanted to tell them that I've never been so happy to see the two of them in my life. However I couldn't do anything except cough up sea water. "Percy *cough*, *cough*, I really hate your domain sometimes." I said between coughs.

The two of them both laughed, and Annabeth laid my head down in her lap. She stroked my dreadlocks as Percy feed me bits of ambrosia, and poured nectar down in my mouth. "W... Tyson, Clarisse, what happened?" I said weakly, as Annabeth wrapped my shoulder.

Percy's face fell, he seemed ready to burst into tears. Annabeth looked at me. "We'll explain everything later okay? Just get some rest for now, you deserve it. Fighting off four armed mermen like that? It was very brave, stupid, but brave." She said smiling.

Before I could protest, my eyes clanked shut, d rifting me off to sleep.

Dreaming you were at a pool side resort, on a nice sunny day, with a bunch of older beautiful women, might have been the perfect dream for some 13 year old boys, me however, I knew something was up. I never had dreams this nice. It wasn't MY personal fantasy dream, it would be much darker, with more moonlight, and more forest.

"Ah, Theo, my favorite adopted son ." I heard.

I turned and saw my Dad, the sun god Apollo, in all his glory. Well if by glory, you mean he was in a white bathing suit, with his arms around two gorgeous 17 year old girls, then yeah, him in all his glory. He was in his 17 year old form as usual. His blonde hair was drenched in pool water, and the girls next to him were absolutely ogled by him.

"Dad? You never visit me in my dreams." I said stating the obvious.

He laughed. "Haha, I should do it more often, you are one of my favorite sons, Oh my bad, you want one?" He asked gesturing towards the two girls on his side.

If I even thought about saying yes, my Cousin Artemis would castrate me. "Um, I'll pass. Not that, it's good to finally see you, not from one of your hospital beds, Dad, but why are you visiting me in my dream?" I asked him, trying to not look at the girls staring at me.

He seemed to realize he called me here for a reason. "Oh yeah that's right. Ladies, if you'd give us a moment please?" He asked the two girls.

They just nodded and left. My Dad gestured towards a pool table and we both sat down. He flashed his million dollar smile at me and started talking.

"Well Theo, I gotta admit nice work. You killed a Hydra, fought off four mermen on that dinky raft. Gotta tell you son, you are one powerful hero." He said complementing me.

I had to laugh at that. How was I powerful? Half the time I get knocked unconscious, half the time I'm saved by Zoe or my mom, other times I'm saved by Percy or Annabeth. I have hardly done anything by myself, or without a lot of help. It bothered me, I needed to prove myself as a hero. My fatal flaw my mother once told me, was the same as Percy, but more hurtful: Loyalty, I couldn't help it.

"I had help with the Hydra. I would be dead right now if not for Percy and Annabeth saving me from the mermen. Percy and Annabeth are the real heroes." I said to him.

He laughed and reached over, and ruffled my hair. "Don't think that my son. You've done so much in your time as a Demigod. Now the reason I called you here, has to stay between us. I have two things to tell you. One your mother would have Artemis castrate me for. Can you swear on the Styx you won't reveal it?" He asked seriously.

When my Dad got this tone it meant one thing. It meant, "I'm not joking, this is serious. Listen to me or you could be killed." If my Dad ever gave me that tone, I knew I should probably listen.

"Okay, I swear on the river Styx, that I won't reveal what you tell me unless you say it's okay." I said.

He nodded. "Good. Now Theo, we need to fix this little doubting yourself problem. You have no idea the power you hold, not just as a Son of Hestia with the power of the Sun, Moon, 'Art' of the Assassin and Han Kami no Jutsu, your power of Swords, and others you haven't revealed yet. Half of these, you haven't even revealed and that you will have to reveal one day." He explained carefully. I am secretive, so I ignored the ones I **would** have to reveal.

"You have a hidden power inside you not even you and Leon know about. Not even my aunt has it. No other Demigod has it. Even Leon has it. As far as I know, a hero with yours and Leon's type of blood has never been born." He told me, almost awed.

Hidden power? I was just joking earlier when I said I wished I had some secret power. No other Demigod with e and Leon's type of blood? Okay, now I was scared. What was wrong with our blood? What was so special about it? Why did my Dad have to be so damn cryptic? Well, being the God of Prophecy must do that to you.

"What are you talking about? What is different about me and Leon's blood?" I asked, a little scared.

He summoned a glass of lemonade for himself and sipped it. "I can't tell you exactly. All I can tell you is this: Go to your real family again. Go visit your father's grave. You know which one it is right? Your grandparents bought the big fancy tomb for him." He reminded me.

I hated being reminded of that. My real grandparents were useless. They knew that I was a Demigod and thought me a freak. They let me go to my real father's funeral, however I had never been allowed to visit his grave. I found my real dad and visit him a few times, but he was more of a uncle, because he said he hadn't earn the title of being my Dad, because a father is a man who takes care of a kid, blood or not, he couldn't take care of me because of his scent.

He transferred all of his powers/abilities to me as a birthday gift and gave me his soul/spirit and through a spell Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, gave to him. His spirit resides in a Sun tattoo. My grandparents were very rich. My grandfather owned some huge law investment firm, or something like that. He has a security detail and everything. He actually assigned guards to my father's grave! They won't let me through in the times I tried. Not even Leon could get through. I had wondered for so long what it was hiding.

"My grandparents don't let me in it, I've never figured out why." I told my uncle.

He smiled again and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well once you're done with this quest. I think it's time you found out. You'll need to know about the other side of your family, your... well not totally mortal side." He told me, still being cryptic.

"Why are you being so damn cryptic?" I finally asked.

He laughed a light laugh again, "Being the God of Prophecy does that to you. The next thing I need to tell you is also important. Through my visions, it's not clear... but within the next year, you will lose someone. Someone important to you." He told me sadly now.

"WHAT!?" I demanded.

He gestured for me to calm down. "Easy, Theo Remember prophecies and my visions have double meanings. I told you about your blood for a reason. If you can somehow figure out how to control your full power, you could prevent this from happening." He informed me.

Could I ever just have a good night sleep? I guess that's the Demigod life. Who could I possibly lose? Leon, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Bianca, Zoe, my mother, Bailey!?. The thought of losing any of them, especially Bailey and Leon, though I don't I now why, scared me to death. I couldn't stand it. If I really needed to figure out how to use this "Other power" I had to save them. I needed to do anything I could to save them. So I guess I would finally see my father's grave again after this quest. However I needed to get through this quest first.

"Thank, Dad. I really owe you, I'll go see the grave after I finish this quest. Assuming I survive of course. Any advice for the quest I'm on?" I asked him desperately.

He shook his head. "Sorry kid, I got nothing. However don't worry, I'll make sure the sun doesn't shine too badly on ya." He said laughing a little.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered as the dream faded. "THEO! Come on wake up! I know you want to sleep, but we found land!" I heard Annabeth yell as she shook me.

I looked up blurry eyed, and saw the stormy grey eyes of Annabeth staring down at me. She had a smile on her face as she pointed to the island in the distance. Wow, ambrosia did wonders, my arm, while still sore, was perfectly healed. My leg wound was closed up as well, I felt pretty reenergized. I looked over at the island. I saw lots of nice flush jungle in the mountains. Yes, it was the greatest thing I've seen in a while. Also, it was almost sunset, which meant assassin Theo, would be back in business.

"How'd you sleep?" Percy asked me handing me some oreos from Hermes bag.

I nibbled on one. "Well, I had a visit from my Dad." I told them.

I told them what Dad had told me. However I left out the part about me losing someone close to me. They didn't need to worry about that now. However they listened intently as I told them about how I had to visit my father's grave. I told them how I had some big secret about my birth. I had some special kind of blood in me.

"What other blood-line could you be from? What could your father have really been?" Percy asked.

The idea of my father or adoptive father having kept some huge secret from me, troubled me. They always used to say "You're special Theo, more special than any other child" I didn't know they LITERALLY meant that. They always shared everything with me. What could they have been hiding?

"Could he have possibly been a minor god? Or maybe a titan of some kind?" Annabeth suggested. Wow, when you stump Annabeth, you really did well.

"Maybe he was some kind of secret, friendly monster?" Percy suggested.

I shook my head. "He couldn't have been, he couldn't have been a god, titan, or monster of any kind. There's one thing that gives that away." I explained.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

I took out one of my crimson red daggers, and made a small slit across my hand. Crimson red blood emerged. I pointed at it. "That's why. I bleed normal blood, I'm still very much mortal. If I was a god or Titan, I'd bleed golden ichor. If I was a monster... I don't know what it'd be, but it wouldn't be blood." I explained.

"Wow, this even has me stumped." Annabeth said rather annoyed, the thought of not knowing something must've really annoyed her.

"Well we can worry about Theo and Leon's blood-line after this quest. We still only have a few days until Grover's deadline. We can resupply on this island." Percy said pointing as the island was close now.

"Hmm C.C's spa and resort. Ha a resort, what luck haha." I said happily.

I had no clue what we had gotten into, as we pulled into the dock.


	23. I can be REALLY stupid sometimes

**Zoe's POV (1st person)**

Theo had left a few days ago, and safe to say the girls had been... well not very happy with the son of Hades staying here. The poor boy was shot so many death glares it's a surprise that he hasn't burst and summoned skeleton warriors on us. He spent most of his time with his sister in their tent. The girl, Bailey, had woken up yesterday, being accompanied by Bianca. They were very pleasant girls to have around the camp. They all practically radiated power, which was to be expected from a child of the big thoughts remained on Theo. Was he alright? The sea of monsters was extremely dangerous. However I kept reminding myself he was traveling with a son of Poseidon, who safer to travel with? I needed to stop thinking of him so much. I had let him kiss me, I could not let something like that happen again. I was a hunter of Artemis and his mother's closest agent, I could not have anything with him. Period. End of story.

I was bringing the three Di Angelo's lunch currently. I entered their tent, Nico was fiddling around with his sword having some practice swings. Hopefully he wasn't planning on using it on any of the Hunters. Bianca was hunting, but not an actual Hunter. Bailey meanwhile was staring worriedly at a photo, as she had pretty much been doing since Theo had left. We had given her a Hunter's uniform, she was wearing that and had a bow from her mother slung across her back.

"Dinner you two." I said entering the tent with their plates.

Nico grabbed the plate from me and straight away started to gorge his food down. Typical male. Bailey didn't get up however. I walked over and set the food on the table in front of her.

"You should really eat. You need to get your strength back." I told her sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I'm not hungry." She said sadly, her silver eyes not leaving the picture.

I finally saw what the picture was. It was of her group of friends. Her, her brother and sister, Perseus, Annabeth, and of course Theo. In the picture there were fireworks in the background. Bailey's arms were wrapped around Theo's waist, while he had one arm around her, the other around his friend Percy. That jealousy thing coursed through my body again. Lady Artemis had relayed to me what had happened at camp. Bailey had unleashed all her power to try and protect Theo. Also, the way she was looking at that picture... her feelings were obvious.

"You know him, Perseus, and Annabeth will all be okay. They always are." I said trying to reassure her.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm worried for them of course, but I know they will be okay. Like you just said they always are." She told me.

"Why do you seem so worried then?" I asked her wanting to know what she was thinking.

She had a grim upset look. I hated seeing a fellow girl like this. "You see, Theo has always been the one saving me. He saved Nico, Bianca and me from the Lotus hotel. He's saved us when Tantalus ordered us to be caught. He's taught me everything I know about being a Demigod and a hero. I was just hoping I could go with him this time. I wanted to finally show him how strong I've gotten since he found me. I wanted to go with him to go save the camp. I wanted to... well I wanted to impress Theo." She explained, her silver eyes not leaving the picture.

Wow, hearing all Theo had done for her, it just made me admire him more. However the jealousy feeling didn't go away. Bailey was obviously someone else who had feelings for Theo. I needed to do everything I could to eliminate these... feelings I had for Theo. I figured one way would be to reassure Bailey about Theo.

However apparently the filter between my brain and my mouth wasn't working. "Umm what is the umm... status, of your relationship with Theo?" I asked her before I could think about what I was saying.

She looked at me like I had seven heads, like the hydra I fought. "Why would you care about that?" She asked defensively.

"Just wondering." I said just as defensive.

We had a pretty intense stare down, but eventually she sighed. "I...I honestly don't know. I feel like sometimes he has the same feelings for me as I do for him. Like when we're having lunch together and he's joking around with me. Or when he's teaching me how to use my bow better, or when we have to break up stupid fights between Percy and Annabeth. There are other times though, were I feel as if, he is trying to distance himself from me. Like there have been a few times when I think he wanted to kiss me, or ask me out on a date, but he never goes through with it. I'm just scared that there's someone else." She vented out to me.

The kissing her part made my heart pound. The thought of Theo kissing another girl... it angered me. I didn't show it, but it was odd I now saw Bailey as a sort of competition, a competition for Theo. I didn't like this, I hated it. I'm a hunter and it was time I started acting like one! I wasn't a character in some romance novel, I was a warrior! I've been trained for almost 2,000 years under one of the most powerful Olympians in existence. It was time I started acting like it.

However it was hard with someone like Theo. Perhaps I could talk to milady Artemis about it? No, I could not tell her that I, her most trusted hunter, was starting to have feelings for her WARRIOR. I wonder how he was doing.

 **Theo POV (1st person)**

"This is too good to be true." I mumbled to myself.

I had initially been excited to see the island just like Percy and Annabeth were. However as we approached and the sun began to set, the moon began to rise a bit more, I could tell now, that this place may not be what it seems like. Most people probably would've been overjoyed to see an ocean resort island, after being stranded at sea. However in the Demigod life, nothing was ever easy. We approached the dock, and straight away I turned to my two tired friends.

"Doesn't this seem a little fishy to you guys?" I asked them.

Annabeth nodded straight away. "Yeah, I'm glad you recognized it. Why would there be a place like this in the middle of the Bermuda triangle? Also, why are all these empty ships and planes here, and why is it so quiet?" She started spewing off questions.

Along the shoreline there were a bunch of ships, all seemed to be from different eras. There was an old sailing ship, which looked like Christopher Columbus could've sailed it. There was also a small bi-plane, alone with a bunch of other, rafts, speedboats, and other kinds of vessels that could've gotten someone here. The question was, where was everyone?

"Okay how about this, the place is surrounded by nice forest. I'll go hide in there, and I'll watch you guys for a while. If you get into any trouble, I'll pop out and help you guys. If everything is normal, I'll come on out, we'll get resupplied and we'll be on our way. Grover only has a few days left." I reminded them.

The mention of out fury Satyr friend seemed to determine them. After all he was half the reason we set out on this quest. "Are you sure you won't get spotted?" Percy asked as he tied the rope of the raft to the dock.

I laughed. "Ha, is it possible for you to drown? Of course I can, I can manipulate the forest if I need to." I said smiling. A little gift from Dad.

They both nodded. "Good luck then guys." I said before bouncing off into the direction of the forest.

I felt ever so at home in the woods. I know I've probably said that a million times, and you are all tired of hearing it. However I can't stress how much bliss it gives me being there. It's what connects my father and me, we are both commanders of the forest. It also reminds me off all the time I spent in the forest with my adoptive dad. My real dad, it was all I've been thinking about since the dream visit from Dad. My dad had apparently shared everything with me, except for his true identity. As I bounced along from tree to tree following Percy and Annabeth, be escorted by this young women. I kept a careful eye for anything suspicious.

One thing seriously stood out, where were all the men on the island? I saw nothing but females walking all over this place. I'm not sexist, but I mean **most** places need men to function as good as this place looked. I cursed in Ancient Greek when the two of them were taken into a building. I bounded through the trees, I managed to find myself perched on a branch. I peered through the window. Percy and Annabeth were talking to one older looking women. She gestured towards Annabeth, and soon the younger women who escorted her, led her out of the room. Dammit, I needed to think fast. Should I go follow Annabeth, or stay here with Percy? I knew exactly what Percy would be telling me right now "Go find Annabeth, I'll be fine." So I bounded around the house and spotted Annabeth being escorted into some sort of spa.

"What in Olympus's name." I muttered as I found the tree nearest to the entrance.

I carefully climbed down the tree. I needed to be careful now. I wasn't in the forest anymore, I wasn't practically invisible. I carefully checked the corner, the younger lady left the building, muttering something about more towels. I carefully walked onto the porch, I peered into the window. It looked like a barber shop. Lots of chairs were lined up with a door in the back. Annabeth was in one chair, with a towel around her hair and barber shop tarp around her neck. Nobody else was in the room, so I carefully opened the door and creeped in.

"Annabeth!" I whispered quietly.

She didn't respond, she seemed to be sleeping. I walked closer to her chair and was about to shake her shoulder when I froze in my tracks. I heard footsteps. My blood went to ice, and every single bone in my body stopped functioning at once. I looked up and saw a girl, about my age with pretty dark eyes and silky braid of black hair down her left shoulder. She was frozen as well. She opened her mouth to scream, but as quick as I could I clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Please! Please don't scream! I'm not here to hurt you I swear, I just need my friend!" I pleaded with her.

As soon as she looked into my eyes, hers softened. She still seemed scared but gave me a look. I don't know why but I took my hand away from the girl's mouth. Her pretty dark eyes were as deep as Zoe's. She spoke in a scared voice.

"What... what are you doing here? Men aren't supposed to be here, our lady is supposed to take all the men!" She exclaimed her voice quivering.

I kinda felt bad, the girl was absolutely terrified, just by my presence. However I pushed that thought away and quickly thought of what she said. Her lady? Who could that be, and what did she mean by "Take care of" all men? I once again had to think through my Greek history encyclopedia in my head. I had to once again examine everything I knew, and what I needed to figure out.

I knew this was an island in the middle of nowhere practically. I knew there were lots of empty ships, from all different periods of time in the harbor. I knew I haven't seen any men at all so far. Finally I knew this girl referred to some "lady" who "takes care of" all the men. Oh my gods... it couldn't be. Well after all my time as a Demigod, I should come to expect stuff like this.

Annabeth began to wake up, she looked at me wide eyed. "Theo? What happened, why are you here?" She asked a little dazed.

"Annabeth! We need to find Percy and leave, this is Circe's island! From the Odyssey remember!?" I said to her with pleading eyes.

I've never seen her move that fast in her life. She had the towels and stuff off her in a second, and was by my side with her dagger in her hand. The girl looked as white as milk, she was scared out of her mind. I didn't want to hurt her. I was serious when I said I had no intention to hurt her.

"Look please, we don't mean you any harm. We just need to know what happened to our friend Percy." I asked her in a soft gentle voice.

She hesitated but said nothing, I needed to figure out if she did anything to Percy. "Hey, why don't you tell me your name? My names Theo, I'm the First ever Son of Hestia This is my friend Annabeth, she's a daughter of Athena. Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked again making Annabeth put her knife away.

"My... my name is Reyna. I... I've heard stories about men. My sister tells me you are like devils!" She said trying to sound brave but failing.

I slowly, ever so slowly walked over to her and put a careful hand on her shoulder. "Reyna, that's a really pretty name. Listen I promise I'm not here to hurt you. We just want to find our friend Percy and leave. That's all, please, please Reyna, can you help us?" I pleaded with the poor girl.

Her dark brown eyes stirred. She seemed like she was blushing a tiny bit. Okay maybe I was trying to, you know, use my looks to my advantage. I normally would **never** do this, however now I was desperate. She nodded slowly.

"A... any men who come to the island, Lady Circe turns them into guinea pigs. She... she keeps them in a cage in that first room Annabeth was in." She explained to us, still really scared.

I put my hand on her shoulder again. "Thank you Reyna. It was really brave what you just did. Now, I need to go now, I promise we won't ever trespass on your island again." I promised her as I turned to get Annabeth and leave.

"Wait!" Reyna called out grabbing my arm.

I turned to her, she had a worrisome look in her eye. "If you free your friend, the other men might become free as well. Lady Circe says some of the men she had captured tried to destroy this island years ago. I... I don't wanna get hurt." She told me in a quivering voice.

I looked into her dark eyes with my red ones. The moon shined brightly on her face, she truly was pretty.

"Reyna don't worry. I won't let you get hurt. Now we have to go now." I said to her.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

I smiled again. "Gods willing. I hope that we do Reyna. Thank you again." I told her before grabbing Annabeth and disappearing out the door.

Okay, good news, we found Percy. Bad news, he was being guarded in rodent form. Good news, I fought and kept at bay Circe, and Annabeth fed Hermes's multivitamins into the cage and Percy was back to normal! Bad news, I also figured out what Reyna was talking about when she said there were captured men who had tried to destroy the island. I never thought I would ever see a pirate crew run around and try to destroy an island resort. It was all part of a Demigod life I guess.

"Percy are you alright!?" I asked as I heard screams and bangs begin to echo everywhere.

He spit our little bits of hair and uncapped Riptide. "Yeah I'm alright. Come on we need to get out of here!" He urged.

We sprinted from the building and out into the open. Percy, Annabeth and I fought of pirates as we made our way towards the docks. We heard the screaming become even louder. Through the lights on the island, I could see in the distance people screaming and running for their lives.

For our escape ride, Percy picked out an old pirate sailing ship. Typical for the Son of Poseidon. However I liked the idea better than going back out on that raft. I was about to board the ship with Annabeth behind me, when I heard a scream in the distance.

I recognized the voice and I stopped and pulled out my bow. "Reyna." I muttered as I tried to run back.

Annabeth held me from doing that. "No Theo. I know what you're thinking, but we don't have time. You know I'm right." She said to me in a voice that clearly said "Don't argue with me right now."

I turned and looked back at the resort. My heart almost broke into two pieces. It leaped when I saw a figure moving. She had to be at least 280 yards away, but I recognized her. Reyna was running, she was running from one of the pirates.

"I don't break promises, never." I said as I summoned my bow.

"Theo, that shot is almost 300 yards you can't reach that, nobody can!" Annabeth tried to reason with me.

I wasn't listening. I pulled back my bow string as far as my fingers could pull it. As usual a gleaming bright sliver arrow appeared notched into it. I was pulling the bow string so far back, my two fingers that held the string began to turn red. I focused on the pirate chasing Reyna. She backed her up against some trees, and was ready to grab her.

"Yeah well I'm not just anybody." I said letting the arrow go.

The arrow whizzed through the air at top speed. As I expected, I heard a loud _thud,_ as the arrow found its target in the pirate's neck. Reyna looked around frantically for the source of the arrow. Annabeth looked at me in absolute awe. I guarantee you right now, nobody, other than my mother and my uncle had ever hit a target from that far.

"I'm the First Son of Hestia." I said boarding the ship

I was not going to leave all of them here for the men, especially if they do what I think they are going to do to them. So I prayed to my parents _Mom and Dad, we are about to do something very dangerous to the island we are currently and don't want any one to get hurt, so please take them before the pirates do anything that may scar them for life._ I opened my eyes and Reyna and probably any other girl, including the Circe and ones who will probably try to kill me in the future, was gone. Annabeth was shock and asked "How did you do that,?"

* * *

I **might** swear to every god in existence that once this quest is over, I am never going near the water, EVER again. Percy obviously knew exactly where we were, and had us on the right track. However still I was ready to throw up all over our new pirate ship. It was a pretty impressive ship I'll admit, however I liked to spend my time below deck. I thought about things. My father, mother, the quest, what I'll do after, my stupid love life. My life is weird.

"Theo! Theo, come above deck, we need to talk, all three of us!" Annabeth yelled knocking on my cabin door.

I groaned loudly and cursed Annabeth under my breath for making me get up. "I heard that, Theo! Now get up come on." She yelled through the door.

I just smirked and got up off my hammock. I got above deck and almost puked from the sudden smell of the sea air. There obviously wasn't any forest nearby, so I was feeling pretty nauseous. Annabeth knew this so I wondered why in the world she would call me up here. Percy was at the wheel of the ship navigating us towards the island with the fleece. He said we should be there in a day or two. Annabeth got that look in her eye. The look she gets when she's about to suggest some dangerous plan.

"Guys I think we're about to approach the island of the sirens. That island is right near the island of the Polyphemus." She told us.

Percy seemed busy focusing on the wheel. So I answered, "Okay... and what do you need to tell us?" I asked her wondering where she was going with this.

"I... I want to hear the sirens song. Odysseus is the only hero to ever hear them and survive. His crew tied him to the mast pole, and they covered their own ears. I want to hear what they sound like." She explained to us.

I sat, shell-shocked. Percy stopped what he was doing and looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy, just as I did. Okay normally I trust Annabeth's plans, however this one, the risk was far greater than the reward. I never expected this kind of plan from her. It seemed like something I would come up with. The sirens were deadly, they lured sailors to their deaths with their songs. Not even the strongest willed heroes could resist.

"Annabeth, normally I trust your plans, I really do. This one though, is absolutely crazy. Even with you being tied down, that song could do Zeus knows what to your brain. Don't you think the risk is a lot greater than the reward here?" I asked her not wanting her to risk it.

She faltered for a second, but then put on a brave face. "I'm sure, Theo. I'm a child of Athena, I crave knowledge. I want to be the only person alive who has heard the sirens song. I want to know what they sound like. As long as you two have your ears covered, you can contain me. I trust you guys enough to make sure I'm safe." She said confidently.

One thing I knew about Annabeth, was she was stubborn. Arguing with her was useless, she wanted to do this. If she wanted to do something, she'd do it. "No matter how much I argue this with you, you're not gonna change your mind, are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No." She said.

I sighed in defeat. "Huhh alright, Percy, help me find some rope." I said to my best-friend.

* * *

Okay I have learned something very important today. Not every single one of Annabeth's plans work out. Here I was, now having to drive the ship, while Percy was below deck with Annabeth trying to help her recover from her little visit with the sirens. Since it was now night outside, I didn't mind much. Also, I've never seen Annabeth so shaken up, so I was happy to give her some time to recover.

I was ready to throw up all over the edge. With no forest, this big mystery about my father, and the fact Grover only had another day or two at most, my insides were turning to mush. I put us on course and took a seat above deck. I was so bored that I decided to shoot arrows into the mass poll. After about twenty arrows were pointing out of the mass, I shot up out of my seat.

"That smell, FINALLY!" I yelled running to the front of the ship.

Sure enough in the moonlight, there it was. The Island of the Golden Fleece, it wasn't exactly how I pictured it. It practically looked like a tropical paradise, it could've been a trap like Circe's island. However, as we sailed closer and closer, I could feel the power of the fleece radiating. The forest energized me, we were finally here! Fighting the Hydra, mermen, Scylla, crazy pirates, and sirens, all that had finally paid off! We were finally here, and we only had one more challenge to overcome.

I raced down to the cabins, I needed to let Annabeth and Percy know what was going on! I just got to the door. "Percy, Annabeth, we finally-"I started.

I looked inside and saw Annabeth still asleep on the bed. She was pale, and looked like she had just walked through Tartarus. (A/N: Haha foreshadowing! or is it? MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD)

Percy certainly didn't look much better. He was asleep in the chair next to her. He had bags under his eyes, and I realized this was probably the first time he had slept in a long time. After fighting a Hydra, Mermen, Sirens, and getting turned into a Guinea pig, one would naturally want some sleep. However that didn't happen, he just kept navigating for us. I couldn't force them up and onto a monster inhabited island.

It was a **warm** night time, with a nice full moon, and the island was covered in a lush tropical forest. It was my element. I could get in, find Grover, get the Fleece and be off the island in an hour. I mean I am supposed to be the leader of this quest, it was my job to keep my quest mates safe. Right now, Percy and Annabeth were in no condition to fight, like at all. I made a split second decision. I found a desk below deck, wrote a quick note for my two friends, and hung it up near the door with an arrow.

 _Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

 _We finally arrived at the island, but you didn't seem in fighting shape. If you read this and I'm still not back, I went to the island ahead to get the Fleece and Grover, come join me when you're feeling up to it. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, I'll be back soon with Grover and the Fleece._

 _Your friendly neighborhood Son of Hestia- Theo_

I pinned the note to their door and ran back above deck. I sailed the ship to shallow waters, and dropped the anchor. I looked over the edge, and took in a deep long breath, inhaling the sweet forest scent. It energized me and I whistled, and sent out a prayer in my head.

 _"Damien, it's Theo, I could use some help."_ I prayed out _._

Within another thirty seconds, a large flash of gold flew overhead and landed on the deck, silently, in front of me. My shining color-changing, dragon guardian nodded and gestured towards his back.

 _"It's good to see you well, Theo. So what place, that would most likely kill mortals, am I taking you to this time?"_ He asked me in my head.

I climbed onto his back and he lifted off into the air. _"The island dead ahead, it's the island of Polyphemus. Our friend Grover is trapped in his cave, we need to rescue him, than we need to get the Golden Fleece from the island. I need you to drop me off, then stay close by, I don't know if I can handle Polyphemus by myself."_ I told his as we sored through the island.

He let out a dragon roar and nodded his head _. "Okay Theo, I will drop you near the beast cave. I warn you, be careful. Polyphemus is a master of deceit, he will use any words possible to reach his goal. Do not let him fool you."_ He warned me carefully as we flew over the island.

I noticed the Fleece atop a hill, right near a large field with what seemed to be, huge... sheep? My mother was goddess of peace as well, so I figured I would have an easy time getting the Fleece. Since the Fleece is such a powerful healing item, I decided I should try to retrieve that first, This way, if Grover was injured I could heal him before taking him back to the ship. I had Damien drop me off at one end of the field. I could see the cave of Polyphemus to the far left. The Fleece was atop the hill dead ahead, maybe the length of a football field.

The forest was right behind me, and the moon was bright. The air was warm. I started walking in the field of sheep. It was weird however, normally animals who live near a forest would never bother me. However these did not look like normal sheep... they were much larger. Some of them looked at me like I was a snack their master had plopped in front of them.

I felt some of them start to bump into me. Charge into the back of my legs, and soon I was knocked over! It was then, when I saw their teeth... I was wright, they weren't normal sheep. They were carnivorous. Seriously! Carnivorous sheep! What's next in the Greek world for me, fire breathing kangaroos!

I managed to get to my feet and run. "STOP! I'm a Son of Hestia and Apollo, and I command you to stop!" I shouted as they slowly cornered me.

Just as I drew my daggers out, I heard a voice I never expected to save me. "Bad sheepies! Leave, fire boy alone!" I heard.

Tyson, TYSON, emerged from the forest! The sheep actually listened to him! They backed off of me, and as Tyson commanded them further, they eventually went back to grazing like they were! I turned to my Cyclops friend.

"Tyson! You're alive! Percy, Annabeth, and I thought we lost you! What happened!?" I asked frantically.

The big guy just smiled. "After big explosion, Tyson and war girl survived on a raft! We washed up on this island." He said seeming a little sad.

"You mean Clarisse!? Where is she now then?" I asked him.

"Big mean cyclops Polyphemus took her to his cave! He wouldn't attack Tyson, but he picked up war girl and took her!" He told me.

Gods of Olympus. Just what I needed, another person I needed to save. The Fleece would have to wait, I needed to get to that cave now. He might not recognize Grover yet, but Clarisse was very much human, he was probably cooking her right now. Clarisse and I may have had out misunderstanding, but I would never leave another half-blood to be devoured by a cyclops.

Gods of Olympus. Just what I needed, another person I needed to save. The Fleece would have to wait, I needed to get to that cave now. He might not recognize Grover yet, but Clarisse was very much human, he was probably cooking her right now. Clarisse and I may have had out misunderstanding, but I would never leave another half-blood to be devoured by a cyclops.

"Come on Tyson, me and you, we gotta save Clarisse and Grover." I said gesturing for him to follow.

He didn't object and followed me. Man being a half-blood sure was a hassle.

I learned during our walk to the cave, that even though I may be silent at night, Tyson wasn't. I felt like Annabeth when I formulated my plan. Right now I was sticking to the shadows of the cave, while Tyson distracted Polyphemus. The two were right now in a heated discussion about sheep. Tyson was trying to convince him eating the sheep was wrong. After my little encounter with those sheep, I was inclined to believe Polyphemus. I was perched up on a small cliff when I saw Grover and Clarisse tied up near a big cooking pot. Clarisse was gagged, and Grover was still in the wedding dress he made. Poor Satyr must have gotten discovered.

I slowly slipped up behind them, Polyphemus not noticing anything. Grover's eyes went wide. "Theo! You guys made i! Thank the gods, I thought I was a goner." He whispered loudly.

I ungagged Clarisse and she smiled for once in her life. "Hot head, I have never been so glad to see you. Where are the other two?" She asked me.

"Oh Percy and Annabeth are um back on our ship, they weren't in fighting shape. Come on though, Tyson can only distract him for so long." I said untying them.

I found Grover's reed pipes, and Clarisse's spear and we were off.

You know I had a feeling my plan was going to well. After releasing Clarisse and Grover, Polyphemus noticed, and we were chased from the cave. I sent Tyson to retrieve the Fleece, while the rest of us distract the Cyclops. I have been running from way to many cyclops lately. We crashed through the forest, spilling out over each other onto the beach.

"That's you guys ship!?" Clarisse yelled.

I nodded. "Yeah, long story. You guys get to the ship and tell Percy and Annabeth we're leaving now!" I yelled taking out my two daggers.

"Theo, that cyclops is like the king. He's more powerful than any cyclops you've faced, you can't face him alone!" Grover stressed to me.

"Yeah you're crazy if you think I'm letting you take him on alone Hot head." Clarisse said to me in an intimidating tone.

"I know I can't take him by myself. I'm just going to distract him long enough for Tyson to get back, then I'll take him and we'll get aboard the ship! GO!" I yelled as I heard the cyclops approaching.

They didn't argue this time, they jump raft Clarisse and Tyson came on and started towards the ship. Polyphemus emerged from the forest with a look of rage. Apparently he didn't like me releasing his lunch. I had to be careful. He may not be able to see, but he was still very deadly. He could smell me and hear me with great precision. The moon was out providing light and warmth, so I also had an advantage.

"Youuu! Demigod, tell me who you are now! How dare you interrupt my lunch, I will have your head!" He bellowed angrily.

I thought quickly, and then answered. "I am nobody! Yes, that's me nobody's my name!" I yelled remembering Odysseus's tactic.

If it was possible or him to look any uglier, then it happened. The scowl he had on his face, was even angrier. I looked and saw Tyson running across the beach with the fleece, I was about to jump up and celebrate! He leaped into the water and started paddling towards the ship, fleece on his back. I never should have looked.

Polyphemus swung his giant arm and smacked it straight into my gut, sending me flying into the ocean. I landed hard in the shallow water, nothing was broken, but the fall definitely wasn't pleasant. I looked up as the Cyclops advanced on me, he tried to swing his club down on me. I rolled out of the way, gripping one of my red daggers and I stabbed the back of his calf, which caused him to bellow in pain.

I tried to run, get some distance between me and him, but it didn't work. He kicked his giant leg, again hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying deeper into the ocean. When I landed I realized I couldn't stand...

"OH HADES HELP HELP!" I screamed. I felt weak, I couldn't swim at all, again go ahead and laugh. The best-friend of the son of Poseidon can't swim, it's laughable I know.

As I was kicking and yelling to try and save myself, the cyclops laughing, walked up to me. The water didn't even go past his knees.

"Hahaha! I have finally defeated you, nobody! Now I will feast on your bones!" He bellowed reaching down to grab me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I heard from behind me.

I saw a whip of water swipe Polyphemus of his legs. Riding a wave with his bare feet, came Percy from behind me! Riptide in his hands he soared past me on his wave, and slammed into Polyphemus sending him flying! Before I could yell his name to help me, I felt myself being lifted out of the water. With a flash of multi-colors, I saw Damien had me by his claws! He and Percy saved me! I looked up to him and nodded.

I swung my legs and jumped, as soon as I was in the air, Damein flew below me and I landed on his back. After dealing with Polyphemus, Percy was riding his wave right besides me. We looked at each other, he had just saved my life again. We both started laughing.

"We really gotta teach you how to swim Theo, haha." He said as we approached the ship.

I nodded. "You bet we do. I'm sorry I left without you and Annabeth, I guess it was pretty stupid huh?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well you saved Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and got the Fleece, you did everything we set out to do. Was it stupid, yeah it was pretty stupid, and Annabeth is gonna grill you. You did it though, now we just gotta get back, heal the tree, and get Chiron back." He said as we landed on the ship.

It sounded so simple when he said it. I was thankful that Percy had saved me. However I wished I could just show them, that I didn't always need saving. I needed to prove myself, there goes my fatal flaw again. Maybe if I finally figured out what this secret power I got from my dad was, I could become stronger. According to my Dad, I needed to visit his grave.

However, I would worry about that later. For now, I needed to focus on getting back home, home to camp half-blood.


	24. MAJOR DICK ALERT!:(Luke)

It was mostly a smooth sail back to the tip of Florida. Percy called on the help of his father, and we rode hippocampi, a magical sea horse creature, back to the harbor. I was feeling pretty good now. Annabeth had given me the grilling of lifetime when I got back onto the boat. She was yelling and yelling, but I just decided to shake my head, say I was sorry, and not give her more reason to be mad. An angry daughter of Athena was a very scary thing.

We all leaped off our hippocampi and onto the dock, smiles and all. The fleece was drawn over Tyson's shoulder, I never expected it to be so big. A giant lambs skin it looked like, hard to believe it was the most powerful healing item in the world. As soon as I jumped off my animal and landed on the dock, I got on my knees and kissed the ground. I had never been this happy to be on land.

"Thank my mother and every other Olympian god out there. I've never been this happy to be on land." I exclaimed as my friends landed behind me.

"Alright, Hot head, let's get up before a bug crawls into your hair. So what do we do now, how are we supposed to get back to camp? I mean, you guys can't show your faces at Camp without gaining a few additional scares" Clarisse asked.

I looked to Annabeth because I certainly had no idea. Percy, to my surprise spoke up, "It was your quest Clarisse, and we have enough mortal money left for a one way plane ticket. You take the fleece, and go, we'll find another way." He said to her as Tyson handed her the fleece. _He is too damn nice for his own good sometimes_ I thought with a smirk. Percy may be dumb, but he always comes through for us.

Anyway, Percy's plan made sense in my head. We most likely still weren't welcome at camp, so it would be smart of she brought it back. He was wright as well, it was her quest in the first place, and she deserved the credit. Besides, we just want to protect Camp from Kronos. I would probably give up my powers for Kronos to die.

"Percy's right, besides until we find Chiron and restore him as head of camp, we won't be welcomed back there. We also need to go get Nico, Bailey, and Bianca as well. So do what Percy said, take the tickets and get on the plane, Percy doesn't like flying that much anyway." I said laughing a little in Percy's direction. He is the weakest and fearful person in the sky sometimes.

He shot me a glare. "Yeah me in the sky is like Theo in the water, completely and utterly terrified." He said. Water _is_ my natural enemy.

"You think I'm ashamed of that? Water is terrifying, I hate it." I said back. I will not apologize for my natural enemy. After a nice group laugh and Percy and I's expense, Clarisse called in the taxi, and she was off. As soon as her taxi was out of sight, I heard a sword unsheathing. I just heard Annabeth scream, before being knocked in the back of the head. If I get knocked out another time in the future, I _**will**_ murder someone.

Damn I sure do get knocked unconscious a lot. Maybe I should try to kick the habit.

I woke up, to my arms being held back by a two dracaena. who were currently licking their lips while staring at me. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover were all next to me in similar positions. This boat, was absolutely filled with high-level monsters, like famous-legend level. I saw so many different kinds, cyclops, hellhounds, and all sorts of other monsters I've never seen in my life. This ship also seemed to be pretty large, so I was scared, even with the combined strength of me, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover, it would certainly be hard to get out of this one. There was a giant shining sun out, but we were in the water, so I wouldn't have any powers I could use. Both are powerful elements are fighting against each other inside of me.

My blood boiled and I struggled against my captors when I saw Luke step out form below deck. Man, I really hate that guy, like I would strangle him in front of everyone. I should've known, who else would have an army of monsters like this? He just gave me that smug look he likes to give me when he thinks he has an advantage. The only problem was, he really did this time. Seeing Luke really hurt because he betrayed me like Stephanie and Anna and all of our other ' _friends'_ from our school that I could never really remember the name of. The pain of when they _tried to **brand** us_ with knives and hot metals is really coming back.

"Well, well, well I guess Lord Kronos was correct. We just had to sit back and let you get the fleece, and you would fall right into our lap." He said looking over us as if we were his prize catches. I really don't like how my holders are looking at me right now.

"Luke! Let us go now!" Annabeth demanded. I really hope she doesn't chose to cry at this moment.

He just laughed and shook his head. I hope Luke doesn't have any plans for me."Oh Annabeth, sweet, innocent little Annabeth. You have no idea what we Demigods are capable of under Lord Kronos. Don't you remember what your family put you through? Do you think your mother truly cares about you? Join me, Annabeth, and it will be just like old times. You know if Thalia were here, she would agree with me." He tried pressing into her head. Why do evil people start with that 'sweet, innocent little crap, cause honestly, it is annoying. I bet Clarisse could do a better job at this whole thing anyway

I look in horror for a second as Annabeth actually seemed to consider this for a minute. However in the end, she just looked down at the floor, and silently shook her head no. Luke sighed and genuinely looked upset. I am glad that she made the right decision.

"That's a shame then, however luckily for four of you, Lord Kronos has requested you alive. He could always use more Demigods to his cause. Especially you Percy, you're the big man of the prophecy after all." He explained with an evil look.

My heart dropped into my stomach like it was a bowling ball. He said luckily for four of us... there were five of us captured. "What do you mean for four of us!?" Percy demanded.

His eyes fixed on me, and I could see the evil, the hate in them. "Unfortunately, it seems as if children of Hestia AND Vesta are about to... go extinct. Lord Kronos says your too powerful to be allowed to live, unlike Percy, you're WAY too powerful, but aren't vital to his plans, besides, you haven't even revealed half the of all the power that you possess. A demi-god with ALL your blood-lines crossing has never been born, Theo, and I'm sorry, but we simply cannot let you live." He explained trying to hide his happiness. I starting to think Luke is a sadist.

And woah... what was my real dad? He just seemed like a normal guy my whole life, I saw no indication of him being this super powerful being. He just seemed like a normal mortal man. Apparently however he was very powerful. As a result, it was passed to me. I had so much power locked inside me, that the Titan Lord himself thought I was a threat. Me and Leon thought we knew all of our powers, so we hide most of them from Camp and friends and even from the Gods. We swore that we we would reveal some when necessary. I was kind of scared... scared of my own power. That was a terrible feeling, being so powerful you're scared of yourself.

I didn't want to show any fear, I didn't want to give Luke the satisfaction. However honestly, my insides were trembling. "Well why not fight me yourself then Luke? You were scared last time we met. Why not try now, it's nice and sunny outside, you have the advantage." I said trying to buy time for us to make up a plan. That is a complete lie. He might or must know that Apollo adopted me when I was born and made it stronger when both of my other Dads died.

He just laughed again. "Ha, the Titan Lord instructed me to kill you, and I will. However first thing is first, where is the fleece!?" He demanded.

I was about to answer, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy with a hand free! He winded up his balled fist, and I was ready for all Hades to break loose. It didn't however, he just tossed what looked like a drachma at Luke. He just laughed and stepped out of the way. The golden coin flew into a sprinkler that was active on the deck of the ship. I saw Percy with his eyes closed shut tightly. _What could he... Percy you genius!_ I though with happiness. I knew exactly what he was doing now! I looked behind Luke, and were the sprinkler was, an iris message spewed up, and the dining pavilion at camp half-blood was now visible.

Everyone was watching. Going off Percy's plan I spoke up. "Why'd you do it Luke!?" I demanded.

He looked at me confused and laughed. "You know exactly why I did it, Theo! The worthless Olympians never cared about us half-bloods, or any of the minor gods. All they care about is themselves, the Titan Lord Kronos, he'll give us a better future!" He exclaimed.

I looked and saw the shocked faces of the campers, I had to keep Luke talking so he didn't notice. "But why poison Thalia's tree!?" I demanded.

He just looked agitated now. "I told you, I did it so we would have an easier time invading that worthless camp. I can't march my army in while the barrier's active!" He explained agitated.

"So you poisoned the tree and not Chiron!?" I asked again quickly. I may have sounded too eager.

"Of course not, the old centaur wouldn't have the guts. I poisoned the tree!" He yelled proudly.

I looked and smirked when I saw Tantalus's ugly face freeze. Right there at the head table, he burst into flames. His screams finally alerted Luke to the iris message. Tantalus's chair was soon empty, his plate still there. Luke in a fit of rage took out his sword and slashed away the iris message. He turned back to me and held his sword to my throat.

"I swear to the gods, Theo, I'm going to kill you right now!" He yelled bringing his sword back to swing. At least I die with honor. A honorable death is a good death to me.

I braced myself, maybe it was better if I did die. Maybe if I was gone, this crazy super power(s) I had would die with me and people would be safer. However it was going to suck not being able to figure it out.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" I heard a loud scream yell.

A silver arrow whizzed through the air and hit Luke in the arm, sending him scrawling to the floor in pain. My first thought was that my cousin/aunt had come to my rescue again. However I didn't feel her godly presence. More arrows whizzed through the air and hit multiple monsters, soon all of my friends and I were free!

"DAMIEN!?" I yelled looking up to see my guardian flying above. Sometimes, I forget that I have a dragon as a guardian

With an elegant leap, four figures jumped down from his back and landed gracefully into the deck! Percy was already hacking away with Riptide, slashing away monsters left and right and not limpy from being tied up like me. Annabeth was hacking away with her dagger, slipping her invisibility cap on and off like she was teleporting everywhere, Tyson was swinging his fist and anything he could find, Grover was running around like crazy, and I just stood there completely baffled!

The four people that landed on the deck, were Zoe Nightshade, Bianca, Bailey and Nico Di Angelo! Bailey was wearing a set of silver hunter's armor, now with a gleaming silver bow and arrows, Zoe and Bianca was wearing the same, while Nico was wearing silver chest armor, he must've found one his size, and was standing ready with his sword, wow, and he's still only ten years old.

Bailey came over and helped me to my feet. "Theo, are you alright!?" She asked as arrows and battle cries raged all around us.

I nodded summoning my bow and daggers, I took my two daggers out ready to get into the battle. "Yeah I'm fine! Thanks for the save B, you came just in time! Is your mother, cousin/aunt or the other hunters with you!?" I asked slashing a dracaena that charged my way. I heated up my daggers for better results

Bailey impaled another arrow into a hellhound as she answered, while she was fighting back to back with me, "No! She wanted to come, but she can't break ancient laws again! So I said I would go, then Zoe, Bailey and Nico came, your mother called Daimen to us, and here we are! We can't hold out forever though!" She yelled smacking her bow into another hellhounds face. I threw one of my daggers at another dracaena. I threw my hand out and and focused on the heat I infused into it and it came zooming back to me.

I realized she was certainly right about that. Our group of allies were getting pushed into a tight circle with every passing second. I even statred throwing fireballs, but there were simply too many monsters. We needed to come up with another plan, and needed to fast. Damien couldn't fly all of us out of here. I couldn't see a way out. I slashed a hellhound that was just about to jump at Bailey's left and soon, I had Percy at me side as well.

"This has been on Hades of a day hasn't it!?" He asked slashing away another one.

"Oh you know it is buddy! We need a plan fast!" I urged switching to my bow and firing arrows in seconds.

Soon, all nine of us were back together into a close circle. Luke had gotten up and was closing in on us with his army of monsters around us. He was about to lock weapons with me, when the son of Hermes was struck in the face. However it wasn't a normal arrow, it had a giant boxing glove on the end, which is interesting.

"IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY DUDEEEE!" I heard as I turned and looked.

I had never been so happy, to see a giant herd of centaurs in my entire life.

* * *

As I sat in the party ponies' trailer as the sun set, I realized what we had accomplished that day. I had recovered a magical item that people said was irretrievable. Also, I delayed Kronos's plans. Even better, I really ruined Luke's day. Chiron and his fellow centaurs the party ponies' had come in and helped us escape! Now I was sitting alone in the trailer, while all my friends were outside enjoying the bonfire and celebration. I didn't feel very satisfied. The fact the Titan Lord thought I was too dangerous live, was a really such a scary thought, it would naturally worry a person. I mean with all of the powers _I_ have, half of which I am still hiding from my friends

Chiron wheeled himself up the ramp and into the trailer next to me. They were celebrating because he would be reinstated at camp tomorrow.

"Theo! Why the long face my boy, we've won a great victory today!" He said, trying to brighten me up.

Unfortunately it wasn't working. "It's just something that Luke said." I told him honestly. Chiron is basically the guru of Camp.

"Ah yes, I learned from your friends what he said. I understand you hiding half of all of the ones you already know. You are worried about this special power everyone says you possess tat you don't know about? " He asked me.

I nodded. "It's a scary thing Chiron, I have so much power locked inside me that the Titan Lord himself thinks I could interfere with his plan? Most people would love to have a power locked in them like this. Me though, it makes me scared of myself. Being scared of your own power is a scary thing." I explained laying back in the bed. _**Change it**_

Chiron nodded his head in that intelligent looking way. "I must say, Theo, you are very wise. As wise and smart as your mother. You realize that too much power can corrupt a person, which you don't see often. I don't know what this power you have is, but I know that it is in good hands. People who don't desire power, are often the ones who are smartest when wielding it. If anyone is wise enough to wield such power, it's you my boy. Now please, let's enjoy our victory." He said giving me a loving, warm, smile. Which honestly along with his speech made me feel a lot better.

I had on a brand new orange camp T-shirt, and the same pair of cargo shorts and sneakers I've worn the whole quest. It had felt so good to get some freshly washed clothes when we got here. After Chiron left, I was just about to leave the trailer, when a happy head of auburn hair came in. I recognized Bailey instantly and smiled at her. She took a seat next to me on the coach.

"Hey, Hot head, you feeling any better?" She asked sweetly.

She was wearing the same camp T-shirt I was, with a pair of leggings, jean shorts and her hair tied down in a nice braid down her left shoulder. She looked, beautiful. It's was ironic to me that a daughter of Artemis and **Hades** , could look so... bright and happy with a boy.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just still trying to figure things out. I mean I feel fine, but I still have a quest left." I said to her.

She looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

I sighed. "I have to go to my birth dad's grave. Dad said that the answers to the true secret of my birth are buried in his tomb. Apparently he's buried in this family tomb, and it has a bunch of guards and traps and stuff. I have no clue why, but apparently I'll figure out his big secret if I find his grave there." I explained to her.

"Will his grave really be that hard to break into?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but if there are any traps I'll be scared. My grandparents are insanely rich, if they have something they don't want broken into, you won't get into it." I said to her.

She smiled an extremely adorable smile. "Well it looks like you'll need some help then. Maybe some help from someone who is maybe a adopted child of the god of Shadows and blood child of a goddess of Stealth?" She said smartly.

I decided to be cheeky. "Yeah you're right, I'll go ask Nico now!" I said pretending to get up.

Bailey pulled my arm back down to the coach and punched my arm. "I meant me you idiot. I am the only child of a Stealth Goddess" She said playfully.

I put an arm around her, don't ask why, it seemed to be a natural instinct. "Well then, Bailey would you like to come on this quest with me?" I asked.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Yes, yes I would Theo and my full name is Bailey Tex Argent Di-Angelo because Mom told me he was half Texan and half Native." She said happily.

I smiled. "It's decided then for our first quest together, we will raid my family tomb!" I said laughing.

We both started laughing together. It was without a doubt the best moment I've had all summer. I don't remember leaning in, but before I knew it.

I was making out with Bianca Tex Argent Di-Angelo. for 10 seconds

 **Authors note: I just found out that Di-Angelo is a entire word and is Italian for 'Angel'**


	25. I just realized my life SUCKS!

**One week later, Theo's P.O.V (1st person)**

Bailey and I somehow managed to rebuild our chariot from the first race we had earlier. We had it painted all nice and silver and crimson red, and my mom had even been nice enough to let us borrow her phoenixes again. Bailey and I planned to win this time, and no crazy magic birds were going to distract us. Ever since our kiss... well sort of make-session in a week ago, Bailey and I have spent a lot more time together once we got back to camp. No, we haven't snuck off to kiss at all, like you're probably thinking. We have just spent a lot of time together, becoming even closer.

We had applied the fleece to the tree earlier today, and it was working its magic. Chiron decided to have the chariot races in order to celebrate. I looked over at Percy, Annabeth and Tyson's chariot. They were allowed to team up this time. I left Bailey petting the phoenixes and walked over to them. I smiled and put my arms around the two of them while Tyson was adjusting something on the chariot.

"So, did you guys have fun almost dying again this year?" I asked playfully.

They both laughed, "Oh yeah this year was a blast. I wonder what'll almost kill us next year." Percy played.

Even Annabeth laughed and smiled her signature cute smile. "It'll probably be something dangerous, and life-threatening. I hope it's a little more of a challenge haha." She said joking for once.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well it doesn't matter to me, as long as we stick together, there isn't anything that can take us down. Thanks for a great summer guys, but I'm sorry I'm gonna have to whoop you guys in this race." I said turning and running before they could respond,

As I was expected I had rocks tossed at me while I ran. I just laughed. I really had great friends. unlike my other _'_ _friends_ _'_

Okay, maybe I was a little overconfident in the chariot races. Bailey and I came in second place, behind none other than Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. I never expected their chariot to have so many gadgets and stuff on it. It was as decked out as the Hephaestus cabin. Now here I was walking around guarding camp at night, as I liked to do. It had overall been a good summer.

However I didn't wanna get to complacent since I did have on quest left still. I didn't know how dangerous sneaking into my family's tomb could be, but I wasn't taking any risks. So far in my life, nothing had ever been as simple as it seems. I was also contemplating my relationship with Bailey. I liked her of course, but my instincts that it wasn't time yet kept nagging at the back of my head. Whenever I tried to picture myself in a relationship with Bailey, the thought of multiple mysterious women with blurred faces kept nagging me. Like, seriously, what is that about?

I was just about to switch off guard duty with Conner Stoll, when a bone-chilling scream went through the air. I recognized the scream as Annabeth's and I never moved that fast in my life. Under the sun I was even faster, I knew she was guarding the tree. I made straight for the tree we had just saved. I wasn't fast enough however, when I got there a group of kids were already surrounding something. I pushed my way through, and found Percy, Riptide raised in one hand the other was around Annabeth.

"What happened!?" I asked Percy.

"Look!" He said pointing forward.

In front of us on the ground was another girl. She looked to be about 14, she had shoulder-length black hair, and a bunch of dark black punk rock things on. She had these intimidating and electric blue eyes which almost made me scared. She was beautiful and it made guilty about thinking about her like that when I was still thinking of Bailey. I went over and helped her to her feet.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head, regaining herself. "Y... yeah, I'm alright, where... where am I?" She asked. She looked at me and blushed

I looked out at the crowd of campers then back at her. "This is Camp Half-Blood, it's a camp for Demigod children. Who... who are you?" I asked her.

She looked around for a little, still beet-red then answered. "I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." She said.

Oh this was just great.

"I know, I heard about your 'incident' with Hades and thought you might be a strong opponent" I said, my warrior lust creeping in.

"O-o-oh t-t-thanks and w-w-who a-are y-y-you again?" She said, stuttering and then her skin ACTUALLY CHANGE COLOR before my very eyes. I grin, thinking that this would make a fight with her more interesting.

"I am Theo Draco Lysandrian, The very first Son of Hestia and, apparently _Vesta_ , so the guy who you Dad and Godly brothers are jealous of for some reason" I said, remembering the jealous glares I had gotten from Dad, Ares, Hermes, Zeus, and Dionysus at Olympus after the last quest. I also said Vesta in a low and whisper voice

She stopped stuttering, but all of her skin was literally the color of a red crayon, but was toning down slowly, "I have gained some abilities from being a tree because I could talk to the nymphs and learn 'skills' from them" she said getting up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and asked "Can I fight you some time? I want a challenge and Percy is getting bored with us not being able to a worthy opponent"

She nodded, but her face started turning red again when I touched her and she started stuttering again, "S-s-s-sure."

I was trilled at having a challenge and said "Thanks" and walked off.

* * *

Words can't even describe how nice it was to be back in Minnesota. Sixty-five degrees in the middle of August, that's just the kind of weather I liked. Now you're probably thinking "Oh geez, Theo, how did you get from New York to Minnesota". A quick ride on Damien and and I were there. I really didn't know where to start. What I needed to do sounded easy enough, I needed to find a way into my family tomb. It was incredibly weird because I didn't know people even had family tombs anymore. However I did some research, and I figured out, everyone in the Lysandrian family was buried in one tomb since 1945. That must be a lot of people, I had no clue how one tomb could fit that many people.

I sat on my old bed in my old house, in my old home. I insisted to Bailey we visit it before going to the tomb, which was again, very weirdly, built in the backyard of my grand-parents mansion. It definitely wouldn't be easy to get into it, Bailey and I scoped the place out, and it had two guards stationed on it, and just to get to the two of them, the whole courtyard was filled with traps and such. What the Hades were they guarding?

Bailey came back in, she went ahead to the mansion again to scout out any weak points. She did that while I just stayed here, trying to remember a time before I learned I was a Demigod. She was sporting the special black armor the Hephaestus cabin had made for us. It was black as night, and they even made us special knock out arrows, which would simply put a target to sleep. We didn't want to hurt any mortals.

She removed her black hood so I could actually see her standing there now, thanks to the full moon reflecting of her face. "Anything?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled cheekily. "Yeah, I found a group of trees. Should be easy enough to climb them, after that we can hop down and we avoided the courtyard traps." She said with her arms crossed.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Good job B, let's get going." I said getting up.

She put a hand on my chest to stop me from leaving. "Are you sure you wanna leave? We can stay for a few more minutes if you want, the tombs not going anywhere, Torchie" She said.

I looked at my room one last time. I grabbed one thing before I left. It was a picture frame, it was a simple picture of me and my father. I didn't have any left so I grabbed it, and dropped into my black bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and gestured for Bailey.

"Yeah come on, we need to get going. It's time for me to get some closure." I said walking out of the room.

Bailey just nodded and followed. We exited the house and walked down the sidewalk towards my grand-parents mansion. We stayed silent, as not to attract any attention. Whenever a car came by, we ducked into some bushes. We did not want to be seen. People in this town would recognize me. Even in my night black armor, my daggers, and eyes still shone a bright crimson red color. People knew me as Ryan Johnson's crimson-red eyed son in this town. Some people even thought I was an alien. When I used to play with kids when I was little, they used to think I was an alien, or I had some kind of super powers.

I never thought that they would be proven right.

"So do you have any guesses yet as to what your little secret identity might be?" Bailey asked trying to break out science.

Little secret identity was an understatement. If the Titan Lord himself was ordering my assassination, I must secretly be a god or something. As if being the first ever son of Hestia AND Vesta wasn't enough to make the monsters drawn to me like I was catnip, I had some other secret power that everyone seemed to know about except me. Chiron knows, my Apollo who is Dad, knows, Luke knows, my mother knows, the Titan Lord Kronos himself knows. I mean it seems like everyone knows except me. It infuriates me to no end, I deserve to know what my father was keeping from me. Also, what if this secret power ever activates and I don't know how to control it! If I at least know what it is, I could attempt to learn to control it.

"No, I still have absolutely no idea what it could be. I mean I hate it that everyone else seems to know except for me." I said as we finally came into view of the mansion.

Have you ever seen Batman's mansion in those batman movies? Yeah, that's exactly what my grand-parents' house looked like. It had to be at least a three levels high. It had a huge grand entryway, with an amazing topiary garden out front. Despite it being so huge, I hated coming here when my dad used to have me come visit (forced). I learned at his funeral that they also knew I was a Demigod, and they've know since I was born. They claimed I was a freak and would only bring them bad fortune. I didn't mind, I was never big fans of my grandparents. The both of them still dressed like it was the 1950's and for some reason always smelled like sand.

"Come on the way over is this way." She told me putting her black hood back up. I did the same, but I could still see her outline from the light in the garden.

We found the cluster of trees she had told me about. She was right as usual, we easily climbed them and gracefully jumped over the fence and landed on the inside. We had avoided all the traps in the front courtyard. We peered around the side of the house to the backyard, and sure enough saw the big tomb, with the two guards standing in front.

The tomb, looked like an immaculate guest house. It must've had the entrance to the actual graves inside. We just needed to get past the guards. I nodded at Bailey who understood easily. I summoned my crimson red bow from the phoenix heads bracelet, and Bailey pulled out her jet-black one.

"I got the one on the left, you get the one on the right." She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear her.

After another five seconds both guards were on the ground sleeping. We both ran quickly but silently over to the small house. I dragged both guards behind it while Bailey picked the lock on the door. I was right about the real entrance to the tomb being inside. It was a big wooden cellar type of door which lead down. Above it a sign read, "Here lies the great Lysandrian family". Bailey attempted to pick the lock, when she couldn't I tried as well.

My lock-pick broke and I tossed aside in frustration. "Hades! How are we supposed to get in there now!?" I yelled quietly.

"Your grand-parents must have a key in the house." She suggested.

She was probably correct so I nodded. "Yeah your right, you stay here and make sure the guards don't wake up. I'll sneak in there and find it." I told her.

She nodded her head, and she went and perched herself on a low branch of a tree in the backyard. I looked up at the giant luxurious mansion. It was time to get that key.

Getting into the house was easy enough. For some reason my grandparents had ivy vines growing down one side of their house. After a quick climb up them, I was in the upstairs hallway. The house was just as weird inside as I remembered when I was younger. It smelled of sand, and dirt. There was red wallpaper, with a weird African style carpet. I silently walked down the hallway gazing at all the pictures they had up on the walls. Most of them were of my grandparents in the desert, which desert I didn't know, but it was still weird.

It was easy to find my grand-parents' bedroom. It would be the biggest one there was. I silently crept in, completely invisible. My grand-fathers loud snores echoed throughout the room. I watched them, sleeping there in their huge king-size water bed. If I was feeling mischievous I would cut a little hole in it, but I didn't hate them that much. I spotted the key ring easy enough, it was right above my grand-dads night-stand. I quietly crept over and grabbed the ring of keys he had there.

I noticed a picture frame he had on the stand right below it. I picked it up and examined it. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion when I saw it. It was my grandparents, my father, a little me, another man and women, and two kids. We were all standing in front of what looked like to be a big monument, it was made of stone and was just a seventy foot tall monument, nothing seemed special about it.

The first person I noticed was little me, I had to be about five years old, and there I was, crimson red eyes and all. I had no clue who the people around me were, other than my father and grandparents however. The man had dark brown skin, with happy looking brown eyes, a short head of hair, and a goatee. His arm was around a very beautiful women, with fair colored skin, gorgeous caramel colored hair, she had eyes a deep shade of blue which sparkled in the desert sunlight. On the left of her were my grand-parents, my father to the right of them.

I was in-front of them, in the middle of two kids. I had my arms around them both and the three of us were smiling like we were best-friends. It was strange, by the look of me and the two kids on this picture, we seemed like absolute best-friends. However I didn't recognize them at all. I was trying my hardest, and their faces looked vaguely familiar, however I just couldn't place them.

The boy looked like the man standing in the picture, he must've been his son. He looked around my age maybe older, with curly black hair, and the same brown eyes as his father. The girl was hugging my waist and seemed a year or two younger then me maybe. Assuming the women was there mother, the girl resembled her perfectly. With the same caramel colored hair, and deep blue eyes. I tried with every brain cell in my head to remember these two! Perhaps if I couldn't figure out what my father's true identity was here, these two kids could help me, I guess I had another quest I had to complete later.

"Who could they possibly be?" I asked.

I turned the picture frame around and opened it up.

Written on the back it said.

 _We'll miss you, all of you. Hopefully we can meet again one day, and things can be like they were. If you ever need to find us again, Ruby's parents in London go to them and have them contact us. Hopefully the children can see each other again. – Love Julius, Ruby, Sadie, and Carter Kane._

The Kane's. I've never heard that last name before in my life. I didn't remember their children at all, Sadie and Carter, I tried my best to remember their faces, but I just couldn't. How could I possibly not remember them if we were supposedly so close? It was another question to add to my already long list. One thing I knew for sure was I needed to find these people, maybe I could get answers from them about why I didn't remember them. Also it might have been good to get two supposedly good friends back.

I carefully removed the picture from the frame. "OW, Hades!" I yelled as a stray piece of glass from the frame cut my hand.

My hand straight away went over my mouth. However I had already made the mistake of yelling.

"What! Who... who's there!" I heard my grand-father start to mumble.

I had about five seconds before he was up and ready to kill me. I remembered one thing about my grandfather, he was ex-special-forces, and he knew about twenty different ways to kill a man. I stuffed the picture into my pocket and bolted for the door to his room. I rushed out into the hall-way and made a left.

"Stop now! I will catch you whoever you are!" He shouted running behind me.

I went to turn a corner, but out of nowhere a decorative Egyptian sarcophagus scared me and caused me to stumble back!

"Ha! Caught you!" My grandfather yelled.

I turned around and I saw a long wooden pole come flying towards me! I got ready to jump out of the way, but it didn't make it to me! It just landed right in-front of me, and just stayed there in the ground. I almost laughed, I was about to get back up and run again, when the staff glowed white. It morphed and changed for a few seconds, before a fully grown snake sprang to life! It leaped at me and tried to stick me with its fangs. However the window nearby exposed the full moon, and it's almost impossible to hit me at night. I rolled out of the way and pulled out one of my dagger and slashed the snake in half.

"How the Hades did you do that!?" I yelled absolutely terrified.

My grand-father who for some reason didn't realize he was attacking his grand-son laughed. "Haha! Foolish man, you will regret breaking into the house of a magician of the First Nome!" He yelled.

Okay I was officially freaked out now. I had a hard enough time believing Greek Gods, and Demigods, and monsters were real. Now, my about seventy-plus year old grandfather was making snakes appear out of basically thing air, and was trying to say magicians were real! I could only handle so much crazy in my life. However before I could say something else, a blast of fire came my way! Just out of thin air a blast of fire came towards me!

Thankfully I was right near the steps to the bottom floor. It didn't feel very good but I tumbled down the steps just out of the reach of the fire. I stood up and dusted myself off. I ran around the back of the stairs. I heard my grandfather came down the steps. I leaned up against the stairs praying he wouldn't notice me.

I felt the blood dripping from the hand I cut myself. It dripped down the door, which I noticed was a little loose. I felt the door start to shake, it started to move, then in a second the door flipped and I was inside the staircase!

"What the Hades is this?" I asked in wonderment as I examined the small room.

There was a stone door with a big hand shaped print in the middle. The door was littered with Egyptian hieroglyphics. The whole door top to bottom was covered in them. Okay, I had absolutely no idea what this could be. I always knew my grand-parents were way into ancient Egypt, but this was a little excessive in my opinion.

"What in the world are you guys?" I asked quizzically.

I wanted to open the door somehow, to figure out what was in there. However I knew Bailey would soon become worried. Also my grand-father might make his way into the back-yard to see if everything was okay there to. So I made a mental note to come back here one day, and figure out what it was. I looked at the door that brought me, and saw a similar hand shaped print in the middle of it. I looked at my hand which was still bleeding. I placed it in the print, and again the door flipped and I was right back where I was before.

I managed to avoid my crazy snake and fire summoning grand-father and make it back to the entrance to the tomb. I motioned for Bailey that she could come out of the tree, and she jumped out jogged over to me.

"You found the keys then?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah you bet, but look at what else I found." I said taking out the picture of my family and the Kane's.

I explained to her what happened. How I snuck in, found the picture, my grandfather summoning snakes, and fire. Safe to say when I was done, she was just as freaked out as I was.

"I had hard enough time believing, Greek gods and monsters were real. Magicians though? That's a little far-fetched don't you think?" She asked as we entered the shack-entrance to the tomb.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I swear that's what my grand-father did and said. I'm more concerned about those people in the picture. The Kane's, apparently our families were good friends." I said as we tried the multiple keys on the lock.

"Yeah, and from the look of you and the two kids, you guys seemed like best-friends. You're sure you can't remember them at all?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, no matter how hard I try I just can't remember any memories with them. I need to find them." I said determined.

Bailey looked up at me shocked. "Theo, I understand you must want to find them. You can't though, not now at least." She said stopping me from trying the keys.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "You do realize that the Titan Lord himself is rising right? The world could be in danger of being taken over by the Titan's, Luke is out there right now recruiting more to his cause. You're one of the most powerful Demigods out there right now, and with this prophecy you told me about. You can't just leave Percy to fight it by himself could you?" She asked me.

"Well no, but I mean these people the Kane's I... I don't know what it is, but I just feel like I need to find them!" I said taking what my gut was saying.

"Well you don't know how long it could take you to find them. London is a big place, and you don't have any memory of them. It would be a while before you found them. Let's just get into the tomb, figure out what your father was. After that we'll deal with Kronos, and if we're still alive after that we'll find the Kane's." She promised me.

I gotta admit Bailey was smarter then I was. She had a great point, I couldn't just leave Percy to face his prophecy alone. I just nodded my head, and the next key I tried opened the door.

"Woah this is creepy and I know creepy." Bailey said grabbing onto my arm.

The way down was completely dark. You couldn't see anything at all. There was one lone torch burning at the beginning of the steps down. I carefully grabbed it, and with Bailey attached to my arm, I grabbed the torch and we started descending the stairs.

I had such an eerie feeling as we walked down. It was a really long staircase for some reason. I let out a huge breath when I saw torches at the bottom. Bailey let go of my arm and we walked through examining all the graves of my family members.

They all said the same thing, which sent shivers down my spine. It would say the person's name then after that... magician of the First Nome. I still had no idea what a magician was, or what the First Nome was, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

We finally reached the end... my father's grave. It said something different though. It read. _"Jack Lysandrian, Magician of the 21st Nome."_

"So your father was a magician?" Bailey asked next to me with her arms crossed.

I nodded my head in confusion. "Yeah, but I just wish I knew what in the Hades a magician was." I said aloud.

"I can help you with that my boy." A voice came from behind us.

Within a second Bailey and I had arrow notched in our bows and we were turned around aiming. Right there, now with his hands up, was a very large man. He had on sunglasses despite us being down underground. He was wearing a classy old style suit. He had on a top hat, and looked like a barrel shaped jazz musician. What in the world was he doing down here?

"Who are you!? Tell me right now or I swear I'll let this arrow fly!" I threatened.

He held his hands up showing us he meant no harm. "So you're the son of the great Jack Lysandrian. You like just like him you know, other than the crimson red eyes obviously." He said.

This peaked my curiosity. "You knew my father!?" I demanded.

He nodded his head, he spoke in a tough, deep, but non-intimidating voice. "Yes I knew him very well, he was my student in the 21st Nome. A very, very powerful magician, one of the most powerful I've ever seen." He told me.

"What is a magician!? And who. Are. You?" I asked.

"Oh pardon my manners, my name is Amos Kane." He said carefully extending his hand.

Kane, He was a Kane. "Kane? Tell me who these people are now!" I demanded putting away my bow and showing him the picture I took.

He looked at it and had a cold look. "Ah that's my brother Julius, his wife Ruby, and my niece and nephew, Carter and Sadie. However Ruby, she is... no longer alive." He said sounding genuinely sad.

"How did she die!?" I demanded raising my bow again.

"Well they decided it would be a good idea to release some of the Egyptian gods. They lost control of them, and she was killed." He explained.

I didn't want to believe it. Egyptian gods actually existed? It was hard enough for me to believe that Greek gods and goddesses existed still. I couldn't add Egyptian gods to the mix, it would make my head explode.

"Ha! Egyptian gods, magicians, how am I supposed to believe all this!?" I yelled.

He laughed. "Haha, you learned that Greek gods, Demigods, and monsters are real. If you believe in them what makes it so hard to believe in Egyptian gods, monsters and magicians?" He asked us quizzically.

"What do magicians do anyway? Are they children of gods like me and Theo?" Bailey pipped up from behind.

She had lowered her bow, so I decided to do the same. Amos was obviously not going to harm us. "No my dear. Legends say that in the ancient Egyptian times, every pharaoh was blessed with magical powers by the Egyptian gods. Well this isn't a legend it actually happened. Magicians are descendants of the pharaoh's, they have what we call blood of the pharaoh's, since they have this blood, they can do magic." He told us, trying his best to help us understand.

Okay, I had to admit, I could understand why Kronos was scared of my power now. So basically I had the powers of the Greek and Egyptian gods running through my body. I remember Dad saying that a Demigod like me had never been born before. If I really could control both of these bloodlines, I could see how I would be a threat to Kronos.

Why is it always me?

"But what do they do nowadays? Do they go on quest for the gods and stuff like us Demigods?" I asked him again.

He shook his head. "No. You see Egyptian gods and Greek gods are different. Your Greek gods try to keep peace in the world. While most Egyptian gods, not all, but most, want only to conquer it. So magicians nowadays do everything they can to stop them from entering the world." He explained.

I nodded my head. "And you're saying my father was one of them which makes me..." I started.

"A magician as well. You see it's different from your Demigod powers however. You don't have to use or embrace magic. You have the ability to do it however. Your Demigod powers attract monsters, so sooner or later you have to embrace them." He said.

I nodded understanding now. Dad told me, that I would need to understand and master both of my bloodlines, to save everyone I love in the challenges ahead. So ignoring this magician side of me wasn't an option. I needed to have at least some kind of understanding of it. My parents was right, I was special.

"So is it true? Am I the only ever Demigod/magician ever born?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes it's very true. Look Theo, I know that you have your problem with the Titan Lord rising. However Carter and Sadie, let's just say that they will need help soon, a lot of help. I can show you basics of controlling magic, enough to help you. However please, Sadie and Carter will need your help!" He pleaded with me.

I looked at Bailey and she nodded. I nodded at Amos. "Okay Amos, it's a deal." I told him.

My list of problems was as follows now. 1.) The Titan Lord was rising, and me and my best-friend were his main targets. 2.) I now figured out I was a magician, and I had no idea how to use any of these other powers I had. 3.) My two supposed old best-friends, would soon need my help as well.

Well I guess, it was just another day in the life of Theo Draco Lysandrian, the First Son of Hestia AND Vesta, and the first ever Demigod/magician.

I just hoped that whatever life threatening situation I got myself into, it would be slightly easier then this summer.

* * *

 **A/N: 85% of the 26 chapters actually belong to a story called 'First Son of Artemis' and it is a really good story, but its on wattpad. The reason I am doing this now is because I don't to get sued and I'm finish with the stuff I was using from it. Plagiarism** **the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas _and passing them off as one's own._ I DON'T OWN THE PARTS I USED FORM THE 'FIRST SON OF ARTEMIS' and i'm serious, go check out the First Son of Artemis**

* * *

I got back to Camp and heard that Thalia got settled in and is adjusting to the new things that came out while she was 'incapacitated'. I was happy for her. Zeus was going to hold a party were all Greek entities are invited, for the succession of the quest and for Thalia being brought back to life. I had dark blue jeans that clung to me, yet had a perfect fit. The jeans rand down to some extremely expensive looking Italian shoes that were polished and black. I also had a dress shirt that had been purposely folded up at the elbows to show off my impressive forearms.

Looking at them reminded of the training Dad put me through when I was 9, but 5'5 at the hands of Master Yin and the other teachers at the Italian School of Martial Arts.

 **Master Yin's P.O.V**

Being a Demigod must be tough on Theo and I would know because I am a son of Ares. I just hope Theo is okay. I went back to the memories he told me of his journey:

 _It had been a year since Theo enrolled in the Italian School of Martial Arts and he had already finished all of the classes, from hand to hand combat to swordsmanship. The hand to hand combat classes included Karate, TaeKwonDo, JiuJitsu, and some more less known styles of hand to hand. He also did Roman, Greek, Samurai, dual wield, and knight style swordsmanship. Surprisingly his favorite style of swordsmanship wasn't Japanese, it was actually traditional dual wielding. He had to settle for swords that weren't balanced correctly for him, but he still passed._

 _He broke all records in the school when it came to speed of completion of the classes and By the end of the year he was able to beat all of the teachers in 1 on 1 combat, in all of his classes._

 _After the graduation ceremony he decided it was time to move to the next place to train. After hours of research, he was finally able to find a school in Japan. He decided on Japan, because during school his language class was Japanese, making it easy for him to go there. Also, this school was famous for teaching people how to completely control your mind. This ability would prove most helpful in combat._

 _After Theo packed all of his stuff, he and his Dad traveled to the Japanese temple the school was located at. The temple was a classic Japanese temple. It was a large red building with a curved grey roof. It had a porch with railing that wrapped around the entire building. The building was about 10,000 square feet in total, so a good sized building._

 _He walked in and started his enrollment process, again. When he finished he looked at his schedule and sighed, most of his classes were self control classes, with a few combat classes. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He pulled out his lab top and groaned when he looked at the web sight list. All of the web sights were in Japanese! He sighed as he and began the tedious work of typing and translating._

 _When he got to his first class he sat in the back of the group. There were no chairs of desks. Just mats for them to sit on. He sat down meditation style and began listening to the teacher._

 _Theo had been learning at the Japanese Temple for 2 years, when he finally was able to graduate. Those 2 years seemed like an eternity for Theo. Everyday he would go to the temple and meditate with the rest of his class. The meditations started out as a way to clear your mind, then evolved to turning off parts of his brain._

 _At the end of the 2 years, Theo was able to achieve a death trance ( **not unlike what when a child of Hades's Death Trance** ). The death trance was achieved when you turn off all the parts of your brain that you don't need, but still keep your senses on. It allowed you to be in a sleep like state, but still be able to tell everything going on around you. It also took less air consumption than sleeping, making it great if you have a low amount of air._

 _His version of the 5th grade is being at this school is what he says_

 _After he mastered the death trance he stopped sleeping. It was more convenient than sleeping, it allowed you to be alert, and rejuvenate yourself at the same time. It was also good practice for if he is ever captured and put into a prison with limited air supplies._

 _While he was training, Theo also achieved almost complete control over his mind. He could stimulate specific parts of his brain to do many things like increase his senses, recall events perfectly, and think faster. (Look it up, its a real thing.) He could also do more things to his body like, control his heart rate, increase and decrease his internal and external body temperature (Better than before), and Theo's personal favorite, get rid of itches by thinking._

 _At the temple he is one of the most skilled students in its history. He learned quickly, compared to everyone else, and was able to finish in 2 years, rather than the normal 8 years. He was also able to complete the few combat classes they offered faster than anyone else in the history of the school. He mastered all of their hand to hand classes, sword classes, throwing knife/star classes, pressure-point combat classes, and stealth combat classes._

 _After his first year, Theo mastered his stealth combat classes, and earned the Assassin Medal of Honor. The Assassin Medal of Honor is awarded to those who can sneak up on, and get the Head Monk into a death position. The Head Monk is the owner of the temple and has mastered all Japanese styles of combat, and is considered almost invincible. It took Theo 5 tries to get the Assassin Medal of Honor._

 _During the graduation he was offered a position as a teacher for combat classes, but he declined saying that he is only 11-years old, turning 12 in 2 days._

 _He decided to go to Australia to take extreme survival classes. He had learned all combat styles he could think of, and he was still lacking in his survival skills._

 _He went back to his camp. It still had the dome of metal and darkness protecting it. He could keep it going without even thinking about it at this point, even though he is only 12. For the first few weeks he had a lot of trouble, and came back to a bug infested camp more than once. At the end of his first year he didn't need to think about it, and by the time he came back after graduation he could subconsciously manipulate it for his needs._

 _Theo told me his powers manifested in '5th-grade' and he somehow transferred all of his experience to his friend Leon in a subliminal mind transfer through the connection, link, and bond that formed in the comas that they went through, meaning they are connected through anything mentally. All the stuff that Theo went through, Leon had a dream about the same thing_

 _He packed up all of his stuff and snow traveled to Sydney, Australia. He went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. He pulled out his laptop, and started searching for a survival training course he could go to. After an hour of searching he finally found a suitable survival coarse. It was a year in the Australian wild, so he wouldn't have to look for a national park to stay at. It was also led by a native Australian, so he would know his way around the area. Lastly it was meant to be for experts looking to increase their knowledge a challenge, Theo wasn't an expert by any means, but he could make due, and he wanted something challenging._

 _The class started in 2 days, so he had some free time to go 'talk' to Leon. He found out Leon Had figured out how to subconsciously lock away **EVERYTHING** that Theo learned for the both of them, but he made the conditions are that only a burst of strong emotions all at once can break the seal. When Leon sealed it, he made it so that the skills keep getting stronger every 3 months. He taught Theo how to do it when Theo came back home._

* * *

 _It had been two days since Theo 'talked' to Leon, and the survival class was starting. He met up with 9 others and the instructor to begin. They all had large travel packs with them for the long voyage ahead._

 _They set off into the Australian wild to begin their 1 year journey. All of them excited to begin. Theo was especially excited to begin, after this he would have completed all of his skills training. He had no doubt in his mind the year ahead would be relatively easy for him, but it would still prove a challenge. He was the only Black person there._

 _They entered the wild and set up camp for the night. For their first day they worked hard trekking through the forestry wild of Australia. They had to be careful to watch for snakes and other dangerous creatures. They sat around the campfire at the center of camp and. Began to converse, they had to get to know each other if they wanted to live together for the next year._

 _In the morning they set out for their second day of their trip. They were all excited to really get into it._

 _It had been a year since Theo started his wilderness survival class in Australia, and he was one of the only three students from the starting ten. It was to difficult for the other seven, so they took a helicopter back to the city._

 _The three that made it back were more physically fit than when they left. They all had learned and experienced a lot in the year long trip. They all learned how to start a fire, build a camp, and hunt for food with their bare hands._

 _Theo excelled above the other two, and could do all three in under and hour, rather than the couple hours it took the others. His instructor was both impressed and curious of how he could do so well. He became more curious when they were attacked by a group of wild animals(monsters) and Theo dispatched them all in under a minute._

 _While on the trip, Theo would practice his powers in secret, so he wouldn't get rusty. He didn't learn any new abilities, not that he could, but he greatly increased his insurance while using his powers. He could at this point drain all of the the heat from a chunk of the forest and convert it into fire, then light, then back to fire. He then would return all of the heat to the forest. It was extremely draining. When he first tried he almost passed out, but by the end of the year he could do it multiple times without breaking a sweat._

 _His physical stamina also drastically increased. He could sprint a marathon sized distance, then run back. While he wasn't at his physical peak, he was pretty darn close._

 _When the three students and the instructor got back to the city they all went their separate ways. Most of them had grown pretty close, but Theo distanced himself. He knew he wouldn't see them ever again, so he tried not to get to attached to them._

 _When Theo left the group he went to the beach to think of what to do next. He thought about returning, but he wanted to finished his training completely before he went back. While he had mastered almost all combat skills, he wasn't at his physical peek. His stamina was great, but his strength could be better. He may be a 12-year old, but he thinks like a adult._

 _After a while he decided he was going to train his strength. He wouldn't go to a gym, because it wouldn't be nearly enough to increase his strength. He decided he was going to do his strength training on the bottom of the sea. All of the way at the bottom, he was going the the Mariana Trench. He was a Biokinetic, so he could stand a lot of water pressure by 'giving' himself gills, but the bottom of the Mariana Trench would still push him to his limits._

 _Theo grabbed all of his stuff and walked towards the water. When he reached the end of the beach, where the waves meet the sand, he kept walking. He kept walking till he was completely submerged._

 _He shot himself strait to the Mariana Trench using the heat in his body to go forward. When he was at the top of the trench, he could already feel the pressure, and it was a lot. He got into a meditative position and let himself sink to the bottom. On the way down, he made a mental map of the trench by sensing where the walls were with his Magnekinesis because there is metal in the ocean floor and a bit in the water. He sensed a few fish, but they all kept their distance. At this distance, they could sense he was powerful._

 _When he hit the bottom he opened his eyes and tried to stand up. The key word in that sentence is_ tried _, the water pressure was so much that he couldn't stand up. The pressure is 1000x that of sea level, making it excruciatingly hard to move._

 _After hours of trying he was finally able to stand up. He vowed to himself that he would stay here till he could handle the pressure like it he was on the surface. When he stood up he was sore, after hours of fighting extreme pressure he was already tired. He decided to go into a death trance for a month to help his body to adjust to the new pressure._

* * *

 _A month later, Theo ended his death trance. He stood up with a lot less struggle. He started to walk around, checking the area out. He stretched out his body. He grimaced when he heard his back pop and crack._

 _He looked around and decided to make some equipment to train with down there. He used his metal powers to make a weight room, some tools to make a track, and a training room with targets and dummies. He made targets because he thought it was time he have some fun with Archery._

 _He started working on a track. He grabbed a plow he made. He shoved it into the ground and started to drag it behind him in a large oval. The oval he made was a mile in circumference, and had three lanes. It had a start and finish line carved into the ground._

 _By the time he was done with the track he was aching all over and tired beyond belief. He still wasn't used to the pressure. He went and made an metal mat, where he sat and began a new death trance._

* * *

 _A week later he ended the death trance and got up. When he got up he was stiff. He stretched and popped his bones. When he was done he looked around him again. All of his metal stuff had cracks and spots of rust in and on them from the intense pressure. He frowned and held out his hand. When he pointed his hand at an item the cracks and rust disappeared and the item reformed._

 _When he was done he walked over to the weight room. He walked over to the bench press area. He sat down and conjured an ice bar. He made two weights. He increased their density till they were one hundred pounds each. He put the weights on the bar before laying down. He began to lift the weights._

 _By the time he was at fifty he was already struggling. Having to constantly concentrate on the ice bar to keep it from breaking, and lifting the weights at the same time was really taxing him. He kept going till he got to one hundred benches. He turned the ice back into water and laid there for a second._

 _When he got up he went strait to the track he made. He was sore, but sucked it up and began to run. He ran, and ran, and ran till he couldn't run anymore. He checked how far he ran and groaned when he realized he only ran two miles. He was to tired to continue, and he hadn't even practiced archery or swords. He went over to his mat and sat down to rest._

 _After he finished, he subconsciously sealed **EVERYTHING** h_ _e had gained from being in the Marina Trench and even 'shape-shifted' **ALL** of the muscles, physical effects, strengths, and his whole body. He returned to his home after that._

 **Theo's P.O.V**

I remember the seals that me and Leon put on ourselves and remembered how one day we might break them and all the 'modifications, upgrades, and adjustments' will be released and we will have some explaining to do. For now, we just decide to have some fun.


	26. This is a WHOLE new level of WACK!

I got to the party and went looking for Bailey when I saw Thalia and thought I was looking at someone else, but I recognized her skin, because it was the color of the sky. She was wearing blue, knee-length dress, red lipstick, gold skull earrings, sleeveless white winter coat, yellow leggings, and blue t-shirt. I must have still been staring, because she noticed me looking and asked "Well, what do you think, Theo?"

I looked at her in shock, thought I was seeing a alien at first, and I said something like "You're an angel" without meaning to and her skin changing a flurry of colors from yellow, green, pale white, to red and she smile like a light bulb and said "Aren't you supposed to ask me something?"

I knew what she meant. but pretended to walk away, asking "Well, let's go find Percy, he will know what to do, okay?" but she grabbed me and gave me a playful punch in the arm and said "No, Don't you want to dance with me?" and she gave me the puppy eyes, a technique she is really good at. I tried to resist, but she intensified the stare, causing me to cave to irresistible cuteness of her face. I sighed and smiled, saying "Alright, let's dance"

We danced away and even got together for the slow dance, but I went to go get wasted. I bought a lot of drinks, drunk them, and got totally drunk. Yeah, this is completely normal for me. I look like an 18 year old, so people think I'm of age. I was wondering through the streets of Olympus, stumbling a lot and saying random things and comments. I was walking when I heard a rattle from near Aphrodite's house and went to check it out. I found a box, a box that look like worn-out shoe box. I opened it and there was a flash of light flying everywhere and a stinging pain of my left fore arm, but I 'tuned it out' and fire traveled to my cabin, which had been built in my absence. It is red, orange, and yellow. I got on my red basketball shorts and orange t-shirt, got in bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and realized there was someone in my bed with me, because I couldn't get up. It was a girl with red hair, earth green eyes, fair skin, wearing a green t-shirt and short-shorts. She had a French braid and is my age. I freaked out and called out to my Mom, _Mom, there is a stranger girl in my bed with me and I don't know why. Do you know who she is?_ I asked in a scared voice. What if someone comes in here? What if they get the wrong idea? What if my friends come in?

A few seconds later, she answered me, _The 'girl' is Psyche, Goddess of the Soul, Mind, Mental Prowess and Abilities, and Auras. She was sealed away in a box after Aphrodite got angry with her for wanting a child with Eros. Apollo enlisted the helped of Ananke, Primordial of Fate, Inevitability, and Compassion, to help break the seal. Ananke modified the seal so only the one destine to be her **husband** can break the seal and set her free. The one who breaks the seal is destine to be her husband **no matter what,** so I guess that is you, honey. Eros, God of Love, Lust, and Male beauty, was sad that the one destined to be her husband, but was happy when Apollo told him of the plan. Eros found a way to talk to her through the seal, so expect a dream for him, telling you to take care of her and make her happy or he will incinerate you _she explained, giggling a few times at my expression. She also said _There is something different about your Aura. It seems to have gotten teensy-weensy bit bigger_ She said, wondering. This made wonder, but I kept looking at Psyche and Mom said _Like what you see?_ and I blushed, even though I am Black.

I got out of bed and she woke up, mumbling "Is it morning already?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a smile and asked "Where are you going, honey?"

I looked at her astounded and said "Look Psyche, I am not of that right age to be married cause I'm 14, you're taking on the form of a 14-year old what-ever this is, I barely know you, and you barely know me, so I can't get married. Period. End of discussion"

She thought a bit and said "Well, you have a tragic history with a friend named Leon, but I won't say anything. You like to fight and want a opponent that you can let loose on, especially with the talking swords you call Draco and Alex. You like girls who like you for you and you want to get stronger after the 'incident' with your ex, Stephanie Watson. You and Leon have a Connection only Twins usually have. You are The first **Son** that Helios ever had and have what remains of him in the form of a sword. You actually cleaned the River Styx, which pleased the Nymph/Goddess living there and you have never taken advantage of any one in you life. So, is that right?"

She continued on telling me about myself, As if she knew more about me than I did myself. I looked at her, astounded that she knows everything about my life and can be so casual about it. She smiled and said "Well, I do know everything about your life and you better get to your friends" She stood up and stretched. She is one of the hottest girls I have ever seen...along with Thalia and Bailey. She smiled and asked "'One of the hottest', really? And who are Thalia and Bailey?"

The second she finished the last question, I had a gold leather jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red Nike's on and was out the door. I sighed in relief and exasperation. One day, I am going to snap, find the Fates, and slap the FUCK out of them for making my life so complicated. I am only 14, so how come I can get married? What were they think? Haven't I suffered enough? Am I their favorite to mess with?

I walked to breakfast and sat down at the Hestia table when Percy came over, saying "Wassup, dude. Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost"

He was wearing a Camp t-shirt and blue jeans with green combat boots. He was smiling like crazy, but frowned when he saw my face. I grinned, hiding my nervousness, and said "It is nothing, just a little bit of hangover left, that's all" He didn't look convinced, but didn't press. He looked at me and said "What do you mean hang over?"

OI had totally forgotten that I haven't told Percy that me and Leon drink. I explained that I drink. He promised not to tell as long he gets to try it on his 16th birthday. He was prophesied to end or save the world some day. One good time can't hurt.

I decided to change the subject and and asked "What is it, dude?"

The wind blew, but I didn't pay attention. But what the wind did is what got me in trouble. Most of the Aphrodite campers sniffed the air, held their nose, and looked in our direction, making me confused and uncomfortable. Silena, head of Aphrodite cabin stood up and started sniff the air, came up while still sniffing, and came to my table and sat down, glaring at me. I was confused and said "What?"

She rolled her eyes and asked "Alright, who is it?"

I raised an eyebrow, saying "Who?"

She looked at me like I grew a second head and said "You reek of perfume, like you bathed in the the stuff, so you either have a secret thing for wearing perfume or have been in been bed with another woman or in you case, a girl, so tell me who it is. NOW!"  
She looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and since a angry Aphrodite camper isn't something that you would want at all under any circumstances, I did the naturally thing: I ran. Of course she went on the chase.  
I, however, knew how to escape. I dove into the boy's bathroom. She couldn't go in there at all, so I shadow traveled out of the bathroom and into the arms of Psyche. She was on MY LAP.

She was wearing pink t-shirt, red leather jacket, black jean short-shorts, pink leggings, and pink Nike's. She said "Had fun?"

I thought I was going to strangle her right there for potentially making a enemy out of Silena. She frowned and pouted "If you strangle me, Eros will kill you!"

I was getting annoyed at the mind-reading thing and asked "Can you stop reading my mind? A guy needs SOME privacy"

She had the audacity to pretended to think for a moment. "Nope" she said, popping the 'p'. She looked at me in concern, though about something else I guess, and said "If you promise to be my husband, I will Bless you"

I looked at her incredulously and said "I can not be bought or sold, so can't you drop the whole thing about 'us', I just want to be in my bed, taking a nap. You've made an enemy out of Silena and napping is one of my hobbies"

She smirked and said "Why didn't you say so" and snapped her fingers, and suddenly _we_ were in my bed. She was on top of me. I thought the bed was too small, but I looked around and noticed she turned it into a king sized bed. She was still on top of me, smirking like she just one the lottery. She lean down and whispered in my ear, "Just ask next time, Sexy." and then she **KISSED** me. This went on for about 5 seconds before she remembered to breathe.

I was a little flustered and asked "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you" She answered. She sounded husky and happy. What she said caught me off guard. And cause me to...'quiet my dragon... but I remembered the mind-read thing, and shut her out. She pushed through and said "I am going to Bless you because you have earned it, and I am not taking no for an answer"

She was stern, like a mother asking for an explanation about something. She put a finger on my forehead and kissed me. I felt my Aura change, like it was shrinking, but I was getting stronger. I felt like my mind had a EXTREMELY and TREMENDOUSLY HUGE upgrade. I felt like I could do things that would make ALL of the Gods jealous. But it felt similar to things I learned to do when I was 12

She explained my new powers with, "You new powers are Telekinesis, Telepathy, doing extraordinary things with your mind and brain that make Athena and ALL of her children jealous, Optikinesis/Cryptokinesis: the power over illusions, mirages, hallucinations, and images, and using your brain more effectively and efficiently than ANY one else besides me"

I tested her theory by moving her French braid with my mind. I was fascinated by all of the new possibilities. But the new feelings I was experiencing were oddly familiar. She smiled and said "Enjoy"

She paused and gained a serious look on her face, saying "I am also giving you Psychokinesis, the power to manipulate a form of matter, but in your case, I am giving you MINOR control over ALL of the Branches of Psychokinesis and enhancing the ones you already have. And there are at least _77_ Branches that you have MINOR control over. The other ESP and Psychic abilities, I will keep for myself to keep you in check"

I looked at her and thought about Thalia and Bailey, thinking about the chances of asking them out were totally crushed. _I might as well just learn to live with it_ I thought in surrender. I looked up to realize that Psyche was asleep. Still on top of me. Her head lying on my chest like a pillow. I sighed and just went to sleep. The last thing I remembered was the seals on me and Leon and what would happen if the seals burst.

* * *

We woke up to a loud banging on my door. We rubbed our eyes and I told Psyche to get off of me so I can get to the door. She pouted and got off. I went to the door and found a Camper there, who said "You are wanted at the Big House" and he left.

I got dressed in the same thing as yesterday and walked out. I heard a lot of things along the way, things like:

"He's the one who got lucky, man"  
"I heard he slept with a goddess"  
"Wait, what if he did and she turns out to be our Mom?"  
"He was drunk, wasn't he?"  
"He's so lucky. I wish I was him"  
"I wonder what it was like, banging a Goddess"  
"Could it have been Aphrodite? I've heard she's had her eyes on him for quite some time"

I was flustered at the last two. When I walked in, everyone stopped talking and stop to stare at me. "Hi, guys" I said with a smile on my face

I walked to my seat with my hands in my pockets and sat down. They were still staring at me, so I said "It is rude to stare, you know"

Chiron was there, though he looked like he didn't want to be here. He said "We are here to discuss the rumor that Theo has slept with another girl on Camp grounds"

There were a few gasp from the people who, I guess, weren't told. Thalia and Bailey looked crestfallen for some reason. I sighed and asked "Why are you even assuming this? You guys know me. Sure I may be stupid sometimes, but I'm offended that you guys would assume such a thing" I was surprisingly calm. They all looked at me like the answer was obvious.

Annabeth spoke up, saying "Well, you do smell like another woman and when Silena asked you to tell her who it is, you ran, and your cabin is completely silent on the outside, like there has been a silent spell has been place one it. People who have walked by your cabin in the morning have reported feeling a godlike aurs and magic around your cabin"

They all looked at me like 'what do you have to say to that?'

I was stumped on that one, and realized they had me there, so I sighed in frustration and said "You wouldn't understand. A lot of shit happened that is out of my control and is messing with my life and I can't control it"

Bailey then said "Swear on the Styx that you aren't sleeping with another women" She and Thalia were on the verge on tears for some reason. I just shook my head and said "It depends on what you mean by sleep with. Now I'm not willing to swear on the Styx about this matter cause I don't know how she would interpret it, so I can't do that and I am sorry"  
I got up and tried to walk out of the room. Keyword= _tried_. Silena grabbed my hand and said "Tell us what happened. NOW!"

She had a powerful voice, so her Charm-speak worked partially. I sighed and concentrated on splitting light from the ceiling lights into a rainbow. It worked, so tossed in a coin and said "O' Iris, please accept this offering and show them what happened. And make sure to emphasize on the important parts", but I threw in two more coins for good measure. I fire traveled away after that.

I was walking to my cabin when I realized I had forgotten about Reyna, a handmaiden on Circe's Island. I forgot to check on her and see how she is doing. I literally made a mental note to do that later.

I was at my cabin door when Someone, who was Silena, pushed me out of the way and pinned me down. She had this 'We have to know' look on her face and she made some sign, maybe a signal, and a bunch, scratch that, A LOT of campers came into my cabin and probably started searching for Psyche. I light-traveled from underneath Silena and into my cabin, only to find Psyche glaring at the rest of campers. She was still wearing pink t-shirt, red leather jacket, black jean short-shorts, pink leggings, and pink Nike's. She was also wearing a pink cooking apron. She was still glaring at the campers and was she was actually glowing and said "What do you want with _MY HUSBAND?"_

I walked into the cabin and said "Let them go, Psyche"

She perked up when she realized I was there and said "Fine, but only for you"

She did not have to say anything else, because the campers automatically ran out of the cabin. The only ones left were the councilors and Chiron. Psyche went back to cooking and put something in the oven, took off the apron and walked over to the group and asked "So, What do you what do you want?"

Silena came up and said "We want to know if you are sleeping with Theo." She was very blunt about the sentence. Psyche started thinking and then said "Sorta" and went to the bedroom door. At the door she said "Come on, I am tired " and walked in. The councilors were shocked and Percy asked "Dude, You are only 14, and you have only known her for a day. How come she so interested in you"

"Psyche is the Goddess of the Soul, Mind, Mental Prowess and Abilities, and Auras. She was sealed away in a box after Aphrodite got angry with her for wanting a child with Eros. Apollo enlisted the helped of Ananke, Primordial of Fate, Inevitability, and Compassion, to help break the seal. Ananke modified the seal so only the one destine to be her **husband** can break the seal and set her free. The one who breaks the seal is destine to be her husband **no matter what,** so I guess that is Me, guys. Eros, God of Love, Lust, and Male beauty, was sad that the one destined to be her husband wasn't him, but was happy when Apollo told him of the plan. Eros found a way to talk to her through the seal, so I am to expect a dream, telling me to take care of her and make her happy or he will incinerate me" I explained with a casual glance at the door. I rubbed the back of my head and said "Well, I have got to go, so bye" and use the new powers to push them out with my mind.

I looked at the door and walked to it, opened it, but stopped and used the light to cover my eyes, then walked in, saying "Are you decent?"

She said "Yep", popping the 'p'. And I removed the light and saw a half-naked Psyche in a bikini. I looked and away and she pouted "Why? We destined to be married, so you can look" she was very blunt. I just stared at her and she smirked and said "Like what ya see?"

She had this Aura around her- Wait, Aura? I can see her Aura? What other powers has she not told me about? I thought about her Aura domain. Does that mean I can mean I can... _Control it?_ I looked at Psyche for an answer, knowing that she probably read my mind. She was in thought, Then said "You seem to have inherited the abilities in the power of Aura, but at a Demigod's level, so compared to me, you're a little kid who is is a midget"

I know she didn't mean to, but I kinda felt insulted. _I better watch want I think or she will turn me into an male Medusa._ I thought with fear. I will have to keep my thoughts in check if I want to survive.

 _No, That is too...common. I would probably turn you into a deformed horse, the sell you to the Ares cabin._ Said a female voice in my head. I looked at Psyche, but she had a fake-innocent look on her face. I knew it was her though. _A joke, husband, I'm kidding._ said Psyche's voice in my head. _But if I catch you with another girl **without my permission** , I will not hesitate to make your life a living Tarturus_ said a low-voiced Psyche in my mind. I was to scared to catch the **'without my permission'** part, but realized it after I said _Yes ma'am_ mentally.

"What do you mean another girl 'without my permission'" I asked suspiciously. She just smirked and said "You will find out in time"

I sighed and then suddenly got an idea. What about the fight Thalia promised with me? I might be able to 'repair' things with her if we have that battle. I put my gold leather jacket on and went to the door, but said "Bye, Psyche" before I left and left the cabin.

I was asking around and getting different answers each time. I actually found her at the Arena, hacking at dummies with a ferocity that can only be described as demonic. I smile and pressed the phoenix head of the bracelet on my wrist, summoning my bow. I pulled back the string, an arrow appearing out of thin air. I let it go and watch it bounce off the walls like crazy, wrapping Thalia in a cocoon of red rope. She didn't even turn around when said "Hi, Theo, can you let me go, there is a dummy who is not beat down enough"

She sounded so cold and heartless. I glanced at the remains of the dummies that suffered her wrath. They were all scorch, ripped, and sliced, like she was vent her anger at something on them. I willed the arrow to dissipate and it dissolved into red smoke. She was looking at me with a sad and... _longing_ look on her face.

 _What is she sad?_ I thought with confusion. I shrugged and said "Can we have that fight you promised?"

She shrugged and said "Sure"


	27. Wings and WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

**Third person P.O.V**

Thalia nodded. "Alright, I'm ready." She said, pulling out her spear and slapping her bracelet, causing it to transform into Aegis. Theo didn't flinch or cower, he was the one who killed Medusa, and she is WAY uglier than the her sisters, so he was kinda immune to it. However, it was still a unbreakable shield, and he'd have to knock it away.

Theo leapt back, 'unsheathing' both of his daggers, holding them low at his side. Thalia leapt forward, jabbing at a pretty fast pace in all directions, but Theo calmly deflected the point and took a step forward. Spears were only good at a distance, they were practically useless in very close combat. Thalia then began slashing with her spear in zig-zagging motions, holding her shield in front of her and charging. Theo cursed. Unlike Bailey, Thalia was _extremely_ skilled with a spear. Theo parried her blows, then ducked underneath and lashed out with his feet, smashing into her shield. Thalia tumbled backwards, and Theo took the chance to leap after her, bring both daggers down. She rolled to the side, leapt up and brought her spear down in a smashing motion. Theo took his chance.

He leapt to his right, bringing both of his daggers up with as much force as he could. Spear and daggers hit with a jarring clash and Thalia's spear flew away. Theo then smacked her thigh with the flat of his blade, as she stumbled, he leapt behind her and crouched down, putting his two daggers into the sheathes and pulling a dagger out before holding it right in front of Thalia's throat. She froze.

"Well?" Theo asked. "I'm waiting."

"Fine. You win." Thalia grumbled.

Theo laughed as he pulled Thalia up. "You know, it's only anger release if you win, not if you lose. If you lose, that jus*

t adds up." Theo said.

"Oh thanks Theo, as if I didn't know that." Thalia said sarcastically, cranky about the fact that Theo managed to defeat her so quickly.

 **Theo's P.O.V**

That was an awesome fight. I was actually able to let lose more of my skills against her than any else, but I was still holding back A LOT. The only person who I can **REALLY** let loose with is against Leon. I still couldn't help but look at how beautiful she is. I then thought about the betrayal in my old life.

"Hello? Earth to Theo? If you're being creepy, remember that you are married and aren't aloud to look at other girls that way" said Thalia in a stern voice, but I caught a hint of jealousy and sadness. What is she sad about? I grabbed her wrist and said "What's wrong? You haven't talk to me at all for sometime."

She actually blushed, then yanked her hand away and said "Not here, some were else." She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me from the Arena and a clearing in the woods. She stopped and turned around and crossed her arms and said "I want to know why you are so suddenly hung up on Psyche"

"Well, she actually likes me for me and is a good person" I explained. I was nervous. Was Thalia jealous of Psyche? Is Bailey jealous of Psyche as well? My life is so complicated. She seemed to, if possible, become even sadder. She had her head down low and skin the color of Annabeth's eyes and said "Okay" and walked away.

I just sighed and said "What The Actual FUCK"

Something changed, like something inside me snapped, but it didn't hurt like some people would think. My back started to hurt like Hell. It felt like an itch that I couldn't scratch. I took a knee, trying to 'tune out' the pain. I ignored it til it was full on flaring in my shoulder blades, cause me to stumble because 'tuning out' the pain was a pain in the ass when you can't concentrate.

The temperature suddenly became really low, and I thought it was something else, but then realized I was doing it. I looked at my hands, which were covered in FIRE the color of the sky, but it was still so FUCKING cold. Suddenly, my body started sparking, like there was lightning and electricity coursing through my body, But it was still so FUCKING cold. I looked at a rock and concentrated. I held out my hand and actually shot lightning from my fingers. The thing is that instead of melting, being burnt, or scorched, it FROZE, but it was still sparking. It looked like more electricity than ice. It was sparking, but looked more like hardening slime that REALLY glowed or shined like the sun. I just looked on in confusion, making me break my concentration on 'tuning out' the pain.

The pain intensified to were it felt like something was push out of my back. Then I began to glow from the inside, a rich golden color. It shone brighter and brighter until I had to dive into a nearby cave to keep anyone else from seeing it. Black wings sprouting from my back. They were blacker than midnight, and had huge wingspan of at least 13 feet. I yelped when I saw them.

"I have _wings!_ "I said in shock.

" _Yes. They are my gift. You can retract them into your body when you don't need them, though, so you'll just have to worry about your big frame._ "said the same female voice.

I gave them an experimental flap before retracting them into my back with a _schnnk_ sound. "Sweet." I commented.

" _And those wings are impenetrable, so you can use them to block arrows or sword strikes_ " said the female voice again. This brought me a rush of awe at what I could do now. I then remembered the female voice. Who was it? Why is she here in my head? Why is this happening to me? I sheathe the wings with with a _schnnk_. I realized that everyone might be worried about were I am. I also realized that I was sweating like a pig and that there was slits in my clothes from the wings that came, but the clothes were already 'healing'.

I sighed and walked out of the cave, only to find a sort-of-angry-Psyche tapping her foot at the entrance. She was **still** wearing pink t-shirt, red leather jacket, black jean short-shorts, pink leggings, and pink Nike's. She looked like she was waiting for an answer. I fire-traveled to the cabin, only to find her already there, still angry and waiting for an answer. She said "Well?"

"Well, you see..." I trailed off, my instincts going crazy. She was still waiting and very impatient and said "You see what?"

I walked out of the cabin, walking to the Big House. Everyone was already there, but some paused when they saw me there. I crossed my arms and asked "What happened while I was gone?"

They were all skeptical at first, but Percy said "There is a new prophecy and it is like this:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
_ _One shall be lost in land without rain,  
_ _The bane of Olympus shows the trial,  
_ _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
_ _The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
_ _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Another Prophecy for everyone to worry about. I sighed and said "Who is going?"

They all looked at each other and Clarisse said "You, Percy, Phoebe and Zoe, who are Hunters, and Thalia." I said "Sure" and walked out. I was nervous about the new quest. I guess Dad was wrong. Now matter how hard I try to prevent it, someone I know is going to die. I sighed and sat down on a rock when I realized that I was at the beach. I had been so focused on the fact that someone I know is going to die that, now matter what I can do, I won't be able to stop it that I walked all the way to the beach without realizing it.

I sat down on the rock that was beside me. I wonder what Bailey is doing. I went looking for her because I haven't talk to her in a few days. I was at her cabin and about to knock when I heard a familiar male voice, saying "What are you doing?"

I turned around, only to find Shay Doe, a dude with all black eyes and hair, wearing an black blazer, red Nike's, and black jeans. He had a corsage of flowers, like he was about to ask someone out. I waited expectantly and said "Well, whats with the flowers?"

He was blushing and said "There for...Bianca"

He was blushing like crazy, so unlike his usual pale skin, with him being the First Son of Erebus. I cringed at Bianca's name. I sighed and said "Look dude, Bianca is really hung up on Leon, so you really don't stand a chance with her and the reason is because there was this Athena girl, Julia, who was going to ask him out, but rumor is that Bianca threaten her, said to stay away from him or face the consequences, so better luck next, I guess"

He just hung his head in sadness, but said "Well, it was worth a shot, but at least I know the truth" He looked like he was getting over it already and walked off. I opened the door and found Psyche and Bailey talking about something in whispering voices. They stopped when they realized I was there and Bailey was shaken, but looked... _happy?_ Bailey smiled when she realized I was the\re and she accidentally let her tail out. She looked like she didn't care when she literally flung herself at me and **KISSED** me on the lips. I just stood there, shock. Is Psyche going to punish me? what is she going to do? Is she going to kill Bailey? Can Bailey defend herself from the wrath of Psyche?

I realized they were talking again when I came back from my train of thought. Psyche seemed to be in a state of happiness, like she had just thought of a truck load of ideas and she said "Well, Bailey gave me a tail"

"WHAT? I shouted. _No fair, I want a tail_ I mentally pouted. Psyche laughed, like she just read my mind. A pink, leathery tail snaked out of her short-shorts. It wiggled and grew really long, like the length of a tow-truck. Smiled at me and said "Now I can have some real fun."

I actually got a sudden creep chill. I backed out slowly until I was out the door, confusing Bailey, but Psyche just smirked, came closer, and said "Where you going?"

She freaked me out, so I fire-traveled, only to find her already there, waiting in a bikini, enhancing the hourglass figure some women would KILL for. she looked bored and pouted "When are you coming to bed?"

I was shock and amazed at how casual she could be about sleeping with an 14-year old African-American and Nigerian boy who can't even figure out which girl he likes. I decided to go with the flow, but I took precautions and said "Swear on the Styx that you won't 'do'...' _Anything'?"_

She recited the oath without complaints...surprisingly. She said "What? I know Ii can't do 'anything' until you 18, so I can be patient." So I climbed into bed without a second thought. I was about to go to sleep, but I scooted away from Psyche after she said "But the **minute** you turn 18, you're **mine** "

I got the same sudden creepy chill after that, but managed to go to sleep.


	28. MOP Mother Overprotective Program

Dream:

 _I was in the Underworld, again, but instead of the usual creepy and cold vibe that one gets from being in the Underworld, I actually felt calm and peaceful. Someone cleared they throat behind me and I realized I was not alone. I was next to the River Styx, seeing that clean, purified, beautiful and sparkling stream is just as I left it, clean, purified, beautiful and sparkling.  
I want to put my hand in the River, but I knew that now was not the time, so I turned to the source of the throat-clearing and found Uncle Hades, 20-years old, black aviators jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, an black combat boots. He had onyx-black eyes and black hair. He was sitting in Indian style, looked like he was waiting. He smirked with a mischeivous glint in his eye,, saying "Looks like you have gotten quite the future planned ahead for you, especially in your social life with your 'wife'"_

 _I blushed and said "Lord Hades, what is it?"_

 _He just frowned and said "None of the 'Lord' crap, it is annoying, besides, your mother is the **ONLY** Goddess that **no one** has a grudge against."_

 _I blushed in embarrassment and he chuckled. He then got serious and said "That ring I gave you, you haven't used it yet, so I am going to Bless you" and as if on cue, a black orb of darkness flew into my chest and I felt more...alive? He said "You have the same powers that my children would have or get, but looks like you got **some** of the 'shadow-traveling' thing down"_

 _He looked at me in awe, shook his head, and said "You have almost no idea about the power(s) that you possess"_

 _I looked at the River Styx, wondering why I felt more...protected around it and Hades said "You cleaned her River, so She gave you wings and REALLY wants to talk to you"_

 _Suddenly, Mom and Hera appeared and I whipped out my Daggers, but they said "Put them away" and I said "Sorry"At this both Mom and I cracked up. After about ten minutes or so, we were able to control ourselves. "Now as Hera said, time for your presents." Mom took out a sword which was beautiful and SERIOUSLY wicked at the same time. It was a meter long sword with red and orange patterns on it like moving flames. There was a spikey guard around the outside of the hilt, which I figured would cause an assload of pain if used as a punching glove. Around the edges of the sword, the metal made intricate patterns of flames._

 _"This sword is made of mortal steel, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Olympian Silver, making is far greater and durable than other weapons. It's called Hearth's Rage." I was fascinated. "Neat!" I said, taking the sword. "The sword will turn to a small lighter" I willed it to turn to a small lighter, it did so. The lighter looked badass. It was a Black Ice Golden Eagle Harley Davidson Zippo lighter._

 _I thought of something. I flicked it open a saw Green flames, Greek Fire coming out of it. "It has the same enchantment as Percy's sword, Riptide, it will come back to you if you lose it." Then Hera came and gave me a sword. It had a weird segmented design._

 _"This is Apocalypse. This sword is as strong as Hearth's Rage, but it has a special function. It can turn into a whip." The sword was red and black. When I pressed a button, it turned to a 2-3 meter long whip. "Its is like Riptide." I willed it to turn to a pen._

 _Hades said gave me one more thing, a tattoo on my forearm. He said "It is a spear, made of things you will find out about, so you can summon it with your mind"_

 _He went into thought for a bit before saying "You can also call on Cerberus when you want. There is also a bunch of other stuff that will appear on instinct and I don't feel like explaining"_

Dream end.

I woke up, got on a blue t-shirt, gold leather jacket, blue jeans, and red Jordan's. I slipped out of the cabin, careful not to wake Psyche, and fire-traveled to meet my quest mates, but remembered Phoebe was there and didn't want to scare her into shooting me. I appeared near them and walked up to them, but realized Zoe's face was pale and she looked worried.

I went up to talk to her "Hey, why do I get the feeling that you know where Artemis is?" She replied saying "I know where I am going, yes." I said back to her "I do too. I know Artemis is holding up the sky and that would mean the Atlas is out. And that is not good at all." Zoe looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure and saying "I do not know how you know that but yes you are correct."

Then she turned to our quest mate and said "Oh yeah, Percy switched places with Annabeth so he could go to his father's palace to train for the Prophecy"

 **Third Person**

They went down the hill where the van was waiting, a comfortable silence between them as they all thought about the quest.

Zoe: _I know I will die on this quest but I have served my mistress faithfully for many millennia. I could not die happier._

Phoebe: _I cannot believe I have to go on a quest with a boy of all things._

Annabeth: _I wonder where we are going. Chiron seemed to know. Hmmm..._

Thalia: _What's gonna happen on this quest? I hope I do not need to be saved again. That was a blow straight to the pride._

Theo: _Man, I cannot believe I'm stuck on a quest with four girls with two of them being man haters. Eh well, it could be worse._

They entered the van and started off on their way to Washington, D.C, all thinking of different things but with the same topic: the quest. Theo and Zoe seemed to have come a silent agreement to not speak of where they are going until it was a necessity.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As the van rolled down the streets of Washington D.C, Theo sighed once again as Phoebe threw another verbal jab trying to get a rise from the 14-year old son of Hestia. Thalia just rolled her eyes as she once again noticed how useless it was for her to try and make him angry. She and Annabeth both wondered about how easily he could've bested some of the best fighters in the camp. Zoe merely focused on driving while Phoebe was infuriated at how he so easily dodged all her attempts to piss him off and she wanted to just punch something.

They decided to stop so they could get something to eat when Theo noticed an empousa walking along with what he suspected was a Demigod. He decided to follow them as he didn't want to eat with two man-hating huntresses glaring at him the entire time. When he followed them he made sure to stay hidden in the shadows, so he would not be caught. He followed them into a public museum which apparently was rented out. That confused him as it was a public place that shouldn't be rented out. He continued to follow them until he saw they stopped in a room where the shadows were over a mans face that was sitting in a throne.

The Demigod said "General, we have a piece of the hunter's clothing. I believe her name was Zoe Nigh..." The General spoke in a thunderous voice "Don't speak of the traitors name!" He paled in fear as he replied "Of course General, I won't do it again." The General smirked at his reply before saying "Now bring the teeth. Mortals don't even know they have dragon teeth! Ha!" Theo's already black skin got even more tingles when he realized that they were summoning Sparti. Before they could pass around the piece of clothing he dashed out of the shadows and grabbed it but they got a piece of clothing from him. He could not think about that right now as he dashed into the next shadow as the General roared in anger yelling "Get the Demigod!' as he dropped to the floor with a thunderous crash, cracking the marble floor.

Theo ran out of shadow next to a diner that apparently the girls were eating in. He ran in and stopped to look at them before saying "We need to go." Phoebe was the first to respond as she sneered at him saying "Well, what's got you shaking in your boots kid?"

Theo met her steely gaze with his own as he replied with a simple "Sparti." Zoe, Annabeth, and Phoebe paled while Thalia looked confused. Thalia asked "What's a Sparti?" Theo rolled his eyes before saying "I'll explain later. We need to go now." As they go up to go three Sparti walked in the front door so Zoe suggested "Back door?" They sprinted out the back door before Theo said "Wait." He pulled out Alex, one of his **TALKING SWORDS,** and drove it/him into the ground as six skeletons and three ghosts came up clawing through the ground. He told them "Distract the Sparti." before looking over at his confused and shocked comrades and saying "They won't hold them off for long. We need to go now."

They ran for a couple blocks before Phoebe turned to Theo and yelled in his face "What the Hades' was that, _boy_?" Theo's eyes flashed dangerously and Phoebe backed up a step in fear as Theo seemed to get mad as the shadows itched closer towards their master and skeletons started to claw at the ground. Theo held a dangerous aura about him, not much weaker than a god's and only fourteen. Theo's eyes softened before apologizing "I'm sorry. I just hate when certain Gods are made to look like bad deities. Hades is just misunderstood. Now, those were Sparti meant to be sent after Zoe but I grabbed her clothing piece while they grabbed a piece of mine so they are after me now. The General summoned them."

He sent the last part with a pointed look at Zoe whose face filled with plain terror. Zoe spoke up "It is time you three know where we are going." Theo looked at her incredulously. "You think now is the time to tell them?" Zoe nodded while the other three looked confused.

Thalia spoke up "Okay, somebody tell me everything that just fucking happened. Like right now." Theo looked at her before replying "Sparti are almost impossible to kill and once they catch your scent they don't stop until they are dead. We are going on a quest to free Artemis from holding up the sky in Atlas's place."  
The three gasped as Theo and Zoe's faces were grim. Phoebe looked at Zoe with betrayal in her eyes "You knew, the entire time and you didn't tell me?" Zoe slowly shook her head replying "I decided it was best not to lest we make you panic."  
Phoebe still had disbelief and betrayal written all over her face but let the matter go. Theo starting walking away calling over his shoulder " Come on we need to go. I think we have spent too much time here. We need to find a place to sleep."

Thalia spoke up "Maybe we should take a train there." Zoe nodded her assent along with Annabeth and Phoebe. Theo shrugged and said " As long as nobody has any better ideas. No? Okay, good. Trains here we come." He walked off with the other four following him.

When they got to the train station they noticed the Sparti had caught up and desperately looked for an escape route when Theo noticed a train that was named Sunset Railways. Theo pointed to it yelling "Come on!" The five Demigods sprinted to the train with the two huntresses leading due to Artemis' blessing. They neared the pain as it pulled open almost by magic which got the gears working in Theo's head. They leaped into the darkness before Thalia turned on the light switch which showed them they were in a train car full of cars. Theo called out 'I got the Spyder." before shadow travelling into the car leaving the other four to sort who's car is who's. After about 30 minutes Theo got a little visit from Thalia apparently wanting to talk.

"So how did you did that?" Theo looked at her surprised before drinking in the sight before him as he noticed for the first time how beautiful she was especially with her punk style of clothing which looked really good. Little did her know Thalia was looking him up and down with his gold leather jacket and warm red eyes.

She thought he looked really good. They looked up into each others eyes before blushing, Thalia **literally** turning the color of a red crayon because of her nymph 'skills' she got fro being a tree, and looking away.

Theo started stuttering as he talked to answer her question which surprised him, saying "Um, uh, Hades Blessed me with the powers his children usually get"

He sighed and said "Sometimes I wish I had the life you guys had." Thalia bitterly spat out "Trust me, no you don't." Theo looked at her in surprise before asking "And why is that?"

Thalia didn't trust people but she felt like she could trust Theo so she decided to tell him "I had an abusive mother and lost my brother when I was 4. I ran away at 12 and met up with Luke and Annabeth. Hades' sent his minions after me after learning of my existence and I got turned into a tree saving my friends by Zeus. The Golden Fleece brought me back after Luke betrayed the gods and you guys and stabbed my tree with poison. I've only been alive again for a few months now. Trust me when I say you had it good."

She was crying by the end of her rant and Theo put an arm around her shoulders even though he doesn't really comfort people. There was just something that was drawing him to her. Thalia's cries soon changed into silent tears and sobs until her breathing steadied when Theo realized that she had fallen asleep.

He had to pick her up and get out of the car without waking her up which was tricky as he brought her back to her car. She shifted more comfortably into his arms and he tensed but quickly relaxed as he saw she hadn't woken up. He put her in a car before walking back to his and plopping down just as a voice spoke up from the back. "Looks like she's taken a liking to ya my friend."

He quickly whirled around as he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry to scare ya. Name's Fred. Your welcome for the ride." His eyes widened as he realized who was before him. "Dad." he breathed out. Apollo grinned before saying "It's Fred right now. Zeus doesn't like us to interfere with mortal quests. I just wanted to thank you, son. I know it's not easy going on a quest with two man-hating hunters for a goddess that won't like you because you have a dick. We may fight and argue but that's my sister/your aunt and it means a lot to me you are helping."

Theo smiled and replied "Not a problem' Fred'. Not a problem at all." Apollo grinned before saying "Well, I got to get back now. Thanks again, son. Bye." "Bye, Fred." Percy leaned his seat back right before he drifted into the realms of Morpheus.

As Theo woke up he was confused to find himself in a Spyder until he realized he was on a train moving west and remembered that he was on a quest to save Lady Artemis. He then blushed despite himself as he remembered Thalia caught him checking her out. And he's dense enough to not realize Thalia was doing the same thing. He composed himself and got out of the car, walking towards his quest mates. They were all circled up on the floor making small talk. He decided to sit in between Thalia and Zoe. He sat closer towards Thalia which did not go unnoticed by Annabeth, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Thalia looked over and flashed him a small smile, with a slight tint to her cheeks. Theo smiled back, a tiny blush adorning his face. This interaction caused Annabeth to narrow her eyes even more and resolved to talk to her best friend about it as soon as she could but for now all she could do was make small talk with her.

Theo then piped up "Did anybody think to bring any food? I sure as hell forgot but I'm starving. Remind me to stop somewhere ASAP." Zoe produced some food from her bag to ration between everybody while Phoebe sneered and said "Of course the only boy on the trip would forget to pack essentials. Waste of space. You all are." Percy got a little angry and replied "Whoa, whoa, whoa step off your high horse. I made a simple mistake. One you are also capable of making." Phoebe opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Zoe "Let us not argue until we finish our quest at least. The boy has saved our lives. We owe him to at least cooperate for now." Phoebe looked a little red faced and betrayed but grudgingly nodded.

"Great now that that's settled we need to figure out how to get off the train." Even as the words left Annabeth's mouth the train slowed to a stop. They stepped out onto a little ski resort town in New Mexico. As they were discussing what they planned to do next, a pure white limousine burst out of nowhere and slowed down to a stop next to the.

Ares walked out and growled out "The lady wants to see Theo. The rest of ya can scram." Theo was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was angry. What did the war god want with him? He looked back at his friends and joked "I can take this guy no problem. Why don't you go look for some food for us?" They all looked reluctant, even Phoebe, but did as he asked. Ares eyes flared with power when he said that but nothing seeing as he was already spoken for and he was already on bad terms with Aphrodite. He shuddered to think what would happen the next time he was caught with a mortal woman and not with her.

Theo just sat there, knowing that Aphrodite was in the car and did not want to get raped at all and said "No"

Ares surprisingly shrugged and said to the person in the car "He is not coming"

Theo walked away to find his friends but as it seemed, they were just around the corner trying to eavesdrop. They looked embarrassed to be caught and tried to give an explanation. "We, uh, thought you would need some help."

Theo seemed amused. "It's fine, it's fine. Me and Ares just had a little 'chat' is all. I sensed that Aphrodite was in the car and didn't want to become one of her boy-toys, that is all." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at this as suspicion formed in her brain. There was a reason Aphrodite wanted to talk with Theo and she thought she knew. Theo turned and said "Well, did you guys at least get food?"

They all looked down guiltily. Theo looked at them incredulously "Seriously, how could you forget the food? That's important." He immediately set off to find a restaurant where he could get some food to take with him. He looked behind him where the others were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. "Well, what are you waiting for? We need all the time we can get to save Lady Artemis." They all rushed forward after him to find a place to eat, as they all noticed they were famished.

They had eaten at a Taco Bell that they found at the end of the main road. They had all decided that the best thing they had was the smoothie. Annabeth took Thalia aside to eat with her so she could ask some questions that had been bothering her. Annabeth decided to start with "Do you like Theo?" Thalia spluttered and became red faced, losing control of her nymph skills as she turned yellow and red, as she tried to deny it, but Annabeth could see right through her. They weren't best friends for nothing. She had a habit of trying to pop her fingers every time she lied.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and said "You're a liar. I can tell when you're lying so there is no use of trying to lie. Do you like Theo?" Thalia sighed "Yes, I like Theo but you can't tell him, especially with him being 'engaged' to Psyche and crushing on Bailey and I don't know if he likes me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Oh, please a blind man could see the way he looks at you. He obviously likes you." Thalia's eyes started to shine with hope as she asked "Really? You think so? Even though he likes Bailey and Psyche?" Annabeth nodded her head. "Now, that that's settled I think you should go tell him you like him." Thalia shook her head. "I'm going to wait until after the quest is over til I can talk to Bailey and Psyche about this. We can't afford to lose focus during this. We need to find and free Lady Artemis."

Annabeth agreed with her. "Good idea." They stood up to throw their trash away when they notice that everybody had finished and was waiting on them. Zoe stood up with a scowl on her face and said "About time you two are ready to leave. Let's go. We are wasting daylight."

They left the restaurant and walked west as they knew their destination was in the west. They came upon these huge mounds of trash piles that streched for miles on end. Thalia bent over to pick one up when Theo shouted "Don't pick anything up. This is the junkyard of the gods. They don't like it when somebody tries to steal their things." Thalia paled but nodded as she straightened back out.

Theo walked forward and looked back at the group. "Vamanos, we don't have all day." Thalia muttered "What does that even mean?" Annabeth leaned over as they started to walk "It means come on in spanish."

As the five walked through the junkyard of the gods, they heard a rumble from the far off distance. Theo groaned. "Alright, who took something?" Zoe and Phoebe looked enraged at being accused, by a male at that. Annabeth looked indifferent towards the accusation seeing as she knew she hadn't taken anything. Thalia looked down ashamed.

Theo caught onto the look faster than the rest despite knowing her the least amount of time. What can you say? Some people just seem to connect. Theo and Thalia looked to have that. Thalia then looked outraged as she held out a statue that was of her father. "It reminds me of my brother. I have nothing of him. This is what I assume he would look like all grown up. So hate me all you want. I'm not putting it down nor do I regret it." Theo eyes and face softened as he heard her outburst. Thalia seemed to break down and Theo moved to pull her in all seemed to forget about the rumble they heard a while back as a metal statue now stood in front of them.

Zoe breathed out "Impossible." Phoebe and Thalia looked over to her as Thalia asked "What is it?" Theo said "It's Talos. The statue that was made to guard Europa in Crete." Annabeth then said "No, it must be a prototype. That's too small to be the original Talos."

Theo nodded his head in agreement. They then heard a horrible screeching sound that made them cover their ears as Talos pulled his rusted sword out of his sheath. The demigods quickly recovered and pulled out their respective weapons as they scattered. Talos lumbered towards Annabeth and Thalia.

When Theo noticed this, he quickly pressed the phoenix head on his charm bracelet, summoning his bow and arrow and shot several arrows towards the automatons head. They scraped off the side of his head, except for one which went into his ear-hole. It did the trick as it gained it's attention. Theo paled as it started towards him.

Zoe and Phoebe then shot arrows toward the back of his knees as he started moving faster towards Theo. Talos knees buckled from multiple arrows being shot towards them, but they were a mere annoyance that he shook off. Talos looked confused on where to go before deciding on going towards his latest attacker. He moved quicker than they would've thought possible as he walked towards them. He swung the sword he was holding and Zoe saw this coming and dived out of the way but Phoebe wasn't quick enough.

Theo saw this and shadow travelled as quick as he could while erecting a shadow barrier around himself and Phoebe. He summoned ghosts from the Underworld and dead soldiers to reinforce the barrier as it started to crack and look much like a spider web. Phoebe was hyperventilating as she got over her shock of almost dying. She started to question why Theo was doing this. All she had done this entire trip was put him down and insult him and his kind. Phoebe vowed to herself to apologize for her actions as soon as she got the chance. While this was running through her mind, Theo's barrier finally broke and he was sent backwards as his warriors were sent back to the Underworld.

As Thalia saw this she became furious that this stupid automaton is trying to hurt her and her friends over a stupid statue. She pulled out her spear and shield, Aegis, And Pointed her spear to the sky as she brought forth one of the most powerful lightning bolts she has ever summoned. Once it reached the tip of her spear she pointed towards Talos and it rushed towards him and hit him square in the face. Talos stumbled backwards from the force of the bolt as he swung his head towards Thalia. he advanced on her. Zoe and Phoebe shot arrows at her but they were annoyances that he merely ignored. Annabeth could do nothing but sit next to her friend as she has no ranged weapon to try and attract his attention.

They all seemed to forget about Theo which is the last person you should forget about. Theo walked over a pile of junk with a furious expression on his face and his hoodie ripped to shreds, along with rips in his jeans, and smoke rising off of him. He said nothing and his face was as sharp as stone.

He called the shadows towards him and wrapped them around his hands. He brought forth several skeletons to help him fight off Talos. "You guys need to go. It's about to get ugly." They collectively disagreed with him telling him they were staying. Theo grew angry. "I said go! You guys will just get in the way here. This is gonna get bad. I'll catch up to you guys." The four seemed reluctant but with Theo shouting at them to go once more, they left.

Little did he know, they were just going to find a means of transportation and come back. As they sought a way to get them all to their destination, Theo's battle with Talos had begun. The shadows wrapped around his hand lashed out towards the automatons head and he took a step backwards as it was unexpected but he swiftly recovered and swung his sword sideways at Theo.

Theo reacted by unsheathing his wings with a _shnnck_ and flying upwards. He yelled out "Undead attack!" Unfortunately, he knew it would do little more than distract the robot. As they ran towards Talos he thought of whatever he could to defeat Talos. He was racking his brain for answers, but when he saw Talos foot lift up to a maintenance hatch, he knew what he had to do. However, as he was thinking this Talos killed the last of his skeletons and swung his sword in a sideways arc towards Theo. Theo scoffed as he flew up again, but underestimated the automatons intelligence as he changed the arc of his sword to accommodate the change in Theo's position.

Theo was surprised to be hit and lost control of his wings and landed hard on a pile of junk. He looked down at his left leg that was already going numb, and he could see why. A spear seemed to pierce him from behind when he fell. Theo knew from a long lifetime of injuries he would not be able to walk on it so he would have to wait until the perfect moment to fly up towards the hatch on Talos' foot. He waited until Talos was bringing his foot down onto him to break the spear off inside his body, so it would not hinder him and flew up into the hatch. He didn't know which button to press so he pulled out both swords and swung wildly at the machine. He felt his vision blur and knew the blood loss was getting to him, so with the last of his energy he shadow traveled to his uncle's domain, The Underworld.

As soon as Hades saw him he jumped off of his throne and ran towards his nephew. Hades pulled him onto his lap and cradled his head as he called for Theo's mother. He quickly summoned some nectar and poured it over the wound and then forced some into his mouth for him to swallow. It was enough to stabilize the wound until Hestia could get here and completely heal him. Hestia is the one who is able to heal Theo like this because it is easy with something or someone in her domain.2

As soon as Hestia heard Hades' frantic call about her son, she dropped the pan of food she wads carring and flashed to the Underworld immediately. As soon as she reached the palace, She ran to her son and poured her power into Theo's wound. He could take far more of her power than others could what with him being her son. His wound closed but he remained unconscious as he had expended too much energy and would need rest. Hestia told Hades "I will bring him back to his quest mates. I have questions." Hades nodded and Hestia nodded and fire-traveled out whilst cradling her son.

She found the quest members relatively easy. Their aura was hard to ignore. She saw that they had found a car and were moving towards the junkyard of the gods. She flashed right in front of them which caused them to slam the brakes and skid to a stop. They all jumped out weapons ready until they realized who she was holding and who she was.

They bowed to her in respect and fear. Hestia asked "What happened to my son?" Thalia started to explain but when she got to the point of leaving Theo behind, her eyes flashed dangerously as she asked "Why did you decide to listen to him and leave my son behind?" There was a hidden message behind that: _Choose your words carefully for they might just be your last_. They all seemed to cower, but Thalia regained her courage and continued with the story.

After she finished, Hestia just sighed and said "I had figured he would do something like this, but I had hope that he would not try it. Put him to rest in the back of the car. He will need a few more hours of rest before he will be able to wake again. He has expended much of his energy and will be weak when he wakes up. Do not leave him again or you will face my wrath and no being on earth will be able to hide you from me. And as for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems my son has taken a liking to you. Do not mess with his emotions, like that **other** **girl** or I shall bring you down to the Underworld and oversee your torture personally."

Thalia paled as much as she could, white as she was with her nymph skills out of control, but nodded vigorously in affirmation. Hestia nodded her approval before handing her son towards her and turning away, already again looking at her cooking oan.

"I will be watching your progress on this quest from here on out. Do not allow this to happen again." She called out as she looked over her shoulder. They all nodded to her, and said their thanks for bringing her back. Hestia nodded before flashing away. They all gathered back in the small black SUV and laid Theo in the farthest back seat to rest. Zoe started to drive towards the Hoover Dam hoping Theo would wake up before they got there. She had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

As Zoe drove, Phoebe sat in the front passenger seat of the SUV, and Annabeth sat in a bucket seat. Thalia decided that she would sit in the back with Theo's head on her lap as he was sprawled on the backseat. Thalia was stroking Theo's reddish-black dreadlocks as Phoebe looked at them in disgust, but then she started to have these thoughts in her head as she started to remember she had to apologize to Theo. She was thinking 'What did I do for him to save me?' 'Why did he save me? I've been nothing but rude to him the entire trip.' 'I am going to have to apologize. It seems that I misjudged this boy.'

As these thoughts went through her head, Theo started to stir and he wrapped an arm around Thalia and snuggled his face into her stomach. Thalia's face couldn't decide which color between yellow and red as Theo did this. Zoe and Phoebe looked in the rear view mirror and snorted in disgust. Annabeth turned around to see what they were looking at and had to stifle her laughter as she realized that the big bad Theo was snuggling into Thalia.

Zoe looked at Thalia and said "You must wake him up. We will be at the Hoover Dam soon." Thalia nodded and shook Theo awake. Theo shot up like a bullet out of gun. Theo looked around while asking "Huh? Wha?" Thalia laughed and said "Theo, first wipe the drool off of your cheek. Secondly, we're at Hoover Dam." Theo blushed furiously before wiping his cheeks off and replying "How did I get here?"

Thalia looked down as she remembered her meeting with the boy she likes mother. Seeing that the others were not going to answer him, Annabeth took the liberty to answer his question. "Your mother had you in his arms and found us and gave you back to us. She must have healed you, since she said you would need rest to get your energy back. Although, she did threaten us when we told him what happened." Zoe and Phoebe bristled as they remembered that moment. They were not proud they were threatened by a 7-8-year old, even though it did happen to be the Goddess of Hope, who could suck the hope from them with nothing but a touch, and could do nothing about it

Theo looked exasperated at his mother's protection. He mentally thought _Mother_ _, I told them to leave. You did not have to threaten them. They are my friends, ya know?_

Hestia replied _I must look out for you. You are my only child. I do not want Thanatos to reap your soul son. Please do not recklessly put yourself into danger. Think about me before you make such decisions. Think about how I would feel watching Thanatos reap your soul._

Theo looked down and said _Alright, father. I am sorry for neglecting your feelings. I had not thought about such things. I was merely trying to protect my friends._

Hestia grinned before replying _Of course, son. Are you sure it was not for the daughter of Zeus you seem to have taken a liking to? Along with All of thew **other women** you have on you tail?_

Theo spluttered _Wha? Huh? How? When? Where? Mother, I know not what or who you speak of._

Hestia smirked _If you say so son. It was good talking to you again but I must go. My duties won't perform themselves now, will they?_

Theo looked down before replying _No, no they won't, Mom. Talk to you soon._

When Theo ended the conversation the entire car was looking at him in worry. Zoe asked "Are you alright?"

Theo seemed confused before replying "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Thalia looked at him like he was crazy. "You were staring out into nowhere for like 5 minutes and then you blushed really hard and then you turned sad like something happened. Are you crazy? I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Actually, I'm positive you're crazy."

Theo blushed before rolling his eyes. "I'm not crazy. I was having a conversation with my mother. " They all nodded accepting the explanation.

Zoe said "We have reached Hoover Dam. Everyone out." They all piled out of the van. Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of such amazing architecture. They started walking towards the entrance. They got separated in the large crowd at the entrance. Annabeth walked towards the elevator to go to the bottom of the dam. Zoe and Phoebe went to the food bar to stock up on foods even though most of it was unhealthy. They still had to be prepared. Thalia and Theo decided to just walk around talking to each other and enjoying the sight around them.


	29. I did WHAAAAT?

Thalia seemed uncomfortable, and that wasn't okay with Percy, even if he didn't understand why she was uncomfortable. Theo had bad experience with girls seeing as he had been betrayed by everyone in his old life. He didn't like the fact that Thalia was uncomfortable. He wondered if he did something wrong. He decided to ask her about it. "Thalia, have I done something wrong? You seem uneasy." Thalia looked at him incredulously, wondering how somebody could be so dense. She slapped him upside the head and said "How can you be so dense. I like you. Have you not noticed the hints I've been dropping?" Theo reeled back in shock. He sighed and noticed that they were being watched and said "Well talk about this later"

Theo immediately drew his two talking swords, Draco and Alex, who were humming songs to themselves, and turned to face them. Theo grinned before running towards the first Sparticus and swiping downwards trying to slash his chest. The Sparticus blocked it with his spear shaft and pushed him backwards. Theo rushed forward again and feinted to the left side and as he went to block it Theo stabbed at his right side with his other sword. The Sparticus burst into flames and turned to ashes.

Theo wondered why the other Sparti weren't attacking him until he realized the others had showed up and were trying to keep them busy. Theo yelled out "Keep them busy until I can get to you! I can kill them!"

The others just focused on keeping their opponents busy for the time being. Theo looked to where he was needed most. He dashed towards Phoebe as he realized she slipped and her Sparticus was advancing on her fallen form. He hurriedly thrust his sword into its chest and watched as it turned to ashes. He turned to Phoebe and asked "Do you mind giving the others support fire?" Phoebe nodded and pulled out her bow.

Theo ran towards Thalia since she looked like she was having problems facing two even with her Zeus powers. Theo blocked one Sparti sword and grinned at Thalia. "Having troubles?"

Thalia gritted her teeth and swung her spear at the other Sparti's head and replied "Just kill them so we can help the others." Theo slipped inside the Sparticus guard and thrust up into his chin effectively turning him to ashes. He immediately turned around and thrust his sword into the other Sparti's back. Theo leaned over and kissed Thalia's cheek and said "That's for being you" and then turned around to go help Annabeth.

Theo rushed towards where Annabeth was struggling to fend off her opponent as he held a way longer weapon. Theo didn't seem to mind as he shoved aside a spear thrust meant for Annabeth and swung at his head but it was blocked by his shield. Thrown off by the miss, Theo stumbled backwards and the Sparti took advantage of this and tried to jab his spear into his stomach. Theo regained his balance and spun away from it but it still cut his side pretty deep. Theo willed the shadows to hold the Sparticus down by his limbs and drove his sword into his chest.

Theo stumbled back as the blood loss made him dizzy. Thalia rushed over and fed him some spare ambrosia she had in her pockets. "Dammit Theo, you need to be more careful." Theo laughed "It's only a scratch Calm down." He heard a sound from the water. He told the others "Go on ahead. I'll catch up. I think I heard something." They didn't want to leave him behind again remembering last time but they nodded. He looked over the edge and saw that there was some animal in the water. It tried to call up to him but he couldn't understand a word it was saying. He wasn't a child of Poseidon. All it sounded like to him was "MOOO!"

Theo was confused on why this half-serpent, half-cow creature was trying to talk to him. It should know he wouldn't understand what he was saying. He walked away feeling confused and guilty which just made him even more confused. He walked back to the others and they asked where he went. He replied with "Nothing important. Just some sea creature." They accepted the explanation.

Thalia asked "So where do we need to go next?" Zoe looked over before replying "We need to go to San Francisco to see Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea." Annabeth paled upon hearing those words. She did not want to have to go back to her hometown, especially where her mortal family was located. Thalia was the first to notice this as she left Theo's side to comfort her best friend. Theo looked over in confusion before asking "Are you okay Annabeth?"

Annabeth shook her head before burying it farther into Thalia's shoulder. Thalia looked over at him and said "Her mortal family lives there. She ran away when she was seven. They aren't exactly on the best terms. Let's just move on." Zoe said "Well, we were going to have to head there anyways. Mount Tamalpais is located there and that is where my father used to hold the sky along with the Titan base of operations." They said nothing, as Thalia continued to comfort Annabeth. She looked down at her and asked "Are you okay? We need to get moving." Annabeth nodded before stepping out of Thalia's embrace, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Theo said "Well, let's get moving folks. We're on a time limit here." They all nodded before moving forward, following Theo out of Hoover Dam

* * *

They made their way to San Francisco and made small talk, but Zoe and Phoebe never joined in. They kept to themselves off to the side. When, they arrived they went straight to the docks. They followed the horrible smell and found him at the end of the docks. He was laying in the sun. He looked to be asleep. Theo wrapped the shadows around his stomach but Nereus morphed into a crab and tried to scuttle into the sea. However, Theo was quicker than that and lurched forward and grabbed him. Nereus decided he wasn't going down without a fight and changed into a seal and flopped his way towards the water. Theo summoned skeletal hands to hold him down and wrapped the shadows around the old man. For extra measure, Theo wrapped him in thin pieces of metal that he just summoned from the ground.

Nereus changed back to a human and growled at the collective group of demigods. "What do you want from me?" "We just wanna talk. We have some questions." Theo said. Nereus wearily sighed "Get on with it then. I assume you know the rules. One question per capture." Zoe stepped forward and asked "What was the beast that Lady Artemis was hunting?" Nereus laughed "Wow, that's an easy one. I figured you would know that considering your origins and all. It's that thing right there in the water."

They all looked out to the water and Theo cocked his head to the side confused because "I saw that at Hoover Dam. What's it got to do with anything?" Zoe palmed her forehead and said "I know this story. I can't believe I forgot it. I'm such an idiot." Annabeth looked over at her dying to know "What? What? What is it?" Zoe turned towards them and started to talk. "It's name is the Ophiotaurus. Whoever sacrifices it's entrails will have the power to destroy the gods. The fates ordained it eons ago."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at it hungrily. While the demigods were talking, nobody noticed the shadows, metal, and skeletons that held Nereus had weakened, Nereus set himself free and dove into the ocean.

He yelled as he was diving "Good luck getting up the mountain! You'll need it." Theo looked around and cursed as he saw that Nereus had gotten away. However, he noticed that the two girls still had hungry gleams in their eyes and told Zoe "Grab Phoebe and me. I'll get Thalia and Annabeth. We need to get them away from the Ophiotaurus." Zoe only nodded and grabbed his arm and pulled Phoebe towards her. Theo yanked Thalia and Annabeth towards him and called the shadows to take him to the bottom of Mount Tamalpais. When they came out of the shadows, everybody but Theo dropped to their knees.

"Sorry, I forgot tell you guys that the first time you shadow travel it's kinda disorienting." He shrugged, not really caring. Once he let everyone recover, he whirled around towards Thalia and Annabeth. "What the hell were you guys thinking? Can you not control your fatal flaws or what? I expected better from you." Theo yells at them and shakes his head afterwards. He turns away towards the mountain.

"Come on, we have a long walk to make." Annabeth, while shocked at first, quickly became angry, and gathered her breath to speak. Thalia noticed this, and shook her head no. She whispered to her "Now isn't the time. He's right anyways. We should have better control. Now, come on before we lose them." Annabeth, still angry, saw the logic in that and started towards the others. They walked up the mountain in relative silence, with the group voicing their concerns for the battle they knew was to come to free Lady Artemis.

Eventually, they made it to the garden of the Hesperides. Zoe stepped forward "Sisters." she says coldly. The oldest looking one called back "I see no one we may call sister. I see a traitor, and 4 demigods. All of which will soon die." Theo stepped forward and snarled "You must be either stupid or crazy to think anybody is dying here today." The eldest sister just laughed "All I have to do is yell for Ladon to wake and he will destroy you all." Zoe yelled at her sister "Do you not remember the hand that fed him while I was still here? Have you forgotten?!" Ladon stirred and the sisters shimmered. She offered some parting words "Good luck. You've awoken him."

Zoe moved towards Ladon slowly. She kept a soft voice and said "Ladon, do you remember me? I used to feed you dead sheep." Ladon roared and charged at her. Theo lunged toward her and yanked her towards the others. Ladon swiped down towards Annabeth, but Theo shadow traveled them away right before Annabeth was hit. They were at the top of the mountain and hid behind a rock as they heard Atlas shout at one of his lackeys. Zoe and Phoebe peeked around the edge and saw Artemis in chains. Zoe let out a strangled sound before dashing towards her mistress, with Phoebe not far behind her.

Phoebe yelled out "Lady Artemis!" Lady Artemis let out a pained groan before speaking. "You must go. It is a trap." Atlas let out a booming laugh. "Well, well, well if it isn't my bitch of a daughter and her friends. I'm so glad you are here. I can't wait to destroy you!" Theo stepped out from behind the rock and called out to Atlas "You have to get through me first, and come on, we all know that isn't gonna happen." Atlas was enraged by this blatant show of disrespect. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LITTLE DEMIGOD?!"

Theo just laughed. "I am the Son of Hestia and the Champion of Hades. My name is Theo Draco Lysandrian, and I am here to put your pathetic ass back under the sky."

As this was happening, Luke and his closest traitors stepped out from behind a crumbling wall. Luke laughed "Great speech, Lysandrian. Unfortunately for you, you all die here today." Theo almost fell over laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, such a good joke Luke. You should've been a comedian. Thalia, Annabeth, Phoebe you three can take care of these idiots right?"

Annabeth and Phoebe nodded the affirmative as Thalia stepped forward and said "Don't worry. We'll handle these clowns."

Theo ran to Artemis and said

Theo just nodded and turned his attention towards Atlas but was surprised to see a huge muscular body right in front of him throwing him off of his feet and into a rock. Theo's vision went dizzy as he fell to the ground, trying to not reveal any hidden powers. He tried to stand up and brace himself for the next attack, but the attack never came. He shook his head to clear his eyes and what he saw shocked him. Zoe was standing toe to toe with her father.  
He knew she wouldn't last long so he rushed in to give her back up, despite his body's protests. Before he could get there Zoe was swatted aside by her father. Zoe smacked against a rock and fell limp to the floor.

Theo growled in anger before he jumped over the last few meters and swung a downward slash towards Atlas. Atlas was so focused on his daughter he didn't even see Theo coming towards until his sword was in motion.

Atlas laughed, "You are not match for a Titan fool. I will have Luke crush you as fighting a pathetic demigod is beneath my dignity."

"What's wrong Atlas? Scared? A big bad Titan like you wouldn't be afraid of a weak little demigod like me would he?" Theo taunted.

Atlas' glare turned murderous, "You talk a big game demigod because you know I cannot fight you without being challenged."

Theo glanced at Zoe and Annabeth who gave him slight nods before Theo charged straight at the Titan while Annabeth ran right for Luke. Zoe pulled out her bow and prepared to back Theo up.

"Come on little demigod, if you dare?" Atlas mocked.

Theo sprinted until he was five feet from Atlas before a shadow appeared at his feet which he fell through, reappearing behind Atlas where he drove his spear into back of his knee.

Atlas roared in pain as his knee buckled and he dropped to a knee. Theo pulled his spear out only to get sent flying when Atlas swung the javelin that appeared in his hands at Percy.

"A son of Dragons," Atlas growled, "I shall send you to the Underworld the fast way."

Atlas raised his javelin to impale Theo but staggered when a few silver arrows found a chink in the armor he now wore.

Theo climbed to his feet as Atlas recovered and glared at his daughter murderously before turning back to Theo.

Theo stood with his spear in one hand and shield he conjured with Light in the other as he focused on the powerful opponent in front of him. He knew his opponent was a lot more powerful than he was but Theo was hoping the fact that Atlas did not know how skilled he was would be enough to beat him.

Atlas made the first move, lunging forward and tried to impale Theo with his javelin. The blow glanced off Theo's shield but Atlas had already recovered before Theo could attack. Atlas pressed his attack, keeping Percy on the defensive as he waited for his chance.

As he attacked Atlas did not notice the darkening of the room as the shadows seemed to grow, almost as if leaning towards the two combatants. As Atlas' frustrations grew, his attacks became more furious. While Theo had hardly attacked, Atlas had not landed a single blow as Theo ducked, dodged and blocked every attack thrown at him.

Atlas pressed Theo back, but as Theo was stepping back he stepped on a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Titan with a sword his hand instead of a spear where he slashed a deep gash across Atlas' lower back.

Atlas roared in pain and swung his javelin wildly as he spun but was met with only empty air. Theo appeared to the Titan's left, slicing another gash across his thigh and disappearing before the Titan could turn. As Atlas spun, Theo was already popping out of another shadow to his right where he slashed a matching gash to the Titan's right thigh.

Atlas bellowed in pain as golden ichor leaked from both of his thighs, his lower back and the back of his leg.

Atlas backed himself up to a wall where he waited. Theo reappeared to his left again but his strike was blocked by the Titan's javelin. This time, Atlas rushed forward before Theo could disappear, leaving Theo ducking and dodging each quick and powerful strike sent his way. Atlas feinted an attack to Theo left; Theo went to block but received a powerful kick to the chest sending him back a few feet where he landed on his back.

Faster than Theo thought possible, Atlas was standing above him with his javelin raised.

"No!" Zoe yelled as a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the pit of Atlas' raised arms.

Atlas spun to charge at his daughter, but Theo hopped to his feet and drove his blade deep into the Titan's already injured thigh. Atlas spun, swinging his javelin like a baseball bat and catching Theo square in the chest and sending him flying across the room.

Theo landed at Artemis' feet as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"Run Theo," Artemis groaned. "You will not be able to defeat him."

The goddess' words sunk in as Theo slowly climbed to his feet, he knew she was correct; he did not have the strength to defeat a powerful Titan by himself. Then the voice of the oracle crept into his mind as he remembered listening to the prophecy from his perch in a branch above the hunters and campers during capture the flag; 'The Titan's curse must one withstand'.

"Give me the sky Lady Artemis." Theo said once on his feet again.

"No Perseus, it will kill you." Artemis replied back as beads of sweat poured down her face.

"It is the only way, I will die regardless. Please save my friends, only you will be able to defeat a Titan." Theo replied as he slashed away the chains binding Artemis and climbed under the sky beside the goddess.

As Theo lifted his hands, unimaginable pain coursed through his body as if he entire body was engulfed in flames while being crushed under a building.

Just as he thought the pain could not get any worse, it doubled as he watched the goddess roll out from under the weight of the sky. Theo's eyes closed as he focused on the sole task on not being crushed under the weight. Within seconds, his body was drenched in sweat.

Theo slowly opened his eyes as he saw Artemis standing toe to toe with one of the most powerful Titans. The goddess was nothing more than a blur of silver as Atlas struggled to block the onslaught of the goddess' attacks. Theo's vision slowly began to darken as he watched Artemis and Atlas exchange blows.

He watched in horror as Atlas feinted a strike to Artemis' wanted to yell to warn the goddess but he had no strength to do anything but struggle not to let the sky overtake him. Artemis went to block the strike and got her legs kicked out from under her. Just as Atlas went to impale her, Zoe jumped down from her perch and put herself between her mistress and her father.

Atlas didn't hesitate to drive him javelin through Zoe's midsection before sending her flying with a powerful backhand.

Theo growled in anger when he saw his friend be knocked back by her father.

Artemis seemed to feel the same as she was on her feet in an instant and began to attack the Titan with renewed vigor. Theo watched in awe as the goddess pressed her attack, slowly forcing Atlas back in Percy's direction.

As he watched, Theo felt a presence enter his mind, _Be prepared, my Warrior_ the voice Theo instantly recognized as Artemis said in his mind.

Artemis pushed the Titan back to with five feet of where Theo held the sky. Atlas was on the defensive when Artemis lunged forward too hard, allowing Atlas to dodge the blow and switch places with the goddess. He feinted another strike to her head and then swung his javelin at the goddess' legs when she went to block. Artemis was knocked on her back with Atlas standing over her with an evil smile on his face.

"The first blood in a new war." He said triumphantly as he raised his javelin to finish Artemis off.

As he brought it down, Theo couldn't help but smile a bit despite the pain as he knew what Artemis was planning.

Artemis turned her head just enough to avoid being killed before she grabbed the javelin and pulled like a lever, dragging Atlas forward and sending him crashing into Theo as he slowly loosened his grip on the sky.

Atlas crashed into him as Theo let himself be pushed out from under the sky, allowing the weight to drop on the Titan's back.

"NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Atlas bellowed as he struggled and shifted the weight from his back to his shoulders.

Theo rolled back until he was sure he was nowhere near the sky before he lay there, immobilized from exhaustion and pain. As he lay there, Theo remembered Zoe being injured. He could feel her life force fading from where she lay.

Theo forced himself to his feet where he saw Luke nowhere to be found. Theo's eyes drifted until he saw Artemis and Zoe before he ran to the edge of the mountain where Zoe had been thrown to. She lay about fifty feet from where the ocean met the mountain, the goddess Artemis kneeling over her crying.

As soon as Theo saw this he ran over to Zoe and dropped down onto his knees. He could feel her life force and it was fading fast. He looked around for any wounds before finding a large gash on the back of her head that was bleeding pretty quickly.

Theo wondered if he could try to bring her life force back, thinking that was why Hades gave him his Blessing in Theo's dream. As Theo sat there concentrating Artemis dropped down by her best friend and cradled her in her last moments. Thalia, Phoebe, and Annabeth just finished off the rest of the traitors and ran over towards where Zoe's body lay unconscious. Phoebe and Artemis were crying for their best friend. Theo's body began to glow a fiery red color and he could feel her life force flowing back into her body. Zoe's wound closed and she sat up quickly and gasped. His vision darkened and he fell face first in the sand. He was still conscious but his body refused to move, exhaustion finally taking its toll on the young demigod.

Zoe knelt down next to Theo as she rolled him over. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still alive and awake but clearly past his limits in exhaustion.

"Why?" She asked softly.

Theo forced himself to smile, "I promised you wouldn't die and I keep my promises."

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words as Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia reached the duo.

"How are you alive?" Artemis asked in shock.

Zoe smiled and pointed to Theo. Artemis' eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, summoning some nectar and a square of ambrosia.

"Help him sit up." The goddess commanded.

Zoe gently propped Theo up and Artemis poured some nectar down his throat. Theo took a couple deep breaths before taking the ambrosia from Artemis and popping the entire thing in his mouth. After a few seconds he let out a loud sigh, "Well that kind of sucked. I'm beat."

The three girls and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"I must get to the winter solstice meeting. I cannot take you with me but you four must get to Olympus as soon and possible." Artemis said as he pulled out a hunting horn and blew. A minute later, her chariot being pulled by two stags descended from the sky.

Theo slowly got to his feet with the help of Zoe and Annabeth and saw Artemis looking him.

"How did you do it Theo?" She asked.

Theo shrugged, "Hades gave me these powers, so I guess this is why he gave them to me. I'm sorry for just grabbing her without explaining but I didn't think I had a lot of time."

Artemis smiled at him, "I think I can forgive you just this once; you did save my best friend after all."

Theo nodded, "I couldn't lose friend on this quest and I did promise Zoe she would survive to return to her sisters in the hunt."

A grateful look crossed Artemis' face, "Thank you for saving Zoe at least." She said before she did something that shocked Percy to his core. The man-hating goddess Artemis stepped forward and hugged a male demigod. When she did she leaned down to his ear, "Thank you for the sacrifice; I was beginning to lose hope when you did that."

When she pulled back, Theo nodded back to her before the goddess hopped in her chariot, grabbing the reins and taking off into the night sky.

Theo turned back to three companions to see Thalia and Annabeth grinning at him while Zoe and Phoebe was smiling at him with a mixture of gratitude, happiness and something he couldn't figure out.

"So how do we get to Olympus?" Thalia asked after a minute.

An evil smirk appeared on Theo's face, "Well I certainly don't have the energy to shadow travel us there but I have a friend that should be able to do it quite easily."

All four girls paled when they realized why he was smirking. Theo pulled a whistle out of his pocket before blowing on it. None of the girls could hear the sound made by the whistle but a minute later, a giant shadow appeared in front of Theo and out popped the world's largest Hellhound.2

"Who's a good boy, Cerberus?" Theo said as he reached up and scratched behind the ear of the middle head. The giant Hell hound barked loudly before shaking his back leg as Theo scratched him. The force of his back leg hitting the ground made the four girls steady themselves from the rumble it sent through the earth.

"Can you take us to New York buddy?" Theo asked as he stopped scratching.

Cerberus let out a loud bark with all three head before crouching down on the ground for his riders to climb on.

Theo climbed onto the back of Cerberus first before extending his hand for Zoe to take and pulled her up behind him. Thalia, Phoebe, and Annabeth quickly followed suit.

"I would recommend holding on girls, it's a bit of a bumpy ride." Theo said still smirking.

Zoe quickly wrapped her arms around Theo squeezing tight while Annabeth, Phoebe, and Thalia quickly grabbed handfuls of fur.

Theo leaned down and whispered something into Cerberus' ear before the giant Hell hound barked loudly and sprinted off into a shadow.

Zoe's eyes widened as Cerberus took off. She hugged herself tightly to Theo's back before everything went dark. A minute later, she felt a pair of hands grab hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"We're here girls." Theo said as all four girls opened their eyes to find themselves at the foot of the Empire State building.

Theo climbed off first; helping the girls down as they descended the giant Hell hound's back. Theo scratched Cerberus' head one last time before the Hell hound ran off into another shadow and disappeared.

The four girls and Theo walked into the Empire State building and after a few threats and Thalia shocking the security guard were able to get the key for the elevator. Once they reached the throne room doors they slowly pushed them open to find twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses sitting in their thrones while Hades sat in a guest throne and Hestia was at her place near the hearth.

Theo beamed at his Mom and she smiled, sending a wave of tranquility and peace at him.

They all walked in and bowed in the middle of the throne room and waited for Zeus to speak. Before he could, Apollo stepped off his throne and made his way to Theo.

"What happened to your hair Theo?" He asked with worry.

Theo looked at his Dad confused until Artemis spoke up, "I have yet to explain the events that led to my rescue, but Theo's hair has a large streak of gray from holding the sky in my place so that I could battle Atlas and put him back in his place under the sky."

Theo realized the perks of being the Son of Hestia AND Vesta. Since his Mom is probably the most peaceful person in the Universe, NOBODY has a grudge against her, meaning that he is probably the only Demigod in existence that all Gods or Goddesses will NOT try and kill

Most of the gods and goddesses looked at Theoy in shock.

"How did a little runt like him hold the sky?" Ares grunted from his throne.

Hades scoffed, "Coming from the god whose children couldn't defeat my Champion six against one. Know your place war-god; my Champion is already twice the man you'll ever be."

Ares stood up as his eyes caught fire before Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, "Sit down Ares, Theo has done Olympus a great service by helping to save my daughter."

Ares glared at Theo who gave him a cheeky grin in response.

Artemis recounted the events on Mount Othrys to the council to which Theo received even more looks of awe from the majority of the council. The fact he stood toe to toe with Atlas for several minutes made a number look at the demigod somewhat warily while Hades, Apollo and Hestia all looked at Theo proudly because they were proud to be related to some one so... Hestia-like.

"Now that we know the events of the quest, we must discuss the great prophecy. My daughter turns sixteen tomorrow and according to the prophecy; she will make a decision that will decide our fates." Zeus said somewhat worriedly.

Before anyone could reply, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light died down, the Three Fates stood in the middle of the room all looking through narrowed eyes at Theo.

"You have altered fate, Demigod." The Fates hissed in unison.

Theo's jaw dropped. He wanted to reply but he knew they were right.

"What do you mean altered fate?" Zeus asked a bit nervously from his throne.

"Zoe Nightshade was supposed to die tonight but did not because of this demigod and the interference of another god in this room." The middle Fate answered coldly.

Hades's eyes widened as he slumped him throne a little nervously.

"Zoe Nightshade is supposed to be dead and Thalia Grace in her place as lieutenant of the hunters. Now fate has changed and we are here to amend these mistakes." The left Fate followed.

Artemis' eyes widened at their words, "You cannot kill her!" She yelled from her throne.

The three sisters sent a harsh glare in her direction making Artemis shrink back a bit.

"We do not decide fate. We simply guide it to its end. Now fate has changed. While some things remain the same, some have also changed. Thalia Grace is not destined to be the child of the prophecy, Perseus Jackson is. Thalia Grace has an important role to play but not as the child of the prophecy but as the leader of the hunt. Zoe Nightshade can either accept her death or be released from her oath from the hunters. Either way, she must not be a member of the hunt by the end of this night for fate to be righted again; the choice is yours." The Fates said in unison before vanishing from the throne room.

The room was silent after the Fates left. Zeus looked angrily; his daughter should be the hero, not some spawn of Poseidon. Artemis was staring blankly ahead as she realized she had lost her best friend either to death or mortality.

After a minute Athena stood up, "We cannot ignore an order from the Fates themselves. Thalia must join the hunters and Zoe must either be released from her oath of service to Artemis or be killed."

Zoe's face was pale white as her whole world had been turned upside down.

"I will release her from her oath. We are not killing Zoe." Artemis said with finality before turning to Thalia, "Are you okay with joining the hunt?"


	30. MY SISTER IS HERE! SHIT SHIT SHIIIT!

**Theo P.O.V**

Thalia shooked her head and said "I am already in love with some one"

All the Gods looked at her in shock, wondering why she would defy a direct order form the Fates. I was confused. Who had captured her heart? Was it Percy? Was it some one from her past? Questions flooded my mind as a nudge in my back let me know that my wings need to stretch. I watched as Artemis flash out to go appoint a new lieutenant. Zoe was crestfallen and had tears in her eyes. Phoebe was standing there next to her, comforting her, though she was also having a hard time with her tears in her eyes.

I thought that since this was partially my fault, I should at least help her out in a time of need, and right now she needs me. "You can stay with me and Psyche til they build a cabin for Demi-Titans"

She looked up from her mental breakdown and asked "Why?"

"Because it is partially my fault that you are in this mess, so I can help you til they build a cabin for Demi-Titans in Camp" I answered in a tone that indicated that this wasn't up for debate. She sighed and said "Alright"

Zeus said "What do you mean Demi-Titan _s_ "

I remembered the look of sadness, regret, and sorrow on Perses face when I shock why he was here. It was very, very brief, but it was still there. I voice my opinion to the Olympians, saying "It was very brief, but for at least one sec, Perses actually looked like he DIDN'T want to kill any one art all and he sorta slowed down because of that"

Athena narrowed her eyes and said "What are you implying?"

I looked at her in shock, thinking that she would have already. I said "This means that Kronos is blackmailing **SOME** of the titans with CHILDREN they have sired"

Some of the Olympians gasped in shock and I was confused at why they would be so shocked when they realize that not every one they know by stereotype isn't as the myths say they are. I came to a conclusion.

"I think we should at least look for the children of the Titans who are being blackmailed by Kronos, offer them shelter, and give them everything they need to recover from the experience of being under the clutches of Kronos from when they were captured, so the Titan parent will help us, due to the debt they will owe us when they find out that there are safe" I said with a tone that said 'Don't argue with me'.

Zeus was shock that a Demigod would talk to him like that and started to slowly rise up from his throne, red with anger, saying "You dare speak to a god that way?"

"I don't care if you are a Fate, but SOME one needs to put you in your place for all of the bad ruling you have been doing" I said with anger and a cold, heartless, tone. I turned around and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and fire-traveled to my cabin. It was cold, like a freezer, but to me, it was a sauna. A very warm sauna. There was some hissing sounds in the kitchen and I went to go check it out. What I saw shocked me to the core:

A Goth Psyche with black highlights, black leather jacket, black stockings, black high-tops, black eyeliner, black lipstick, black skull earrings. She is basically the hotter version of Selena Gomez that has been touch by angel and dip in the beauty of all of the hottest girls in the world. She was the god version of Thalia, just likes black a lot more. Zoe was looking at her with admiration and said "I can see why you like her, she is a goth version of Aphrodite."

Psyche was smiling and looked nervous, but said "Well...What do you think

I suddenly had a sense of danger in my gut, like a warning system for Leon, but instead it felt different, but familiar. I realized it was my SISTER.

* * *

Okay, my sister, Babe, is a 18-year old daughter of Demeter and is also African-American and Nigerian like me, but her skin color is lighter than mine and like Hades-found-out-that-his-helm-had-been-stolen SCARY, like if **Satan** WERE a thing, he would tremble in fear of her because she is the BEST at infusing fear into words, body-language, and facial expressions.

 **Plus, she IS the Champion of Phobos, God of Fear, Illusions/** **Hallucinations** **, and Scaring, and Deimos, God of Terror, Chaos, Seals, and Bindings**. And She is WAY too overprotective, like enough that she threaten Thanatos to give me a second chance if I die and what she did to him must have traumatized him so much, he ACTUALLY agreed. That is why Demeter is also protective of me as well, she just hides it through the fact that she sometimes aids us in batlle

Babe and I were pals since I was 5, when I discovered that she had been stalking me my whole life to protect me from monsters because my huge Aura. Babe is so SCARY, literally, that once she actually scared off a pack of Hell-hounds, 14 Empousai, 13 Dracanae, 3 Hydras, and the Minotaur all at once with a glance, and all because I discovered my powers on that day and my Aura got bigger.

That is how scary she is, which means that if she is angry, well, I must run for my life for if she doesn't kill me the fear she emits will and she might threaten poor Thanatos again.

Babe once let it slip that Deimos put a Binding/Seal on me when I was born, but I didn't think to much of it.

* * *

I rushed to the entrance as soon as I felt the warning, which meant that there was someone more powerful than her.

When I got there, I saw she was struggling with a monster who looked like a fox, but was the size of a eighteen-wheeler. It was sniffing the air and looked at me hungrily, that kind of hunger that looked like it had been searching for days, but finally found what it was looking for.

It charged at me and was fast, but I held out my hand and sent a wave of peace and tranquility at it. It stopped int it's tracks and started shrinking before for my very eyes, until it looked like a small chihuahua. It was cute, like every-single-girl-cooing-at-him-where-ever-he-goes cute. It gave a small yip when I started scratching it behind the ears. I tried to pull my hand away, but it quickly crawled on my hand, climbed up my arm, and sat on my shoulder. I was about to try and get it off, but remembered that my sis might try and kill it. I heard footsteps and remembered my sister.

"Hi Theo, What has it been like? Four years? It is really hard to find a naughty boy who disappeared because he didn't listen to someone who was trying to keep him safe!" Said a sickly sweet voice that was filled with mostly anger, but a hint of anticipation. I turned around a older, **female** version of myself, but Babe has earth green eyes and black hair that is dyed green. She is wearing a green sweater, blue jean short-shorts, white stockings, and shiny green high-tops.

The grass around her was shaking with anger, like she couldn't wait to let loose. I was too scared to face her, for in fear that she would reveal what I fear the most: clowns. I thought about a few things, like if I can escape, will she try and catch me? If she finds out I forgot the two major rules she set up for me, will she kill the women involved? Can I find out how to escape right now?

Questions flooded my mind as I subconsciously backed away way while thinking about my options. I heard Percy's voice say "Dude, your sister is HOT!"

There was a wincing sound, meaning that Annabeth probably punched him. It was obvious that she has a crush on him since our first Quest ended. Babe blushed a bit and said "Thank you."

I decided to be funny and say "The Jackson Charm strikes again!" and I heard a few chuckles. Babe had her hands clenched and said "I want answers, NOW!"

I was frantic with fear and said "You know what, look at the time, so I gotta go!" and fire-traveled to my cabin, only to find a angry Psyche and some one who looked exactly like her, Goth and all, She has electric-blue eyes, but the same French braid. but the French Braid is black.

The girl was wearing blue highlights, black leather jacket, black stockings, black high-tops, black eyeliner, black lipstick, black skull earrings. She is, like Psyche, basically the hotter version of Selena Gomez that has been touch by angel and dip in the beauty of all of the hottest girls in the world. I may have been starting for too long, because the girl start changing color like Thalia, from red, to orange, to yellow, then back to normal. I then realized this girl _is_ Thalia.

She looked nervous, like she was going in the dress that everyone else hated the most with a fiery passion. I was still shaken up from what my sister would do if she found them here. With me. In my cabin. Alone!

There was a knock at my door and I opened it. There stood my sister, who said "Would you le-" was all she got out before I slammed the door in her face, knowing that Thalia and Psyche had to leave or my sister's wrath will be upon them. Psyche wasn't angry anymore because she said "Who is that?"

She was more amused than angry. I just fire-traveled out of the cabin and into a secluded space on the beach. I sighed in frustration. How am I supposed to deal with a sister who will chop of my fingers for just high-fiving a girl? I looked at a seashell on the beach. It was a shiny soft brown, like Reyna's eyes. Reyna! I totally forgot about her. I prayed to my Mom, _Mom, can you please take me to Reyna?_

There was a second of silence before she responded _She is not here right now, but you can talk to her in her dreams when you want_

I fire-traveled to my cabin, only to find a camper there, who was surprised at my arrival,but said "You are wanted at the Big House"

She left and I fire-traveled quietly into the Big-House. I jumped out of where I was hiding and said "BOO!"

They all screamed out in fear but glared at me when they realized who it was. Thesus was even there.

* * *

Thesus is a big arrogant, egoistic, fucking jack-ass Son of Poseidon who got popular when he came to camp a week ago, claiming that he defeated a pack a Hell-hounds, 6 Empousai, and 2 Hydras without training on his own, He has been really popular ever since, but is really fully of himself. He even has a group of followers who have pics of him without his shirt on in their parts of their cabins

* * *

I looked at Chiron and said "What is it?"

Chiron sighed and said "There is a new Prophecy""


	31. FUCK ALL PROPHECIES

**Third Person**

"What was the prophecy my dear?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded numbly before speaking;

 _"Five shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_  
 _A child of Hearth(s) and children of Sea shall lead the way_  
 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand_  
 _the child of Athena's final stand_  
 _Destroy with a hero's final breath_  
 _And lose a love to worse than death"_

"Well this one sounds like a blast." Percy said sarcastically from his seat.

Zoe rolled her eyes but was extremely troubled by the words of the prophecy.

"Well I think the prophecy is pretty clear about who is going." Chiron announced to the room.

"Great so our success depends on Jackson; this won't end well." Theseus spat from his seat.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Who said you were coming on this quest?"

Theseus' eyes narrowed, "The sea obviously refers to me you idiot."

Percy's eyes shifted to the pitcher of water at the end of the table. He raised his hand as the water floated out of the pitcher before it hardened into a shard of ice which floated over to Theseus, the sharp jagged end inches from his neck.

"Do not presume to think you know anything, _brother_ " Percy spat saying the word brother with disgust.

The entire war room was in shocked silence the exception of those who already knew Percy's birth father. Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe and Artemis all smirked at the look of shock of Theseus' face as his eyes darted from Percy to the shard of ice pointed to his neck.

"T… T.. This is a trick… you are no son of Poseidon." Theseus sputtered out. Theo was watching the scene with amusement til he realized that Percy had gotten stronger in his fathers powers, but his father and the Fates wiped his memory, because Percy's instinctive outburst will be less draining, like he just discovered them on his own.

Theo melted into the shadows, still watching.

Percy smirked as the ice shard dug into Theseus' neck, "Trust me, I wish I wasn't but Poseidon is in fact the ass that knocked up my mother. But don't worry, you never have and never will be any brother of mine."

Theseus' eyes narrowed as his face reddened. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead making Percy start laughing loudly.

"Wow, you truly are weak; don't even have the power to move this shard of ice from your throat. You're lucky we have more important things to discuss than the unfortunate fact that we share the same birth father." Percy said before the ice backed away from Theseus' neck.

Theseus let out a sigh of relief before Percy flicked his wrist and the ice shard flew straight by Theseus' head and shattered against the wall behind him, eliciting a girlish yelp from Theseus.9

"Perhaps we can take a break for you to go change your underpants." Percy said smirking; chuckling could be heard from most of the people in the room.

Theseus' glared hard at Percy who just calmly stared back at him from his across the Ping-Pong table.

"So Annabeth, Jackson and I are three of the five quest members, who will be the other two?" Theseus asked trying to change the subject off himself.

"Not so fast." Percy said before anyone else could speak. "The prophecy said we need children of the sea, not children of Poseidon. If you think I'm going on the quest with you then you can go shit in your hat." He said in a deadly serious tone.

Theseus stood up, "There are no other children of sea gods or goddesses in this camp. I am going on this quest; I won't be screwed out of this one like you did to me on the last one." He said angrily.+

Percy smirked, "Wrong again dumbass. The only child of the sea who I am going to guide this quest with is Zoe."

Theseus' eyes widened, "You can't seriously think that girl should lead the quest! She's a Titan! For all we know she could lead us right into their army!"

Before anyone could react, Theo leapt out of the shadows and across the table and tackled Theseus to the ground where he started throwing heavy handed punches into the defenseless demigod's face.

Chiron raced over to stop the fight but was met with a silver arrow aimed at his face. Artemis stood with a deadly serious look on her face, "That _boy_ is getting what he deserves."

A few seconds later, Zoe got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Theo and pulled him off the whimpering son of Poseidon.

"While I would love to see you kill him, I don't think this is the time or the place." Zoe said with a slight tinge of pink on her face.

Theo calmed down instantly and nodded before he glared down at the semi-conscious son of Poseidon, "I told you strike three would cost you your life. Be thankful that Zoe is more merciful than I am." He spat before he leaned down and wiped the blood from his hands on Theseus' shirt and calmly returned to his seat.

Most of the counselors were looking at Theo fearfully as they glanced between Theo and the injured and bloody Theseus.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Does anyone else here think Zoe would ever betray us?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly.

Theo smiled, "Then you have nothing to be scared of. I have no problem with anyone here at camp. But if you try to mess with my friends or family, you're going to get hurt."

"Lee, can you please bring Theseus to the infirmary?" Chiron asked tiredly.

"Can't we just leave him?" The Apollo cabin counselor asked in a hopeful tone.

"Just go." Chiron said annoyed.

Lee grudgingly helped Theseus to his feet and led him out of the war room.

"So," Artemis said cheerfully, "I believe we still need to decide the members of the quest. It appears Zoe, Perseus, Theo, and Annabeth are the first four, any ideas for the fith?"

"How about Katie?" Percy asked sincerely.

Everyone looked at Percy surprised. Percy's eyes narrowed, "Does anyone have a problem with the Demeter cabin being put on an important quest?"

No one said anything and all eyes turned to Katie who was looking at Percy confused.

"Why would you want me to go?" She asked shocked.

Percy smiled, "Why not? You're smart and you're decent with a sword and I know I can trust you. I think you would be a great addition to the quest as long Zoe and Annabeth are okay with it."

Annabeth nodded while Zoe smiled.

Silena ruined the mood and said "Wait, What about Theo and his 'magnetism'?"

They all ignored her and she just sighed.

Percy smiled at his three friends before looking at Katie who nodded her consent, "Alright, the quest is set as long as it's okay with Lady Artemis and Chiron." He said happily.

"Yes I think this is a perfect group for the quest, you will need to leave at first light. I must go to Olympus and inform the council of the quest. I will return in the morning to see the four of you off." Artemis said before leaving the room and vanishing in a silver light.

Everyone went to bed after the meeting was concluded

All of the ones going on the quest were the first ones to wake up in the morning, but Percy was on his way to the Demeter cabin to say good bye to Babe, Theo's sister, who he may or may not have a crush on when he found Katie sitting on her bed with a nervous expression on her face. It was still an hour until first light and it looked like she had been up for a while. He quietly made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Why did you pick me for this quest Percy?" She whispered.

Percy looked at her confused, "Do you not want to go? I can get someone else to go. I only asked because I thought you would want to.

Katie shook her head, "I do but I'm not like the rest of you. You and Zoe are really skilled fighters and Annabeth is super smart. Not to mention that you're like the most powerful demigod ever."

Percy shook his head, "Do not doubt your abilities Katie. I didn't pick you out of sympathy or just to help you out. I picked you because you're the perfect balance between us. You're a good fighter and you're smart. You're also more powerful than you think Katie. No one else at camp has anywhere close to the power over plants that you do. You're a daughter of one of the most powerful Olympian goddesses. Your mom doesn't get a lot of credit because she is peaceful and kind like you but there is a lot of benefit to have someone to be a balance for the group. You will be fine. Annabeth and Zoe and just as happy to have you along with us as I am, you just need to be confident in your abilities, they won't let you down."

Katie looked over at Percy with surprise before she smiled and nodded, "Thanks Percy, I always wanted to go on a quest but no one ever looks to the Demeter kids for companions."

Percy grinned, "Well that's about to change. Now let's go get some breakfast before we leave. We head into the Labyrinth as soon as the sun comes up."

Katie smiled and nodded as she and Percy quietly exited the Demeter cabin, thinking that it was best if he just not talk to Babe in front of Katie, for it would only reveal his crush on her.

The four companions stood in front of Zeus' fist waiting for Artemis to show up to see them off. They were also waiting for Theo, who seemed to be late. Percy glanced over at Zoe at the same time that she looked at him; a small blush crept onto her face before she quickly composed herself. He could have sworn he saw a look of anger flash across Annabeth's face before it disappeared as she smiled in his direction. Before he could think any more about it, a flash of silver light alerted them to the arrival of the goddess Artemis.

"I spoke to Athena and she confirmed that Daedalus in indeed still alive somewhere in the Labyrinth. You must be quick and reach him before the Titans do." Artemis explained. She then glanced

"We will find him Lady Artemis." Annabeth said confidently.

Artemis nodded, "Good, but you must be careful as the Titan army is surely already inside the Labyrinth." She said before she held out her hand and a silver bow appeared in it. She handed it to Zoe who looked at her shocked.

Artemis smiled, "You may no longer be my lieutenant but you will always be one of my girls. It only seems right for you to have the bow you've carried for two millennia."

Zoe smiled before stepping up and hugging the goddess. Artemis hugged her back before nodding to Percy as he put his hand up to the wall. The delta symbol began to glow before the rocks split apart, opening the entrance to the maze. Theo was already there, shirtless, unknowingly setting off Annabeth's interest at his Dragon-shaped birthmark. All girls present blushed like their lives depended on it. Even Artemis was red in the face. Theo shrugged and said "I grabbed the wrong shirt, so it burned off when I fire-traveled"

Artemis held up her hand to snap her fingers, probably to make a new t-shirt appear for him, but he just shook his head and said "No, it will hold me back"

"Well, here goes nothing." Percy grumbled before stepping through the door only to drop a good six or seven feet to the ground below on his face. Zoe jumped down and landed beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Graceful," She mocked as Percy glared at her and climbed to his feet. Theo fire-traveled next to Katie, causing her to her to make a few vines sprout from the ground in the cracks around her.

The quest traveled for a few hours, Zoe and Percy trying to navigate their way through the maze but despite their best efforts, they had no idea what they were doing.

"So do you two know where we're going?" Annabeth asked for the tenth time in an annoyed tone.

Zoe stopped and turned back towards Annabeth with a glare, "We didn't volunteer for this. The prophecy said we had to guide the quest but if you think you could do better, then by all means."

"I'm just saying there must be a way to navigate it. It is pointless to just walk around aimlessly." Annabeth said returning the glare.

"Let's just take a break and eat some lunch; we're certainly not doing anything good by arguing." Percy said interrupting the two.

Annabeth turned to Percy and smiled, "Good idea Percy."

Theo clapped his hands together, conjuring up a plate of sandwiches for everyone to eat. Percy grabbed one and took a seat with his back against the tunnel wall. Annabeth took a seat right next to him, sitting awkwardly close to him. Zoe looked at her through narrowed eyes before grabbing a sandwich and sitting across from them on the opposite wall next to Katie.

As they ate, Annabeth spent the entire time whispering things to Percy, her hand resting on his arm. Percy seemed oblivious to her obvious flirting as he ate his on the other hand ate her sandwich glaring at the duo across from her. She didn't know why she was so angry, Percy was her friend and he wasn't even paying attention to Annabeth but something about it made her blood boil.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Katie nudged her while looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Zoe asked as her expression turned emotionless.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Stop glaring at them, Percy is too oblivious to notice what she's doing."

Zoe tried to look confused, "I wasn't glaring at them."

Katie smirked, "Whatever you say Zoe." She said before turning more serious, "You should know Percy won't ignore all other girls forever. The life of a demigod tends to be rather short and most don't spend the majority of it waiting around for someone to notice them."

Zoe's eyes narrowed when she realized what Katie was implying, "I am still a hunter at heart and always will be."

Katie's expression turned disapproving, "That's fine if that's how you really feel but you should make sure because Percy may not always be around for you to realize you missed your chance with someone special." She said before getting up and standing in the middle of the tunnel with Theo to wait for the others to finish eating and resume the quest. Katie then looked back at Zoe and said "If you decide to go after him, you have some serious competition with Theo's sister, Babe!"

Zoe bit her bottom lip as she thought about Katie's words; they were truer than she probably realized. Zoe looked over at Annabeth doing everything she could to garner Percy's attention and couldn't help but smile at her failure.

Zoe got to her feet and walked over to the duo with a smile, "We should get moving." She said as she offered Percy her hand. Annabeth's expression turned annoyed as Percy took her hand and stood up.

The group walked for a few more hours until they reached a fork in the Labyrinth, splitting into two different tunnels that headed in different directions. Percy, Theo, and Zoe stopped as they tried to examine both tunnels. Both tunnels went slightly uphill, making viewing beyond the incline impossible.

"We should go to the right." Annabeth said speaking up.

Zoe turned around and looked at her questioningly, "And why is that?"

"The walls look more ancient while the left tunnel's walls are more modern. If Daedalus has been down here for all this time then he is most likely in an ancient part of the Labyrinth." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

Zoe turned to look at Percy but saw he was creeping down the left tunnel trying to get a look further down. Zoe walked a few steps into the tunnel before a door from dropped down from above, trapping the two inside the left tunnel and separating them from Katie, Theo, and Annabeth.

Percy ran back towards Zoe and the door with a look of panic on his face, "What just happened?" He yelled.

"I don't know; I took a step into the tunnel to get you to come back when this door just dropped down out of nowhere." Zoe said as she tried to find some way of opening the door back up again.

Percy tried shadow travelling to the other side of the side but popped out of a shadow right near it and clutched his head from being blocked by the door.

"Damn it!," Percy yelled in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked.

Percy was silent for a minute as he tried to think of some way to get to the other side of the door.

Before Percy could answer, a soft female voice spoke from behind Zoe, "You two will need to continue on by yourselves. You have your own things you must accomplish if you want to see them again just as they will have their own."

Percy and Zoe turned around and their eyes widened simultaneously when they saw the Queens of the Gods standing behind them with a warm smile on her face. They both bowed to the goddess before Percy stood up to speak.

"What do you mean our own mission? I thought we were supposed to guide the quest through the Labyrinth?" Percy asked confused.

"And not to be disrespectful Lady Hera, but why are you here? It is well known you are no fan of demigods." Zoe asked with as much respect as she could muster towards one of her least favorite goddesses.

"While you would normally have a valid point, Perseus here is friends with one of the few Demigods I like. After Theo stood up to Zeus in front of the whole council, I have taken a liking to him and most of his friends and I have decided to aide you two on this quest." Hera explained.

"What about Theo, Katie, and Annabeth? What will happen to them?" Percy asked worriedly.

Hera smiled, "They will need to complete their tasks without the help of you two. To find them again, you must first locate my son's forge within the Labyrinth. Finding him will be the first step towards being reunited with your friends. Good luck." Hera said before flashing out of the Labyrinth.

Percy stared at the spot where Hera vanished from before shaking his head, "That wasn't really all that helpful. We still have no idea how to find our way to Hephaestus."

Zoe sighed, "We had might as well get moving, we're not getting any closer standing around."

Percy nodded as they began walking again, the conversation was very light as they walked; Percy was worried about Katie considering it had been him that dragged her into the quest in the first place. They continued trying to navigate their way through the tunnels until they walked into some type a cavern, another door dropped from the ceiling behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice in the back of the room said.

* * *

Annabeth, Theo, and Katie watched in horror as a door slammed down blocking them off from their other two companions. Annabeth ran to the door trying to find a way to open it while Katie just sat there in shock as they were cut off from the two most skilled fighters on the quest leaving her with only Annabeth who, while smart, was not nearly as skilled a fighter as Percy and Zoe.

"Arghhh… damn it." Annabeth cursed angrily.

"What do we do now?" Theo asked.

Annabeth slumped against the door as her mind raced with different plans and ideas. After a minute she sighed, "We don't really have any other options than to go down the other tunnel and hope to meet up with them later."

Katie and Theo looked unsure for a moment before nodding their head. There was no use in worrying about something that obviously couldn't be changed.

Together, Theo, Annabeth, and Katie turned down the right tunnel with no idea how they would find their way back to the two members of the quest that were supposed to lead them. The trio walked for several hours, the makeup of the tunnels switching from more modern, to Greek styled, then to Roman, as well as other eras of time.

"Have people been adding to the Labyrinth over all these centuries?" Theo asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "I don't think so. The original Labyrinth was underneath Crete. The only way it would be here in the United States is if it moved along with the gods, meaning everywhere the gods go, the Labyrinth follows. There is some kind of magic at work and I assume that when the Labyrinth moves, it grow and adopts the characteristics of where it's located."

Katie nodded slowly as she looked at her watch, "No that it really matters down here but it's almost 10 p.m. Do you want to stop for the night and pick it back up in the morning?"

Annabeth paused before nodding slowly, "Yeah I guess now is as good a time as any."

Katie nodded as she set her backpack down and pulled out some cereal bars, "Sorry this is all I have for food. My mom doesn't put a lot of variety into her magical gifts. We'll never run out of food but I'm afraid the most variety we're going to get is different brands of cereal bars."

Theo shrugged, "It's better than going without. I figured Percy would just take care of our food; so thank the gods you had a backup plan."

Katie smiled and tossed her a bar, "Yeah but I like cereal as much as the next person but my mom is a little over the top. The only person who even comes close to her is Percy but maybe that's why she loves him so much."

Annabeth smiled at the mention of Percy, "I wish Percy was here."

Theo looked at Annabeth a little sadly, "You like him don't you?"

Annabeth's eyes widened before she sighed and shrugged, "What's not to like? He's brave, handsome, smart, powerful, and the most skilled fighter I've ever met. I mean he went toe to toe with Ares when he was"

Katie nodded, "You know he loves Babe right?"

Theo was shocked, but then he smiled and said "I had a hunch, with the way he was looking at my sister."

Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "They would only be friends. She's too old for him, anyway."

Katie sat down as she thought about what to say to Annabeth, "Maybe you're right but I think she has feelings for him too but won't admit it to herself."

Annabeth smiled, "I guess it will be her loss then won't it?

Katie looked at Annabeth a little strangely, "But why would you want to be with him if he's in love with Babe?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm not trying to force him to do anything but if she's too proud to admit when there is the perfect guy in front of her then why not at least try."

Katie nodded, "I know and I hope he does move on if Babe won't admit she likes him. I just want to see him happy, he has become like a brother to me since he came to camp."

 **(Percy and Katie have a history where Percy was dared to get Katie to admit that she likes Travis. She admitted it to him, so the started hanging out , but she made him promise to not tell Travis or he would find his cabin completely cover in so much vines that it would be classified as a jungle)**

Annabeth sighed, "I want Percy to be happy too. He is a really good friend regardless; it's just hard not to think about him like that."

Theo smiled, "Let's get some sleep, we need to find those two as soon as possible."


	32. Zoe's problems Pt2

Zoe sighed, "We had might as well get moving, we're not getting any closer standing around."

Percy nodded as they began walking again, the conversation was light as they walked; Percy was worried about Katie considering it had been him that dragged her into the quest in the first place. They continued trying to navigate their way through the tunnels until they walked into some type a cavern, another door dropped from the ceiling behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice in the back of the room said.

Percy and Zoe both whirled around and paled a bit when they saw a large man dressed in what looked like an expensive suit.

"Iapetus," Zoe growled at the grinning Titan.

Iapetus' eyes widened when his gaze shifted from Percy to Zoe, "How pleasant of you to come visit your dearest grandfather Zoe. I see you're still the traitorous little brat that I remember. I don't sense any immortality though; perhaps fallen out of the moon goddess' good graces?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Why are you down here?"

Iapetus smiled, "You don't honestly think you foolish half-bloods make a single move without us knowing do you? No, we have many spies inside your pathetic little camp."

"Leave now, before I make you." Percy growled.

"Ah yes, the Olympian's little secret Perseus Jackson. I've been looking forward to meeting you. They say you are powerful, but there is someone called Theo that is more powerful than you, but perhaps you will make it challenging when I kill your little girlfriend and take you back to Lord Kronos. He will be pleased when I return with Olympus' only hope." Iapetus said smugly.

Water wrapped around Percy until he was draped in sea-green armor before he held out his hand and caught a sea-green spear as it shot out of the earth.

"Last chance Titan." Percy growled.

Iapetus smiled as his suit was replaced with battle armor and a spear materialized in his hand, "This will be fun."

Percy glanced at Zoe who nodded before Percy charged at the Titan.

"Foolish boy." Iapetus bellowed as Percy charged.

Percy vanished like vapor in thin air and reappeared to the Titan's left side as Iapetus barely managed to block a thrust aimed at his chest. Iapetus parried the strike before he attacked; silver arrows flew by but had little effect on him even when they found chinks in his armor.

Iapetus attacked with a flurry of thrusts and stabs but Percy was quick, never standing in one place long enough for Iapetus to land a strike. Iapetus slowed his attack and waited for Percy to strike. When he did, Iapetus side stepped the attack and grabbed Percy's spear and pulled him close. Iapetus drove a fist in Percy's jaw causing him to stumble back before the Titan landed a hard kick to his chest that sent him flying several feet back.

Iapetus grunted in pain as several silver arrows imbedded in the small opening in his armor at his thigh. Iapetus glanced at Percy who was struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Now I will show your little girlfriend why it was I was called the Piercer." He sneered as stalked his way towards Zoe, swatting away arrows as he charged.

Before he could reach her, a sea-green spear struck him in the back of the leg, imbedding all the way to the bone. A water tendril appeared in between Iapetus and Zoe as Percy appeared with a sword in his hand. Percy jumped at the wounded Titan in a barrage of strikes that Iapetus struggled to block. He continued to push forward trying to overwhelm the Titan until he tried to catch him off guard with a quick strike at his throat but Iapetus ducked before driving his spear into Percy's rib-cage. The armor slowed the strike but it still penetrated four or five inches before Percy jumped back. Iapetus wasted no time swinging his spear in a wide arc which caught Percy in the chest and sent him sprawling across the cavern floor.

Iapetus turned back towards Zoe, but found her gone. He whipped back around to find Zoe standing protectively in front of Percy as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Aw how sweet granddaughter, but no need to worry, Kronos wants Jackson alive. You on the other hand…." He said before stalking his way towards Zoe who fired a few more arrows before she pulled out two hunting knives.

Zoe swatted aside a thrust from the Titan's spear and tried to attack but received the back of Iapetus' spear to the face causing her to stumble back. Iapetus feinted a strike to Zoe's head and dropped to a knee when she went to block and swung his spear, knocking Zoe's legs out from under her.

Iapetus grinned and raised his spear to impale Zoe but never got the chance to attack as Percy launched himself at the Titan, tackling him to the ground. Percy was on his feet in a flash as he attacked Iapetus with renewed vigor.

Percy pushed the Titan back a few feet before bringing a powerful overhead strike towards Iapetus who brought up his spear the block. As the sword hit the spear, the spear snapped in half, Percy's sword cutting a deep gash through Iapetus' armor and into his skin. The Titan stumbled back in shock as golden ichor began to leak through his armor.

Percy wasted no time in attacking again, forcing Iapetus to use the two halves of his spear to block. Percy continued to push the Titan back before Iapetus suddenly stiffened, a gleaming celestial bronze sword poking out his chest as his eyes widened in shock.

Percy took the opportunity make a quick swipe across the Titan's throat as he dropped to his knees before being kicked from behind as Zoe ripped Anaklusmos out of his back. Iapetus' eyes glazed over and he slowly dissolved in the bright golden dust.

Percy looked at Zoe with an eyebrow raised and a smile before he began coughing violently. Zoe raced over to his side as Percy got on a knee as he struggled to catch his breath. Zoe's eyes widened when she looked the blood covered hand Percy used to cover his mouth when he coughed.

"You're hurt bad." She said nervously as she knelt down beside him.

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine, really."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Lift up your shirt and let me see the wound."

"I'm fine Zoe; seriously it's just a flesh wound." Percy argued.

Zoe looked up at him before slapping him across the face, "Do not lie to me Perseus."

Percy's eyes widened when she slapped him before he shook his head and took off his damaged chest plate and lifted up his shirt.

Zoe glared at him, "A flesh wound? I can see your broken rib nearly poking out of your skin. Lay on your back while I treat it."

Percy slowly laid on his back as Zoe pulled out a bottle of water, flask of nectar and square of ambrosia. She poured some water on the wound before breaking the ambrosia in half and shoving half into Percy's mouth without warning. Zoe then crushed the other half of the ambrosia square in her hand as she poured the nectar onto it turning it into a paste before she placed the paste over Percy's wound.

Percy watched her in wonder, "Well that's new." He commented.

"Two thousand years in the hunt and you learn a few tricks." Zoe replied before handing Percy the rest of flask of nectar, "Drink." She ordered sternly.

Percy did as she told him before slowly climbing to his feet. When he stood he received another slap to the face.+

"Damn it Zoe, what was that for?" Percy whined.

"For lying to me." She replied with a glare.

Percy stared at her for a second before his face cracked into a grin.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "What is so amusing?"

Percy chuckled, "Nothing, I just realized one of the reasons I like you."

Zoe face turned a bit red before she composed herself and glared at him again, "And what is that?"

Percy smiled again, "Even when I'm badly injured you don't take any crap. I can't think of anyone else who would slap me when I have a gaping hole in my rib-cage."

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words, "Someone has to stop you from being an idiot."

"Thank you Zoe." He said sincerely.

Zoe nodded before she looked around the room they were in, "Maybe we should just rest here for the night so your wound can heal completely."

"Yea that sounds good. We need to get moving early, I don't like leaving Katie and Annabeth alone in the Labyrinth. Especially with Theo." He answered.

"I am sure they are fine." Zoe assured him.

Percy shrugged "I just don't like Katie out there alone since I dragged her along. She's new to quests. At least she has Annabeth with her although I can't say I mind being separated from her for a bit."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, interested in his reasoning.

Percy shrugged, "I like her and all; she's just been a little too touchy lately. I don't know why but she always seems to be having to be touching when she talks."

Zoe nodded, trying to restrain her lips from quirking into a smile when she thought about how dense he was about some things.

Percy then turned as serious as a person can get and said "I don't like the thought of leave Theo alone with those two, especial when he 'charms' them without even knowing it"

Soe just shrugged and said "He is a good kid and always has been, but it is just the fact that he has been born with a **VERY POWERFUL** charm that can charm any one and nobody can take away from him and he doesn't even know it"

Percy just shrugged and made his way over to the wall where he sat down and leaned back, his ribs still aching being only partially healed.

Zoe made her way over to Percy and sat down next to him. Percy looked at her and smiled, "Nice work by the way; one less Titan to worry about when the final battle begins."

Zoe smiled at his words; he had been the one who did the majority of the fighting.

"It was good teamwork." Zoe said with a smile.

Percy shrugged.

Zoe leaned back against the wall before a thought hit her, "This is going to be a cold night. All of our sleeping bags were in the enchanted bag that Katie had along with our food."

Percy nodded before he leaned over to his pack and pulled out a sweatshirt and handed it to Zoe, "Well I can obviously take care of the food but this is all I have to stay warm."

Zoe shook her head, "It's yours; you take it."

"No, I should let my wound air out anyway." Percy argued.

Zoe sighed but put the sweatshirt on. Within a few minutes she looked over at Percy to see him passed out as he leaned up against the wall. She stared at him as she thought about how she had been acting lately. She couldn't really deny to herself how she felt about him anymore. The only question she didn't know was if she would ever tell him. Percy already had so much on his shoulders; she didn't know whether or not she wanted to add to it. But then again, according to Katie and Annabeth, he had a HUGE crush on Babe. She also had to think about what Lady Artemis and the hunters would think if she got involved with a boy. Sure he was the male they liked the most, but this would be different.

Zoe shook her head, deciding not to think about it for a while. This was something she could decide later, like after they finished this quest, if they survived it that is.

She looked at Percy again before leaning over resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Percy stir a bit and froze. Percy's arm lifted up and wrapped it around her before he stopped moving again. She smiled and let herself lean up against the uninjured side of his chest, his arm wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.


	33. She Is HOT!

Percy felt a weight on his chest as he slowly started to wake. Despite sleeping with his back propped against a stone wall, he couldn't remember a better night's sleep he had had. He slowly opened his eyes before they shot wide open. Lying on his chest was Zoe's head. Percy was caught between wanting to run for his life and close his eyes again and enjoy the fact that there was a beautiful girl sleeping on him.

Before he could make a decision, Zoe started to stir from her place on his chest. As her eyes slowly opened he could see the confusion on her face before her eyes widened just as his had done as she lifted her head off his chest and looked up into find his nervous face.

Zoe was just as frozen as he was before Percy decided to try and play it off like it never happened.

"We should get moving." Percy said quickly as he hurriedly got to his feet.

Relief flooded through Zoe's body as Percy ignored the fact she had spent the night cuddled up next to him. She quickly agreed as they packed up their stuff and set off into the Labyrinth again.

After a couple hours, the smell of smoke caught both Zoe and Percy's attention. The warily made their way to a doorway before taking a peek inside where they saw an enormous man pounding away on a red hot sword. The man was muscular but his face was slightly deformed and his leg was strapped into a large metal brace.

The duo slowly walked into the room before they bowed about ten feet away from the god of the forge.

"Lord Hephaestus," Percy said loudly causing the blacksmith to stop mid strike and turn around.

"Ah yes, Perseus Jackson, I've been expecting you. My mother said you would be stopping by." Hephaestus grunted.

Percy was a little surprised but nodded, "Yes we were told we had to find you in order to get to Daedalus' workshop."

The god waved his hand, "Please stand up there is no need to bow to an old cripple like me."

Percy and Zoe slowly stood up and waited for Hephaestus to continue speaking.

"I can help you find the old inventor but I require a favor first." The god explained.

Percy and Zoe exchanged looks before Percy nodded, "Whatever you need Lord Hephaestus."

Hephaestus smirked at their blind willingness to accept the task,"Someone has been using another one of my forges. It is located inside Mount Saint Helens. Every time I try to catch whoever it is, they run off before I can get there. They sense my godly aura before I can capture them. I need you two to find out who is using my forge. Find out and come back and let me know and I will tell you how to find my old friend Daedalus." He explained.

Percy nodded slowly, "Of course but how will we find your forge?"

Hephaestus snapped his fingers as a mechanical spider appeared in his hand, "Follow this to the forge and then follow it back when you find out who the culprit is. It's not too far from our current location; you should be there in a few hours."

Percy and Zoe both bowed again before Hephaestus dropped the spider on the ground where it quickly scurried out of the room with Percy and Zoe in pursuit.

After an exhausting three hour jog, the little mechanical spider stopped in front of a doorway as Percy and Zoe stopped to catch their breaths. They slowly pushed the doors open where they saw another tunnel. This one was different than the Labyrinth though. It was entirely made of metal and seemed endless. The mechanical spider took off again racing down the tunnel. Percy and Zoe started making their way inside until a faint roaring sound in the distance caught their attention. They continued as the roaring got louder.

After another half mile or so, they emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. Their spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. They had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus. There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. They stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil they'd ever seen-a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform-several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details.

Percy picked up the metal spider and put it in his pocket as they made their way a little further into the cavern. The heat was horrible. In no time both Percy and Zoe were drenched with sweat. The smoke stung their eyes as they moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until they found their way blocked by a cart on metal wheels. Zoe lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal. Before they could climb over it, they heard voices from up ahead from one of the side tunnels.

Percy and Zoe silently crept around the cart, avoiding the eyes of the monsters until the creatures were behind them. They ran forward and snuck through a doorway where they saw three more monsters carefully handling a large weapon. Percy and Zoe jumped behind another cart before they could be spotted as they listened to the monsters.

"The blade is almost complete." One said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before. "

"What is that?" Percy whispered.

Zoe shook her head like she didn't know but her eyes gave away her worry.

"They're Telekhines. They betrayed the gods long ago and Zeus banished them to Tartarus with Kronos." Zoe explained before her eyes got big. Percy followed her gaze until his face paled considerably.

"Kronos scythe." Zoe whispered.

Percy could only nod numbly.

"We need to get back to Hephaestus and tell him what they're doing." Zoe whispered.

Percy nodded but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the spider.

"Find Hephaestus and tell him to hurry. We can't take the chance that they'll leave before Hephaestus can stop them." Percy said as he put the spider in Zoe's hands.

"I'm not leaving you." Zoe hissed.

Percy shook his head, "We don't have a choice. I can cloak you in water on your back to the tunnel but no further without going with you."

Zoe scowled, "I swear to the gods I will kill you if you stay behind by yourself." She threatened but her eyes only showed worry and concern.

"We don't have any other choice. Besides, the fates already have a date for my death and it's not today. I'm sorry Zoe but this is the only way, we can't let them finish that weapon and bring it to Kronos." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes narrowed and her glare was harsh but before Percy could do anything she leaned forward and crashed her lips onto his.

Percy's mind went blank. He forgot where he was, when it was or why he was there. He suddenly thought of Babe, and a wave of guilt washed over him. He put all of his will power into the kiss so it seemed specvial for Zoe

When Zoe pulled back her face was red before her expression turned stern, "Do not die Perseus or I will find a way to resurrect you so I can kill you more painfully myself."

Percy nodded as his brain slowly started to work again, "I won't, I promise." He whispered before mist engulfed Zoe's body and she disappeared from their hiding spot.

Percy sat there for a few more seconds as he thought about what had just happened. He could still feel the sensation of Zoe's lips on his and despite the situation, a big grin stretched across his face at the thought of testing his new 'tricks'.

Percy stood up out of his hiding spot, hoping he was right about his death being destined for a day other than today. Even if he did die today, at least he would do so preventing Kronos from receiving his symbol of power.

Percy summoned his sword and spear out of the ground before hurling his spear into the back of the middle Telekhine; the monster shrieked before dissolving into dust. The other two whirled around, one letting loose an ear piercing screech for help. Percy held up his sword as he got ready to fight.

"A son of Poseidon," One of the Telekhine growled as the second nodded in agreement, "Yes I can smell it in his blood."

Before Percy could charge, the doors of the forge flew open as dozens more Telekhines poured in. Percy tried to think about the best way to handle the situation.

Before he could make up his mind, the tallest Telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"

He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other Telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at Percy and set his pants on fire. Two more splattered across his chest. He dropped his sword in sheer terror and swatted at his clothes. Fire was engulfing him. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.

"Your father's nature protects you." One said. "It makes you hard to burn, but not impossible, youngling. Not impossible. "

They threw more lava at him, causing Percy to scream. His whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. He crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demons howling in delight.

Percy felt a presence enter his mind just like it had on Othrys.

 _The sea is within you Perseus. Call to it and it will answer._ Poseidon said.

Percy was in too much agony to even reply back as the fire consumed him.

He had no choice, he called to the sea. He reached inside himself and thought about the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean.

Percy let loose one last terrifying scream before he was consumed by what he could only describe as raw power.

An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously sent Percy blasting downward into the lava. Fire and water collided and he was shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high he couldn't help but smirk internally at Zeus' outrage before he began to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from him like he was a comet hurtling toward the earth.

* * *

Zoe was sprinting after the mechanical spider when she was suddenly knocked off her feet and thrown to the ground from what could only be the most powerful earthquake or explosion she had ever felt. When the cavern stopped shaking, tears fell from her eyes as she thought about Percy being in the center of whatever it was the almost literally shook the earth to its core.

* * *

Percy woke up feeling like he had been burned alive and blasted half way around the world. Then he paused, that is exactly what happened to him. The biggest question in his mind was how in Hades was he alive. He knew for a fact he was alive, otherwise he wouldn't be in so much pain. His eyes slowly opened and saw he was in some kind of dark room. The walls and ceiling made him believe he was in a cave. The cave was surprisingly beautiful, the ceiling glittered with crystals. Percy moved a bit and noticed he was on a bed, a rather comfortable bed. Just as he tried to sit up, a soft voice spoke to him.

"Rest. You are too weak to rise." A gentle feminine voice said to him.

Percy's eyes darted to his right where he saw a beautiful girl. She looked around sixteen years old. She had caramel colored hair and almond eyes. Her skin had a familiar coppery tint to it. Percy felt like he should know her. Her features seemed so familiar in his mind.

"Rest and heal. No one can harm you here. I am…" She started before Percy interrupted her.

"Calypso." He said softly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Percy confused, "How did you know?"

Percy's lips quirked into a slight smile despite the pain it caused, "Theo told me about Odysseus." He answered.

Calypso's shock only grew, "But how is that even possible?"

Percy forced himself to sit up despite Calypso's protests, "I have many friends I should not."

Calypso stared at him confused but Percy ignored it as he looked around the room for a mirror. He saw one on a dresser in the corner of the room, "Can you hand me that mirror?"

Calypso looked strangely at him but got the mirror anyway and handed it to Percy. Percy prepared himself for the worst but was shocked to find his body not horribly disfigured. Instead, he looked normal other than his skin which was a few extra shades of red. His shirt was off and it looked like she had tried to treat some of his scars but he knew that was pointless.

Percy shook his head and smiled, "Good, just the normal amount of disfigured."

Calypso just looked at him bewildered but Percy held up his hand to stop her from asking.

"Follow me out to the sea and I will explain things to you." Percy said as he slowly and painfully rose to his feet.

Calypso silently followed Percy outside. Percy covered his eyes from the blinding sun as it took him a few minutes to adjust. Percy finally made his way to the shore where he dropped himself into the water, allowing the urge for pain relief outweigh his sense of .

Percy looked up to find Calypso staring at him a little nervously but also curiously.

"So can you explain how you knew who I was Percy?" Calypso asked.

Percy's eyes widened, "How do you know my name anyway?"

Calypso shook her head, "I asked first."

Percy smiled and nodded, "I'll give you short version of a very long story. I am a Son of Poseidon, but my stepfather abused me in ways that would make a adult cry, so me and my Mom 'took care of him'. All these scars you tried to heal, they're rather old and beyond your power to heal."+

Calypso nodded her head sadly, "I am sorry, I didn't know.

Percy waved her off, "Don't worry about it, you were only trying to help."

Calypso gave him a small smile.

"After I ran away, I was found a few days later by people who would later became my friends. They took me to a safe place for Demigods. So I trained and went on a few quest and Theo shared his knowledge of myths with me so I can survive the stupid things I do. You are just as beautiful as Theo said Odyesseus described." Percy said sincerely.

Calypso blushed and smiled at Percy, "And how is it that you washed up on my island?"

"I was on a quest down in the Labyrinth. My friend and I were in Hephaestus' forge under Mount Saint Helens where I had lava thrown on my body. I don't remember what happened other than the explosion and flying through the air. The next thing I knew, I woke up on your bed ten minutes ago." Percy explained as he watched the water slowly but surely heal his burned skin. "Now it's your turn; how did you know my name?" He asked.2

Calypso stared at Percy in shock. After a minute she composed herself, "You talk in your sleep. That's how I know your name. By the way, who is Babe? And Zoe? I have a sister named Zoe, but who is Babe."

Percy's eyes widened as he remembered that Calypso was a daughter of Atlas as well.

"Well you remember the friend I told you I was with inside the forge? That was your sister Zoe." Percy said as he chuckled at Calypso's shocked face.

Calypso just stared at Percy incredulously, "She is a hunter. Why would she be in the company of a man? I hear enough from the outside world to know she is not fond of them."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle, "Was a hunter actually."

Calypso gasped, "What happened?"

Percy sighed as he told her the story of how he met Zoe and Theo's quest with her and how, with the help of Hades, Theo managed to save her life. When he told her about the Fates, she interrupted him.

"What do you mean he defied the Fates? That's not possible." Calypso said disbelievingly.

Percy shrugged, "Apparently not. They said Zoe was supposed to die, but didn't because of Theo and Hades's interference. The girl who was supposed to replace her as lieutenant of the hunters, Thalia Grace, was a day from turning sixteen, and besides, she can't join the Hunt because she has fallen in love with some one. Have you heard of the great prophecy?"

Calypso shook her head.

Percy nodded and told her about the prophecy and how the Fates said it was his destiny and not Thalia's.

"They said Zoe needed to either accept her death or leave the hunt. So Artemis released her. but being the arrogant prick he is, Zeus said he wouldn't let the daughter of a Titan roam around freely. He particularly didn't like when Theo's told him that by his own reasoning he shouldn't be trusted as a son of Kronos. But Zoe came to camp with me and another friend of mine. Since then, she has become slightly less resentful of men. Well at least she doesn't want to castrate me on sight anymore anyway."

Calypso raised an eyebrow making Percy chuckle.

"No she's no bad at all. She's actually my **one of** best friend in that worthless camp." Percy explained.

Calypso smiled, "Well I am glad she has at least on friend in that camp."

Percy nodded before his face became worried, "How long was I out?"

Calypso looked at him sadly, "I am not sure. Time is very different here but it was at least a week."

Percy eyes widened as he stood up from the water he was floating in, his skin feeling slightly better, "I need to go."

Calypso's face fell a bit but nodded. Percy looked at the nymph sympathetically, "I know you hope for someone to stay with you but I cannot. I will get you off this island though, that is a promise."

Calypso sighed, "That cannot happen Percy; this is my prison."

Percy nodded, "Yes I know but I think you've served your time. I have never made a promise I didn't keep and I don't plan to change it. I have a few Olympians who owe me a favor and I will get you off this island."

Calypso looked at him curiously, "Only Zeus could lift my punishment and he will not."

Percy shook his head, "He will, he won't have a choice. If he thinks I'm going to die to save his throne, he's going to have to do me a few favors first."

Calypso was about to ask what he meant but Percy shook his head, "My sixteenth birthday is a little more than a year away. If Zeus thinks I'm going to die to save his ass without doing some things for me, he has another thing coming. So like I said, I will get you off this blasted island, Theo owes it to Odysseus and it would soothe his and Odysseus's conscious ."

"Why do he owe it to Odysseus?" She asked curiously.

Percy looked at her sadly, "He loved you. If he didn't have to leave for the sake of his kingdom he would have stayed with you. He said not a single day went by where he didn't think of you. It might be too late for him but I will make sure you have a chance to find love and it won't be on this island, at least that is what Theo said."

Calypso looked like she was near tears before she waved Percy over, "Follow me. There is a raft on the other side of the island."

Percy followed Calypso across the island. When they reached the other side Calypso showed him the raft.

"This raft will carry you home; you only need to be on it and it will know." Calypso explained.

Percy nodded and took a step towards the raft when Calypso grabbed his arm, "Wait, I must get something."

Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded. Calypso ran back inland and returned a few minutes later with a small clump of dirt in her hand. She walked up to Percy and handed it to him.

Percy looked at her questioningly.

Calypso smiled, "It's moonlace. It can only be planted at night. I was wondering if you could give it to Zoe. I have missed her over the centuries."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Calypso stepped forward and pulled Percy into a hug. Before she stepped back, she planted a kiss on his cheek, "Babe is a lucky girl." She whispered.

Percy's face turned beat red, "She only my friend." He argued.

Calypso rolled her eyes, "By how much you said her name in your sleep, I highly doubt that. Whether you can get me off my island or not, I am thankful for getting to meet you Percy Jackson. And also please take care of my sister."

Percy was about to say something but Calypso just gave him a warm smile and began to walk back inland. Percy shook his head and hopped onto the raft which magically began to sail. After about an hour, the sun began to set and Percy could feel the magical barrier that kept Calypso trapped vanish. He wasted no time in 'cloaking' himself and quietly and quickly walking to the beach by Camp Half Blood.


End file.
